Finally Understood
by YuukiZero603
Summary: Carlos comes back to the dorm with a new acquaintance and friendship sparks between the The Isle kids and the mysterious girl. The Isle kids finally feel like someone understands what it's like to feel like an outcast, someone who doesn't care what family they're from, and Raelyn, who has harboured a feeling of loneliness for so long, finally finds a place to call home.
1. Pancakes

**(Hey guys! Here's to another fanfiction! As I promised on my profile, I started writing a cute Carlos x OC fanfiction. Lets see if you can guess who she's descended from, there's a few clues here and there. I hope you like her. Also check out my other fanfics in the works! I like working on a few at once as I get so many ideas for each of them. Remember, if you like this, please R &R and F&F! ~Yuuki)**

"This is your new room, classes start tomorrow morning, so be sure to get a good night sleep and freshen up." Fairy Godmother opened the closet. "Queen Belle took the liberty of getting you some new clothes and shoes since you came with so little. The bathroom is through that door. I made sure to make it so that you have your own room. I hope it suits your taste, Raelyn."

The girl standing by the bed nodded. "It's lovely, thank you, I'll be sure to thank the queen when I get the chance to see her."

Fairy Godmother smiled at her. "I'm so glad that you agreed to come here." She put her hands together. "Welcome to Auradon Prep."

"Thank you."

The older woman left the room, closing the door behind her.

Raelyn sighed and dropped her bags on the bed. "Why am I here again?" She breathed. Something caught her attention. She sniffed the air. "What is that sweet smell?" She followed her nose to a silver tray with a silver dome lid on it.

She lifted the lid and her eyes sparkled in awe. "Wow! So pretty!" She stared at the assortment of sweet treats, in a variety of colours and patterns. She picked up one and sniffed it. "No poison detected..." She muttered. She took a tentative bite. She hummed happily. "Yummy!"

Meanwhile, in Jay and Carlos' room, the four from the Isle of the Lost were playing a video game.

"You can't beat me!" Mal laughed, as she royally whipped Jay's butt on Mario Kart.

Evie was sitting on one of the beds, filing her nails. "Don't you think it was weird that we got the afternoon off classes today?"

Carlos laughed as he rubbed Dude's belly. "Don't complain! It's a whole afternoon of doing nothing."

Jay swore loudly. "You beat me again?!" He whined.

"You bet I did." Mal mock-punched his arm.

Carlos felt his stomach grumble. "I'm gonna get some snacks, anyone want anything?" He asked, standing up.

"Nah, I'm good." Mal piped up.

"Could you bring some crisps or something?" Jay asked.

"Can you bring me some soda?" Evie added.

"Sure, won't be gone long." He took Dude with him.

Raelyn sighed as she went over to her wardrobe and looked through the clothes. She had to admit, the Queen knew how to pick clothes. There were the stereotypical princess dresses, but there were also t-shirts and jeans, fit for an everyday girl like her.

She picked out some skinny jeans and a red and black checked, hooded shirt, along with a white crop top to go underneath it. She went to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. She felt all the dirt and grime wash away.

It wasn't exactly easy to keep clean in the woods where she grew up.

Once dried and ready, she checked her appearance in the mirror.

The first thing anyone would see was fluffy tan ears and a matching fluffy tan tail.

Raelyn sighed. She concentrated and preformed a spell, which made them disappear. Her stomach growled. "I guess I can't live off complimentary sweets." She grabbed her key and left the room, closing, and locking it behind her.

She followed her nose to find the kitchen. With all these different smells, she felt like she was going in circles.

She finally made it to the kitchen that was for students to make snacks and light lunches themselves. "Finally." She exhaled.

She let herself inside and looked through the first food cupboard she saw.

She turned around with flour and other various ingredients to make pancakes and screamed.

Carlos had stood up from a crouching position looking in the fridge. "What?!" He hadn't realised he had company either and dropped the food he was holding.

Raelyn took in the boy's appearance. He was kinda cute, white hair, kind eyes… she blinked. "Sorry! I didn't realise that somebody was in here, I was so focused on stopping my stomach giving me a lecture." She smiled at him.

Carlos snickered. "I'm sorry too." He picked up the food and placed it on the table.

Raelyn frowned at the assortment of sweet treats he had taken from the fridge. "You have a sweet tooth I see."

Carlos blushed a little. "Yeah well, where I grew up we didn't even know what sweets tasted like."

Something clicked in Raelyn's head. "You're one of the kids from the Isle of the Lost?"

He nodded. "Carlos. Nice to meet you…?"

"Raelyn, nice to meet you too." She smiled widely. She felt something on her leg. She looked down to see Dude sniffing her leg. "Oh, hello little guy."

"Oh, that's Dude. The campus mutt. He's kinda attached to me."

"Oh, well…" Raelyn knelt and held her hand out.

Dude sniffed it before placing his paw on her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dude." She shook his paw.

Carlos laughed a little. "So, I guess that you're new?"

She nodded. "I just transferred today."

Carlos grinned. "So, that's why we got the afternoon off?"

She shrugged. "Possibly. I looked a mess when I got here, Fairy Godmother probably didn't want anyone seeing me in the state I was." She added in a small voice.

Carlos frowned. _What did she mean by that?_ He cleared his throat. "So, what are you making?" He gestured to the flour on the kitchen bench.

"Pancakes. You want some?" She asked.

His eyes lit up. "Yes please."

She giggled. "Coming right up."

Carlos watched the new girl as she cooked. "Can I help?"

"Can you please find some chocolate chips?" She asked.

He nodded and went into the cupboard. "We're lucky! One tub left." He put the tub next to Raelyn. "Those smell so good."

"Good." She smiled, she sprinkled the chips onto the pancake before flipping it over. "Grab a plate, first one's almost done."

He held his plate in front of her as she flipped the chocolate chip pancake onto it. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." She poured more of the pancake mix into the pan.

After they were done eating, Carlos checked his watch. "Crap! I was meant to take these snacks to the others." He jumped up and tried to pick up all the snacks that he had raided from the kitchen.

"Do you need a hand?" Raelyn picked up the cans of soda.

"Thanks. It's just to the dorm."

She nodded as they headed out of the kitchen.


	2. Video Games

They got to Carlos room and he opened the door, allowing her to go in before him.

"Carlos! What took you so long?!" Jay exclaimed, jumping up. He noticed that Carlos had brought someone with him. A very pretty someone. "Oh, hello." He shot her a charming smile.

"Hi. Um I just helped Carlos bring the food and drink." She held out the cans to him.

He took them. "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Jay, this is Raelyn. I met her in the kitchen." Carlos piped up, putting the food onto a bed.

"Well, as you know now, I'm Jay." He held his hand out to Raelyn.

She placed her hand in his. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm Evie!" The blue haired girl appeared in front of her. "Are you a transfer or something? I haven't seen you around, and believe me if I had you would be wearing my designs right now."

"Hello." Raelyn shook her hand. "I really should get going, I don't want to intrude." She added.

"Don't leave." Carlos looked around to her. "Stay?" He blushed a little when he realised how he sounded.

Raelyn frowned.

"Gives us a chance to get to know you." Jay saved, looking to Carlos with a smirk. _What's up with him?_

Carlos nodded. _What the heck am I doing?_

Evie caught Raelyn's hands. "Plus, you look cool, I want to start designing outfits for you."

Raelyn felt awkward. _Why are these total strangers treating me like their friend? I've never had this happen to me._ She inhaled deeply. "I guess a little while won't hurt."

"Mal, get off that thing and say hello." Evie called to the purple haired girl sat in front of the TV playing street fighter.

Mal waved. "Hi, new kid."

"What is she doing?" Raelyn asked.

Carlos looked from her to the game then back to her again. "She's playing a video game, Street Fighter."

Raelyn cocked her head to the side. "Video game?"

Carlos and Jay shared a look.

"Do you want to play?" Jay asked her, holding out the second controller.

"I've never played one of those before."

"Oh, well you've been missing out. It's very fun." Jay grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the couch and sat her down next to Mal. "Mal, can she play against you?" He asked the purple-haired girl.

"Sure." Mal finished her game with a win.

Jay sat next to Raelyn. "Ok, all you got to do is press these buttons to make your character move, this one to jump, this one to block and this one to strike. If you figure out the combos you gain abilities." He explained.

Raelyn took in his every word. "Alright."

"I'll let you mess around with the buttons before I attack so you can see what they do, then I'm gonna beat you." Mal smirked.

The fight started, and as promised, Mal let Raelyn try all the buttons first before they actually fought.

"Ready?" Mal asked.

Raelyn nodded.

To everyone's surprise, Raelyn aced it. Taking down Mal in both rounds.

"How?!" Mal asked. Looking at the brunette next to her.

"I have good reflexes I guess." She replied.

Jay patted her shoulder and held up his hand. "Put it there!"

Raelyn frowned. "Put what there?" _These people are weird._

"Your hand. Slap my hand with yours. It's a hi-five." Jay laughed, he took her wrist and made her flatten her hand and slapped his hand with it. _What's up with this girl?_

"Oh, is that a good thing?"

"Yes, it's a form of celebrating, between friends."

"So, we're friends?"

Jay stared at her. "That's if you want to be?"

She nodded slowly. "I've just never had any."

"Are you kidding me?" Mal chuckled. "I'd thought a princess would have loads of friends."

Raelyn snorted. "Princess? What gave you that idea?"

"Well, ninety present of this school's female population are one." Evie replied.

"I assure you, I am not a princess. As far as I know, there's zero royal blood in my veins."

Mal grinned. "That's it, I like you."

Raelyn's eyes widened. "I guess I like you too." _Was that the right thing to say?_

"So, you don't care that we're all sons and daughters of evil?" Jay joked.

"Jay, she didn't need to know that." Evie pouted.

Raelyn sighed. "Nope, I don't care at all. Besides we all have a dark side."

Carlos watched the interaction between his new friend and his comrades. He smiled. _She's not judging us at all! I knew she was a good person._

Evie sat next to Carlos. "What do you think of her?" She asked her best friend.

Carlos met her eyes. "I think she makes the best chocolate chip pancakes ever." He grinned.

"So that's why you brought her home." Evie giggled. "They do say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Carlos blushed a little. "Not at all, she was just nice, you know. She offered to help me carry the snacks without me asking. It's rare for people to do that anymore. Especially the girls of this school."

"I sorta want to know who her parents are." Evie replied.

"Don't bother her about it. I think she'll tell us when she's ready, that's if she ever wants to tell us." Carlos added, turning his attention back to the other three.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Jay asked Raelyn slyly.

She shook her head. "There weren't many guys where I lived."

Evie's jaw dropped. "Really? Where are you from exactly?"

"The forest on the border." She replied.

"So, you're an outsider? Kinda like us?" Mal smiled a little.

Raelyn nodded. "I guess I am."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you beat me again. I'm not holding back anymore."

Raelyn smirked. "Challenge accepted."

"Have you been shown around the school much?" Carlos asked.

"The headmistress gave me a little tour before." Raelyn replied as she did a combo on Mal's character.

"I'll show you to classes if you want." He offered.

"Sounds like a plan, thank you." She flashed him a smile over her shoulder.

Carlos felt his cheeks heat up as he grinned to himself a little.


	3. (Almost) 10 Questions

Later that evening, Raelyn left the boys room and headed for her own.

Carlos offered to go with her.

They stood at her door.

"Thanks, for introducing me to your friends." She said.

"They sorta introduced themselves. Sorry if we kept you." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Seriously? What else would I have been doing in a place I didn't know and have no friends in?" She grinned. "Really, thank you." She patted his shoulder. "I'm glad to have made a couple of friends rather quickly."

"Anyone who makes pancakes as good as you are sure to make an army of friends." He stated. He blushed when he realised what he was saying. _Why am I talking like a dork?!_

"I guess, I should make you some more sometime." She laughed.

His eyes lit up. "Please!"

"Carlos De Vil, what are you doing loitering around the girls' dorm corridor?" A sickly-sweet voice echoed in the corridor. "It is after seven. Either go into her room or go to your own. Be warned that it is two hours until curfew, you should be in your room by then anyway."

The two teens looked to see a beautiful girl with flowing hair and wearing a pink formal dress suit.

"Audrey, I was just escorting the new girl to her room." Carlos spoke to her, it was clear in his eyes that he did not like her.

The girl looked at Raelyn and scanned her appearance. "So, you're what the headmistress dragged in?"

"Dragged in?" Raelyn snorted.

"Yeah, she said that she had found a new student. You're her?"

Carlos looked to Raelyn, her eyes were glowing.

"Do you have a problem with me?" She asked Audrey.

The princess shook her head. "Not at all, just trying to figure out what's going on."

"Well I think that's for me to know and you to… uh… not."

Audrey knew better than to challenge a girl who's eyes glowed in the dark. "Nevertheless, either talk in your room or in his. Not in the corridor."

"Fine." Raelyn opened her door and caught Carlos' hand. "Good night." She flashed a grin at the girl. She dragged Carlos into her room and closed the door. She exhaled heavily, regaining her composure.

"Um, Raelyn?"

She looked to see that she still had a hold of the boy's hand. She dropped it. "Sorry." She put her ear against the door. She heard Audrey's footsteps get further and further away from her door. "She left." She exhaled. "I hate girls like that."

Dude, who had followed them, gave a bark.

"I think we all dislike her." Carlos knelt and picked the dog up.

Raelyn smiled. "Dogs have a good sense of character." She petted the dog in his arms. "You can go back to your room now if you want."

"Nah… I think I'll stay here a little while, if that's okay?" He added, meeting her eyes. "I found you, but I couldn't get a word in edgeways in there." He chuckled.

She nodded. "Your friends are rather forward, aren't they?" She went to her drawer. "Just let me change my pants, all of that junk food has made me grow a second stomach." She pulled out some sweats. "Two minutes, you can make yourself comfortable." She went into the bathroom and locked the door.

She stared at her reflection. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes sparkled a little. _I had so much fun! I never knew humans lived like this._ She grinned like an idiot. "This might be a good school after all."

Carlos sat on the sofa, which faced the bed, with Dude. "She's nice, isn't she, Dude?"

Dude gave an approving yip.

"She's kind, pretty, but nothing like the princesses here." He smiled to himself. "And she didn't even look mildly afraid when she found out who we were."

Raelyn came out of the bathroom and sat next to Carlos to pet Dude.

"So, do you want to play 10 questions?" Carlos asked. "I get ten and you get ten. You know, to try to get to know each other a bit more."

Raelyn thought for a moment. "What if I don't want to answer it? What's the forfeit?" She smirked.

He hummed to himself in thought. "I know!" He dug in his pocket and pulled out a paper bag. "For every pass, we have to eat one of these."

Raelyn sniffed the contents of the bag, it nearly burned her nostrils. "What the hell are those?" She asked. "And by the way, that isn't one of my ten questions." She added.

"They're like chilli flavoured candy. I was gonna prank Chad with these." He added.

"Chad?"

"He's Cinderella's son. He's a total jerk." Carlos added. "Okay, can I go first?" He asked.

She got comfortable and faced him. "Shoot."

"Alright, are you a hero or a villain's daughter?" He asked.

She frowned. "Both?"

"So, one parent's a good guy and one a bad guy?"

"You can say it like that."

"Okay, your turn." He petted Dude as he watched her think.

"Um… let's start with an easy one. How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 16." He confirmed.

"Yay, me too!" She grinned. "Your turn."

He blushed slightly. _She's gonna be in my classes?!_ "Who is your good parent?"

"My mother, she was one of Snow White's huntsman." She replied.

"Awesome! So, you learned how to handle a sword and shoot arrows?" _Whoops! That was another question!_

"Yes, my bow is my pride and joy. Although the headmistress believes that it is safer in the vault." She sighed. "Since it's you, I won't class that last one as one of the ten."

"That's very kind of you."

"What's your fear?" She asked.

He swallowed thickly. "Apart from my mother… well, I'm Claustrophobic and in the past, my biggest fear was dogs."

"Was?" She frowned.

"Yeah, until I met Dude then I realised that they aren't vicious pack animals that eat little boys who misbehave." He stared down at his loyal companion. "We're best friends now, right Dude?" He received a lick on the cheek as confirmation.

Raelyn felt the sadness coming from him. She had the urge to comfort him, but he lifted his head up and smiled.

"My turn."

Raelyn cleared her throat.

"Who is your father?"

 _I was afraid of dogs…_ His statement lingered in her memory. She grabbed a sweet from the packet.

"Are you okay, Raelyn?" Carlos stared as she coughed on the hot sweet.

She nodded. "Just need some water, that's allowed, right?" She tried to smirk but the burn of the sweet going down her throat made it look like a pained expression.

"Yeah, sure." Carlos chuckled. "Is your dad really that bad?"

Raelyn came out of the bathroom with a glass of water, taking sips. "I just don't like to talk about him. He abandoned my mother when she was pregnant with me, he doesn't even know I exist."

Carlos nodded understandingly. "Don't worry I won't ask any more about him."

She smiled at him. "Thanks." She dropped on the bed in front of him. Laying on her side so she could face him. "My turn. What was it like on the Isle?"

He kicked his shoes off so he could put his legs upon the couch. "The good parts or the bad?"

"Whatever you want to tell me. I'm curious." She snuggled a little into her pillow.

"Well… Mal was like the princess of the Isle, obviously because of her mother and Mal herself was pretty mean. Jay had the muscles and charm to keep himself out of trouble. Evie had her looks, and her mother's reputation to get by. Me? Well… I had nothing… I was more my mother's slave than anything. She used to make me clean her furs every day and touch up her hair. I slept on the floor in her closet and wasn't allowed to touch any of her furs, even if it was to keep warm at night. I got picked on at school and kicked around because I was physically weak. Out of the rotten four, I was their weakest link. But they still stood up for me."

Raelyn could feel her eyes sting with unshed tears. "Hey, you're in a better place now, and your friends are with you, no matter what." She reached out and took his hand and squeezed. "For what it's worth, I'm now your friend too." She smiled warmly.

He nodded. "Who else would make me delicious pancakes?" He smirked.

"Exactly!" She dropped her hand and flopped back on her bed. "So, it's your turn again."

"How bad was that candy?" He asked.

She sighed. "I can still feel the burn!" She whined.

"I hear milk is what cools down chilli, or ice cream."

"Shame I don't have those in here."

"So, do you think they'll work on Chad?"

She nodded. "Definitely." She yawned.

"Your turn."

She stared at the ceiling. "Alright, do you have a girlfriend?"

He raised a brow. "Me? Never!" He laughed.

She looked over to him. "What's with that answer?"

"I just never had a girlfriend, and I doubt I'd ever will. I'm not athletic like Jay, or charming like Ben. I'm just…"

"You're Carlos."

"Yes, I'm just Carlos."

"No, I mean, you're you. Don't compare yourself to others." She added. "You've got your own defining qualities. You don't need to be fit or charming for a girl to like you."

He stared at her as she looked up.

Her eyes were swirling with colours of amber.

"You… have a way with words." He smiled to himself. "My turn."

"Mmmhmm…" She hummed.

Dude jumped upon her bed and laid his head on her stomach.

She absentmindedly petted the dogs head.

"What is it like in the forest? I've never been."

"It's beautiful, endless footpaths, secret enchanted lakes, lots of friendly animals, it's on the edge of a mountain too, so it's easier to get to higher ground for mothers and cubs hiding from predators in the caves." She had her eyes closed. "I sure miss my home." She breathed.

Carlos looked up to see that she had fallen asleep. He sighed and looked at his watch. "Crap, it's past curfew!" He panicked. He jumped up and picked up his shoes. "Gotta get back to my room."

Raelyn sighed in her sleep and rolled over, curling into a ball.

Carlos couldn't help but stare at her. _So, this is what they mean by sleeping beauty._ He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her with it. "Good night." He whispered. He looked to Dude. "So, are you coming or are you just gonna stay there like a little traitor?" He asked.

Dude grumbled and repositioned himself next to Raelyn.

"Fine, but you better guard her." Carlos hissed. He snuck out of her room and sprinted to his.


	4. Chemisty and Chilli

Early the next morning, Carlos was shaken awake by Jay. "What?" He croaked.

"Class starts in an hour."

Carlos jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he came out he put on his classic leather jacket with fur collar and grabbed his school bag.

"So… did you score last night?" Jay smirked.

"What do you mean?" Carlos frowned.

Jay sighed. "Y'know, you and Raelyn."

Carlos blushed a little and shook his head. "Whatever you're thinking, no."

"So, you're saying you didn't even make a move on that pretty girl?"

"Why would I? I've only just met her, and she's just a friend." Carlos walked out of the door.

"You promised that you'd walk her to class, right?" Jay winked.

"Just to be nice. She's new."

"Well… there she is." Jay straightened up and waved at the approaching brunette. "Hey, Raelyn."

Carlos turned and smiled at her. "Hi!"

She stretched and yawned. "Hey, guys." She replied sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?" Jay asked.

She nodded. "I never knew a bed would be so comfortable. I didn't wanna get up."

"Ah yes, you lived in the woods before here. Must be quite a change."

"You bet." She dug unto her jacket pocket. "By the way Carlos, you left this in my room." She handed him the bag of chilli candy.

"Ooh, give me one?!" Jay reached over but Raelyn stopped his hand.

"I wouldn't if I were you, unless you want the skin at the back of your throat peeling off."

"Why do you have those, Carlos? I thought you hated spicy sweets." Jay asked the frosty haired boy.

"Oh… they're a special treat for Chad."

Jay laughed. "You may be on the good side now, but you still harbour a bit of evil."

"Only where that jerk is concerned. I'll teach him to dump my bag in the fountain."

Raelyn frowned. "He what?"

"You heard him. Chad's a class A bully." Jay added.

For some reason, knowing that Carlos was getting bullied here made Raelyn's temper spark. Maybe it was because she didn't think he'd get the same torment as he did at home.

"You know he'd never accept anything edible from you." Jay went on.

"I know, I need to convince one of his fans to do it." Carlos sighed, stuffing the bag into his pocket.

"I could try." Raelyn volunteered.

Carlos turned to her with a sparkle in his eyes. "Really? You don't even know him."

"So?"

"Anyone who meets him kinda falls for him." Jay remarked.

Raelyn raised a brow. "Well, I won't be one of them." She slipped her hand in Carlos' pocket and pulled out the paper bag. "Is he in our class?"

"You're really forward. I like it." Jay grinned.

Carlos cleared his throat, the close contact with Raelyn had left him a little dazed. "Yeah, he's in our science class with Evie too."

"This is where I bid farewell." Jay saluted.

"He's in the year above us." Carlos explained as they entered the science lab. "Sit beside me if you want." He sat at a workbench.

Raelyn nodded and sat next to him.

"Raelyn!" Evie popped out of nowhere. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I feel great. I see you two are getting along well." She grinned.

"Guess we are." Raelyn smiled in return.

Evie gasped a little. "Girl, you are beautiful, almost as beautiful as me." She added.

Raelyn giggled. "Nobody can be as beautiful as you, Evie. You are, after all, the fairest of them all."

"You're so sweet!" Evie hugged her around the shoulders.

Raelyn stiffened at the gesture. "Thanks, I guess."

"Right, I am invading your room and doing your make up for you tomorrow." She declared.

Raelyn's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh, please? Don't be stubborn like Mal." She clapped her hands together.

Raelyn sighed. "Alright."

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

"Evie, get to your seat please." The professor walked into class.

Evie did as she was told and sat next to Doug.

"You see him in front of Evie and Doug?" Carlos whispered into Raelyn's ear.

She nodded, eyeing up the handsome boy who was staring at every girl in the room. "That's Chad?" She asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Challenge accepted." She bit into a pancake.

Carlos stared at her. "Where did you get that from?"

She winked. "Who knows."

He reached over and broke a bit off, he put it into his mouth. "When did you go into the kitchen to cook this morning?" He asked, chewing on the sweet treat.

"Dude woke me to go outside, so I made them whilst he made a number two."

"Good to know Dude's business." He swallowed.

Evie was looking over at the two chatting, she caught Carlos stealing the rest of Raelyn's pancake, which resulted in her slapping his shoulder.

Carlos laughed aloud. "Sorry!"

Evie grinned to herself. She was glad to see him having a laugh with someone other than the rest of the rotten four. "Go for it, Carlos." She mumbled to herself.

"Mr. De Vil! It's highly rare for you to mess around in my class!" The professor called out.

Carlos stopped laughing and looked to him. "Sorry, sir."

Raelyn bit her lip, trying not to giggle.

"You must be the transfer student that the headmistress was talking about." The professor recalled.

Raelyn cleared her throat. "Yes, I am, sir."

"Hmmm… okay, Raelyn. Can you tell me what happens when you mix the two chemicals on the board there?"

She read the names on the board. "They go boom?" She guessed. _How am I meant to know this?_

"Well, you're on the right track. They do create a flammable substance that can be a good explosive when ignited." He turned away and went onto explain everything.

Raelyn exhaled.

"Nice save." Carlos whispered.

She glared at him playfully. "It's your fault."

"I guess." He smirked. "Got any more pancakes?" He asked hopefully.

She raised a brow. "Maybe."

"Please?" He gave his best puppy face.

"Don't do that, it's unfair." She mock slapped his face so that he'd look the other way.

He chuckled. "Does that mean you have some?"

After class ended, Carlos, Evie and Raelyn went outside for break, they found a nice shaded patch under a tree.

Raelyn pulled out a lunch box and opened it.

"Yay!" Carlos immediately grabbed one of the many pancakes in the box.

"Do you have any restraint?" She laughed.

"Nope."

She looked to Evie. "Want one? If you don't take one he'll demolish the lot."

Evie took one. "Thank you." She took a tentative bite. Her eyes lit up. "So good!"

"Hey, guys. What are you eating?" Jay squeezed himself between Evie and Raelyn.

"Raelyn's famous pancakes, and I kid you not, they're perfect." Evie said, finishing hers.

The chef in question didn't even wait for him to ask and held the box up in front of him.

"Thanks." He grinned, taking a bite. He hummed. "Heaven!"

"Jeez guys, they're only pancakes." She exclaimed.

"The best pancakes in the world. Not that I've had anyone bake them for me before." Evie added.

A few minutes went by, nothing but the sound of them eating came from the four of them.

"Raelyn, look who it is." Jay nudged her and pointed.

She focused on where he was directing her gaze.

Chad and Audrey were chatting at a table under a tree.

"Ooh, double the fun." Raelyn smirked standing up.

"Do you need back up?" Jay asked.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine." She took the sweets out of her pocket and headed for the two.

"Hey, Audrey, isn't it?" Raelyn interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

Raelyn swallowed. "To apologise for getting off on the wrong foot with you last night. I had a long day and was grouchy." She held out the bag of sweets. "For you, you can share them with your prince if you'd like." She smiled widely.

Audrey took the bag. "Well, thank you. I accept your apology." She forced a smile.

"I'm so glad! Well, enjoy and I might catch you later." She turned and went back to the Isle kids.

She sat down in her spot.

"Did they take them?" Carlos asked excitedly.

Raelyn nodded. "Now we just have to watch and wait." She kept her eyes on the two.

"Do you want one? I'll feed you." Audrey asked, picking out a sweet.

"Only if I get to feed you one too." Chad smiled.

They placed a sweet in each other's mouths.

"These are nice…" Audrey paused. "I need water!" She exclaimed. She grabbed the nearest bottle and downed it.

Chad had a better idea. He ran off to the fountain and threw himself into it.

Raelyn and the others followed him.

They saw Mal and Ben walking over too.

"What's wrong with Chad?" Ben asked the group.

Everyone shrugged.

"How should we know?" Evie forged innocence.

Mal saw right through it. She leaned towards Carlos. "How did you get him to eat it?"

Carlos smirked. "I didn't."

"New girl!" Audrey panted as she strode. "What did you give us?"

"Oh, don't you like spicy things? I am so sorry." Raelyn bit back giggles.

"Chad get out of there!" She hissed.

"No, I'm quite happy here." He replied.

Raelyn snorted. "I guess he couldn't handle the heat."

"Ugh!" She screamed. "You're just like those villain kids."

Raelyn looked at the girl up and down. "I'll take that as a compliment considering what I've seen so far of the princes and princesses around here."

Audrey sighed and walked away, leaving her pained boyfriend in the fountain.

Ben looked fully confused. "What happened?"

"Raelyn just declared herself as one of us." Jay put his arm over her shoulders. "Mal can we keep her?" He looked to their leader.

"You're acting like I'm some lost puppy." Raelyn pouted.

"She was one of us the moment Carlos brought her home." Evie smirked.

"And beat me at Street Fighter." Mal mock glared at Raelyn.

The bell rang for the next class.

"Catch you later." Jay ruffled Raelyn's hair.

"If you can." She shot back.

He smirked at her. "That sounds like a challenge." He waved good bye.

Carlos watched the interaction and wanted to growl.

"Raelyn, I'm Ben, Mal's boyfriend. Nice to meet you officially." Ben smiled at her.

"Thanks, likewise." She turned and headed for class with Carlos and Evie.


	5. Makeup

The following day, as promised, Evie knocked on Raelyn's door bright and early. "Raelyn! Make up time." She called in a sing song voice.

Raelyn answered the door in her pjs, after performing her quick spell to hide the ears and tail. "Evie, what time do you call this?" She yawned.

"Um… enough time to make you look pretty for school." Evie put her hand on her hip. "You said I could."

Raelyn sighed. "Fine, fine. Come on in." She gave way for her friend to enter her bedroom.

"Right, what are you wearing today?" Evie asked as she sat on the bed and petted Dude.

Raelyn picked up a red tank top and white skinny jeans. "These."

Evie nodded with approval. "Nice. Dark eyes and natural lips it is then." She rummaged through her makeup kit. "Wash up then sit on the bed."

Raelyn saluted. "Yes, ma'am." She went into the bathroom and showered quickly and brushed her teeth. She looked in the bathroom mirror and opened her mouth slightly, revealing her fang like canines. Her tail swished on the back of her legs and her ears twitched when she heard the morning birds' song from outside. _I miss being in this form…_ She sighed and cast the hiding spell once more.

Evie was sat patiently, amusing Dude with a chew toy, when the bathroom door opened. She turned to smile at Raelyn.

She had walked out in nothing but a towel. "Forgot my clothes." She stated to a wide-eyed Evie. She picked up her outfit and went back into the bathroom.

"Wow…" Evie breathed. "She's naturally gorgeous."

Raelyn came back out, her long, wet, tan coloured hair was hanging loose. "Let me dry my hair really quickly." She smiled.

Evie stared at the girl. She scanned her body subconsciously. She took in the slight bulge of muscle in her arms, the toned abdominal muscles, and strong looking legs. She had curves but not as excessive as the princesses in the school.

Evie thought this girl was just pretty the first time she looked, but wow this girl was a goddess. "Do you… um… train a lot?" She asked.

Raelyn looked at her. "I'm a huntsman's daughter, I was trained to survive since I could walk." She turned the hair dryer on.

 _Huntsman? As in Snow White's army?_ "So, your parents fought against my mother?"

Raelyn, who had enhanced hearing, nodded. "My mother is the huntsman in my blood. My father abandoned us when I was a baby."

"You know, I don't resent you or your mother for what happened. My mother is truly vain and evil." Evie looked down at her makeup pallet.

Raelyn turned off the dryer and went to sit next to Evie. "Hey, all that matters is that we're friends, right? Now paint my face or whatever before I change my mind about letting you." She smirked.

Evie grinned. "Not getting away from it that easily." She used a headband to push back Raelyn's bangs. "I promise I won't go to excessive."

"Just don't make me look like a princess chasing princes, okay?"

"Deal."

Carlos and Jay were heading to Raelyn's room to pick her up before class.

"Ah, I forgot that Evie was attacking her with makeup today. I hope she's coping in there." Jay laughed.

"Eh, she looks good enough without it." Carlos commented.

Jay nudged him with his elbow, wiggling his brows. "Someone's being all sweet Romeo lately."

Carlos smacked him in the stomach. "It was a simple and honest observation!" His cheeks were turning scarlet.

"Yeah, sure. Where's Dude?" Jay asked, registering that the pooch was amiss.

Carlos pouted. "He abandoned me and slept at Raelyn's last night. Again."

"So, are you jealous of Raelyn or Dude?" Jay sniggered.

"Quit it!"

"Okay, okay!" Jay raised his hands in mock surrender.

Jay knocked on Raelyn's door. "Raelyn? We've come to escort you to class."

Evie opened the door. "Make way, hottie coming through." She ordered.

Carlos was drinking from his water bottle, he stepped back to let Evie walk out then choked on his water at the sight before him. "Raelyn?"

"Wowzah!" Jay whistled.

Raelyn blushed and looked away from the boys. "Weird?"

Carlos cleared his throat. "No, not at all!" _Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow!_

It wasn't that the makeup had changed anything, it only enhanced her natural beauty.

The dark eye makeup made her amber coloured eyes look on fire, the lip stick made her plump lips stand out and the tousled hair made her look edger than she already was.

"Let's go before we're late." Evie pushed, feeling proud with the impact her makeover made on the boys.

At lunch, everyone met on a lunch table in the courtyard.

"I never knew that eyes could have so many shades in them." Mal observed as she stared into Raelyn's framed eyes.

Raelyn frowned. "Are you done?"

"Sorry!" She sat back. "Great work Evie. Not over the top but enhances everything beautiful about her."

Raelyn blushed. "Please stop." She wasn't used to all this attention.

Carlos was eating his sandwich next to her. His gaze kept finding itself on her. _She's cute when she's blushing…_ he mentally kicked himself. _Quit being weird!_

"Hey, Raelyn… was it?" An arm draped over the girl's shoulder.

Everybody looked to see Chad hovering over their new friend.

"What do you want?" Carlos glared at him.

Chad smirked. "Just wanna get to know your alluring friend here."

"Does that require you touching me?" Raelyn said in a low and surprisingly deadly voice.

"I guess not." He dropped his arm. "So, do you fancy hanging with me and a few friends after school?"

She cocked a brow. "How about no?"

"Awwh come on! Why not?"

"For one, I don't know you, two you're an asshole and three your scent repulses me." She snapped.

"Scent? What?" He sniffed his shirt.

"Please just leave me alone."

He snorted.

"You heard her, Chad. Go find some other girl to pester, maybe one more desperate." Jay said.

He tutted and walked away. "You don't know what you're missing!"

"From first impressions, I'm guessing not a lot." She shot back.

The whole yard howled with laughter.

"You tell him straight, girl!" Mal grinned.

Carlos watched as Raelyn exhaled. "You okay?" He asked.

She met his gaze and gave him one of her heart stopping smiles. "I'm fine." She finished her lunch and stood up. "I just need a few minutes alone, if that's okay?"

The group nodded.

Once she was gone Evie looked to Carlos.

He was staring at his bottle of juice.

"Are you okay?" She reached out and patted his arm.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm just worried about her. She looked… scary."

"She's so badass! She acts so innocent then if something ticks her off, bam!" Jay smacked the table.

Carlos sighed. "Yeah, that's what's so scary. She's like day and night."

"That's just one of the things that makes her who she is, and we like her regardless." Mal stated.

Carlos nodded. "I'd like her no matter what." He muttered.

Evie's eyes widened. "Oh?"

His eyes widened when he processed what he had said. "What?! I meant as a friend. She accepted us with all of our faults and history, we should return the favour."

"Well said, Carlos." Mal smiled.

"Maybe someone should go and check on her." Jay suggested.

"She said she wanted to be alone." Mal replied.

"Yes, but in girl language it doesn't always mean alone." He replied. "She probably went somewhere to scream or cry."

Carlos' head snapped up. "Cry?" He breathed, remembering crying in the alleyway on the Isle and have nobody to comfort him. He jumped up. "I'm going to find her." He stated and ran the way he saw Raelyn go.

Jay and Evie shared a look.

"Seriously, if he doesn't start playing properly, then I'm gonna steal her from him." Jay stated.

Evie laughed. "She's good for him."


	6. 10 Questions Continued

Raelyn was sat in the stairwell of the science building.

She heard a bark, when she looked up she saw Dude sat in front of her. "Hello, little guy." She petted his head. "I'll be okay."

"Raelyn?" Carlos' voice echoed in the corridor leading to the stairs.

Dude barked twice.

Raelyn scowled at the dog. "Traitor." She hissed.

Carlos peeked under the staircase. "Good boy, Dude." He ruffled the dogs fur.

Raelyn pouted. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

He crawled under and sat next to her. "Yeah, well we still have a few more questions." He smiled.

"Oh yeah…" She blushed. "Sorry I fell asleep."

He chuckled. "It's alright. But it is your turn to ask." He sat back against the wall and crossed his legs.

"Has Chad always picked on you?" She asked.

He swallowed. "He's just a jerk, likes to show off. I'm just an easy target."

She sighed as she petted Dude. "Well, if he does again. Tell me." She stated. "Hurting a friend of mine is a grave mistake."

"Don't worry about me." He fluffed her hair. "My question, how was it having Evie fuss over your face?" He laughed.

She covered her face with her hands. "Very exhausting. 'Look right, look left… look up… look down.' I'm sure I have developed new muscles in my neck."

"Well, she did a good job." Carlos commented.

She smirked and peeked from behind her hands. "Really?"

He nodded. "She brought out everything pretty about you."

She snorted. "Maybe I should wear this face paint more often."

He shrugged. "I think you look good either way."

She cleared her throat. "Back to the topic, do you play any sports?"

"Yeah, I'm on the Tourney team."

She frowned. "What's that?"

"How about you come and watch me practise after school and see?"

Her eyes sparkled slightly. "That'll be alright? I'd love to."

Now was his turn to go red. "You better cheer me on."

"Of course." She grinned.

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang out.

"Jeez, cut off again!" Carlos complained. He laughed as he stood up, "Ow!" He yelped as he banged his head on the stairs.

She jumped up. "Are you alright?" She instinctively caught his head in her hands and inspected the damage.

"Yes, yes." He stood straight. "You worry too much."

Her hands lingered on his cheeks. She blinked and dropped her hands. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright. You ready to go?" He led the way to the next class, trying to control the grin that wanted to spread across his face.


	7. Bet

"So, we have an audience." Jay grinned at Raelyn, who was sat at the front of the bleachers.

"Well, Carlos said it'd be okay, so I can see how this game is played." She replied.

"Did he now? Well keep an eye on number 8… I'll be scoring the most goals." He winked.

Carlos smacked Jay's arm. "Come on, before the coach grills us." He looked up to Raelyn. "See you later." He smiled.

"I'll be rooting for you." She promised.

He nodded, turning, and running towards the rest of his team.

Jay sniggered. "Hope she's rooting for me too."

Carlos mock punched him in the ribs. "Shut up." He whined.

"Was she alright when you played hero at lunch?" Jay asked.

"I think she just needed to be somewhere where all of the school isn't staring at her." He stated.

"She seems to trust you."

"I don't know why." He looked back to the bleachers where Raelyn was looking around her, taking in every detail of her surroundings. "Not that I mind her being around me."

"Carlos!" Chad strutted over. "So, your friend. Does she have a boyfriend?"

"If I said yes would you leave her alone?" He replied.

He looked up at the bleachers. "Probably not."

Jay sighed. "Look, pal. She's already made it clear that she's not interested in you."

"So, I'm not allowed to be interested in her?"

"Chad." Ben walked up to them. "Jay. Carlos. What's going on?"

"He won't leave Raelyn alone." Carlos spat.

Ben sighed and turned to Chad. "Look, Chad. It's not cool to chase every skirt in sight. If she's said back off, do it."

Chad chuckled and walked away, taking a green vest from coach. "If you guys beat me, I'll leave your pretty friend alone. Deal?" He pushed his helmet onto his head.

Jay smirked. "You just made a stupid bet." He said in a low voice.

"Especially if you involve our friend." Carlos grabbed his helmet.

Raelyn sighed, having heard the argument. "Beat his ass guys!" She called.

The boys turned and saluted.

"Watching Carlos?" Someone asked her.

She nodded. "And Jay." She turned to see a beautiful dark haired girl. "Hi!" She smiled.

"Hey, Raelyn, is it? I'm in Mal's class. My name's Lonnie, Mulan's daughter." She held out her hand.

Raelyn shook it then turned her eyes back to the game. She took a swing from her bottle of water.

"So, are you and Carlos dating?"

Raelyn sprayed water from her mouth. "Wha? No!" She coughed a little. "We've only just met each other. We're friends."

"Well, he's a sweet guy, considering his lineage." Lonnie added.

Raelyn nodded. "I know."

Lonnie smiled slyly. "I saw him run after you after you flipped it with Chad. He cares about you a lot. I think you've brought him out of his shell a little more."

"He was just being nice." Raelyn leaned on the fence.

Dude barked next to her.

"See, even Dude thinks I'm right." Lonnie laughed.

Raelyn rolled her eyes and watched the boys play. "I dunno what I'm watching. Are they winning, losing or what?"

"They're winning, and Carlos, Jay and Ben are playing way harder than the rest against Chad." She observed. "Maybe he pissed the guys off."

Raelyn watch them pass the ball to each other and Jay smacked it into the net. She clapped. "Whoo!"

Jay bowed towards her and went back to work.

Lonnie giggled. "You've been here two days and already have the guys fighting for your heart."

Raelyn blushed. "Well none of them are getting it. I've learned never to trust anyone with my heart since my father broke my mother's."

"Oh…" She patted Raelyn's shoulder. "Sorry."

Raelyn flashed a flawless smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, maybe we can have a sleepover in each other's rooms at some point. Me, you and the Isle kids. I'm sure others would want to come." Lonnie added.

"Sure, maybe some time." Raelyn scratched Dude behind the ears.

"Oh, look! Your guys won." Lonnie cheered.

Raelyn jumped up and down, cheering for Carlos' team. "You did it!"

Carlos jogged up to the fence. "Did you see the goal I made?" He grinned, clearly proud with himself.

"Yes! It was brilliant." She replied.

He stared a little up at the brunette beauty. "That was for you." He breathed.

Lonnie did a mental happy dance. "Hopefully, Chad will keep his end or the bargain."

"He better had, isn't it the prince code or something to keep promises?" Jay made his way over. He held his hand up high to Raelyn.

She stared a little, then smiled. She gave him a hi-five. "Thank you."

"Was a pleasure, beautiful." He winked.

Ben joined them. "I think he won't be bothering you any more, Raelyn." He smiled at her in his charmingly prince way.

"I am very grateful. I didn't want to get kicked out of school if I knocked ten bells out of him in the first week." She laughed.

"Do you want to come to our dorm after we shower?" Jay asked.

Raelyn nodded. "Yeah, I'll wait for you guys to get cleaned up."

He nodded and they all went off to the shower block.

"Would it be rude if I joined you guys?" Lonnie asked.

Raelyn shook her head. "I wouldn't think so."

"Cool, just want to get to know you. Your hair is a super pretty colour." She pointed out Raelyn's tan-coloured hair. "It shimmers in the light."

Raelyn looked down. "Thanks. You're beautiful, too."


	8. Arm Wrestle

In the boys' dorm, Raelyn sat sandwiched between Carlos and Evie on his bed. Lonnie and Mal were talking on Jay's bed and Jay was playing a video game

"I'm so glad it's the weekend!" Mal exclaimed.

"Weekend means no school, right?" Raelyn asked, feeling dumb.

Evie giggled. "Yes, Rae, two days of doing nothing." She called her by the nickname that she had dubbed her.

"So that means I can go on a long run? Not worrying about lessons."

"If that's what you want to do." Evie replied.

"Great! Since moving I've been feeling lazy."

"So, you're still going to train, even here?" Evie asked.

Raelyn nodded. "Fairy Godmother said I can have my bow on the weekends. I can't wait." She grinned.

"Can I watch you practise?" Carlos asked.

She nodded. "Of course."

Evie and Lonnie shared a look and smirked.

"So, where're you practising?" Mal asked.

"The forest. I have targets made in there."

"Awesome!" Jay exclaimed. "Shame I have homework to do."

"Maybe next time, then." Raelyn smiled brightly.

Jay was a little entranced by the smile that he almost forgot how to speak. "Yeah… you bet." He smiled back. _What was that?_

"So, did you fight bears and such when you lived in the wild?" Evie asked, braiding Raelyn's hair.

Raelyn shook her head. "No, the animals became our allies. We learned how to communicate with them."

"That's so cool." Lonnie exclaimed. "Um, Evie… I think you're over doing it. She might end up looking like a poodle."

Raelyn frowned.

Carlos looked to her and started to chuckle. "Evie, I thought you were fashion forward." He started untangling parts of Raelyn's hair.

Evie giggled. "Sorry! I wasn't even paying attention." She put her hands down, letting Carlos fix it.

Raelyn couldn't help but notice how gentle he was being. Careful not to tug too much at her hair. She felt her face heat up. "Thanks."

He snorted. "No problem."

Jay looked over his shoulder at the pair, laughing and messing around.

"There, all done." Carlos gently combed through her hair with his fingers. "Your hair is very springy now." He tugged at a curl, and it bounced back.

"Its different I guess."

"By the way, Evie, Rae isn't here to be your personal dress up doll." Mal called over.

"Awwh, why not?" Evie hugged Raelyn around the shoulders. "She's prefect."

Raelyn looked confused. "I don't mind if she wants to dress me up. I have nothing better to do."

Carlos sighed. "You should not have said that."

She tilted her head to the side. "Why is that?"

 _Damn, she's cute!_ He cleared his throat. "Because she's gonna have you wearing princess dresses and feathers and glitter. You won't escape her."

She looked back to Evie. "Be gentle with me, okay?"

"Promise!"

"Don't hold her to that." Lonnie giggled.

Evie rolled her eyes. "Have you seen this girl's biceps? Nobody in their right mind would cross her."

"My biceps?" Raelyn flexed her arms.

"You could probably push down a tree with those arms." Lonnie commented.

Raelyn shrugged. "Haven't tried."

Jay laughed. "I kinda want an arm wrestle with you now."

"An arm what?"

"Arm wrestle. Come here Mal, so we can show her what I mean."

Mal got up and sat at the table opposite Jay. She propped her elbow on the table.

Jay did the same and intertwined their hands. "So, the aim of the competition is to see who is the strongest, by pushing the other players hand down to the table." He looked to Mal. "One, two, three!"

To be fair, the two were evenly matched, but Jay's muscled arms gave him the advantage and he won.

Mal shook her hand to get feeling back into it. "See? Simple."

"Try it!" Evie urged.

Raelyn sighed and slid out of the bed. "Alright." She sat in Mal's seat. She pushed her fists together to crack her knuckles. "Like this?" She propped her elbow onto the table.

"That's right." Jay smiled, taking her hand. "Hold on tight." He muttered.

She gripped his hand. "Okay?"

"Yeah…" He breathed. _Man, she's got a firm grip… maybe I'm gonna regret challenging her like this._

Carlos watched the two from his bed. He noticed the blush on Jay's cheeks. _He has a nerve teasing me._ He propped his head up on his hand.

Evie leaned in to him. "I think someone has the hots for the newest edition of the group." She teased.

He shrugged. "It's Jay. He fancies any pretty girl that comes into our lives."

She giggled. "Whereas you never really bother with anyone else but us. She's different."

He looked to her. "She doesn't look at us as if she'd catch something if she came near. She got to know us, without pre-judgment." He added quietly. "I feel like we were finally understood, when she came into our lives."

"Took you two days to analyse that?"

"The fact that she knew I was from the Isle and still agreed to help me the other night was proof enough."

"Ready, Rae?" Mal asked.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah." She kept her eyes on Jay's. "Are you?"

"I think." He grinned.

"Okay, One, two, three!" Mal counted.

Everyone watched as the intertwined hands didn't seem to be moving at all.

"Start?" Lonnie voiced.

"We have!" Jay exclaimed, he gritted his teeth and tried to push Raelyn's hand.

It wouldn't budge an inch.

Raelyn didn't even gather up a sweat. She yawned. "This looked so much more challenging when I watched you against Mal." She stated.

"Are you even trying?" Carlos asked.

Raelyn shook her head. "You want me to put more effort in to it?" She asked.

"Yes!" Evie and Lonnie exclaimed in sync.

"Okay."

In one swift move, Jay's hand was smacked onto the table.

"I win." She smirked.

Jay stared at her, his mouth agape.

"Close your mouth before I put a chilli candy into it." She pushed his chin up to clamp his mouth shut. "Better luck next time." She winked.

"Marry me?" He breathed.

She stared at him for a moment before laughing. "I'm not like those princesses, I don't intend to marry the first guy I see."

"Girl, I think you're after my heart!" Mal hugged her from behind. "But unfortunately, I have the love of my life."

"Ah yes, the young King. Is he as hairy as his father was?" She joked.

"From what I have seen, he takes after his mother." Mal chuckled.

"Got lucky there." Raelyn stood up and went back to her spot on the bed. She looked over to see what Carlos was doing.

He was working on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He finished typing something before turning his attention to her. He hadn't realised how close her face was to him and their noses brushed against each other. He froze. "I…um…" He looked back to the screen, blushing like a rose. He cleared his throat. "I'm writing code, I'm trying to figure out how to get the game I'm making to work."

"Ah, that sounds interesting. You're really smart, aren't you?" She grinned.

He shrugged. "Not really."

"Don't put yourself down, Carlos." She ruffled his frosty hair.

"She's right, you're the smartest when it comes to technology." Jay added.

"I guess." Carlos scratched the back of his neck.

"You're cute when you're shy." Raelyn pinched his cheek lightly. She checked her watch. "Ah damn! I forgot that I'm meant to meet the headmistress." She jumped up.

"This late at night?" Mal frowned.

"Yeah, it's a special meeting." Raelyn shoved her ballet flats on.

"Coming back?" Carlos shot a smile her way.

She nodded. "You bet."


	9. Favours and Seeking Comfort

Raelyn knocked on the Fairy Godmother's office door. _Hope I'm not too late._ She bounced on her feet.

"Come in!"

Raelyn entered the office and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, Raelyn! It's nice for you to finally show up." Fairy Godmother didn't seem at all angry at Raelyn for being late.

"I am so sorry! I was hanging out with some friends and I lost track of time." She explained.

"Those friends, they're the kids from the Isle of the Lost." Fairy Godmother noted.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. Just be careful around them."

"Because of where they're from?"

"Well… they're on team goodness now but they still waver, and you can't afford to waver." Fairy Godmother stated. "You are one of the last of Queen Snow White's huntsmen, we can't have your dark side coming through."

Raelyn swallowed. "Believe me, I have that side of me under control. Being friends with the Isle kids won't have any influence on what side I am on." She added. "I like those people, I will continue being their friend regardless of whether you wish it or not."

"I'm not telling you not to befriend them, it might be a good thing for them. Just be weary."

"In that case, why didn't you put a warning sign on me then? My father is a villain too. One of the worst."

"But your mother saved Snow White from countless foes before. You didn't grow up with your father. You aren't a villain."

Raelyn huffed a little. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Not quite. I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour? It's for the Isle kids as much as me."

Raelyn folded her arms. "What is it?"

"What would you say if I let the Isle kids have a few days back on the Isle to visit their parents for family day next weekend?"

Raelyn frowned. "What's that got to do with me?"

"You'd go with them as a sort of body guard. Step in if anything happens. Maleficent is still the size of a lizard but the others are sly and might coax the kids to do stuff for them." She met the girl's eyes. "I just want them to feel a bit normal and see their parents again, just for a bit then they'll come straight back."

"I understand, but, they don't know who my father is? Only Carlos knows I'm half a villain… plus the spell I use to hide my ears and tail won't work over there." She added.

Fairy Godmother sighed. "I will sort something out for that. It is my spells that are cast upon the Isle after all."

Raelyn bit her lip. "It's up to them if they want to go or not, don't force them to. I know Carlos doesn't have the best relationship with his mother."

"So, you'll do it if they consent?"

Raelyn nodded. "If they all consent, I will act as a bodyguard."

"Thank you, Raelyn." Fairy Godmother went over and hugged Raelyn a moment. "One more thing, could you talk to them about it? They seem more trusting of you."

Raelyn sighed. "I guess so." She turned to leave. "I'll be here in the morning for my bow."

Fairy Godmother nodded. "Your hair, did Evie style it?" She asked curiously.

Raelyn had clean forgot that Evie had turned her into a poodle. "Yeah, good night, ma'am." She bowed her head.

"Sweet dreams, young one."

She could sense that everyone was still in the boys' dorm so she let herself in. "I'm back."

"Hey, how was your meeting?" Mal asked.

Raelyn rolled her eyes. "All is well, I think. I think I was right not to knock Prince Ass out." She added, dropping on to the couch beside Jay. She looked around and realised that Lonnie was not present. "Lonnie went to bed?"

"As far as I know." Jay replied, playing one of his shooting games. He died. "Ugh, every time!" He exclaimed.

Raelyn elbowed him. "Can I try?" She asked.

He nodded and passed the controller to her. "Aim, shoot, run, jump, dodge and punch." He showed her the buttons.

She nodded and started the game.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Fairy Godmother had suggested. She knew that Carlos would absolutely not want to go, she wasn't sure about the others. "So… do you guys ever wish you could see your parents again?" She shot the guy that kept killing Jay and continued the level, passing the controller back to him.

Evie thought for a moment. "I guess it would be nice to see how they are, I mean they are our parents."

Mal shrugged. "Mines nothing but a lizard."

Raelyn sighed. "She was shrunk to the size of her heart, right? So, the fact that she exists at all proves that she had some love in her and I'm sure she loves you."

Mal sighed. "I guess you're right."

Carlos met Raelyn's eyes. "You know what I think of my mom."

Raelyn nodded. "I know."

Jay looked at the brunette next to him. "It'd be nice to see my pops again I guess, but I am my own person now. I won't go back to following their orders."

Raelyn sat back, wondering what to say or do next.

Carlos frowned, knowing something was on the girl's mind. "Raelyn?" He walked over and squeezed onto the sofa beside her. "What's up?"

She met his eyes. "Nothing. Just… something the headmistress asked of me. I don't know whether it's a good idea or not."

The girls walked over and stood in front of her.

"Rae?" Mal folded her arms.

"Well… um… she said that she wants to allow you to go to the Isle to visit your parents for next weekend, for family day. The only catch is that I go with you, as a sorta body guard." She explained.

Evie's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Raelyn nodded. "But I said only if every one of you agrees to it. I don't want anyone feeling obliged to go." She glanced at Carlos who was staring at his hands.

He looked up to meet her eyes. "Maybe it'll be good, get stuff off my chest where my mom is involved."

"Me too, I want to clear things up with my old man." Jay added.

"I'm all up for it. I don't think my mother is all too mad at me." Evie stated.

"Same here." Mal agreed.

Raelyn looked between them. "So, you are all agreed to go?"

"Only if you'll definitely be there too." Evie added.

"I will be."

Raelyn was in her room later that night.

There was a tap on her door. "Raelyn?" Carlos' hushed voice startled her.

She opened the door and let him in. "Did you have to scare me out of my skin?"

"Sorry, I just… can't sleep." He sighed and flopped on the couch, he absentmindedly petted Dude.

"Is it because of what I said?" She asked.

"Not really." He replied. "I mean, yes I am a bit nervous, but I'm more nervous about you being on the Isle." He met her eyes. "You are a warrior I know, but these are big bad villains, Rae." He added.

"My father is one of them too." She stated. "I am from a long line of huntsmen. I can deal with a few has-beens." She sat down next to him. "I'll be fine, and I'll be sure to be by your side when you meet your mom again." She wrapped her fingers around his.

He nodded and leaned in to press his forehead against hers. "How did I end up with a friend like you? I must be one of the luckiest guys alive." He was shaking a little. "I must admit, I am a little scared of meeting the witch." He gripped her hand. "Don't leave my side."

"I promise you."

He exhaled and rested his head on her chest. Listening to her heartbeat. "Let me sleep here, on the couch tonight?" He asked quietly. He couldn't understand why, but being around this girl, made him feel at ease.

She nodded. "Sure." She subconsciously ran her hand through his, surprisingly soft, hair.

He felt content, soothed by her heartbeat and gentle hand running through his hair. Somehow, he wondered if this was what it was like to be comforted by a mother. Pretty soon he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Bed Head

Raelyn woke up with a start. Confused to why she was laying on the couch. Even more confused as to why Carlos was snuggled into her with his hand still interlocked with hers.

She looked down at him, he looked so peaceful and innocent like this. It was weird to think his mother was a cruel dog-napper.

 _Jeez, he is adorable._ She smiled. She felt the top of her head to check, and sighed in relief when she knew that the spell hadn't worn off yet. _Thank goodness!_ She sat up.

Carlos' head slipped and landed softly on her lap. He mumbled in his sleep and got comfortable again.

Raelyn rolled her eyes. She checked the time and was surprised at how late it was in the morning. She poked Carlos' cheek gently. "Hey, sleepy pup." She said softly.

Carlos released her hand and turned on his back and rubbed his eyes. When he finally opened them, they widened. _I must still be dreaming…_

"Morning." She smiled gently.

"Raelyn?" He murmured.

"The one and only."

Dude barked.

He sat up quickly and fell off the couch. "Rae?!"

She nodded. "We established this."

"Wha? How?" He looked around. "Did I fall asleep?"

She nodded again.

"On you?"

"Yep."

He went as red as a stop sign. "I am so sorry!" He hung his head. "I dunno why or what I was thinking." He babbled away.

She sighed and placed her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. "Do I look mad?"

He tilted his head to the side. "No, but you do look cute with bed hair." _What? Why did I say that?! To her. Right now._

She looked in the mirror to see that her hair was indeed a mess, more like a bird nest. "Ugh, I look terrible."

"You always look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks, I guess."

Carlos mentally kicked himself. _Damn! Why doesn't my big mouth behave around her._ "I think I'm still half asleep, so forgive me." He yawned.

"No problem, but I claim the bathroom first." She stated.

He nodded. "I'm gonna go and face Jay, and get cleaned up." Dude followed him out. "Knock on my door when you wanna leave."

"Good luck." She called, grabbing her huntsman outfit.

It consisted of black skin tight pants that had claw mark like tears up the legs from her accidently digging her nails in when pulling them up, a black vest and a black leather jacket that hugged her curves and black military style boots.

She showered quickly and applied just a little makeup around her eyes. She had to admit, she liked the way Evie had done it the day before. _That girl really does know style._ She tied her hair up into a high pony tail and preformed the spell again to keep her ears and tail in check.

She looked in the mirror, quite happy with her appearance. _Why am I dressing up to go practise archery?_ She shrugged and grabbed her jacket.

Carlos tried to sneak into his and Jay's room… and failed.

"So…?" Jay was sat with his arms folded on his bed. "What time do you call this Carlos?" He wiggled his brows.

Carlos sighed. "I call it eleven o'clock."

"In the morning." Jay nodded. "You stopped at Raelyn's last night. Did you miss Dude that much?"

Carlos went into his draws and pulled out clean jeans and a black vest. "I slept on the couch before you say anything."

"Mmmmhmmm?"

"You were snoring loudly."

"That hasn't driven you out before." Jay stood up and sniffed Carlos' t-shirt. "You've got her scent all over you."

Carlos frowned. "And you sniff her a lot, do you?"

"Not purposely, but she does smell good." Jay grinned.

 _Yes, she does…_ Carlos shook his head. "I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Ah… getting ready for your date in the woods." Jay sang.

"It's not a date!" Carlos snapped.

"Sure, sure." Jay chuckled.

Shortly after, there was a knock at their door.

"Oh, I wonder who that might be." Jay sighed and answered the door. "Hello, gorgeous!" He welcomed Raelyn.

"Hello bedhead!" She grinned.

Jay frowned then looked in the mirror. "Ah, great!" He grabbed his brush and tried to untangle his long locks. "Ow, ow, ow!" He yelped, his hair got stuck in the brush.

She giggled. "Sit down, I'll get that knot out." She ordered.

He obeyed her. "Don't rip it out."

"Oh, come on! Don't you trust me?" She pouted. She gently teased the knot out of his hair and began to brush the rest of it. "Your hair is so pretty, for a guy I mean." She commented.

Jay was in heaven. "Why, thank you." _She's being so gentle and nice… is this what it's like to have a mother looking after you?_

"All done!" She announced.

"You are an angel." He stood up and kissed her forehead lightly. "Do you want some juice? I nabbed some from the kitchen this morning."

"That sounds great, thank you." She smiled, her face warming up.

He poured some and handed it to her. "For the lady."

She took a sip and hummed. "This is delicious!"

He stared a little. "Yes you- it is." He caught himself.

She sat at the table.

"Carlos shouldn't be long, he's in the shower."

She nodded.

"Was Carlos alright last night?" He asked, partly to be nosy and partly because he was a little concerned with the youngest member of the rotten four.

She sighed. "I think he's feeling better, but he seemed worried about seeing his mom again."

Jay nodded, knowing how badly Cruella treat Carlos back in the Isle. "Well, the rest of us can handle ourselves with our parents… you just stick with him, okay? For me?"

She bit her lip. "Okay."

"Apart from us, I think you're the first person he has let into his heart, so I'm really glad that you met him in the kitchen and won him over with pancakes." Jay laughed. "You've put a spell on all of us."

Raelyn stared at her glass. "I'm not all that great."

He snorted. "Carlos came to you, out of all of us, to confide in. That is a special talent even I don't possess."

The bathroom door opened and Carlos came out, drying his hair. "Who's here, Jay?" He asked, as his head was covered with the towel he couldn't see Raelyn sat at the table.

"I'll give you a clue. She stole your dog's love." Jay joked.

Carlos flicked his head up. "Hey, you're ready quick." He smiled at her.

"And they say girls take forever to get ready." She replied, subtly checking him out.

His damp skin made the vest cling to his abs very nicely, his subtly built arms were exposed and his hair stuck out at odd ends.

She felt her heart quicken a little. _Why?!_

"Just give me a couple minuets to sort myself out." He said.

"Take as long as you need, we still have all day."

He sat down and continued to towel dry his hair.

She continued to drink her juice.

Dude lay at her feet.

"Sorry, little guy, but the woods might be a bit dangerous for small dogs like you." She petted the pooch and then looked up to Jay. "Could you walk him today?"

He nodded. "If you ask for it, I'd do anything."

She raised a brow. "You're a smooth talker, aren't you?"

"Is it working?" He smirked.

"Maybe." She winked.

Carlos fastened a chain around his neck and pulled on his red leather fingerless gloves. "All ready." He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Great, do you wanna finish this?" She handed him the glass.

He took it gratefully. "Thank you." He downed the half glass in one. He wiped his top lip. "Let's go. See you Jay. Look after Dude." He waved to his roommate.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jay winked.

Carlos rolled his eyes and shut the door.


	11. Arrow

Once they'd collected Raelyn's bow, Ben had promised to drive them to the opening of the woodland.

"Okay, I gave Carlos a phone, so call me when you want picked up or if anything bad happens. I doubt it will with Rae around but you never know." He said as the two got out of the car.

"Alright, thank you, Ben!" Raelyn waved as he drove off. She turned to Carlos who was looking at the woods with uncertainty. "You alright?"

He met her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, just looks creepy."

She raised her brow. "And the Isle doesn't?" She joked, grabbing his hand, and tugging him along the path.

He looked around, awed by the beauty of the different colours and trees.

"Beautiful, right?" She grinned. "I'll show you my home."

He nodded. "No wonder you miss it." He spotted something within the trees. "Is that round thing a target?"

She looked too. "You have a good eye." She took her bow and pulled back the string.

Carlos stared as a light, shaped like an arrow, appeared, aimed and ready. "Magic?"

"This is the magic of the earth." She released the arrow and it flew through the trees and into the target.

"Perfect bullseye!" He cheered.

"I brought some arrows you can use if you wanna try it?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, but I think I should find a more in reach target." She smirked.

He frowned. "Oh, you think I can't hit that one?" He folded his arms.

She leaned up closer to his face. "I know you can't." She breathed.

His poor heart was going a mile a second. _Far too close…_ He exhaled. "Fine. Find me a better target."

She giggled and led the way deeper into the woods.

Jay was laying on his bed, hand over his heart. "I mean it, if you don't go for her… I will." He muttered.

He remembered her teasing comments, but also her gentleness and pure heart.

But there was also something she was hiding, and he didn't think even Carlos had gotten it out of her yet. But that element of mystery was also very alluring.

He couldn't help but notice the closeness of his best friend and the new girl. It seemed like an almost instant connection between the two. He was happy for Carlos but he couldn't help but start to like the brunette too. He moaned in frustration. "Carlos, you're lucky I like you enough to let you call dibs. Stubborn kid."

Back in the woods.

Raelyn and Carlos had come to a clearing.

"There!" She pointed to the target that was on a tree. "It's clear so you can't miss it." She handed him her bow.

"Okay… how do I do this?" He took an arrow from her quiver and latched it onto the string.

Raelyn stood next to him. "Alright, draw the bow until your thumb is brushing against your cheek." She instructed.

He obeyed her commands.

She adjusted his elbows and stance. "Alright, aim."

He did so, aiming for dead centre.

"And… fire."

The arrow hit just shy of the bullseye.

"Did you see that?" Carlos grinned.

"Yes, I did." She grinned.

"Can I try again?"

She nodded. "Go for it, that quiver is all yours." _I'm pleased to see his carefree self again._

It was getting dark and Raelyn suggested they'd call it quits. "I don't want to deal with the night life tonight." She stated.

Carlos looked around. "Me neither."

"Who knows, I might be in the mood for pancakes." She was startled by him hugging her around her shoulders from behind.

"Please?!" He hugged tighter.

 _Jeez, he smells good…_ "Alright, alright!"

"Whoo!" He exclaimed and started to jog. "Last one there is searching for the chips."

"Alright, game on!" She leapt up into the trees and jumped from branch to branch. "See ya!" She joked.

"Hey! No fair!" He sprinted to keep up.

"You said nothing about rules." She laughed, landing on the ground a few metres in front of him.

He caught up with her, panting a little. "Are you some kinda monkey? I am sure you and Jay are related."

She shook her head and grabbed his hand again. "Not far now." She ran and pulled him along.

"So, did you have a nice time?" Mal asked as Carlos and Raelyn walked into her and Evie's room.

"Yeah, it was fun." Carlos dropped onto the bed, tired from running.

"And Rae looks hot, as per usual." Evie circled the brunette. "I love the jeans."

"Thanks, my friend decided I needed a new style and ripped them whilst they were hanging to dry."

"Raelyn taught me how to use a bow. It's really cool, you guys should definitely come along next time." Carlos went on.

"I'm up for it." Jay piped up, looking at his homework.

Raelyn unzipped her jacket and tossed it onto the couch before sitting down.

Carlos glanced towards her and noticed something on her cheek. "Rae… did you hurt yourself?"

"What? I don't think so." She checked her arms.

"Come here?" He waved her over to the bed.

She obeyed and sat next to him.

"Here…" He brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" There were three scratches across her cheek bone.

"Not really." She frowned.

Evie squealed quietly, making Raelyn and Carlos look to her.

"What?"

"Sorry, I just find you two sweet together. You really look out for each other."

Raelyn sighed. "I look out for all of my friends." She smiled and stood up, going to the mirror to see what Carlos was talking about. "Oh! That's from jumping out of that tree earlier." She explained. "Doesn't bother me and will heal overnight."

"Oh, yeah. Huntsmen have unnaturally fast healing rates." Evie recalled. "No wonder your skin is flawless!"

"Evie, are you in love with me?" Raelyn smirked teasingly.

"I think I might be." Evie giggled.

"Rae, I'm happy that you're showing us this side of you." Mal remarked.

Raelyn frowned. "What side?"

"When we first met, you were really shy. But now we know you have a cheeky side, and a little bit of evil."

Raelyn shrugged. "I feel at home with you guys."

This was too much for the girls, they smothered her in a group hug.

"You're so cute!" Evie squealed.

Carlos and Jay shared a confused look.

Jay went to sit with Carlos. "How did your little date really go?"

Carlos groaned. "Like I said, we had fun. It was very relaxed. I dunno why, but I feel good around her. I'm not nervous or shy around her. I feel like I can say or do anything and she'd understand me."

Jay smiled slightly. "Me too. She's that sort of person."

Carlos' stomach gave a growl.

Raelyn heard it. "Alright, how about those pancakes?" She laughed.

Carlos was up and out the door already.

"I'll go with you, can't stand another algebra question right now." Jay went with Raelyn, leaving Mal and Evie in their room.

"What do you think about Carlos and Rae?" Evie asked Mal excitedly.

Mal sat on her bed. "I think we need to stop pushing them. All the teasing might push them away from each other." She added. "But I also think she's good for him. I have never seen him smile so much."

"Did you know he slept in her room last night?" Evie grinned. "I think he was worried about seeing Cruella again and he went to her for comfort."

"She's probably shown him more affection than anyone ever has. He's clinging to it, scared that she's not real." Mal added with a sad look in her eyes. "I also think that she's hiding something from all of us. But I know she's trustworthy, so I won't push her for answers. Not since Carlos has grown so much because of her."

"I've never known him to be so protective, like earlier when he saw she had gotten scratched, he was worried." Evie noted.

"He has a pure heart, even with all he's been through. I just hope she doesn't break it."


	12. Princess and the Flour Fight

In the kitchen, the boys were messing around whilst Raelyn mixed the ingredients.

"Calm down, you two." Raelyn laughed. "Jay, grab me the pan?" She asked, sprinkling chocolate chips into the mix.

Jay nodded and reached up into the cupboard to grab the frying pan. He placed it on the hob. He looked at her face and started to chuckle. "You have mix on your cheek." He stated, he wiped it off with a finger and put it into his mouth. "Mmmm!"

Carlos watched the two as Raelyn smacked Jay in the stomach for startling her. "Can I try some?" He reached over and dipped his finger into the bowl and tried it. "You are a kitchen goddess." He sighed.

Raelyn rolled her eyes. "Like I said, it's just pancakes. I'll cook something proper next time, then you can judge." She added.

"Deal." He smiled.

"Better cook for me too." Jay winked.

"Of course."

"Looks like you're having fun."

The tree turned to see Audrey standing in the doorway.

"We are." Jay stated.

Audrey peeked into the mixing bowl. "Pancakes?"

Raelyn nodded, pouring the mix into the pan. "Got a problem?"

"Oh, no. Was just curious." She gave a fake smile. She went to the fridge and got out a bottle of juice. She sat at the table.

Raelyn took a good look at her face. "Audrey?" Concern was evident in her voice. She didn't like the girl, but seeing her look so down made her want to help.

Audrey met Raelyn's gaze. "What?"

Raelyn sighed. "Would you care for a pancake?" She asked, flipping the one in the pan with skill.

"No, thank you." She replied. "I've learned my lesson, plus I must watch my figure."

Raelyn snorted. "One pancake won't make a difference, and I promise you this isn't poison."

"Yes, these are the pancakes of all pancakes!" Jay stated excitedly.

Audrey hesitated. "Alright, just one. Thank you." She smiled softly.

"Got it." Raelyn returned the smile with a heart stopping one of her own. "Carlos, could you get me more eggs? I think I need to make more batter."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Give this to Audrey." Raelyn passed a plate to Jay.

"One for the lady." He placed the plate in front of the princess.

"Thanks." She cut the pancake into pieces and tried a bite. "Ooh!" She breathed. "This is amazing."

Jay gave Raelyn the thumbs up. "I think you acquired a new fan." He grabbed the flour from the table. "Here." He placed it next to the mixing bowl.

Raelyn piled the pancakes high in a tub. "I think that's enough, before we run out of ingredients." She looked over to Audrey, who had finished eating. She went over and placed another pancake onto her plate. "Here, you look like you need it." She smiled warmly.

Audrey looked up at the girl. "Why are you being nice to me? You pranked me yesterday." She added.

Raelyn giggled. "That was aimed at Chad. Plus, you weren't exactly pleasant towards me when we first met. Now we're even."

Audrey nodded. "Fair play."

"I also don't like seeing someone so pretty look so sad." She added, sitting in front of her. "What's the matter?"

Audrey blushed at the compliment. "Well… Chad dumped me. For you actually."

"Ugh!" Raelyn gagged. "You needn't worry there, I'm not interested."

"I know, that's why I'm not mad at you." She bit into a piece of pancake. "These are so good, by the way."

"A woman with good taste doesn't need dirt bags like him."

Audrey looked at Raelyn, for the first time, she really looked at her. This girl was both beautiful and kind… and a good cook. "If only I could meet a man with the same personality as you." She smiled shyly.

Raelyn laughed. "Go find him then."

Carlos smiled at the pair.

Jay sniggered. "Rae's got everyone wrapped around her finger now."

Carlos nodded. "She has that air around her that draws people in."

Jay walked over and placed his hands on Raelyn's shoulders. "Are we all friends now? Because Carlos is ready to devour the entire contents of that box."

Raelyn looked at her shoulders to see white hand prints and flour all over her vest. "Jay!" She whined.

"Oops!" He stepped back.

"Oh, that doesn't cover it!" She grabbed a fist full of flour and threw it at his face. "Now we're good."

He laughed and grabbed some, and aimed a throw at her,

She ducked and it landed on Carlos.

Pretty soon the three of them were covered head to toe with white powder.

"Guys!" Audrey couldn't contain her laughter. "You're gonna get us into so much trouble."

They all turned to see her genuinely laughing. It was something none of them had seen before.

"We better scram." Carlos grinned.

Raelyn turned to the princess. "Wanna join us? Just me and my villain kids." She smiled.

Audrey looked to the ground. "I don't want to impose."

"Oh, come on!" Jay grinned.

Audrey sighed. "Alright!" She laughed and ran with them down the corridor.


	13. Like A Mom

"We have returned, bringing pancakes and a princess!" Jay announced their arrival at Mal and Evie's dorm room.

Mal looked at Audrey. "Hey." She said coolly.

Audrey smiled. "Hi."

"Why are you three covered in flour?" Evie dusted Raelyn off with her scarf.

"Rae started it!" Jay pointed.

Raelyn gasped. "I think you'll find that it was you, good sir!" She laughed.

Carlos shook his hair out. "Jeez, Jay! Did you have to tip the contents of the bag on my head?"

Raelyn turned to him. "I see no difference." She smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" He went and shook the flour from his hair onto her.

She giggled. "Oh, maybe it was a tiny bit whiter."

Audrey watched the four of them with Mal. "She's unique, isn't she?" She said.

Mal nodded. "We all are. So why are you here? Not to sound rude, but this isn't your sorta crowd."

Audrey swallowed. "Chad dumped me and Raelyn cheered me up. She invited me." She met Mal's gaze. "Is that alright?"

Mal nodded and held out her hand. "As long as you have nothing to do with that jerk, we're good."

Audrey shook her hand. "Fresh start?"

"As long as you don't resent me for winning Ben?" Mal smirked.

Audrey shook her head. "I'm done with Princes."

They sat on the couch.

Evie had gotten the three, flour covered, friends a towel.

Carlos brushed the flour from his shirt and pants.

"Carlos."

He looked up to have a towel brushing on his face. "Huh?"

"Your face was matching your hair." Raelyn snorted.

"Is it all out of my hair?" He asked, looking down so she could see.

"Maybe you should brush it, get the stray bits out." She ruffled his hair.

He accepted the hair brush from Evie.

Evie looked at Raelyn hopefully. "Rae…?"

She sighed. "Yes, you can."

"Yay!" Evie grabbed another hair brush and made Raelyn sit down. She pulled the hair tie out and began to gently brush Raelyn's tan-coloured hair.

Carlos finally dug into the awaiting pancakes. "Yummy!" He exclaimed. "Rae!"

She looked over to him.

"Open." He threw a bit of pancake towards her.

She skilfully caught it in her mouth. "You realise I'm not a dog, right?" She chewed.

Evie finished brushing Raelyn's hair. "There!" She smiled.

"My turn!" Jay dropped down in front of Raelyn, against her legs. "Please?"

Raelyn rolled her eyes and grabbed Evie's brush. "You're a grown man, can't you brush your own hair?"

Jay shrugged. "I like it when you do it."

She sighed and gently brushed though his white dusted hair.

Mal smiled at the scene. "That girl makes everyone feel at ease." She muttered.

Audrey nodded. "She's soothing… a bit like a mom."

Mal's eyes widened. "That must be why Jay and Carlos find comfort around her. Jay's mom is unknown and Carlos' didn't really act like one." She added quietly.

Audrey covered her mouth. "So, sad." She breathed.

Rae lay back on Evie's bed, having brushed Jay's hair free of flour, she sighed contently.

Carlos came and sat beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "I feel great."

Dude jumped upon the bed and settled on Raelyn's stomach.

She petted him gently. "Hey, little fella." She murmured.

He licked her hand affectionately.

Carlos scratched Dude behind the ears. "Thanks, for taking me with you today." He said.

She looked up at him as he looked at Dude. "No problem. You have a bit of skill with a bow and arrow."

"Thanks, I have a good tutor." He smiled softly.

She laughed. "The best tutor is my mother."

"Does she still live in the far forest?"

She nodded. "She's coming to visit the weekend after family day." She stated.

"That must be exciting."

She smiled. "I miss her a lot."

"Can I meet her?"

"You probably will. You're my friend after all." She sat up. "You eat like a child." She stated, wiping chocolate from his cheek and licking it from her thumb.

For some reason, that one action made Carlos' stomach flip-flop. "Good to know." He wiped his face on the towel. "Better?"

She nodded. "Much."

Audrey watched the pair's interactions. "Are those two…?"

Mal shook her head. "They've just bonded really well. Carlos is comfortable around her."

Evie sat on Audrey's other side. "They're cute."

Audrey nodded in agreement, watching Raelyn mock punch Carlos in the arm. "Wish I had someone like that."

"You could have, if you try." Evie replied. "I mean, if you let me design some clothes for you, I'll be your friend." She grinned.

Audrey laughed. "Alright."

"Oh, yeah! Rae!" Evie called to her.

"Yeah?"

"I need to take you measurements." Evie jumped up and went into her sewing bag.

"Alright." Raelyn stood and went over to her. She tied her hair up.

"Okay. Arms out like a t-pose."

Raelyn obeyed.

Evie measured from her fingertip to her shoulder, then wrote the length. She measured around her bicep. "Tense. So, I know how much I should let out for your muscles." She laughed.

Raelyn sighed and flexed her arm.

"Oh, my goodness." Evie breathed. "Are you sure you are a girl?"

This made her roll her eyes. "It's not like I'm the only girl with strong arms."

"You're the only one who looks good." Mal stated.

Raelyn looked over to her. "Not you too." She whined.

Evie finished measuring Raelyn. "Great. I can't wait to start!" She grabbed her sketchbook to start drawing designs.

Raelyn dropped her arms. "No frills, okay?"

"I promise!"

"Raelyn should really try out for cheerleading." Audrey piped up.

Raelyn frowned. "Cheer what?"

"Cheerleading. Where we dance, and support the Tourney team." She explained.

"Oh… you talking about the girls who jump around wearing practically nothing? Waving stuff in the air?" Raelyn tilted her head.

Mal laughed. "Exactly!"

Raelyn shook her head. "I'll pass on that one."

Audrey looked a bit offended. "I happen to be head cheerleader."

Raelyn shrugged. "Still not my sorta thing." She sat back down next to Carlos.

"Pity, I think me and Carlos would play better if we knew you were cheering for us." Jay winked.

"Sorry." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I mean it wouldn't hurt to try out, Rae." Evie said hopefully.

"Don't you start." Raelyn pouted.

"I know what I said, but I agree. It'll give you something to release all that energy that you have on." Mal added.

She ruffled her fringe. "I'll think about it." She said, defeated.


	14. I'll Cheer For You

Wednesday afternoon, Raelyn was being dragged by the wrist to cheerleading practice by Audrey and Evie.

She wore black sports shorts and a red t-shirt, along with running shoes.

"Coach, we have someone wanting to try out." Audrey smiled to the female sports teacher.

The woman gave Raelyn the once over. "She looks athletic." She stated. "Alright. Audrey start the drill, let's see if your friend can keep up."

Evie went to sit at the bleachers to watch. "Go for it, Rae!" She called.

Raelyn looked over and waved.

Raelyn watched Audrey carefully as she gave the team a demonstration of the routine.

"Got that?" Audrey asked, looking specifically at Raelyn.

Raelyn nodded, having imprinted her moves into her memory.

Evie watched as Raelyn kept up with everyone, and was smoother with the moves. "Looking good, Rae!" She cheered.

To her own surprise, Raelyn was having a lot of fun. It was great to use her athletic skills for something other than fighting.

"Now, time for a lift." Audrey looked to Raelyn. "I think with your strength, you'd be a good base."

Raelyn frowned. "Base?"

"The ones who hold the flyer up." Lonnie explained.

"How about a demo for Raelyn?" Audrey suggested.

Two girls lifted Lonnie up into the air, whilst one stood behind her.

"Flyer is on top, bases are either side, and the spotter is behind, she keeps an eye on the flyer and is there in case she loses balance and falls." Audrey explained.

Raelyn nodded. "Okay."

Audrey stepped backwards. "You're gonna be one of my bases, alright?"

"Alright." Raelyn stood in front of another girls she didn't know.

"Ready? One, two, three!" The coach called.

Audrey stepped upon the bases hands and they lifted her up. "Yay!" When she was let down she looked over to the field. "Whoo! There's our team!" She cheered.

Raelyn looked around to see Carlos, Jay, Ben, and the rest of the team jog onto the pitch.

Carlos and Jay went over to Raelyn.

"So, you decided to come!" Jay smirked.

"More like Evie gave me the puppy eyes." Raelyn huffed, running her hand through her hair.

Carlos laughed. "She has a way of persuading."

Audrey put her hands onto Raelyn's shoulders and grinned at the boys. "Well you've got your own cheer girl, so you better work hard in the next match."

"You bet. I'll see if I can keep my eyes of her and on the ball." Jay winked.

"Maybe I'll wear the mascot suit, then you can't see me." Raelyn shot back.

"Nah, rather see you in a cheerleading outfit." Carlos said, before blushing. _Did I really just say that?!_

"Look at you!" Jay elbowed Carlos in the arm. "Keep talking like that and you'll be picking up more ladies than myself."

Raelyn had gone scarlet.

"Carlos! Jay! Get over here!" Ben called.

"I must take my leave, ladies." Jay blew a kiss to the girls, causing them to swoon.

Carlos smiled at Raelyn. "Root for me?"

"I'll cheer for you." Raelyn smirked.

"Even better." He waved and jogged over to the team.

Lonnie squealed, standing next to Raelyn.

"Lonnie, no." Raelyn deadpanned.

Lonnie pouted. "Fine."

A few minutes of practice went by, when someone suddenly yelled.

"Girls! Watch out!"

All the girls ran out of the way as the Tourney ball came racing towards them

Raelyn caught it effortlessly.

"Rae!" Jay came to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked, taking the ball from her.

She nodded. "Yeah, perfectly fine."

"Nice catch, Rae!" Carlos called.

She gave him the thumbs up.

Jay patted her head. "Glad you're not hurt." He turned and went back to practise.

"Rae?" Evie popped up from nowhere, as per usual.

"I'm fine."

"Good. By the way, you look fantastic! Please consider joining." She added.

"I guess, I am having fun."

"Okay, girls! Practise is over!" The coach said.

Evie handed Raelyn a towel and some water.

"Thanks." Raelyn gulped the water down and wiped the sweat from her brow.

The coach approached her. "Raelyn, was it?"

She nodded.

"Welcome to the team!" She smiled.

"Thank you, coach." Raelyn flashed a brilliant smile of her own.

Evie hugged her. "Yay!"

Raelyn pushed her away. "I'm sweaty, and gross!" She laughed.

"I'm definitely doing your hair and makeup for the game." Evie linked her arm with Raelyn's.

"I know you are."

Raelyn showered and changed before heading to the dining hall for a well-deserved burger.

"Hey, Raelyn!" A random girl called and waved to her. "You rocked today!"

She smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"Raelyn, do you have a boyfriend?!" Some guy called.

"I don't need one." She shot at him.

"If she did, she'd never date a jerk like you!"

A long arm draped over her shoulder.

 _This scent…_ She looked up to see Carlos glaring at the boy. "Hey." She exhaled. "Thanks."

They walked to an empty table and sat down with their food.

"Man, I hate jerks like him." Carlos muttered. He scanned Raelyn's face. To his surprise, she was blushing. "Rae?"

She blinked and met his gaze. "Yeah?"

"You're red."

She cupped her hands over her face to hide her blush. "I was… just embarrassed."

"Because of the attention?"

She nodded. "I'm not used to people looking at me, this is why I was reluctant to go to try outs." She admitted.

He reached out and pulled her hands away from her face. "You've got me and the others to watch out for you."

His smile instantly calmed her down. "I'm lucky."

He shook his head and brought her hand to his lips. "We're the lucky ones."

She laughed and mock slapped his face. "Quit being cute."

"That's better."

"What?"

"You're smiling."

"Thanks to you." She popped a fry into her mouth.

"It was an honour." He drank his soda. "You were really good at practise today."

She stared at her food. "Thanks, you were too."

He chuckled. "Maybe I'm doing better because you're cheering me on." He smirked a little. "Can I come to your dorm to hang out tonight?"

She nodded. "You know you're always welcome."


	15. Unanticipated

Raelyn and Carlos were sat on the couch in her room in a comfortable quiet.

Carlos was working on his laptop whilst Raelyn was watching over his shoulder.

"You must be a genius… I don't even understand half the things you're doing." She muttered.

"You haven't grown up trying to build a device to communicate through a barrier that repels magic." He stated.

"Fair enough." She giggled. "I grew up shooting arrows and swinging swords."

"And climbing and jumping from trees that are hundreds of feet tall." He added.

"Yes, and that." She rested her chin on his shoulder. "And fighting bandits."

"See, you have a way better skill than me." He snorted.

"Like I said, you are very talented and smart." She stated. "Plus, from what I have seen, you are a great Tourney player."

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Stop putting yourself down." She pinched his cheek playfully. "You saved me today, so if anything, you're a great friend."

"I just did what a decent guy would've done. Jay would've done the same."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, that's your reward for getting there first." She smirked as she watched his ears turn pink. "Sorry, too much?"

He shook his head. "Just… unanticipated."

She laughed. "Sorry. But isn't it adequate for a damsel to give her hero a kiss on the cheek when he saves her from a pack of wolves?"

"Would you have done that to Jay if it were him?" He asked, eyes glued to the computer screen.

She thought a little. "I dunno."

His eyes widened a little and he turned to look at her.

"What?" She tilted her head. "Besides, it was just a kiss on the cheek, nothing to get worked up about."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, sorry." He smiled. "I accept your thanks." He added for good measure.

She met his eyes and started to giggle. "I'm glad." _Why did he get so worked up? Was it weird to do that to a friend? It was only on the cheek, nothing romantic was meant by it…_

Carlos sighed and went back to work. _What's wrong with me?! My heart's in my mouth. It wasn't like she meant anything by it, she was just messing around. Right?_ He looked at his watch. "Ugh, curfew." He packed his laptop away. "If I'm late tonight, I won't hear the end of it from Jay tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"Because… you know… a guy and a girl alone together after hours… looks like we're… you know?"

Raelyn's brain clicked. "Oh…"

"Good night, Rae." He smiled at her.

"Sweet dreams." She replied offhandedly, she petted Dude. _That was so strange._

"You're back early." Jay stated as Carlos walked into their dorm room.

Carlos sighed. "You complain when I'm back late."

"That never normally changes anything." Jay raised a brow. "What happened between you and Rae?"

Carlos met his friend's gaze. "Nothing. Nothing important anyway." He placed his bag onto the table and went into the bathroom to change into his pjs.

Jay sat in thought. _Regardless of what I say, he'd stay around her as long as he could. This is definitely weird._

Carlos walked out of the bathroom and flopped onto his bed.

"Raelyn looked great today." Jay stated.

Carlos nodded. "I know."

"I heard you defended her in the courtyard today. Like a real knight in jeans." Jay smirked.

Carlos looked to him. "If you were there, you'd do the same. She looked so uncomfortable, it was impossible not to step in."

"Yeah, I guess I would. But you're the one who the school was talking about. If it were me, I don't think it would be that big a deal."

Carlos swallowed. "Maybe because I'm always in the background, it's always been you, Mal and Evie who'd step up. I'd just be there as backup." He shrugged. "People here always go crazy when something strange or new happens."

"Strange being you defending a pretty girl, new being the said pretty girl."

Carlos shrugged. "Something like that. If it were you saving the pretty new girl, it'd be normal, and the school wouldn't be as crazy about it."

"Makes sense. Kinda makes people wonder why you've become so attached to this pretty new girl."

"I've already explained. I feel comfortable around her." Carlos sighed and rolled onto his side. "I'm really tired. Good night."

Jay got into bed. "Alright, good night."


	16. A Gift From Fairy Godmother

Raelyn made her way to Jay and Carlos' room the next morning so that she could go to Chemistry with Carlos.

"Raelyn, there you are!" Fairy Godmother approached her in the boys' dorm corridor.

"What do you want with me, ma'am?" She asked politely.

"This is for you." Fairy Godmother gave her a box. "It's for the weekend. Cast your little spell on it before you enter the barrier and the stone will retain the magic. As long as you're wearing it, you should be fine." She explained in a hushed voice.

Raelyn nodded slowly, accepting the box. "Thank you."

A dorm door opened a few doors down and out came Carlos and Jay.

"Oh, hey Rae!" Jay grinned at her. "Morning, ma'am!" He nodded to Fairy Godmother.

"Morning, Jay. Morning, Carlos."

"Morning, ma'am." Carlos' eyes landed on Raelyn.

The sunlight from the window next to her made her eyes glitter and her hair look like gold.

 _Is she a freaking angel?_ "Hey." He smiled softly, feeling his ears heat up.

Fairy Godmother looked between the new girl and the frosty haired boy.

"Hey guys." Raelyn flashed one of her heart stopping smiles, she walked up to them, put her arms around their shoulders and steered them towards the classrooms. "Let's get going."

"I'll see you later, kids." Fairy Godmother called in her sing song voice.

"So, what did the head want?" Jay asked Raelyn curiously.

She shrugged. "She was checking up on me, since I've been her over a week and I have a big job to do this weekend. She wanted to see if I was still up for it." She hated lying.

"And are you?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you?" She shot back.

He laughed. "If you're there."

"I already promised that I will be." She stated. She looked to Carlos, his eyes were downcast. "Hey?" She poked his cheek.

He blinked and met her gaze. "Yeah?"

"You alright?"

He nodded. "Just thinking."

"About tomorrow?"

He blew a sigh. "Yeah, and other things."

"I'll see you two later." Jay waved as he headed off to History.

"Are you mad at me for what happened last night?" Raelyn asked Carlos as they sat down.

He chuckled. "Why would I be mad at someone for that?" _I am nowhere near angry about the prettiest girl I've ever met kissing me… even if it was a thank you gesture and on the cheek._

"Then what else are you thinking about?" She pressed.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I worry about you."

He couldn't help but smile. He petted her head. "Well, I'm fine. So, stop worrying." _Jeez… how am I able to act normal around her?_

"Alright. But if something was troubling you, you'd tell me, right?"

"You'd be first to know." He promised.

"Good." She smiled. She pulled a packet of cookies from her bag and offered one to Carlos.

"Thanks."

"Raelyn, we're going tomorrow, right?" Evie asked, standing next to Raelyn and Carlos' table.

"Yeah, after classes finished. We'll stay tomorrow until Monday if nothing goes wrong." She added.

"I'm a little excited." Evie grinned. "More so because you're coming with us."

"For me it'd be work rather than a holiday." Raelyn stated.

"Thank you anyway." Evie said.

Raelyn smiled at her. "You guys are my friends, I'd do anything if it meant that you guys are happy."

Evie hugged her. "You're so sweet!"

"Oh, yeah, Evie, could you help me tomorrow?" Raelyn asked.

"Help?"

"Well… I… um… need you to make me look like a villain." She said in a small voice. _Why am I so embarrassed to say this…?_

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I need you to mess around with my hair, face and clothes."

Evie clapped in excitement. "I'm your girl!"

"Thought you'd like the idea." Raelyn rolled her eyes.

"You won't regret this, Rae." Evie skipped over to her seat as the professor came into the classroom.

"What did I get myself into?" Raelyn breathed.

"I'll come around too, for moral support." Carlos assured her.

She flashed him a smile. "Thanks." _I can always count on you to make me feel even a little better._

The professor handed out the papers from Monday's pop quiz. "You all did rather well, I must say." He placed Carlos' paper in front of him. "As expected." He smiled a little. He gave Raelyn hers. "Pleasantly unexpected considering you rarely pay attention in class."

Carlos peered over at Raelyn's paper. "Nice one, Rae!" He exclaimed.

She stared at the _B_ inked onto the front of the paper. "Did I pass?" She asked.

He laughed. "That's a really high grade."

She smiled to herself. "He thinks I don't pay attention… but I have enhanced hearing, so even when I'm not looking I can hear him and etch the words into my memory." She explained.

"Cool. Is that a Huntsman skill too?"

"Not really, that skill is from my father's side." She admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I inherited good sight and smell from him too."

 _Was her father even human?_ "So, when you said that Chad's scent repulses you?"

"I could smell all of the girls that he's been loitering around in the past week, I don't think he knows what a shower is."

Carlos laughed at this. "Sounds like a handy skill to have."

She nodded. "Doesn't help when there's a bad smell wafting in the room though."

Carlos scrunched his nose. "True. You'll need nose pegs for when you come to the Isle." He added quietly.

She frowned. "Does it smell that bad?"

"It can. The water surrounding it is disgusting." He added.

"Remind me to pack some air freshener for my accommodation."

"Where are you staying?"

"The headmistress is going to sort something out for me."

Carlos felt a little down about the fact she wouldn't be near him at night time. "Oh, good. She'll make sure it's in a less rowdy area." _I can't keep letting her worry about me._

"You two! Quit chatting before I split you up!" The professor called.

"Yeah! Get a room!" Chad snickered.

Evie kicked the jerk's shin underneath the table. "Shut it before I curse you." She hissed.

Carlos rolled his eyes with a sigh and turned his attention to the front.

Raelyn met Evie's gaze and nodded _thanks._


	17. Bending the Rules

After classes on Friday, as promised, Evie and Carlos went to Raelyn's room to get her ready.

Raelyn opened the door and let them in.

"Alright, I'm going to raid your wardrobe." Evie stated.

"Alright, I'm gonna shower whilst you do that." Raelyn said, grabbing some sweat pants and a t-shirt. _I'm not making the same mistake while Carlos is here._ She felt her cheeks heat up.

When Raelyn closed the bathroom door, Evie turned to Carlos. "What would you think if you saw Rae wearing this?" She giggled, holding up a burgundy coloured ball gown.

Carlos tried to imagine Raelyn wearing it… he blushed when all he could picture was the brunette beauty going with him to the Christmas ball wearing it. "I think she'd look nice in it." He said, trying not to stutter.

Evie smirked. "I think I'll make her wear it to the Christmas ball this year."

 _Did she read my mind?!_ Carlos cleared his throat. "That's if she wants to go. Depends if she'll be made part of the security. She is a part Snow White's army at the end of the day."

Evie sighed. "True." She rummaged through the wardrobe. "Would you ask her to go with you?" She mused.

Carlos shrugged. "Maybe, as friends. That's if she doesn't have someone already."

Evie giggled. "Well, you just have to get in there and ask her first." She found a black skater dress, that came down to mid-thigh, that had a ribbon going down the front in a corset style over a red panel. "This is perfect!" She squealed.

Carlos looked over at the dress she was holding up. "That looks good. She won't hate you either since it doesn't have frills." He chuckled.

Raelyn came out of the bathroom. "Why were you squealing?" She asked Evie.

"I found your dress… do you have any tights?" She replied.

Raelyn frowned, thinking. "I'm sure the Queen bought me some." She muttered and started looking through drawers.

Carlos found him staring at her a little. Even in simple sweats and a t-shirt, she was flawless. From her damp hair hanging loosely down her back, to her curves and long legs. _What am I doing?!_ He shook his head a little. _I need to quit being a creep!_

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"I'll answer it." Carlos got up off the bed and went to open the door.

Stood before him was the former Queen of Auradon Belle.

"Hello?" He said, bowing his head.

"Oh, Carlos, good afternoon. Is Raelyn inside?" She asked with a dazzling smile.

"Yes, come right in." He made way for her. "Rae, the Queen is here."

Raelyn whipped her head around to see the beautiful woman in a yellow frock standing there. "It is nice to meet you, Your Highness." She bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, dear one." She approached the brunette and kissed her forehead. "I hope you are settling well." She glanced around at Evie and Carlos. "Seems as though you made some good friends already."

Raelyn nodded. "Yes, ma'am. They've made me feel at home. Thank you ever so much for the clothes, even though you didn't have to, I am still forever grateful."

"It wasn't a problem. Your mother is an ally of the crown, so it's only right that I look out for her daughter." She smiled. "I have something for you." She held out a silver ring with a ruby stone.

Inside the stone was what looked like Raelyn's bow.

Raelyn frowned. "What?"

"This is only in case of an emergency. Fairy Godmother has sealed your bow within the ring. If anything happens on the Isle, say the magic words and it will summon the bow. You can use it in defence or to signal the castle." She explained.

"But, ma'am… magic doesn't work on the Isle." Carlos stated. "Even if the bow is an exception, her arrows are pure magic energy. She wouldn't be able to fire any."

Belle nodded. "That would be correct. But since it's Raelyn, and she's there for your safety, the Fairy Godmother has found a way to bend the rules for her." She added, not giving anything away.

Evie stared at the ruby ring in Raelyn's hand. "It'll definitely match your outfits."

Raelyn chuckled. "I guess so. Thank you, ma'am."

Belle smiled warmly. "Alright, I'll see you at the main doors when we see you off." She kissed Raelyn's head again. "Be safe." She looked around at the other two. "All of you."

"With all respect, we grew up there. We know how to handle ourselves." Evie said. "With Rae there, I'm sure we'll be just fine."

Belle smiled. "I'm sure you will be." She bowed her head. "See you later." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Raelyn sighed and slipped the ring onto her left middle finger.

"The Queen seems rather fond of you." Evie said.

Raelyn shrugged. "I dunno why. But she's helped me a lot so I swear I'll repay her someday."

"Alright then! Put these on!" Evie shoved the dress and tights into Raelyn's arms.

She nodded obediently. "Yes, ma'am." She went back into the bathroom and put the clothes on.

Evie bounced on the balls of her feet waiting.

"Um… Evie… come in here? I can't zip this damn dress up!" Raelyn called.

Evie sighed and went into the bathroom and stared at Raelyn's back.

Her defined muscles stretched and moved as she tried to reach the zip that was currently zipped up to centre of her spine. "Help?" She said impatiently.

Evie blinked. "Alright." She tugged the zip to the top of the dress. "There! It looks so good on you!" She exclaimed.

Carlos looked up when the girls came back into the room. He let out a low whistle.

"She looks great already, right?" Evie grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Yep." He agreed.

Raelyn looked in the mirror. "Are you sure? I feel weird."

"Of course, we are! Now get over here so I can do your hair and makeup."

Raelyn rolled her eyes and plopped down onto the stool in front of the dresser. "Work your magic, Evie."

Once finished, Evie stood back to admire her work. "Ooohhh… heroes watch out!" She smirked in satisfaction.

Carlos looked up at Raelyn. "Wow." He breathed.

Raelyn looked into the mirror. "I look…"

"Like a scorching hot, badass villain!" Evie exclaimed. "I even surprise myself with my skills."

Raelyn's eyes were framed with really dark makeup, including winged eyeliner, which made her eyes look more canine like. Her lips were painted a deep shade of red and her skin looked flawless. Evie had also painted her nails black and red.

"Do villains really wear this much makeup?" Raelyn raised a brow.

"The pretty ones do." Evie stated.

"Well thanks. You did it again." She smiled. "I am glad that you chose an outfit that I can eat and move in. I was scared you were gonna pick the other suffocating things in there."

Evie folded her arms. "Rae, I know your sense of style, and your lifestyle. So, I catered your look to both. Casual yet gorgeous."

"This is casual?" Raelyn laughed.

"Have you seen the outfits I wear?" Evie spun around, showing off her hand made mini skirt and blouse.

Raelyn nodded. "Fair play." She went over to her jewellery box and took out the necklace with the glowing pendant. She put it to her lips and mouthed the ear and tail vanishing spell to it.

The stone flashed a little brighter before returning to its original glow.

She put it around her neck and fumbled with the clasp.

Carlos stood up and went over to her. "Here, let me." He muttered. He swiftly clasped the two ends together. "There you go." He gently pulled her hair up and over the chain. "It's pretty." He remarked.

"Thanks. It was a gift." She replied. She looked up to meet his gaze.

Carlos found himself staring into her eyes for a few more moments than necessary. He saw something in them that made him wonder what secret she was obviously adamant not to tell. _I trust her… no matter what she's hiding. We all have secrets we want to keep to ourselves._

Evie cleared her throat, causing the other two to snap out of their trance and look at her. "I packed some more outfits for you in your bag, your huntsman outfit is in there too, because I love it." She added.

Raelyn nodded. "Thanks, Evie." She went over and stuffed her makeup bag and toiletries into her bag. "Ready to go meet the others?" She said, after zipping up her black, heeled, knee high boots.

The other two nodded.

"Let's go." Carlos grabbed her bag and swung it over his shoulder and they left the room.


	18. Reassurance

Raelyn and the Isle kids stood at the front door waiting for their car to arrive.

The former King Adam and Queen Belle were also present, along with King Ben, Fairy Godmother, Audrey, and Lonnie.

"Everything is prepared for you. Raelyn, this is the key for your room at the inn. The address is on this piece of paper." Fairy Godmother said.

Raelyn took them from her. "Thanks."

Ben stepped up and gave Mal a kiss and a hug. "Be safe, okay?" He whispered.

She nodded. "I will be, see you on Monday." She smiled up at him.

Audrey stepped forward and surprised Raelyn with a tight hug. "Take shit from nobody." She said, pulling away.

Raelyn was a little stunned by the physical contact. "You bet."

Lonnie smiled. "Am I the only one who thinks Rae looks like an awesome villain?"

The entire group shook their head.

She giggled and took Raelyn's hands. "See you on Monday."

Raelyn rolled her eyes. "Jeez… you're acting like you'll never see us again. We'll be back, all in one piece." She laughed.

Lonnie looked up at the Isle kids. "Keep an eye out for the guys over there stealing her away." She winked in Carlos' direction.

Carlos' face burned up.

Jay put his arm over Raelyn's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll not let her out of my sight." He smirked, glancing towards Carlos for the frosty-haired boy's reaction. To his satisfaction, a glare met his gaze. He chuckled a little.

Lonnie suppressed an urge to giggle. "Nice to know. Oh, there's the car!" She pointed out the limo making its way to the front gates.

"It's go time." Jay announced, picking up his backpack.

Raelyn and the rest of the Isle kids followed him to the car.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Audrey asked.

"They've grown so much in the years that they have been here. I think they'll be just fine." Adam stated.

"Their friendship with Raelyn proves that." Belle added.

Lonnie smiled. "I think it's the fact that she accepted them with open arms. Without judgement and with an open mind and heart."

Fairy Godmother nodded. She had worried about Raelyn getting close to the Isle kids, but by the look of things, she was completely wrong about her. Raelyn had really bonded with them and helped them come out of their shells more. Especially Cruella De Vil's son. "I think I made the right decision convincing her to enrol here."

"Definitely." The others agreed in unison.

Meanwhile, in the car, the teens were getting a little nervous about going back to the Isle.

Raelyn was sandwiched between Carlos and Evie.

"Guys! Everything is going to be alright. It's only for a few days, and we can go back earlier if we want to." Mal said. "We all agreed to this, there's no point in getting cold feet now."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it couldn't be that bad. I mean, they haven't seen us in about two years, so surely they sort of miss us." Evie added.

"Exactly." Mal smiled a little. "Like Raelyn said, the fact that my mother exists at all means that she has some love in her heart."

"Well we're almost there, just need to go over the bridge and through the barrier." Jay commented, looking out of the window.

Carlos' hand found Raelyn's.

She instinctively gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's gonna be fine." She mumbled.

He squeezed her hand back in response. "I know."


	19. Parents

The car pulled up at Maleficent's castle where all the Isle kids' parents gathered to welcome their children home.

Stood at the giant main doors were The Evil Queen, who had Maleficent in her lizard form, on her shoulder, Jafar and on the end, dressed in furs and hair large and perfectly parted into black and white sides, Cruella De Vil.

Jay got out of the car first, followed by Evie, Mal and Carlos, who held his hand out to help Raelyn out.

"Evie!" The Evil Queen didn't look so evil when she scurried over to hug her daughter.

Mal walked up and plucked Maleficent from her shoulder. "Hey, mom." She said with a small smile. "You seem to have grown a little bigger at least."

Jay approached his father cautiously. "Hey, pops." He smiled slightly.

Jafar looked close to tears as he grabbed his sons hand and shook it firmly before giving him a tight hug.

"Carlos!" Cruella exclaimed.

Carlos jumped a little beside Raelyn. "Yes?"

"I've missed having someone as skilled at dying hair as you are." She smiled.

Raelyn glanced towards Carlos.

He sighed. "Nice to see you too, mom."

Raelyn looked over her shoulder and nodded to the limo driver, who had taken all of their bags out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, we're good from here." She added.

He saluted and drove off.

"Who is this?" Jafar asked, noticing that Raelyn had stayed. "Did you nab yourself a pretty girlfriend, Jay?" He grinned.

Raelyn's eyes snapped to Jay's father.

"Oh, no. She's just a very good friend." Jay explained, his tanned cheeks were dusted with pink. "Say hello to Raelyn."

"She's kinda like our chaperone." Mal added.

"What? This child?" Cruella chuckled. "She looks younger than Carlos."

Raelyn folded her arms across her chest. "Let's just say, if something happens to my friends whilst they're visiting, whoever responsible will have to answer to me." She flashed a heart stopping, yet warning smile. Her eyes glowed dangerously.

They all took a step back.

The Evil Queen cleared her throat. "Well, it's nice to see the kids again, and I'm happy that they have made a good friend." She stated. "Since you seem special to Evie, you may call me Queenie." She held her hand out to Raelyn.

She gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you." _Let's hope she doesn't find out who my mother is._

Jafar stepped forward. "It's nice to see that my boy has found such a pretty lady to be his friend." He took her hand and kissed it.

Raelyn frowned a little. _At least now I know where Jay gets his smooth pick-up lines._ "It's a pleasure knowing your son." She gave a small smile.

"Where would you be staying?" Cruella asked, extending her hand.

Raelyn gave it a quick shake. "At an inn, not far from any of you." She added.

"Where was it again?" Carlos asked her.

Raelyn pulled the letter from her handbag. "Here." She handed it to him. "Do you know where this is?"

He read the note. "Yeah, it's not far from where I used to live. I'll take you there later." He smiled.

Cruella watched the two interact. _I've never seen him smile like that before…_ "Well shall we go inside and have a drink, and maybe something to eat." She suggested.

Everyone nodded and followed her lead.

Carlos tailed behind with Raelyn. "Thanks, for being here." He said in a small voice.

"How many times must you thank me?" She giggled, nudging his cheek with her fist.

"I'm probably not done yet." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I think I'll hang out with you at the inn for a while when I take you there." He added.

"I'd like that. Now come on, I don't care what kinda food they have here, I'm starving!" She caught his hand and tugged him into action.

At the very large dining table, all the Isle kids sat next to their parents, with Raelyn sat between Carlos and Jay.

Maleficent sat on the table with her tiny bowl of food.

It was almost pitiful, the most evil and powerful villain of all was shrunk to nothing more than a lizard for two years.

The food arrived, which was pretty bland to be honest. But the Isle kids knew what to expect as there wasn't much sweet things on the Isle.

"I totally crave your pancakes right now." Jay muttered.

Raelyn smirked.

"What?"

She met his gaze. "Who says you can't have any?"

"Well… there's not chocolate chips here, or anything sweet really."

"That's not to say we don't have any."

Carlos' ears pricked up. "You're saying…?"

"I may have brought some ingredients that are not accessible here."

Jay punched his fist in the air. "Whoo!"

Raelyn smacked his arm. "Jeez! You're like a child."

"What's with all the cheering, Jay?" Cruella asked.

Jay blushed. "Oh… uh… nothing."

Cruella frowned but returned to her food.

"I'll bring some tomorrow." Raelyn said quietly.

The boys were both grinning in excitement.

That evening, each Isle kid went home with their parents.

"Um… mom." Carlos approached Cruella. "I'm taking Raelyn to the inn and I said I'd hang with her for a while. So, I will be a little late." He said.

She nodded. "Alright, but I want you up bright and early to dye my hair so don't be too late." She added.

He nodded and lead Raelyn in the direction of the inn. "That was far too easy." He muttered.


	20. Thoughts

**((A.N- Wow! Chapter 20 already, I'm on a roll with this one. Thanks to everyone for their support! I didn't think this fic would get as much love as it has.**

 **Who's ready for more Carlos x Raelyn fluff... or shall I use their proclaimed ship name Carlyn? hehe not to blow my own trumpet, but I think I've created the cutest OC pairing with Carlos. Do you agree? If so, share your love by clicking favourite, follow and please review!  
Any guesses on Raelyn's father yet? If so let me know :) Carlos and the Isle kids will find out soon so not long now. Alrighty then, back to the story... here's chapter 20!))**

The inn was a small two story building away from the main street.

Raelyn and Carlos walked up to the bar.

The inn owner was an old man with a giant moustache. "Sorry, no minors I'm afraid." He said, looking up. He stared at Carlos with a look of recognition. "You're Lady De Vil's son?" He asked.

Carlos nodded. "Yes, my friend here has pre-booked a room here." He glanced around at the drunken men sat on bar stools and at the small round tables. _Fairy Godmother chose here for Rae to stay?!_

"Oh, and what is your friend's name?" The owner gave Raelyn a once over.

She lent closer to him. "My name is Raelyn, here by Fairy Godmother's request. She said that she had arranged a room for me to stay in?" She added, speaking in a low voice.

His eyes widened in recollection. "Do you have the key?"

She nodded and pulled the key out of her bag. "Here."

He nodded. "Alright, upstairs. Room 9." He allowed the two behind the bar to go through into the back and up the staircase.

They got to the room and entered.

To their surprise, it was rather nice. A double bed with feather pillows was made in the centre, a en-suite was by the door and a small sofa under the window. A large double wardrobe stood against the far wall with a matching set of drawers next to it.

"Not bad." Carlos remarked, putting his bag by the door and hers on the bed.

She nodded and went over to her bag. "I need to get out of this dress." She stated, pulling out her sweats and t-shirt. "I'll be two minutes." She assured him.

He nodded and flopped onto the bed. _Why is mom acting weird? Normally if I ask to stay with a friend she'd make me do a load of chores first… which normally made it too late to go out._ He sighed.

"Carlos?" Raelyn called.

"Yeah?"

She unlocked the door. "This is embarrassing… but please help me unzip this thing?"

He stared at the shut door between them for a second before it clicked. "Your dress?" He blushed a little.

"Yes, please?"

He stood up. "Alright, I'm coming in." He added, opening the door.

She was stood with her back to him. She looked over her shoulder, her face blushing scarlet. "The zip is stuck." She whined.

He chuckled. "I'll get it." He stepped forward and gently tugged at the zip. "It's caught in a bit of fabric. Hang on." He teased the bit of material from the zipper.

She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. _Why is it that I trust him so much? I mean, I'm a girl… alone with a guy… in a inn on the Isle of the Lost, and I'm trusting him to unzip my dress and have no intentions to… well… y'know._ She swallowed. _He comes to my room every night like it's a routine, and I trust him with everything, after only knowing the guy for almost two weeks. He doesn't make me feel as nervous as I should either._

Carlos had similar thoughts running through his mind. _Why am I so comfortable doing this…? I mean, yeah, I'm nervous, but not as much as I should be. Here I am in an inn room with the prettiest girl I've ever met, and everything just feels normal. Maybe it's because I care about her a lot? Or that she's put all her trust in me that I don't want to ruin it? Either way, there's something about her… I can't keep away._ He had finally managed to free the zip and zip it down. "Finally!" He laughed.

She looked up at him. "You're the best, thanks!" She gave him a push out of the bathroom before closing and locking the door. She covered her face and mentally screamed.

Carlos sat on the bed and sighed. He touched his cheek gingerly, thinking about the kiss she'd given him just a couple of nights ago. _Jeez, I need to get over that!_ The sound of the door clicking open made him look up. "Feeling better?" He smiled.

She nodded and sat next to him. "Much better." She smiled. "No way am I wearing a dress like that tomorrow." She snorted. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a lunch box.

"What's that?" Carlos asked, looking over her shoulder.

She hid the box from him. "Never mind." She stuck her tongue out.

"Is it pancakes?" He asked excitedly, trying to grab the container from her.

"Y'know that's not the limit to my cooking, right?" She laughed, pulling away from him.

"Then why are you hiding it from me?" He snickered, reaching around her to take it.

"Because you want it." She shot back.

He sat straight and folded his arms, huffed. "Mean."

She smirked. "I'm half villain too, y'know." She opened the box to reveal some homemade fruit tarts. "But I guess you did help me escape from that bloody dress, so here." She held the box out to him.

He instantly perked up. "Thank you!" He took one and bit into it. "Sweet!" He smiled widely.

She sighed and nibbled on one of her own. "Why don't you have sweet things here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I guess… sweet treats don't represent evil."

"Makes sense. But all the children here aren't like their parents. I mean, you four are proof of that and Mal is the daughter of the evilest villain around. I think Ben should allow more to enrol in Auradon. Give them a taste of the good life." She added.

"I'm sure he's considering it. Maybe that's why they sent us here this weekend, to see if we'd waver or not." He suggested.

"I think so too, and me being here is a way she can make sure nothing truly bad happens."

"I'm glad you're here." He patted her head.

She raised a brow. "Because I brought sweet treats?"

He looked thoughtful. "I mean it's a bonus. But, you keep us all at ease, so it's easier for us to face our parents." He finished his treat and stood up. "I best get going. Even for me, I rather not leave too late around here." He walked to the door and grabbed his bag.

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to put you in danger." She stood too. She gave him the box. "Don't eat them all at once." She warned.

He grinned. "Thanks." He was out in the corridor, when he turned around. He looked at her standing at the door. _Revenge._ He walked back to her and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow." He muttered before quickly walking away and down the staircase.

Raelyn was stood there, totally dumbstruck. _Okay… what was that?_ She closed the door and sat against it. _Was that payback for the thank you kiss the other night or what?_

Carlos got home, Hell's Hall, he had a smile painted on his face.

"Carlos, you're home?" Cruella called, coming through to the front passage.

He nodded. "Hey, mom." He still had a small smile on his face.

"You seem to be happy." She remarked.

 _It wasn't in her usual sarcastic way either._ Carlos noted. "Um… yeah. It usually happens when I hang out with my friends." He blushed a little.

"Or one particular friend?" She raised a brow.

He frowned. _Is she interested in my social life?_ "Well… she is special like that."

She nodded. "Seems so, to all of you."

He grinned. "She's left a mark on all of our hearts."

"Well, I am glad that you have someone you can rely on."

"Mom… are you alright?" He asked her, knowing something was way off. Asking about his happiness, asking about his friends… being somewhat motherly.

"Yes, I'm just glad I get to see you. I've had the guest bedroom cleaned for you, so you're not sleeping in that bloody closet."

He frowned. "I always slept in the closet."

She sighed. "You're sixteen now, Carlos. I can't have your teenage sweaty smell destroy my furs… plus by the looks of it, you've grown a few inches since you were last here. I doubt you'd fit in there."

"Okay, thanks." He smiled at her and headed up the stairs. "I'll be up early to dye your hair." He called.

"Carlos!"

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

She smiled softly. "Welcome home."

He nodded and continued up to his room. _What's going on with her?_


	21. An Act of Kindness

Early the next morning, Raelyn got up and looked out of the window.

She watched all the people walk by, some setting up their stalls, others heading to work. _This is really just like any other town… only the people that are in it are villains or are associated with them._ She sighed. _I really need to speak to Ben when we get back to the academy._

She got dressed, in her huntsman pants, with the claw marks through them, a black fitted t-shirt and claw marks across the stomach and over one shoulder, exposing her skin and her boots. She applied her dark makeup around the eyes and dark lipstick. She back combed her hair to give it a bit more of an edgy volume. She took in her reflection. "I really… look like my father's daughter." She went to the window again. _Carlos' mother said she'd wake him early to get her hair dyed._

She spotted an aging woman and a child on the edge of the street. She opened the window a little so she could hear what she was saying.

"Please? Just some water?" The woman asked a passer-by. "Maybe some food?"

She was ignored, several times.

Raelyn frowned. "They're even cruel to their own?" She growled and went into her overnight bag and pulled out a lunchbox. She had packed it with sandwiches for her and her friends and kept them fresh by putting an ice box in the lunchbox. She also had a few bottles of fresh, cold water she brought in case the water here was as bad as Carlos told her.

She found a paper bag and put the box and bottles of water into it. _If each of us helped one person in need every day… this world wouldn't be so rotten._ She grabbed her backpack and jacket, then left the room, locking the door behind her.

"Some water? Please?" The woman asked a wealthier looking man.

"Go drink from the sewers." He chuckled.

Raelyn resisted the urge to bring out her bow.

Once the man had left, she approached the woman and the child. "Hey, I have some food and water, would you like to share it with your child?" She smiled.

The woman looked cautiously at the beautiful young woman before her. "What's the catch?" She asked.

Raelyn giggled. "There's no catch, I promise." She held out the paper bag.

The child looked up at the woman. "Please, momma?"

The woman nodded. "Alright, thank you, young one." She smiled at Raelyn. "I haven't seen anyone like you around here." She added.

Raelyn cleared her throat. "I'm just visiting." She straightened up.

"Well… I hope you visit often. This place could do with some kindness." The woman sighed. "Thank you ever so much for the food. I promise it won't go to waste."

Raelyn held out her hand. "My name is Raelyn. It's a pleasure to help you."

The woman took her hand and kissed it. "I am Rebecca and this is Rose. We are grateful."

Rose, the young girl, hugged Raelyn around the middle. "Thank you, pretty lady."

Raelyn kissed the top of her head. "You're very welcome. I have to go now." She pulled away and waved to the two. "Be safe."

"You too." The woman waved and went in the other direction.

Raelyn smiled to herself. _I feel good today._ She made her way to Hell's Hall, where Carlos told her that his mother lived.


	22. Hell's Hall

Raelyn knocked on the door of Hell's Hall.

A tall, bulky man answered it. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Is Carlos here?" She asked, ignoring his rudeness.

He sighed. "And who is asking?"

"Me." She shot at him.

"Rae?" Carlos' voice echoed. "Let her in, Sylas."

The man tutted and stepped aside, allowing Raelyn to enter.

"Carlos?" She called, not knowing where to even start looking for him in the gigantic manor.

"In here!"

She followed the direction of his voice and found herself in a large living room, with a gigantic fireplace.

Stood there was Carlos, applying dye to his mother's wild hair.

Carlos looked up at her. "Hey!" He smiled.

"Hi." She walked towards him. "Hello, Cruella." She said politely to his mother.

Cruella looked over to the girl. "Good morning, Raelyn." She replied curtly. "Take off your jacket and sit if you wish. If you're waiting for Carlos, he's just begun."

Raelyn slipped off her jacket and put it onto a chair. _She has an attitude, but doesn't seem all that bad. But from what Carlos and Jay has told me, I can't let my guard down around this woman._ "You have a lovely home." She remarked, she wasn't lying.

There were carvings on the wooden beams and supports, the sofas and armchairs were a blood red leather and curtains looked like silk.

But it was cold in the room. So much so that Raelyn started to subconsciously rub her arms to keep warm, tempted to put her jacket back on.

"I'll ask Sylas to start a fire." Cruella said, noticing Raelyn's discomfort.

Raelyn stood up. "No need to make him do it, I can start a fire, that's if you don't mind?" She added.

Cruella waved her hand, granting her permission.

Raelyn went to the fire, beside it was logs and old newspapers.

"I can't remember where Sylas put the lighter, you might have to look around or go and ask him." Cruella commented.

Raelyn went to her jacket and dug into the little pocket on her sleeve. She pulled out two pieces of flint and went back to build the fire.

Cruella watched the girl, as Carlos did her hair. "You seem to know what you're doing." She stated.

Raelyn nodded. "I've been camping many times, so this is a skill I've known since I was young." She stuffed the gaps between the logs with paper, then left a bit loose so she could light it. She skilfully struck the flint together, causing sparks to fly and land on the paper.

When the paper started to burn, she placed it into a gap at the bottom of the fire. She blew slowly and the fire started to rise.

Once the fire was burning nicely, she stood in front of it, absorbing all the warmth.

"That was very well done."

 _Was that a compliment?_ Raelyn flashed a smile towards Cruella. "Thanks. This room should warm up soon."

"Alright, Mom. Leave the dye in for half an hour then rinse it out." Carlos said, taking off the dying gloves.

"Thank you, Carlos."

Carlos was still not used to this 'new' Cruella. _Did something hit her on the head._ "You're welcome." He looked to Raelyn, and couldn't help but check her out.

She met his gaze and blushed, remembering the night before. _Why am I so worried about that? Clearly, he was teasing me because of when I did it to him!_

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

She swallowed. "Actually, I was wondering if I could bother you for your kitchen?"

He grinned. "I'd be an idiot not to, if you're making what I think you are?"

She smirked. "Maybe."

Cruella looked between the two. "And what would she be making?"

"Her amazingly delicious pancakes!" He exclaimed.

Cruella frowned. "Pancakes? You're this excited about pancakes? Even I can make those."

Carlos chuckled. "But mother, her pancakes are special. They're chocolate chip pancakes."

Raelyn looked to Cruella. "Would you like some?" She asked.

"I guess I should try some, see what he's all crazy about." She gave a small, almost there smile.

"I'll help you!" Carlos grabbed Raelyn's hand. "Kitchen is this way."

Raelyn let him drag her, finding it hard to contain her blush.

They got to the kitchen, where the De Vil's cook was working hard.

"Excuse me, Sally, but my friend is gonna borrow your stove for a bit." Carlos explained.

Raelyn bowed her head. "Sorry to intrude."

Sally waved it off. "It's fine. Carlos used to barge in here all the time." She added with a smile.

Carlos grinned. "Thank you." He turned to Raelyn. "What do you need?" He asked.

"Do you have milk and eggs? That's all I couldn't bring with me."

He nodded. "Coming right up."

"And a frying pan."

"Here you are, child." Sally handed her a large pan.

"Thank you." Raelyn smiled.

"My, you are a stunner. It's nice for the young sir to have a pretty girlfriend."

Raelyn coughed. "Um… we are just good friends. Nothing more."

Sally raised a brow. "If you say so." She went off to do her duties.

"Here." Carlos put the ingredients that she requested onto the surface.

"Thanks." She got to work. "I met a poor woman and her daughter today. It amazes me how ignorant some people can be." She huffed.

"Yeah, well… this isle is not exactly paradise." Carlos sighed, sitting on a kitchen stool.

"I gave her some food and water, I've never seen someone so grateful in my life." She continued, pouring the first lot of pancake mix into the hot pan. "Makes me think… not everyone here is guilty of anything… it's all because of their heritage. I mean, if my luck was different, I could have been stuck here." She added in a small voice.

He snorted. "If you were… at least I would have found you sooner."

"Maybe, but I would've been a totally different person." She looked over to him. "If I grew up here… I would've probably grown up to be like my father… and that's not a prospect that I wish to think about."

"Are you ever gonna tell me who he is?" He asked.

She sighed. "I'm scared that… if you knew… you'd all hate me." She confessed.

He stared as a tear escaped her amber coloured eyes. _I made her cry?!_

She flipped the pancake onto a plate and handed it over to him. "Please don't make me risk what I have with you guys."

He saw that her hands were shaking as she poured more mix into the pan. He put his plate down and took the spatula from her and put it down on the side.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

 _I need her to smile again._ He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "If it counts for anything… I am always here… by your side. No matter what happens or who you turn out to be." He whispered into her mint scented hair. "If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder, if you wanna run… I'll run with you. If you need a friend, doesn't matter if it's day or night, I'll come running." _Just like you've been there for me._

She slowly returned the hug. _What is it about his scent… that I like so much?_ "Thank you. But I need more time before I tell anyone about my history. Okay?"

"Whatever you say, I'm sorry if I seemed pushy. We all have our secrets."

Sally was stood at the door, peeking in on the two. She watched as Carlos comforted Raelyn with every ounce of fondness that he had for her. Sally smiled softly. "You've really grown into a fine young man, young sir." She whispered. _Is it that girl who's made him grow? Could it be that she's accepted him for everything he is and he's falling for her?_ Sally grinned.

Raelyn pulled away at the smell of cooking pancakes. "Oh, crap! These are gonna burn!" She hissed.

"Sorry." Carlos smiled awkwardly. _What was I doing?_

"For what?"

"Hugging you randomly like that."

She blushed and looked to the flipped pancake, trying to avoid his gaze. "It's not like I didn't like it." She replied.

Now it was his turn to blush. "Well… I made you sad… so I wanted to make it better."

She finally looked into his eyes for a moment. "There is no way that you could ever upset me." She smiled. "You're my dearest friend."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm honoured to have that title in your heart."

She had finished cooking a pile of pancakes. "Take your mom a plate." She told Carlos.

He nodded and took both his and his mother's piled plates.

Raelyn turned to the cook who had returned. "These are for you. Thank you. Sorry if I made a mess." She flashed a brilliant smile.

Sally returned it with one of her own. "Thank you, Raelyn." She approached the teen and hugged her briefly. "Look after him." She muttered. She stepped away and went on with her duties.

Raelyn frowned slightly, taking her plate into the dining room, where Carlos and his mother were already tucking into the pancakes.

"Young lady, these are absolutely sinful!" Cruella said, taking another bite. She had washed the dye out and the black parts of her hair were definitely tidier.

Raelyn smiled softly. "I'm glad that you're enjoying them." She began to eat her own.


	23. Suspicion and a Crying Girl

About twenty minutes had past, there was a knock at the door.

Sylas opened it and let whoever it was in.

"Carlos!" Evie's voice sang.

She, Mal and Jay all entered the dining room.

"Rae! What a surprise to see you here." Evie didn't sound surprised at all. She hugged Raelyn around the shoulders, since the latter was sitting down. She looked to her friend's plate. "Pancakes?" She asked, picking up a bit and eating it.

"I could make some more if you want me to."

"It's fine, mom made me a big breakfast." She replied.

"I want some." Jay whined.

Raelyn pushed her plate to the side. "You can have this one. I'm not particularly hungry." She added.

"Yes!" He pulled out a chair and took Raelyn's fork before digging in. "Thank you."

She rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

Cruella looked around at the children, she couldn't help but notice how much happier they all were, compared to when they were living on the Isle. "Looks like life in Auradon has really made you all brighter." She remarked.

Jay looked up. "Well… yeah. It's so free, not confined to one place and not as many restrictions."

"Plus, over there, you learn who your real friends are." Mal added.

Carlos glanced towards Raelyn when Mal said that.

Cruella caught the look. She then looked to Raelyn. "So, I am guessing that your parents are from the good side."

Raelyn nodded. "Yeah. Villagers of Snow White's kingdom." She covered.

Cruella stood up. "Well, I'll leave you kids to do whatever you do. Thank you for the pancakes, Raelyn. They were really nice."

Once Cruella had gone, the teens went up to Carlos' new bedroom.

"Carlos, what is happening to your mom?" Mal asked, closing the door. "She's almost… kind."

Carlos shrugged. "I've chose not to question it. It's easier to live with her to be like this."

Evie sighed. "I'm worried that she has an ulterior motive." She confessed.

"You and me both." Raelyn agreed, leaning against the window sill. "But who knows, maybe she's reformed. Not having you here… might have made her realise how much she cares for you."

"I sure hope so." Jay said.

"She keeps looking at Rae funny. I dunno, but it seems like every time Rae and Carlos look close, she's analysing it." Mal said.

Evie nodded. "I saw it too. She seems suspicious of Rae."

Raelyn shrugged. "No skin off my nose, she likes my pancakes at least."

"And she welcomed her into our home and offered to have Sylas build a fire. But Rae being her independent, somewhat stubborn self, made it herself." Carlos chuckled.

"Well, that's our Rae. Strong, independent and stealing hearts." Mal smirked when she saw the blush creep up Raelyn's cheeks.

"Well, she stole mine!" Evie joked. "With her day and night personality."

"Day and night?" Raelyn tilted her head.

"There it is! You're totally badass… then the next minute you look freaking innocent and adorable." Jay remarked.

Carlos looked to the girl in question. "They hit the nail on the head, there."

Raelyn huffed a little and looked out of the window.

"Aww… don't be mad." Jay went over and ruffled the brunette's hair.

Raelyn wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were fixed to one point outside of the window.

Carlos stood up. "Rae?" He muttered, sensing that something was up. He followed her gaze to a little girl, wondering around the market place, stopping people, and getting brushed off. "Is that the girl you helped?" He asked.

She gave a quick nod before grabbing her jacket and racing out of the room.

The Isle kids looked at one and other.

"Let's go!" Mal ordered and followed the girl.

They got outside they saw Raelyn scanning the crowd.

"Rose?!" She called out.

"Pretty lady?" The red-headed girl came out from the crowd and ran over to Raelyn. "It is you!" She ran straight into Raelyn's stomach, hugging tightly.

Raelyn stroked the girl's hair, hearing her sobbing. "What's happened? Where's your momma?" She asked, pulling away and crouching to Rose's level.

The Isle kids watched as Raelyn dried the girl's eyes, trying to coax an answer between all the tears.

Carlos couldn't hide the admiration in his gaze. _She really is… amazing._

Evie put Raelyn's bag across her shoulder.

Rose finally calmed down enough to talk. "Momma! She's in danger. Some men came up to her asking her to give the food you gave us to them. She said no, it was a gift. Then they called out that she was a thief and they're all hurting her!" She hiccupped. "I don't know what to do, nobody will help me." She began to cry again.

Raelyn's eyes were narrow, and dangerous. "Take me to where she is." She said.

Rose's eyes widened. "This way, pretty lady!" She took Raelyn's hand and pulled her into motion.


	24. A Huntsman's Pride

Rose took Raelyn to the other side of the town, in the marketplace. "There." She pointed out to the group of men.

Raelyn spotted Rebecca cowering on the floor as the men kicked her food and hit her. Raelyn let out a growl. She turned to the others, who had followed her. "Keep Rose safe." She took a black, fabric handkerchief out of her pocket and tied it around her neck, she pulled it up to cover half her face and put her jacket hood up.

"Rae!" Carlos piped up.

She met his worried eyes. "I'll be alright." She assured him then ran off to aid the woman.

Rose clung to Evie's hand. "Is she going to save momma?" She asked.

Evie nodded. "I believe so."

The boys looked at each other.

"Well… I'm not gonna let her fight alone, even if she's super strong." Jay said, running after the brunette.

Carlos looked to the girls. "Keep her close." At that he went after Jay.

"Hey!"

One of the bad guys turned to receive a punch to the jaw. There was a sickening crunch.

"What?" Another guy got a kick to the stomach.

Raelyn went to the man, who was currently stomping on the lunchbox that carried the sandwiches that she had made. "You know, I put a lot of time and effort into making those." She turned him by his shoulder and socked him in the nose.

The boys caught up with her and started dealing blows to the smaller guys.

Raelyn stood in a defensive position, shielding Rebecca. "Are you alright?" She asked over her shoulder.

The woman coughed. "I will be." She gasped. She looked up to see that it was the girl who had given her kindness earlier that day. "You're…?"

"Never mind that now, just stay behind me."

"What is this?" A deep, booming voice echoed.

A tall and beefy man parted the group of men like the red sea.

"Boss!" One of the injured men choked out, clutching his stomach. "That woman stole food. We were just dealing punishment."

Raelyn snorted. "I gave her that food. So, you can just back off and go to whichever shithole you came from."

Carlos and Jay looked to her. They have never seen her this pissed off, even with Chad.

Carlos moved quickly to help the woman. "Rae… that's Bates, the meanest thug on the isle. He doesn't care as long as he and his goons are terrorising people. He could even make Mal's mom look like a kitten."

Raelyn frowned. "Well, someone needs to put him in his place." She stated. She cracked her knuckles. "Jay, Carlos. Keep out of this one." She warned.

Bates stepped forward and towered over the rest of the men, and Raelyn. "So, we have a do-gooder?" He gave an evil chuckle. "And it seems that the son of Lady De Vil and the Son of Jafar has returned. This will be fun." He swung for Raelyn.

She dodged and rolled away. "Get her out of here." She yelled at Carlos.

He nodded and helped up the woman, taking her into the crowd that was forming.

"Why would I need her when you're much more fun to play with?" Bates grabbed Raelyn's arm and threw her against one of the shop walls.

"Rae!" Jay screamed, kicking his current opponent in the gut, making his way to her.

"NO! Stay back!" Raelyn ordered. "Please."

He stopped in his tracks, staring as she started to stand. _Rae…_ His heart began to ache, seeing her in pain. _Jeez… I hope Carlos can't see this._

Carlos on the other hand, had gotten Rebecca safely to where Mal and Evie were waiting with Rose.

"Momma!" Rose rushed to her mother and embraced her tightly. "Are you okay?"

Rebecca nodded. "I'm fine. I'm so proud of you finding that girl. But I am fearful for her." She looked to the boy that had helped her. _This is De Vil's son?_

"Carlos, what's happening?!" Evie exclaimed.

Carlos looked close to punching something.

This was something that the girls had never seen before.

"Carlos?" Mal breathed.

He looked to them. "She's taking on Bates." He spat. "And she won't let Jay or I get involved." His fists shook by his sides.

Evie gasped. "Bates?! Oh no." She looked in the direction of the fight.

Mal put her arm around Carlos. "She's a huntsman. She'll be okay." She assured, although she was worried herself.

Evie nodded. "Yeah… that's right." She stammered.

"A huntsman? That explains her strength… and kindness to others." Rebecca mused.

Evie turned to her. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I only feel terrible that her kindness went to waste. They destroyed the food that she had made for us."

Mal chuckled. "If it's Rae, I am sure she'll provide you with some more."

Rose looked towards the fight. _Please come back safe, pretty lady._

Back to the fight.

Raelyn had managed to get to her feet.

"You're a tough one, eh?" Bates walked over and swung a few punches towards her, which she dodged.

Her movements weren't as smooth, that last attack knocked the wind out of her, and she was sure that it cracked a few ribs.

Jay couldn't keep his eyes off the woman who was taking blow after blow, and dealing blow after blow… twice as hard. As much as he wanted to jump in and help, he knew that a huntsman's pride was everything.

As he was dealing with another random guy, he felt something fly past his ear. When he looked, he saw Raelyn move sideways… and was stuck with something… "Rae?!"

Raelyn coughed, feeling blood soak up in the handkerchief. She pulled out the dagger from the side of her stomach. _Jeez… that was close._ She gritted her teeth.

"Still standing?" Bates grabbed her by her jacket and lifted her up to his eye level. "Just who are you?" He growled.

Jay found the one who had thrown the dagger. "That was a dirty trick… interfering in a one on one fight." He knocked the guy out cold. Now he was really worried. _If she was stabbed… she's not gonna have the strength to fight on much longer._

Raelyn looked into Bates' eyes. "Who am I?" She snorted. "I can be a knight in shining armour or your worst nightmare." Her eyes glowed bright, pupils narrowed into slits. "Depends what kinda day I'm having." She growled.

She took advantage of the fact he had her by the collar of her jacket, she lashed out, scratching deeply, leaving four perfect scratch marks across his face.

He dropped her, groaning in pain.

She used a nearby shed roof to give her height and jumped onto the guy's shoulders. Her knees had sandwiched his head and she brought her elbow onto it. Knocking him out cold.

He fell to the ground.

Raelyn stood up straight and looked around at the rest of his men. "Who's next?" She asked in a husky voice that nearly made them all drop to their knees… either in love or in fear.

They immediately dispersed and ran away. A couple of them lifted Bates body and carried him away.

Raelyn relaxed, dropping to her knees as the impact of all the blows and pain caught up with her. "Damn… that hurt." She looked at the cut in her jacket and the sheen of the blood seeping out. _Boy, am I glad that my jacket is black. The guys will kick up a fuss if they saw that._

"Rae!" Jay rushed over to her.

She looked up so see him sporting a black eye and bust lip. "Really… I told you to stay out of it." She chuckled, before coughing. She stood up shakily.

"You shouldn't be moving." He remarked, putting an arm around her waist to support her.

"I need to see if Rebecca is alright."

"The lady? What about you?"

"I'll be alright."

"Rae!" The girls rushed to her when she came into view.

Evie gave her the once over. "You took a beating." She stated.

Raelyn smirked. "He took more." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "I think I gave him a concussion."

Carlos stared at the girl who had turned his world upside down. "Raelyn…" He breathed. He walked up to her.

"Thank you." She said. "For doing what I told you to."

He raised his hands and pushed down the hood and handkerchief. He nearly threw up at the sight of her beautiful face covered in bruises and blood that covered her lips. "Are you in pain?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "Just a little here and there. It looks worse than it is." She tried to avoid telling him about the stab wound in her side. "Fast healer, remember?" She gave him a smile.

"Pretty lady?" Rose tugged at Raelyn's hand.

Raelyn eased into a crouching position.

Rose flung her arms around her neck. "Thank you. Thank you for saving momma."

Raelyn wrapped her arms around the small girl. "You're very welcome, dear one." She replied. She looked up to the lady. "I'm gonna take you two to my room at the inn. You can get cleaned up, I can tend to your injuries. You can rest there tonight if you wish." She added.

Rebecca looked close to tears. "You've done so much for us already. You need to tend to yourself first, child."

Raelyn straightened up. "I have my pride as a huntsman… let me do this?" She had a soft look in her eyes. "I couldn't live with myself if I left you like this, injured and obviously still frightened."

Rebecca looked to her daughter, who was still clinging to Raelyn. "Alright. I accept your hospitality. She smiled.

Raelyn grinned. "Good. Let's get moving then, before I attract any more attention." She took Rose's hand and lead the way to the inn.

Carlos lingered in the back of the group.

Jay slowed down to walk next to him. "She'll be fine." He said, not so sure himself.

Carlos gritted his teeth. "I did nothing to help her… at least you were there. You had her back. She just sent me away." He grumbled. "I'm not that weak boy that I was when we used to live here anymore." He met Jay's surprised gaze. "I wish she let me fight alongside her too."

Jay patted his shoulder. "Carlos… don't you think she sent you away because she trusted you most to get that lady to a safe place? I think she just wanted you out of harm's way… because you're very special to her."

Carlos sighed a little angrily. "She's special to me too…" He muttered.


	25. Rotten World

Everyone was sitting in Raelyn's room.

"I can't thank you enough, I'm sure most of the villagers will be your fans after you dealt with that oaf." Rebecca stated, sitting on the bed as Raelyn tended to her wounds.

"I only did what was right." She replied. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Rebecca chuckled. "I feel light. Meeting you today was definitely a blessing."

"I've asked the inn keeper to bring us all some food." Mal said.

Raelyn shot a smile towards her. "Thanks, Mal."

Mal had a serious expression on her face. "Are you sure that you'll be fine. I can see bruises all over you."

Raelyn had changed into her t-shirt and sweatpants since they were looser, she had also cleaned up a little and covered up her stab wound with a gauze to stop any bleeding. "Mal… I am a huntsman, this is nothing." She reminded her.

Carlos was sitting on the sofa with Jay, who was holding an ice pack to his eye, entertaining Rose.

"So… is Raelyn a princess from Auradon?" She asked them.

Carlos glanced over to the brunette in question. "She the one who protects princesses."

Jay smiled. "She's part of Snow White's army. But you gotta keep that a secret, okay?" He put his finger to his lips.

She nodded and pulled an imaginary zip across her lips. "I'm good at keeping secrets." She looked up at Carlos. "Are you her boyfriend?"

Carlos choked on his own spit. "Oh, no. She's just a very close friend." He coughed. _Why does everybody assume that?!_

Rose looked a little down heartened. "She's really beautiful and nice, any prince who takes her hand will be the luckiest man to have her." She smiled, watching Raelyn tend to her mother.

"Who said that she wants a prince?" Evie smirked a little, after overhearing Rose from the bed.

Raelyn rolled her eyes. "She can hear you, y'know?" She sighed. She turned her attention back to Rebecca. "Alright, if you go and take a shower, I will wrap a bandage around your arm when you get out. There's fresh towels on the radiator in there." She smiled.

Rebecca stood up. "Thank you. I won't take too long." She went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Raelyn looked through her first aid bag. "Jay, get your butt here." She ordered.

"Yes, nurse!" He smirked and went to sit in front of her. He took the ice pack away from his eye.

"It doesn't look like it'll be bruised for long, although it'll be tender. I have some remedies but they only work with magic." She added.

"I'm sure I'll survive." He chuckled, he hissed when she pressed a cotton bud, soaked in anti-septic onto the cut on his lip.

"Sorry, it's just so it doesn't get infected." She examined his hands, which were, luckily for his knuckles, gloved. "Hurting anywhere else?"

"Nah, thanks to someone, I only got the wimps." He tapped her nose with his index finger fondly. He lay back on the bed. "Who knew that bringing you here would result in sending that ass into the dirt?" He laughed. "That final move was killer."

"If I had used all my physical strength, I would've been a killer. I really don't need that to add to my record."

"Rae, I'm just going to go to my mom's for a little. I'll be back asap." Evie stood up and left the room.

Raelyn moved to sit next to Rose. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

The young girl shook her head. "I'm fine." She smiled up at Raelyn like her very world revolved around the older girl. "I wish you don't have to leave soon." She leaned in and snuggled into Raelyn's chest.

Raelyn stared off into space, petting the girls head.

Carlos could tell what she was thinking. _She wants to take them back with us. Typical Rae._

Rebecca came out of the shower to see her daughter sleeping, cuddled up against the girl who had saved them that day. "She's fond of you." She said.

Raelyn looked to her, then down at the sleeping girl. "I guess." She smiled a little.

Evie came back with a bag. "I've brought you two some fresh clothes. Putting dirty clothes onto a body covered in wounds is bad." She handed the bag to Rebecca.

"Thank you, Evie, was it?"

Evie nodded. "Get changed and I'll put that bandage on you since Rae seems to have her arms full." She remarked.

Raelyn was still in a world of her own.

Carlos reached out and took her free hand and squeezed it, careful not to squeeze too hard, as her knuckles were bruised.

She looked to him.

"You look lost." He muttered.

She snorted. "They named this Isle correctly then."

He chuckled.

Rebecca watched the two of them. _Carlos De Vil… you've found yourself a keeper._ She smiled widely.

Jay looked over to the sofa. "I think today has worn the little one out."

Rebecca sighed. "Since her father died a few months ago, I had to sell our possessions and our home was taken from us, she's been through a lot."

Jay frowned. "That's awful."

Raelyn unconsciously gripped Carlos' hand tightly.

He didn't stop her, only ran his thumb up and down the back of her hand, trying to sooth her.

Her head dropped onto his shoulder. _Thank you, Carlos._

The food had come and after waking a very sleepy Rose up, everyone except Raelyn, who had gone into the bathroom for a bath, had started to tuck in.

She stripped off and looked into the mirror. "Jeez… I look a mess." She murmured. She felt around her ribs. "Yup, a few are definitely cracked… and my rapid healing is slowed down here… stupid lack of magic." She sighed. She turned and saw the bruises and cuts on her back. She turned the water on full and added some oils and remedies to help with the pains.

"If I was fighting using the extent of my abilities… that guy would be six feet under." She growled. She peeled off the gauze covering her stab wound. "If I were a normal human, that would have killed me." She mumbled. She took off her necklace and shook her ears and tail out. She thought about how Carlos has assured her that he'd always be her friend. No matter who she's descended from.

 _Would that be true if he saw me like this? Or in my other form?_ She sighed and got into the hot bath, instantly feeling the remedies kicking in, numbing all the pain. But nothing could ease the aching in her heart for the people she aided today. "I need to talk to Fairy Godmother before we leave. I can't leave them here, not now… with everything I know." _Nothing about the woman and her daughter told her that they were villains… maybe they were descended from one? Or that woman's husband? Either way, they don't belong here. I want that girl to grow up where there's sunshine and flowers._

She stared up at the ceiling. "There's so much wrong with this world. It's truly rotten."


	26. Sleep Talk

Raelyn got out of the bath, she put her necklace back on, and as Fairy Godmother had promised, her ears and tail vanished. She put a new dressing onto the wound, it stung a little after being cleaned and disinfected. She tied her wet hair up into a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom.

She looked around the room to find that there was considerably less people in it. She frowned.

"The others said something about needing to go home to their parents. I offered to stay so you wouldn't be too confused when you finally came out." Carlos explained from the sofa.

Rebecca yawned. "Did your bath relieve the pain?"

"A little, thank you. You and Rose can take my bed for tonight, I'll sleep on the couch." She stated.

Rebecca looked from Raelyn to the bed. "I couldn't possibly impose."

Raelyn raised a brow. "I've slept in the woods before, believe me this couch is way comfier. Please." She added with a kind smile. She sat next to Carlos, leaning against the high, squishy armrest. "If you need to go home to your mom, I'm not stopping you." She checked her watch to realise that it was getting late.

He shook his head. "I wanna keep an eye on you…" He couldn't miss the pained look in her eyes. "Where does it hurt?" He scooted closer. He reached out and brushed his knuckles across her cheek, which had a blossoming bruise.

She nuzzled his hand a little. "I'll be right as rain by morning." _Jeez he worries too much… but it's nice… to have friends that care._ "But since you're adamant on staying." She stretched her legs over his. "I'm gonna get comfy." She settled into the cushions. "Thank you for helping today, although you needn't have, but I am eternally grateful nether the less."

"What are friends for?" He chuckled and positioned himself so he too was more comfortable. "I'll be here till you fall asleep."

Rebecca had gotten into bed with Rose snoozing next to her. _If going to Auradon has changed those four kids for the better… I wonder if it'll help others._ She felt her eyes getting heavy, soon she drifted off to sleep.

Carlos was woken up by the morning bustle in the streets. He looked around the room. "Ah, jeez…" He looked to his left to see Raelyn sleeping on the other side of the couch. "I did it again!" He hissed.

He tried to gently move Raelyn's legs from his own. He heard her grown in pain. _So much for right as rain._ He sighed. He leaned over and brushed stray strands of hair away from her face. He sat back and took in her beauty. As his eyes scanned her, he noticed something, peeking out from under her t-shirt, on her left abdomen, was a gauze… it had what could only be blood soaked into it. "Rae?" He had forgotten to whisper.

"Mmmmhmmm?" She sighed in her sleep.

"What happened to your stomach?"

"Ugh… you don't need to know about that…"

He looked at her face again. _Is she talking in her sleep… or what?_ He sighed, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to wake her, since she was obviously in deep sleep. _Maybe I should go and face my mom._ He stood up and leaned over and pressed a kiss on Raelyn's forehead. _This conversation isn't over._

"My favourite scent…" She mumbled.

Carlos stood straight. _Scent?_

"Carlos… smells so nice…"

Carlos' face combusted. _What?_ He instinctively sniffed his shirt. _Ugh… all I can smell is dirt and sweat!_

"My favourite person… my favourite scent…" She hugged her pillow, still clearly out for the count.

 _Okay…_ He crouched near her. "So… what does your favourite scent… smell like?" He asked in a low voice.

She hummed. "Sweet… yet warm… like cinnamon buns. It's soothing."

He smirked slightly. _Jeez, she's cute. This girl who took down a man mountain like Bates is the most adorable girl in the world._ He stood up and headed for the door, careful not to wake the guests sleeping in the bed.


	27. Tower

Raelyn woke up, feeling throbbing pain everywhere. "Can't wait to get back to Auradon." She muttered to herself. She sat up slowly and made her way to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror, the bruise on her cheekbone was slowly disappearing, but she could feel that everywhere else was taking its sweet time to get better. She gently peeled off her clothes and examined the damage. The grazes had scabbed and the bruising looked less angry. "I just had to play hero." She sighed. She took off the gauze and looked at the wound. It was scabbing, and bruised around the edges. _It still hurts like a bitch._ She hissed, applying some disinfectant. She jumped into the shower and applied the healing oils all over her body.

Rose woke up and looked around the room. "Raelyn?" She called out.

Rebecca sat up. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" She asked her daughter.

"Raelyn isn't here." She stated.

"I hear the shower running, she's probably getting cleaned up. Her injuries were bad."

Rose's ears pricked up at the sound of the lock of the bathroom door clicking.

Raelyn walked out of the bathroom drying her hair. "Bathroom's free if you want to take a shower." She said, looking to her guests. "I need to pop out for about an hour. Could you two stay here? I'll send some food up." She added, braiding her hair, tying it at the bottom with a scarlet ribbon.

Rebecca nodded. "Of course. Thank you."

Rose jumped off the bed and hugged Raelyn gently around the waist. "You're coming back, right?" She looked up.

Raelyn giggled. "Definitely, sweetie." She petted the little girl's head. "I'll be back before you know it." She promised.

Rose nodded and let her go.

Raelyn smiled. "See you soon." She grabbed her jacket and left.

Raelyn stopped by a fruit stall and picked up a ruby red apple. "How much?" She asked the owner.

The aging man looked at her up and down. "You're the one… who beat up that brute?" He recalled.

Raelyn placed the apple down. "What of it?"

He laughed. "Don't get your guard up! Take it, no charge. You taught that beef brain some manners so a lot of the Isle members are grateful."

Raelyn took the apple again. "Thank you, and it was nothing. I was helping a friend." She flashed one of her heart stopping smiles at him. "Good day to you, sir." She bowed her head and proceeded on her travels.

"Rae!"

She looked over her shoulder to see Jay jogging towards her. "Morning!" She sang, she took a bite from the apple.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled widely. He caught up with her a slung his arm around her shoulders. "You're making all the village women jealous." He whispered.

She frowned. "Why's that?"

He snorted. "Have you see yourself?" He waved at her appearance to emphasise.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just a regular girl."

"Who happens to be strong and stunning." He pointed out.

She shook her head. "I don't feel all that beautiful today. I feel like I've been hit with a truck."

"Well, you were thrown against a brick wall… got up and took a dagger to the gut. How is that by the way? You wound?" He gestured to her stomach.

She shrugged. "Healing. Slowly."

He sighed angrily. "I should've seen it coming. I could have stopped the guy who threw it."

Raelyn waved his statement away. "It didn't pierce anything vital." She turned to face him. "Thanks… for keeping it between us." She kissed his cheek. "You're a loyal friend." She smiled softly, turning back.

"No problem." Jay's eyes were wide. _Wow._ He cleared his throat. "So, where are you off to? Carlos is that way." He pointed behind them.

She shook her head. "I need to do something." She looked around. "Where's the highest point of the Isle? Somewhere near the barrier." She added.

Jay frowned. "You could try Maleficent's tower." He suggested.

She looked to the castle. "Maybe, but I can't let any of your parents know what I'm doing."

Jay caught her hand and pulled her towards it. "I know how to get around them." He grinned.

They got into the castle unnoticed.

"So, what is it you need to do?" Jay asked in a hushed voice as they snuck up the servants' staircase.

"Send a message to Ben and the Fairy Godmother." She whispered back.

"Is it about Rebecca and Rose?" He guessed.

She nodded. "If I can at least convince everybody that not all the residents on this isle are evil… maybe the innocent will be freed."

He chuckled. "You really are something."

They reached the top of the tower.

Raelyn looked at the ruby ring. "Please work." She mumbled. She exhaled. "As guardian of the far forest, I summon thy bow to my hand." She chanted. She held her hand out.

Jay watched as a golden light shone in her hand and shaped into a magnificent bow. He sat on a nearby box.

Raelyn gripped the bow in her hand and smiled at the familiarity of the weapon. She drew the string back, summoning an arrow. "Take this message across the sky and to the target." _Please, come and get these innocent people away from here. I have them staying at the inn with me. Please be discreet._ She sent her thought message to the magic arrow. She stood on the window seat, looking out of the window and towards the school.

"You think you can reach the Auradon from here?" Jay asked.

"I never miss my target." She released the arrow and watched it pierce the vail of magic created by the barrier.

Jay stood next to her. "Do you think the Fairy Godmother will do something?"

"I sure hope so." Her bow turned into a bright light again and went back into the ring. She sat on the window seat with her head in her hands.

"Rae?" He knelt in front of her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at his face. "I'm fine. It just took a bit out of me. Being injured and in a place, that restricts magic… maybe casting that spell was a bit too much." Blood trickled from her nose.

"Crap!" He looked around and found some rags. "Not hygienic but this will help a little." He gently pressed the rags against her nose.

"Jay…" She took the rag. "I'll be okay." She smiled a little.

He stood straight. "Can you stand steady?"

She nodded and eased upon to her feet. "Yeah, let's get out of here before Maleficent gets whiff of us."

He nodded and led the way out.


	28. Stubborn Patient

Raelyn and Jay got back to the inn.

The smell of bacon and sausages came from the bedroom.

When they entered, Raelyn was greeted by a hug from Rose.

"Raelyn!"

"Told you I'd be back. Didn't I?" She smiled.

Rebecca looked over to them. Her gaze landed on Raelyn. "Dear… you look so pale." She stood and went over to her. She placed a hand on the girl's cheek. "And you're cold." She took Raelyn's arm and led her to the bed.

"I'm alright. Just feeling a little dizzy." Raelyn said, sitting down.

"Let me see your wounds!" Rebecca demanded. "Take off your t-shirt."

Raelyn looked to Jay. "I'm fine."

Jay turned around. "I won't look."

 _Traitor._ She sighed and obeyed the older woman's orders.

"Oh dear!" Rebecca gasped. "You're black and blue, also what's under that dressing?" She pointed out the gauze.

Raelyn shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a cut that went deep enough to bleed."

Jay turned around. He wished he hadn't. _I am so freaking glad that Carlos can't see this…_ "Rae…"

Raelyn looked to meet his eyes. "No peeking!" She covered her chest with her t-shirt.

"Raelyn… let me see." Rebecca examined each and every injury. "You should be dead." She whispered.

Jay, completely ignoring the fact that the brunette was only in her bra, sat next to her and gently pushed against her ribs, where there was a huge black bruise.

"Agh!" She yelped. "Why would you do that?"

"Are they broken?"

"Only cracked. They'll heal up fine tomorrow." She stated.

He frowned. "What if they get worse by then?"

"Jay… Huntsman… remember. I'll be fine in a few days, I'll be around magic energy. Nothing hit my heart or anything." She argued. "You can't tell the others."

Rebecca looked to Jay. "I'll treat her. Could you ask the inn keeper for some food for her? I don't recall her eating anything before she left.

"I ate outside." She mumbled. She wasn't used to being fussed over like this. "Please, just don't bother. I just need to sleep for a little, regain my mana."

Jay stared at her then let out a heavy sigh. "Alright. But I'm staying here."

"Momma? Why is Raelyn so hurt? Is it because I asked her to help us?" Rose looked close to tears.

Raelyn pulled her t-shirt back on. "Oh, no, sweetie. It was my fault. Please don't cry." She held out her arms. "They say, a cuddle from a cute princess will heal any injury." She smiled.

Rose went over and crawled onto the bed, lying next to Raelyn, she snuggled close and put her head on her chest. "Does this hurt?"

Raelyn wrapped her arms around her. "Not at all. Thank you."

Rebecca stood up. "I'm going to get some pain relief from the inn keeper. I'm sure he'll have some in supply." She walked out, closing the door behind her.

Jay looked to Raelyn who had closed her eyes, holding Rose securely in her arms. "You really are…impossible." He reached over and took off her boots then went to sit on the sofa, watching her as she fell asleep.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, Jay leapt up to answer it before the noise could wake Raelyn up.

"Hey, girls." He smiled at Mal and Evie.

They walked in.

"Why are you here, Jay?" Mal asked, looking over to the sleeping Raelyn and Rose. "Is she alright?"

"We met in town, and yeah, I think she will be, she's still in a bit of pain so she wanted to sleep a little. Rebecca went to get some pain killers to help." Jay explained.

Evie went over to Raelyn's side and felt her forehead. "She's really cold." She grabbed the blanket from the couch and put it over the two sleeping girls.

Rebecca came back with a bottle of medicine. "This is all he had."

Evie nudged Raelyn awake. "Rae, take some of this? It'll ease the pain." She whispered.

Raelyn sat up a little and looked at the bottle. She sniffed the contents before taking a swing. "Thanks." She lay back down, making sure not to wake Rose. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." Mal said. "Should I fetch Carlos?" She made her way to the door.

"No, don't!" Raelyn jolted up into a seating position.

"Why not?" Evie asked.

Raelyn sighed and looked at her hands. "He worries too much. I don't want him to think that it's worse than it is. I just… used my bow… while I was injured. So, it took a lot out of me. What's I rest and regain my strength, I'll be okay."

Mal frowned. "Okay. But you had better see him today, otherwise he will worry."

Raelyn nodded. "I will. Just after a nap. Okay?"

Mal nodded. "Well, we'll leave you to rest. Rebecca, I hate to ask, but will you…?"

"Of course! One good deed deserves another, I will watch over her." Rebecca replied, sitting on the couch.

"Thank you." Jay smiled warmly, following the girls out.

A few hours later, Raelyn woke up with a numb arm. She looked to see Rose still lying next to her with Raelyn's arm underneath her.

She gently pulled her arm free and got up. _Jeez I feel rough!_ She went into the bathroom to splash her face with cold water.

She looked into the mirror to see colour had come back into her cheeks and her eyes were brighter. _That was a little scary… I won't admit it aloud… but I was beginning to think that I might need to be without this necklace for a few hours, allow the other side of me work its magic._ She looked at her watch, it wasn't too late in the afternoon. She left the bathroom, yawning widely.

"Raelyn. I found this on the floor. Is it yours?" Rebecca asked her, holding a chain bracelet.

Raelyn took it from her. _This warmth…_ "I think it's Carlos', I'll take it to him. I feel better now." _I want to see him…_

Rebecca pressed her hand against Raelyn's forehead. "You've got your warmth back. Alright, I'll stay here… if you don't mind?"

Raelyn shook her head. "Stay as long as you wish. Will you be fine with me gone?"

Rebecca nodded. "You stay safe, and no more fights." She kissed Raelyn's forehead.

"Thank you. I won't be long. Don't let anyone in other than me or my friends. I don't know if that knuckle head has friends."

"I promise."

Raelyn slipped on her boots and jacket before leaving.


	29. Cinnamon Buns and a Concerned Cruella?

Raelyn made her way to Hell's Hall. _At least that pain killer is working a little._

"Hey, you!" A male voice called.

Raelyn looked over her shoulder to see a tall boy, but he looked young, maybe fourteen years old, standing a few feet away from her. "Can I help you?" Her hood shadowed her face.

"Are you the one who took on Bates?" He asked.

Raelyn turned fully to meet his gaze. "If I am?"

"That was my brother." He growled. _This girl gives off a weird aura._

Raelyn sighed. "Well, you must be proud of him… hurting innocent mothers and their children for scraps. He seemed like a nice fellow." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"So, it was you?" He asked. _I… for some reason, I want to see her face._

"What do you plan on doing about it?" She said in a bored tone.

"I'm gonna take you down, for what you've done!" He yelled, running towards her.

She didn't have time to react, with her slowed reflexes due to the pain, to his fist slamming her in the stomach. She doubled over as pain shot from her stab wound. She coughed, blood spluttering from her mouth. She looked up to see him bring his leg up to kick her. She blocked it with her arms before grabbing him by the arms to restrain him from lashing out at her again. "I will not fight a kid." She growled.

He struggled in her iron grip. _Man! Is she the daughter of Hercules?!_ "I don't care, I'm gonna kick your ass! Regardless if you're a girl or not."

Raelyn panted a little. "You really think your brother didn't deserve what he got? Think of all the terrorising he's done! I know you are villains or are related to them, but it's not right, and you… as a kid… should see that it's not right." She coughed some more.

He gritted his teeth.

 _At least he's stopped squirming._ "Can I ask? Did he ask you do this?"

He clamped his mouth shut.

She stared into his eyes. _Bastard._

"He didn't! I saw what state you left him in and I wanted to come and make you pay. Nobody does that to him and gets away with it…"

"Did he also teach you to beat up someone who is already wounded? That's a bit unfair, don't you think?" She snorted.

He looked away from her.

"I'm gonna let go of you… okay?" She slowly released his arms. "Think about what I said." She wiped her mouth as she turned to walk away.

"I wanna at least see the face of the one who hurt my brother." He followed her and reached out, pulling her hood down.

She turned to meet his eyes. "Satisfied?"

He blushed scarlet. "Man, you're pretty." He said aloud.

She snorted before beginning to laugh. "And you're a weird opponent. I though the rule was, never fall for the enemy." She smirked before continuing to Hell's Hall.

The boy stared at the retreating figure. _I think I'm in love._ He shook his head. _No! She's the enemy. I must report back to my brother…_ He swallowed at the thought.

Raelyn knocked on the door of Hell's Hall.

Sylas answered with his usual grumpy greeting. "Young master is in his room." He stated, letting her in.

"Thank you, Sylas." She smiled up at him.

He nodded his head once and closed the door.

Raelyn knocked on Carlos' door. "Carlos? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, the doors unlocked." His voice called back.

She turned the door handle and let herself inside.

He was laying on his bed with a book.

"What are you reading?" She sat next to him and peered over his shoulder.

"Just science homework." He looked up to her face. "How are you?"

She smiled at him. "I am feeling better. Thanks."

He returned her smile with an unsure one of his own. He put his book away and sat up. "Are you hungry? You look like you're lacking something." He ruffled her hair gently.

"I am a little hungry." She admitted.

"Something sweet?" He asked.

She nodded.

He stood up. "Wait here, I'll get Sally to make something." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Raelyn gave a pained sigh and flopped into the pillows, kicking off her boots. She turned to her side and held her stomach. "Damn that kid got me." She moaned. She lifted her top and checked the dressing.

No blood had leaked so it meant that the scab hadn't been broken.

She held up her pendant and watched as the magic stone reflected the sunlight in many different colours. _So pretty…_ She smiled absentmindedly.

A few minutes later, Carlos returned.

Raelyn sniffed. "Cinnamon buns?" She looked to him.

Sure enough, he was holding a plate stacked with cinnamon buns. "You guessed it." He smirked a little, remembering her sleep talking that morning.

She sat up and crossed her legs on the bed. "My favourite! Thank you."

"Lucky you." He placed the plate in front of her and sat next to her. "Sally had baked loads, so she said I could take as many as I like."

"I'll be sure to thank her." She picked one up and bit into it. She hummed with delight.

Carlos chuckled. "I'm sure she'll be happy that you like them." He bit into his own.

"So, do you miss Dude as much as I do?" Raelyn asked.

He nodded. "Sure do, hope Audrey and Lonnie are looking after him well."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I bet he misses you."

"More likely miss you more, he's turned traitor and adopted you." He pouted.

Raelyn looked at him. "I think he and I have a connection."

"Me too." He met her gaze then started to laugh. "And I eat like a child?" He sniggered.

She frowned. "What?" She wiped her lips.

"Other side." He reached out and wiped the sugar frosting from her face and licked his thumb.

She turned rosy. "Thanks."

There was a knock at the bedroom door. "Carlos?" His mother called.

"Come in, mom."

Cruella entered the room and saw her son and Raelyn sat on the bed eating. "I was just about to ask after you, Raelyn. How are you? I saw you arguing with Bates' brother outside. I would've intervened but you seemed to have it under your control." She added.

Carlos looked to Raelyn. "Rae?"

Raelyn waved it off. "It's fine. The matter has been resolved."

Cruella saw the bruising on the girl's cheekbone. "How did you get that?" She pointed it out.

"Oh, I… um…"

"Was it you who fought with Bates?"

Raelyn sighed and nodded. "He was hurting an innocent woman on the street, I couldn't just stand there and watch."

Cruella looked to her son. "Why didn't you tell me that it was her? I would have seen to it that Bates was dealt with."

"Oh, she dealt with him herself." Carlos continued eating.

Cruella sighed and looked to Raelyn. "You are Carlos' dear friend, so naturally you're dear to me too. If that family gives you anymore trouble, tell me."

Raelyn saluted. "Yes, ma'am." _Why is she being all protective? I thought she never cared for Carlos' wellbeing._ She smiled softly. _I just hope this change in her isn't just to reel Carlos in._

Cruella walked up to the girl and looked at her face. "To mark such a pretty face, he should know not to strike a lady, especially one with a face like yours."

Raelyn cleared her throat. "I had my face covered, so he didn't see whether I was pretty or not."

Cruella sighed and walked out. "Remember what I said. Have fun you two, I'm going to have a bath." She closed the door behind her.

Raelyn and Carlos shared a look.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Carlos whispered.

"That your mother isn't half as bad as you guys made out? Yeah?"

He nodded. "I mean… maybe she actually realised that she… somewhat… loves me, after two years of not having me around."

"Maybe, I hope that's the case." She dusted her hands and wiped her face. "Thank you, Carlos. That was just what I needed." She grinned.

He nodded. "No problem." He put the plate onto the side table. "So, are you just gonna hang with me all day?"

She raised a brow. "Is that a problem?"

He leaned close so that their noses brushed together. "Have I ever complained?" He smirked as he saw her cheeks redden.

"I'm gonna open your window." Raelyn mumbled, trying to put space between them before she did something stupid.

As soon as the window was open, something flew in and hit the wall behind her.

She turned to see an arrow stuck in the wall above Carlos' head.

He sat there wide eyed. "Someone trying to kill me?"

She laughed and leaned over him and grabbed the arrow.

 _Raelyn, this is Ben. From your thoughts, I have gathered what is going on. I will send a car at nine o'clock tonight to pick them up. It will meet you at the inn, their codename is Silver Eagle. I hope this is alright. I look forward to seeing the rest of you tomorrow, midday._

The arrow turned into stardust.

Raelyn smiled widely, staring at her hand. _They heard me._

"Rae?" Carlos waved his hand in front of her face.

Raelyn flung her arms around his neck in happiness. "Ben's approved of Rebecca and Rose going to Auradon!" She giggled.

He hugged her back gently. "How do you know?"

Raelyn dropped her arms and sat back. "I sent an arrow with a message to the school, that was Ben's reply."

He nodded slowly. "I'm assuming you sent it this morning."

She nodded.

"How did it know where to find you?"

"It's my arrow. Of course, it knows the way to me." She said simply.

"Of course." He snorted, laying back into the pillows.

She flopped back on the bed next to him. She gritted her teeth as pain shot across her stomach.

Carlos looked at her. "I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Hmmm?"

"What is that dressing covering on your stomach?"

Her eyes widened. "It's nothing, just a scratch, it was deeper than the rest so it keeps bleeding, on and off."

"Let me see?"

She shook her head.

He propped himself upon his elbows. "Why not? If it's not so bad, why can't I have a look?"

She turned her head away from him. "I don't like when people realise that I'm weak."

He exhaled and reached over to lift her t-shirt. "I'm not just any person, Rae. I would never see you as a weak person."

She didn't stop him from lifting her t-shirt and gently peeling the dressing away from the wound. "I don't want you to freak out." She mumbled.

Carlos stared at the wound. "How did you get this? This is more than a scratch." He tried to keep calm.

She met his gaze. "Whilst I was fighting… someone threw a dagger at me." She admitted.

His eyes narrowed. "Dirty trick." He growled, brushing his fingertips over the tender skin. "Is it as painful as it looks?" He noticed the black bruise on the left side of her ribs too.

Raelyn shrugged. "If I move a certain way it aches, and its tender to the touch. But overall, it's not too bad."

"I'll go and get some more dressing." He stood up and left the room.

She nodded. "Thanks."

Carlos closed his door behind him, as a single tear trickled down his cheek. _The sooner we get off this isle the better._


	30. Don't Scare Me

**(Hey guys! wow! Chapter 30 already! Since it's a milestone chapter, here's a chunk of Carlyn fluffiness for you! Hope you have a sweet tooth, because these two will give you cavities by the end of this story ~Yuuki)**

Sally, the De Vil family cook, walked into the kitchen to see Carlos rummaging through the first aid box that belonged in the adjoined bathroom, reserved for Sally. "Carlos? What happened?"

Carlos' eyes were red with unshed tears and his hands shook a little. "I need a gauze, and some pain killers." He said, finding some clean bandages and medical tape.

Sally went into the bathroom and reached up into the cupboard. "Here. These are what your mother uses for her migraines." She handed the tablets to him. "Is Miss Raelyn alright?"

He met her eyes. "Who said it was for her?"

Sally gave him a look. "I know what went on yesterday… and I saw her walking funny to the house. Do you want me to treat whatever it is?"

"No!" He snapped, instantly regretting doing so. "I am so sorry, Sally… I just… I want to take care of her, I didn't get to protect her yesterday, so I want to make up for it by helping to ease her pain."

Sally nodded. "No need to apologise, I know you care about her." She reached out and gave him a hug.

He pulled away and grabbed the first aid stuff. "Thanks, Sally. She loved the Cinnamon buns, by the way. She sends her thanks."

Sally giggled. "Tell her, she's most welcome."

"Will do." He cracked a small smile before heading back up to his room.

Carlos walked into his room to see Raelyn examining her wounds in the full-length mirror.

She had her t-shirt lifted up to her bust, prodding and poking at bruised patches on her skin. "Damn, that kid packs a punch." She muttered.

"What kid?" Carlos asked, making the brunette jump.

She looked over to him. "Um…"

"Bates' kid brother?"

She nodded in defeat. "I can't hide much from you, can I?" She smiled a little, turning back to the mirror. She sniffed. "Why have you been crying?" She asked.

Carlos' eyes widened as he put the first aid things onto the bed. "Who said I was crying?"

"I can smell your tears…"

He blushed a little and flopped onto the bed and buried his face into his pillows. "It's nothing."

She sighed and lay on her stomach next to him, head on the pillows, looking at him. "Tell me?" She ruffled his frosty hair.

He turned his face to look at her. "You… are so hurt… I just don't like seeing you like this." He mumbled.

She moaned in frustration. "Well… I won't be for long. Trust me."

He huffed. "I know that. But I still worry."

"It was my stupid fault. I should have dodged that dagger." She replied.

"That guy should've known not to intervene with a one on one fight." He reached out and pushed stray strands of hair away from her eyes. "You're so headstrong and … valiant… a true warrior, and I like that about you… but please don't scare me like that again."

She nodded. "I promise." She intertwined her fingers with his. "Okay?"

He smiled, bringing her bruised knuckles to his lips. "Thank you."

They lay there for a while, just looking into each other's eyes.

Raelyn glanced at her watch. "I better go to the inn and get those two ready to leave." She said. She tried to let go of his hand, but he just squeezed it tighter. "Carlos?"

"Just a little longer." He muttered.

She raised a brow. "Alright…"

"Are you looking forward to seeing your mom next weekend?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Very much so. I have so much I want to tell her." She smiled warmly.

"Like what?"

"Like… the fact I've made amazing friends so quickly. About this trip, and about cheerleading."

"So, you'll be telling her about me?" He smirked.

She hid her face in the pillow slightly. "Obviously." She blushed.

"What will you say?"

"Um…" She had a thoughtful look on her face. "I'd tell her that you're the best friend a girl could ask for, that you are kind and considerate, a little shy and that you love Dude more than anything else. I'd talk about all the times you've helped me out, how you worry way too much."

"You praise me too much." He chuckled.

She shook her head. "You're the type of person that I could be around all day and never get tired of seeing your face."

 _This girl…_ "Well… I don't get tired of seeing yours either." He let go of her hand. "C'mon, let's get your bandaged up." He sat up. "Turn onto your back, I'll cover the bad one." He said, nudging her hip lightly.

She obeyed his orders and lifted her shirt to expose the wound.

He gently dabbed a cloth with some anti-septic on it, onto the knitting cut. "Sorry if it hurts."

She bit her lip to keep from hissing in pain.

He put the bandage over it and taped it on. "There, all done." He smiled slightly.

She sat up and tugged her shirt down. "Thanks." She stood and grabbed her jacket which she had discarded onto the chair. "Are you coming with me?"

He nodded. "Of course." He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket.

They made their way through the village.

Carlos sub-consciously took her hand in his and pulled her close to his side.

She had learned by now not to question it. But she could hear the murmurs of the villagers who saw them.

 _"_ _Is that Lady De Vil's son? My hasn't he grown!"_

 _"_ _That girl seems familiar… didn't we see her giving food to Rebecca and her child?"_

 _"_ _Carlos De Vil has gotten himself a pretty lady…"_

 _"_ _That's the girl who took Bates down?"_

 _"_ _I saw his brother trying to get pay back. He must've been stunned by her looks to actually land a blow."_

Raelyn picked up pace. _Jeez… haven't they got better things to talk about._


	31. Cruella Pieces Things Together

"What?" Rebecca stared at Raelyn with her mouth agape. "We can go to Auradon?"

Raelyn nodded. "So, if you have anything you wish to collect, I will escort you."

"Dear, I only have what I have brought here and my daughter." Rebecca hugged Raelyn. "I think God was smiling down on us, when you entered our lives."

Raelyn blushed. "Alright, pack your things, the car will be here in a few hours." She coughed.

Carlos smiled, watching as his friend received a tight cuddle from the little girl.

"So… I can meet the princesses and princes?" Rose asked, a grin painted on her face.

Raelyn nodded. "If that is what you want to do." She sat down on the sofa. "Fairy Godmother will take care of you and see that you have a home when you get there. I will be back tomorrow after midday with the others."

Rebecca sat on the bed in shock. "Why are you doing all of this?"

Raelyn sighed. "Well… I believe everyone deserves a chance at a normal life, especially children. The ones who are born here are not the bad ones, they did nothing wrong. I think that if I can prove that there is still good on this isle, I can convince king Ben to release the innocent from this isle, just like he did with my friends." She added, looking to Carlos. "I mean… I wasn't born here… but my blood is far from pure. I was given a chance…" She trailed off.

Carlos sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Well, we are forever grateful for your kindness." Rebecca bowed her head.

Rose nodded. "I can't wait!"

Nine o'clock came around and just as promised, a black car pulled up in front of the inn.

"Alright, we don't wanna cause a scene so casually…" Raelyn walked to the car and opened the back door. "Silver Eagle?" She whispered to the driver.

"That's right."

Raelyn ushered Rebecca and Rose into the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Rose hugged her around the waist. "Thank you. See you soon." She smiled, climbing into the car.

The car pulled away, leaving Raelyn and Carlos standing at the inn door.

"You're brilliant." Carlos breathed.

She smirked. "You praise me too much."

He smiled. "Makes us even."

She shrugged. "I guess. Are you gonna head back home? It's kinda late."

He thought for a moment. "You could stay at my place? I have spare rooms… too many to count."

She exhaled. "You scared to leave me alone?" She raised a brow.

"What? No… I mean…" He scratched the back of his neck. "You're still injured… and you don't even have Rebecca to keep an eye on you now."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But for the record, I'm only doing this to stop you clucking like a hen." She stated.

"I'm not clucking!" He argued as they headed up the stairs to her room.

She laughed as they entered and she grabbed her belongings.

Carlos picked up the medical stuff and put it all into its case and put it into her bag. He went around checking under the bed and sofa to make sure they didn't miss anything.

Raelyn went into the bathroom and grabbed her toiletries. She came out to see Carlos folding up a pair of jeans. "You don't need to do that."

"Well… I need to do something." He put the jeans into her bag.

"Thanks." She grabbed the bag of dirty washing and stuffed it in along with her toiletries. "Ready to go?" She looked around.

He nodded. "Let's go." He grabbed her bag and led the way out.

They got back to Hell's Hall, Carlos led Raelyn upstairs to show her the guest bedroom. "Sorry it's not super tidy, we don't normally have overnight visitors." He added, dropping her bag onto the bed.

"It's fine, I'm only here for one night."

"Carlos?"

The two turned around to see Cruella standing in the hallway.

"Hey, mom. Rae is gonna stay here tonight, is that alright with you? I know I should have asked first."

Cruella nodded. "Fine by me."

"Thank you, Cruella." Raelyn bowed her head.

"I'm going to bed now, don't go to bed too late yourselves." She added before leaving them.

"I'm gonna go and let you rest." Carlos said to Raelyn. "You're looking a bit pale." He brushed his fingers against her cheeks. "See you tomorrow." He smiled.

"See you tomorrow." She squeezed the hand that touched her face. "Sweet dreams."

He nodded. "You too." He closed the door behind him.

Raelyn sighed and took off the necklace around her neck. She shook out her ears and tail. "Much better." She breathed and got out a tail comb and began to brush her magnificent tan tail. "A she-wolf always takes pride in her tail." She mumbled. _I wish I wasn't keeping this secret from everyone… especially him._

Cruella crept down the hallway, leading to the guest room. _She's hiding something… it's not that easy to gain Carlos' trust… never mind his love._ She pressed her ear against the door.

 _"_ _I wonder if I should ask the Fairy Godmother if I could keep this? It really saves time and requires less power to use. That way… the spell won't wear off when I've got company."_ Raelyn's quiet voice reached Cruella's ears.

 _Spell? A love spell maybe? She's lured Carlos with a spell._ Cruella frowned, straining her ears to listen.

Raelyn's ears pricked up, she could hear breathing, and it was close, and she picked up a scent. "Hello? Who's there?" She asked, standing up. It wasn't Carlos. _Must be Cruella…_

Cruella's eyes widened. _She knows I'm here?_ She cleared her throat. "Just me, dear." She replied. "I was just going for a glass of water when I heard something. I sort of forgot that we had a guest in there. Sorry."

Raelyn didn't believe it. "Oh, it's quite alright. Good night, Cruella." _Did she hear anything I said aloud? If she did… I could be in trouble._

Cruella gritted her teeth and walked back towards her room. _Who is she exactly?_ She got to her room and closed the door. _She has unnatural physical strength and reflexes to be a simple village girl. She has the skills of a huntsman… but that still wouldn't explain her keen hearing… or those glowing eyes. They almost look like wolf eyes when she's fired up._ Cruella blinked in realisation. "Spell… to hide something maybe…?" She tapped her chin with her forefinger. "Could she be _his_ daughter? They've never caught him yet so it is possible that he has children in Auradon. But why would Fairy Godmother accept her into the academy? He's a villain, and surely even though he's still free, if they find his child, they'd send it here." She huffed, utterly confused. "If he's her father, then she's holding a big dark secret from Carlos and the other kids. If they found out… what would they do to her?" She smirked wickedly. "Sorry, Carlos… but I believe that your little sweetheart has a father that even the villains of this isle fear."


	32. Red Jacket

Raelyn woke up early the next morning and quickly got dressed. _Last night was strange… I am positive that she was trying to spy on me. I wonder if she heard anything important._ She bit her nail. "I am so glad we're going home in a few hours." She breathed as she grabbed her necklace and put it around her neck.

"Rae?" Carlos knocked on her door.

"Yeah, come in." She called back.

Carlos entered her room. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

She didn't meet his eyes. "Alright, I guess."

He frowned. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just sore." She half-lied.

He nodded and sat on the bed next to her. "Let me see?" He tugged at her top.

She pulled it up to her chest. "How does it look?"

He peeled the dressing off the stab wound. "It's actually looking a lot better, still can't wait until you are back in Auradon where you can heal quicker."

"You're not the only one." She smiled at him. "I'm not gonna cover it up again, let it breathe." She said as he reached for her first aid kit.

"Alright, just be careful." He leaned in so his nose touched hers affectionately. "I still need to pack." He stood up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I need to stretch my legs." She added.

He nodded. "Okay… but wait for one second." He walked out of her room and came back a few minutes later. "Wear this, it might hide your identity whilst you're outside. Stop people coming up to you asking about Bates." He held out his red hoodie.

She raised her brow. "Carlos… it'll be like a tent on me." She took it and slipped it on. _Smells… like him._

It was definitely a little on the baggy side but it wasn't too big.

"Quite a good fit, actually." Carlos smirked. _Looks like she's wearing her boyfriend's hoodie…_ He blushed a little. _I wish…_

"I guess, thanks." She smiled. "I promise not to damage it."

He laughed. "If you do, I'll be sure to sue for compensation." He winked. _What am I doing?_

She hid her face a little with the hood. "Then I double promise." She grabbed her bag. "Remember that we need to meet everyone at Maleficent's castle at noon." She said, leaving.

Carlos dropped down onto the bed and placed his hand on his chest. _I think I'm going crazy._ He flopped back into the bedding. "Jeez… she looked stupidly adorable."

Cruella was stood outside of the door, watching as her son stared off into space. She cleared her throat. "Carlos?"

Carlos jumped and looked over to her. "Yes?"

Cruella walked into the room, looking around. "Raelyn?"

Carlos shook his head. "She's gone out for a walk."

Cruella sat down next to him. "Tell me, Carlos. Has Raelyn said anything about what her parents do for a living."

Carlos frowned. "Not really, she just said they were villagers, her father is a keen hunter and took her out into the forest every now and then." He covered.

Cruella nodded slowly. She could tell there was something he wasn't going to tell her, but she chose not to push. "She's a beauty, that's for sure. Those eyes… they're very fierce, a lot like a wolf's, don't you think?"

He thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, you're right. They almost glow in the dark." He grinned.

Cruella watched as he thought about his brunette friend. "Are you sweet on her?"

His eyes snapped to her. "What? I mean… no? I don't know." He sighed, defeated. "She's my friend, one of the best."

"When I have watched you two interact this weekend… if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were betrothed already."

He blushed. "I'm just comfortable around her."

"Well, I think she's hiding something. I hate to break it to you, but I don't think she's good for you if she's lying about who she is."

Carlos glared at his mother. "What?!"

"You know I'm right. There's something about her that's a little off."

"Mom… we all have our secrets. You and I are no different."

"Yes, but… as your mother I don't want to see you getting heartbroken." She added.

He stared at her. "She's not like that."

"If I am right, then she'll be just like her father." Cruella spat.

"Her father?" Carlos breathed.

"Yes. If my hunch is correct, you don't wanna be getting too close to her."

"So… what is your hunch?" Carlos asked.

Cruella exhaled and closed the bedroom door. "I believe her father is… Xander Moon."

"Who?"

"He's more commonly known as the Big Bad Wolf."

Carlos' eyes widened. "What?" He started to laugh. "I don't know about you, mom, but I believe that the Big Bad Wolf is a wolf… Rae is a human girl."

"Xander is a shape shifter who takes the form of a wolf." Cruella explained. "He lures women with his charm in a human body to kill them in his wolf form."

"But Raelyn's mom is alive… obviously, because if he did do that, Rae wouldn't be here."

"Maybe he really did love her mother." She suggested. "I've met him, I hired him to dog nap for me, since dogs are naturally loyal to him, being the alpha of a pack of wolves in the far forest."

"What did he look like?"

"Dark hair, golden eyes, black wolf ears and tail to match. That was in his human form. Shape shifters normally have certain attributes of their animal side show in their human form."

"Well… Rae looks human to me, no dog ears or tail."

"She may be using a spell to hide them."

"Mom… we're on the isle. No magic, remember?" _Although… there's the exception of her bow…_

Cruella sighed. "Fine… I can see I won't get through to you on this matter. But don't say I didn't warn you." She stood up. "Get packed and ready, we'll be heading over to Maleficent's soon." She closed the door behind her.

Carlos sat alone in the guest room. _Raelyn's father… is the Big Bad Wolf?_ He shook his head. "Nah, can't be." He left the guest room to go and pack up his own room.


	33. Hook, Line and Sinker

Raelyn was walking through the town, taking one last look before leaving for Auradon.

"Rae?" Evie's voice echoed in the street.

Raelyn looked up and smiled. "How did you guess?"

Evie smirked as she linked her arm in Raelyn's. "Because, who else would be wearing Carlos' jacket?"

Raelyn blushed, looking down. "Shush."

Evie giggled. "So… did you stay at his last night? I went to fetch you from the inn but the inn keeper told me that you went out with Cruella's son and never came back." She raised a brow.

"Yeah, I stayed in his guest bedroom. It felt a little lonely at the inn without Rebecca and Rose staying there."

"Where are they? Jay said you sent a message to Auradon asking Ben to allow them to leave the isle." Evie added.

Raelyn nodded. "Yes, a car came to collect them last night."

"That's brilliant!" Evie grinned. "How are you feeling? You seemed pretty rough the other day."

Raelyn shrugged. "Aches here and there, but it's expected. Once I return to Auradon, I'll be able to heal quicker with the magic in the air."

Evie nodded. "Carlos has been worried."

Raelyn rolled her eyes. "He's always worrying."

"Because, you're special to him." Evie squeezed her arm. "We've been best friends since childhood, so I know him well. I have never seen him trust someone, other than us three, more than he trusts you."

Raelyn couldn't help but smile. "I… trust him the most." She mumbled, making Evie squeal. "Don't do that! You gave me a fright."

"It's hard not to. You and Carlos are so comfortable and easy-going together, it's amazing that you can be like that and not think that you both like each other."

Raelyn looked away. "He's the first friend I've truly had. I don't know what it feels to like someone any more than that."

Evie bit her lip. "Okay… so you might feel that way but you don't know it yourself?"

Raelyn shrugged. "Maybe."

"I think you should come to mine." Without waiting for a response, she dragged Raelyn by her arm towards the Evil Queen's manor.

The two girls sat up in Evie's bedroom.

"So, Rae." Evie rounded on Raelyn. "Do you like him?"

Raelyn nodded. "Of course, he's my best friend."

Evie hummed. "Okay, between him and Jay… who would you rather ask you out to the ball?"

Raelyn frowned. "Carlos, if he isn't taking anyone else."

"Trust me, he won't be." Evie smirked. "Why would you choose him?"

Raelyn thought for a moment. "I… dunno. He seems to be the natural choice."

"Fair enough." Evie picked up her makeup bag. "Can I?"

Raelyn nodded, taking the hoodie off. "Don't want to get makeup stains on this." She mumbled, throwing it over the headboard.

"Because it's his?" Evie winked.

"That and… he said I'd have to pay compensation if I damage it." She blushed scarlet.

"Well… now we know he definitely wants to make out with you." Evie laughed.

Raelyn's eyes widened. "What? No!"

"He's become a little flirt since you've arrived."

"You're making it out to be my fault." Raelyn pouted, closing her eyes so Evie could apply eyeshadow.

"Well… it's your fault that you're so accepting, alluring and beautiful."

"Accepting?"

"Yeah, you accepted who we are without judgement, Carlos likes that about you. It's probably why he feels comfortable around you."

"Well… everyone has their flaws, who am I to judge?" Raelyn sighed.

Evie drew an expertly practice line on Raelyn's eyelid with liquid eyeliner. "Open."

Raelyn opened her eyes.

Evie stepped back to check if the eyeliner was even on each side. "Perfect." She grabbed a peach coloured lipstick. Once she applied a coat on Raelyn's lips she picked up her hair brush.

Raelyn took the hint and sat on the carpet in front of Evie.

Evie began to gently brush the tan locks. "Can't believe the weekend is over."

Raelyn nodded. "I'm glad that you have all managed to rekindle a little with your parents, maybe after this, Fairy Godmother will make the visits more regular."

Evie smiled. "I hope so. I'm glad you were here though. I hope that you join us if we visit more often."

"Of course."

Evie tied Raelyn's hair into low side bunches and stood up. "All done." She held her hand out to help Raelyn stand up.

Raelyn looked into the full-length mirror. "You are a genius, as per usual."

"I know." Evie smiled. "So… about Carlos…"

"What about him?"

"Based on what you've said and what I've seen, you like him." She smirked.

Raelyn rolled her eyes. _Even if I do… there's no promise that he'll like me at all once I tell him who my father is… what I am…_ "It'll be too complicated if I said or did anything about it."

"How? If you like him and he likes you… you're made for each other." Evie whined.

Raelyn flopped onto the bed. "None of you know me as much as you think you do. I'm just scared that some of my secrets may drive him… and the rest of you… away from me."

"Raelyn… you do realise that we all love you no matter what right?" Mal's voice made the other two girls jump.

Raelyn met Mal's emerald eyes. "Would you still love me if I told you that my father is one of the worst villains, he even scares other villains."

Mal's eyes widened. "Your father is a villain?"

Evie stared at her new friend. "Our parents are villains, so what kinda people would we be if we judged you for that?"

"You grew up here, on the isle. Maybe you'll resent me because I grew up in Auradon. Because my mother is a hero who was tricked by my father."

"Raelyn. Listen to me." Mal put her hand on her hip. "You are you. You are not your parents. Good or evil. We like you for who you are, and not where you come from."

"Even though I've kept it from you?" She looked at her hands.

"We all have secrets, and like Carlos said, you can tell us everything in your own time, we won't force anything out of you. Today you've told me and Evie that your dad is a villain… we understand if you don't want to tell us who, and we won't speak a word of it to anyone."

Raelyn felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "Mal…"

"It does kinda explain why you accepted us so easily though." Evie giggled.

Raelyn chuckled. "I had no reason to judge."

Mal smiled. "When you ever want to tell us everything, we'll listen."

"Then celebrate you and Carlos finally confessing." Evie piped up, causing Raelyn to throw a pillow at the bluenette's face.

Mal laughed. "Evie, leave them be."

Raelyn checked her watch. "We should get going, it's half eleven." She stated, grabbing Carlos' hoodie and slipping it on.

Evie nodded and grabbed her travel bag. "Let's go."

They all walked out of her room.

Raelyn, Mal and Evie had arrived at Hell's Hall to collect Carlos and so that Raelyn could pick up her bag.

Carlos walked out of the house and met them at the bottom of the steps, Raelyn's bag over one shoulder and his own over the other.

Raelyn reached for her bag.

"I'll carry it, don't want you to pull anything that's finally beginning to heal." He smiled.

Cruella came outside a few seconds later. "Let's get going then, shall we." She clapped her hands.

Carlos looked from his mother to Raelyn.

Cruella was looking at Raelyn with searching eyes.

"Something on my face, Cruella?" Raelyn's eyes met hers. "If so, please point it out?"

Cruella shook her head. "Sorry, dear. I was just admiring your makeup. Did Evie do that for you?"

Raelyn nodded.

Evie made a point of hooking her arm in Raelyn's. "You bet. Her face is the perfect canvas for me." She smiled.

Mal watched as Cruella raised her brow. _Why does it look like Cruella is analysing Rae?_

Carlos tailed back to walk with Mal. "Mom suggested something strange earlier. I'll tell you when we get home."

Mal nodded, frowning. She decided to change the subject. "Rae looks cute in your hoodie by the way." She whispered.

Carlos grinned sheepishly. "I know."

Mal snorted. "You're not shy now, are you." She laughed.

He cleared his throat. "I dunno what you're talking about." He looked away from her.

Jay waved at them from the castle entrance. "Hey, guys." He smiled. "The car is almost here, I saw it cross the barrier about ten minutes ago."

Jafar was stood next to his son. "I hope that you visit again soon, my boy." He hugged Jay tightly.

"Me too."

Evie walked over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Don't forget to write." Evil Queen said.

Mal picked up Maleficent from the wall. "I'll see you again soon, mom. You've definitely grown a bit bigger." She grinned, kissing the lizard on the head.

Carlos looked to his mother.

Cruella sighed and put her arms around him. "Remember what I told you." She muttered. She looked to Raelyn and cleared her throat. "Look after my Carlos." She said.

Raelyn nodded once. She could see the suspicion and distrust in the woman's eyes.

The car drove up to the castle steps.

Raelyn walked to the car and opened the door, allowing the others to climb in first.

Carlos was just about to climb in when a voice echoed in the courtyard.

"Hey!"

Raelyn recognised this voice. _Now what?_ She looked over to see Bates' brother running towards her.

The boy stopped in front of her.

"What do you want?" Carlos spat.

The boy smirked. "What's it to you?" He turned to Raelyn and handed her an envelope. "For you." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "See you around." He winked and went away.

Raelyn stood there, stunned.

Carlos glared in the boy's direction. "What was that?" He growled.

Evie's head poked out of the door, she'd seen everything. "C'mon!" She giggled and sat back next to Mal.

Carlos gestured for Raelyn to get in first before following her.

The driver started the engine.

Jay saw the letter in Raelyn's hand. "What did he give to you?"

Carlos looked over her shoulder. " _To the one I love_?!"

Raelyn looked down at the envelope. "What?"

"A love letter?!" Evie's eyes were like dinner plates.

Raelyn shrugged. "Considering he punched me in the gut yesterday…"

"He what?" Jay looked at her.

Raelyn handed the letter to Mal. "Read it?"

Mal nodded and tore it open. "Ready?"

Raelyn nodded.

 _"_ _I forgive you for what you did to my brother, you were right, he did deserve it. I hope to be able to see you again to amend my actions and hurting you yesterday. I just want you to know that I fell in love with you at first sight and hope to one day prove it. With love, Tristan."_ Mal finished.

Carlos looked livid. "He thinks he can hurt her and then say something like that?!"

"At least he's trying to right his wrong doings I guess." Mal remarked.

Jay was glaring at the letter in Mal's hand.

"Do you want to write an answer?" Evie smirked, analysing the boys' reactions.

Raelyn blinked. "No. Of course not."

Mal laughed. "Because you only have eyes for one guy?" She winked.

Carlos and Jay looked at each other and then to Raelyn.

"Oh?" Jay put his arm around her shoulders. "It's me, isn't it?" He teased.

Carlos looked away and bit into a bar of chocolate that was in the car.

"Jay, quit messing around." Raelyn sighed.

He raised his hands. "Okay, okay." He chuckled, watching her cheeks redden.

"Oh, look, we're crossing the bridge." Evie stated, looking out of the window, and seeing golden fairy dust surrounding the car.

"I realised…" Raelyn gritted her teeth a little. She pressed her ribs and heard a click.

"That didn't sound pleasant." Jay remarked.

She laughed. "Trust me, it didn't feel all too pleasant either. I had to push my rib into the right place before it healed funny."

Carlos looked to her and saw the bruising on her face and hands were disappearing by the second.

She met his gaze. "Told you that I'll be fine." She smiled.

He nodded then looked back out of the window.

She frowned. _Is he mad at me for some reason?_

Evie watched as Carlos stared out of the window in thought. "Carlos?"

He looked to her. "What?"

"Did something happen? You seem out of it?"

"He's just mad that some boy confessed to Raelyn without his permission." Mal smirked.

Carlos glared at her.

She raised a brow. _Whoa… he's never done that to me before._

Raelyn sighed, feeling every wound beginning to rapidly heal. She felt a hand gently squeeze hers. She glanced down to see a very familiar, gloved hand, wrapped around hers. She smiled softly.

Evie grinned as she saw Carlos take Raelyn's hand, whilst still looking outside. _Carlos… she's caught you… hook, line and sinker._


	34. Welcome Home

They arrived at Auradon Prep and were greeted by Ben, Audrey, and Lonnie.

"Hey, guys! How did it go?" Ben asked with a wide smile.

Mal went up to him and hugged him tight. "It went surprisingly well."

"Rae!" Audrey hugged the said girl.

"Hey." Raelyn choked, finding it hard to breath in the Princess' embrace.

Carlos noticed Raelyn's discomfort and gently tugged her back by his hoodie.

Raelyn shot him a grateful look.

"Raelyn!"

Everyone looked up to see Rose skipping down the steps, her mother not far behind her.

"Hey, sweetie." Raelyn smiled brightly, kneeling.

Rose flung her arms around the older girl. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm very happy to see you too." Raelyn kissed Rose on the top of her head. She looked up at Rebecca. "How are you?"

Rebecca smiled warmly. "I am feeling fantastic, thanks to you and King Ben." She bowed her head towards the said King.

Ben waved the compliment away. "If Raelyn hadn't contacted me, I wouldn't have known about you."

Raelyn stood up straight. "Well, I'm glad everything turned out well."

They heard barking.

"Dude!" Carlos exclaimed, a grin spread across his face as the small dog jumped into his arms. "How are you, buddy?" He looked over to Raelyn. She was pulling a pained face again. "Rae?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay." She smiled through the pain. She walked up to him and petted Dude. "Did you miss us?"

Dude licked her hand affectionately.

Carlos watched her. "Maybe you should go for a nap?" He suggested.

She met his gaze and nodded. "Yeah."

Everyone headed inside.

Raelyn headed to her room, Carlos followed her with her bag. "You know, I could have carried it."

He shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. I think I should leave Dude with you, to keep you company." He smiled. He turned to leave.

"Your jacket." Raelyn said, as she began to take it off.

He looked over his shoulder. "Keep it. Looks better on you anyway." He grinned.

She tilted her head to the side. "Okay…?" She shrugged it back onto her shoulders.

"Sleep well, I'll come and wake you when it's dinner time. You will need your food." He added.

She nodded. "Thank you."

Carlos closed the door behind him and he headed to his and Jay's shared room.

"How is she feeling?" Jay asked, sat on the bed.

Carlos sighed and flopped onto his bed. "She seems to be fine. I think the healing will be less painful if she sleeps."

"So, what's bugging you?"

Carlos turned to look at Jay. "What do you mean?"

"You were off with Rae in the car."

Carlos sat up. "No, I wasn't!"

"Then why couldn't you look at her when Mal suggested that Rae might like someone?"

Carlos went quiet.

"You realise I was just messing around when I said it could be me, right?"

Carlos shrugged. "You seem to really like her, so how was I to know?"

"So, you thought I could've been right and you got jealous?" Jay smirked.

Carlos threw a pillow at him. "Shut up!"

"So, when are you gonna make a move?" Jay raised his brow.

Carlos frowned. "What?"

"Ask her out!"

Carlos shook his head. "Oh, no! I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

Carlos blushed. "Have you seen how amazing she is? I wouldn't wanna be humiliated if I get put into the friendzone." He swallowed. "Plus… her friendship is so important to me, I don't wanna ruin it by making things awkward between us."

"Don't worry about it. You two act like a couple anyway, dating will just be a level up." Jay grinned. "Plus, you have the privilege of scaring any guy who makes a pass at her without looking like an overprotective father."

Carlos buried his face in his pillow. _I'll be allowed to kiss her too._ His face began to burn.

"Why don't you ask her to the ball? It'll be a step forward."

Carlos thought for a bit. "Maybe I will."

Jay smirked. "That's the spirit!"

Later that evening, after a few hours' sleep, Raelyn was woken by her stomach growling.

"I guess I do need to get some proper food." She sighed, getting up.

She walked into the kitchen and got some bacon and eggs from the fridge.

"Hey, you." A hand patted her hooded head.

"Why are you here?" She mumbled, placing bacon into the pan. "Do you want some?"

"Please!" Her frosty haired friend sat upon a nearby surface. "And I'm here because I was hungry."

She rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry."

Carlos gave her the once over.

She was wearing black pyjama shorts and his hoodie hanging loose over her matching pyjama vest.

He swallowed. "How can you look flawless… in pjs?" He muttered.

She began to laugh. "Seriously, all of you flatter me so…" She cracked some eggs and added them to the pan. "Pop some bread into the toaster?" She looked to Carlos.

He nodded and did what she asked. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"I feel a lot better. Everything is healing smoothly." She affirmed.

"That makes me glad." Carlos sighed. He placed two plates next to Raelyn.

"I told you that you were over worrying." She pinched his cheek playfully.

"Sorry about that."

Raelyn smiled softly. "It's fine, it was the first-time people actually worried that much about me. Mom knows how I heal, so she didn't worry too much unless I was poisoned or something." She dished up two plates of bacon and eggs, with buttered toast. "Eat up." She handed a plate to Carlos.

"Thank you!" He grinned.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Raelyn asked Carlos as they headed towards the dorms.

"I dunno, maybe play a video game or something. You?"

She thought to herself. "I think I might go outside."

"Really? It's kinda late." Carlos remarked, looking out of the window.

She smiled. "I like the night. Plus, the moon looks pretty."

He nodded. "Can… I join you?"

She laughed. "Of course."

He was happy that she seemed to be back to her usual care free self. "I'll let you get changed, come to my dorm when you're ready."

She nodded. "See you soon."


	35. Moonlight

"C'mon, Carlos!" Raelyn grinned as she ran across the deserted Tourney field.

He laughed, as he chased after her, with Dude at their heels. "Raelyn… if we're caught after curfew we're in so much trouble." He couldn't help but smile, seeing Raelyn so energetic again.

She turned and met his eyes. "Rules are made to be broken."

He smirked. "Your wicked side is coming out."

She laughed. "You've seen nothing yet." She dropped down in the middle of the pitch and lay back in the grass, staring at the night sky.

Carlos panted a little as he stopped next to her.

"Pull up a patch of grass." She patted the grass beside her.

"Strange girl." He mumbled, sitting beside her.

"Pretty…" She breathed.

He looked to his side.

Her eyes shimmered in the moonlight. "You don't really see the stars on the isle." She remarked.

He looked up too. "No, you don't." He sighed, laying back. "But this weekend, I got to see something just as beautiful."

She turned her head to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I got to see it every day." He swallowed, feeling her eyes on him.

She turned her attention back to the stars. "It must be special to you… this beautiful thing."

He peeked at her through the corner of his eyes. "Most precious thing in the world to me."

She blushed a little. "You better keep it safe, then." She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You bet I will." He returned his gaze to the sky. "It's so peaceful." He sighed, contently.

"Yeah. It kinda feels like I'm back home. Except… where I'm from, I'd hear all the animals calling to each other, it's like music."

"I'd love to hear it." Carlos replied.

"Believe me, you wouldn't wanna leave the place." She grinned.

He looked at her again. _Her eyes… really are wolf like and her teeth… almost look like fangs._ "Rae…"

She met his gaze. "Hmmm?"

"My… mom said something… and I know I said I won't mention him anymore, but mom got me thinking." He sat up. "She thinks she might know who your father is, and I wanna confirm it with you before I think about it anymore."

Raelyn sat up too. _Oh no, I knew she heard something._ "Okay, what's her guess?"

He swallowed. "Just keep in mind, that I am your friend, and I trust you and I won't leave your side if this is true."

She nodded.

"Mom thinks that your father was someone called Xander Moon. Otherwise known as the Big Bad Wolf."

Raelyn looked away from him. "Well…" She sighed. "I guess I'm busted."

Carlos stared at her. "So… you are his daughter?"

Raelyn nodded. "Do you fear me now? You're weary of dogs… right?"

He began to laugh. "Rae, I am not afraid of you! You are the Rae I know, and always will be. You just so happen to have shape shifter blood in you." He reached out and pulled her into a hug. "I'm just pleased to finally know the truth."

"I wanted to tell you… but I was afraid." She mumbled. "I didn't wanna lose you."

"Well… I'm not going anywhere."

Dude barked, making the two jump.

"See… Dude reckons I'm right." He petted the pooch. "That's why you cling to her… she's got a similar scent to a wolf."

Raelyn smiled widely. "Thank you. I wanna tell the rest of the gang. Do you think they'll take it well?"

Carlos nodded. "You're their friend. You're one of us, for better or for worse."

She leaned her forehead against his. "I honestly don't deserve friends like you guys."

 _She's so close…_ Without thinking, Carlos leaned in closer, his heart pounded. _I know she can hear it…_ "I'm the lucky one…"

Dude barked, making them jump apart.

"I…um… about that…" Carlos stammered. _What was I doing?!_

Raelyn cleared her throat and stood up. "We should go back inside." She said, holding her hand out to pull him to his feet.

He accepted it. "Rae…"

"It's fine." She shot him a smile. _It was just spur of the moment… right?_

He bit his lip. "About your wolf thing… mom said your dad had ears and a tail in human form… is that the same for you too?"

She nodded before taking off the necklace and shaking her ears and tail out. "I'm a lot like him in looks and abilities." She sighed.

He reached out and touched her ears. "So, soft." He grinned.

Her ear twitched. "Don't do that." She whined.

"But you look so cute!" He smirked.

She sighed and put the necklace back around her neck, causing the ears and tail to disappear. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and ran towards the school.


	36. Truth

Raelyn woke up the next day feeling refreshed and good as new. She got up and got a shower.

 _I can't believe I told him… well… he guessed and I didn't deny it._ Raelyn grinned to herself. "He's still my friend." _I'm so happy._ Then a thought hit her. "Wait a second… did we almost kiss?!" She blushed scarlet. "No, no. It was probably just in my head. He tilted his head a little… but it doesn't mean that he was gonna kiss me…" She covered her face. _I need to get these thoughts out of my head… before I see him again._ She sighed. "I also have to tell Mal, Evie and Jay my secret sooner or later." She groaned.

She stepped out into her room in nothing but a towel and went to her drawers and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt. _I need to stop forgetting to take clothes in to the bathroom with me when I shower._ She quickly changed and dried her hair,

There was a knock on her door.

She quickly grabbed her necklace. "Who is it?" She called, fumbling with the clasp.

"Just me." Carlos' voice replied.

Raelyn exhaled and let him in. "Hey." She smiled.

He stared at her from head to toe. "You have a beautiful tail." He stated.

She looked around to see her tail was indeed brushing against the back of her legs. "Thanks." She finally managed to clasp the chain together. She whispered the spell into the stone since the spell needed a top up.

"So, is your magic from him too?"

She nodded. "Mostly." She met his gaze. "You're still okay with who I am?"

He chuckled. "I don't go back on my word."

She grabbed her hair brush and ran it through her hair and tied it into a pony tail. "I can't believe the coach its making us practise all week because of the game on Friday." She sighed.

"It's the same for us too, y'know."

She grabbed her bag. "Why did I agree to join?"

"Because you wanted to cheer me on." He smirked a little.

She rolled her eyes. "What was I thinking?" She closed the door behind them as they headed towards the Chemistry lab. "Did you finish the homework?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course. Did you?"

She bit her lip. "Do you think I could sweet talk him into letting me hand it in tomorrow?"

He snorted. "You can try."

She let out a groan. "Why did I have to be stupid and get stabbed over the weekend?"

He ruffled her hair. "You saved people, Rae."

She huffed. "Yeah, I guess."

Raelyn had managed to get an extension on her homework, and lucky for the class the received a pop quiz.

Carlos sighed.

"You can blitz through it." Raelyn elbowed him.

"Yeah, but they're too easy." He mumbled.

"Because you're too smart." She tapped his nose.

"Alright everybody, mouths shut and eyes down. You may begin." The professor gave Raelyn and Carlos a warning look.

Evie gave a small giggle.

After the final bell rang, Raelyn, Evie, Mal and the boys gathered in Jay and Carlos' room.

"Rae. Are you alright?" Evie asked.

Raelyn nodded. "Yeah… I just feel as if I need to tell all of you something. But nobody can know about it…" She swallowed.

"Rae… is this about what we talked about on the Isle?" Mal asked.

Raelyn nodded. "Yeah. Carlos has already figured out my secret, so I think it's only fair if I tell you three as well."

Jay sat straight. "Secret? Is this about your father?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you've been wondering who he is. He's a villain."

Jay shrugged. "Why would you keep that from us." He smiled. "Our parents are villains."

She sighed. "Mine is one of the worst, and he's still roaming around in Auradon, they couldn't catch him."

Mal stepped towards her. "Rae… is he who I think he is?"

Raelyn met Mal's eyes. "What's your bet?"

Mal looked to Evie then back to Raelyn. "Is he… the wolf?"

Jay's eyes widened. "The Big Bad Wolf? The one who hunted Little Red Riding Hood?"

Raelyn nodded. "Yeah. He's my father."

Evie frowned. "How…? You're a girl. A human girl."

"My father is a shape shifter, who takes the form of a wolf." She explained.

"So, does that make you a shape shifter too?" Jay asked.

"I haven't learned how to take the full form of a wolf yet, but I have wolf ears… and a tail. But I use this pendant to conceal them." She exhaled. "So…?" She looked to Evie.

Evie had tears in her eyes. "Rae…!" She flung her arms around her friend. "I'm so happy that you trust us that much."

Jay walked up and hugged her too. "We're friends forever, right?"

Mal sighed. "Jeez… I told you that we'll accept you no matter what." She joined in the group hug. "Carlos…" She looked over to the frosty haired boy. "Get in here." She stretched out her arm.

Carlos sighed. "I'm so relieved." He put one arm around Mal and the other around Raelyn. "What did I tell you?" He nudged Raelyn's nose with his. "It'll take so much more to scare us away."

Raelyn sniffed back tears. "Yeah."

There was a knock at the door.

Everyone pulled away from the hug.

Raelyn sniffed the air. "Audrey and Lonnie." She stated.

"Dry those tears." Carlos ran his thumbs under her eyes, wiping tears away. He smiled. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "That's my girl."

Raelyn blushed. _His girl? Full of ourselves now, are we, Mr. De Vil?_

"I see the whole gang is here." Audrey sang as Mal let her into the room. "Is this always gonna be your headquarters?"

"Seems that way." Jay chuckled.

"Well… we got bored, so thought we'd come and hang out." Lonnie sat on the couch.

Mal sighed. "We're not doing much, so it's not much more fun here."

"Well, how about we play a game, one that involves all seven of us." Audrey took out a deck of cards. "Maybe Ben should be here, to make the ratio of girls and boys fair."

Mal got her phone out. "I'll text him."

"What game do you want to play?" Raelyn asked, sitting on the floor at the foot of Carlos' bed.

Dude went and lay on her lap.

"You ever heard of 'King'?" Audrey asked.

Raelyn frowned.

"Obviously not." Lonnie giggled.

Carlos sat down next to Raelyn. "Basically, everyone picks a card, one person will get the king, the others will get numbers. The king will decide the fate of two numbers."

"So, the king will pick two numbers and make them… do a dare?" Raelyn asked.

"Exactly." He smiled.

"Sounds interesting."

"Ben said he'd be right over." Mal said. "He's bringing Doug too." She glanced towards Evie.

Raelyn smirked. _Time for some fun I guess._


	37. King

The boys arrived and everyone sat on the floor in a circle.

"I'll shuffle first." Lonnie volunteered.

Raelyn was sat between Evie and Jay.

"Remember, don't show your card to anyone." Lonnie said, walking around, telling everyone to pick a card at random. She sat back down with her card. "Who got the king?"

Carlos raised his hand, he made eye contact with Raelyn, hoping she'd tell him her number somehow.

But this wolf girl was not giving anything away.

"Um… numbers four and seven… have to…" He looked around for inspiration. _I'm never good at these things._ "Pick a random contact on their phones and tell whoever it is that the sky is falling, acting like a lunatic."

"Fine." Mal threw her card to the floor, which was number four.

"You owe me, Carlos." Audrey took out her phone.

"Put it on speaker phone." Jay said.

Mal went first.

The phone rang and then there was a click. "Mal, what's up?" It was Jane, the Fairy Godmother's daughter.

"Jane! Oh, thank goodness… I think… I think the sky is falling!" Mal exclaimed.

"What? Mal, are you alright?"

"Yes, just panicking because I looked outside and there's wet stuff coming from above… I think it's the sky!"

"Mal. That is the rain… do you need a doctor?"

"Oh… the rain… of course." Mal sighed. "Thank you, I thought I was going insane."

"No problem. Good night, Mal." The phone beeped.

Raelyn doubled over with laughter, burying her face into Evie's shoulder.

Carlos looked to Audrey. "Your turn."

Audrey sighed and pressed the call button.

"Audrey? What is it?" It was Chad.

Raelyn composed herself.

"Oh, Chad. Have you seen outside? I think the sky is falling!" She exclaimed. "Do something about it."

"Audrey… I see nothing but rain."

"It's not rain! I'm telling you. Sort it out this instant." She hung up. "I don't even know why his number was still saved on my phone." She added.

"Knowing Chad, he'll be dumb enough to believe you." Doug snorted.

She smiled slightly. "I guess."

"Alright, I'll shuffle this time." Carlos took the cards from everyone, shuffled and handed them out. "One, two, three… who is king?"

Ben waved his card in the air. "I'm always king." He chuckled. "Um… numbers one and eight have to hug for more than twenty seconds.

Lonnie waved her hand with the number one.

Evie stood up. "Hug it out?" She giggled.

Lonnie nodded and they hugged.

"My turn to deal." Jay picked up the cards and shuffled. "This is kinda fun."

He held out the cards and people picked one.

"I'm king… or should I say queen?" Evie giggled. "Hmmm… two… and six…kiss… it has to last longer than five seconds." She smirked, watching Raelyn's face pale.

"Sorry Rae…" She mumbled. She looked around and saw Carlos blushing roses. "Ooh…" _Yes! Thank you, gut instinct!_ "Who's the lucky guy or girl?"

Carlos cleared his throat and stood up slowly.

Raelyn glared at her best friend.

"Could be worse, right?" Evie grinned.

"Rae… you don't have to… if you don't wanna." Carlos stepped back, ready to sit back down.

Raelyn shook her head. "Why spoil the game? Just a kiss, right?" She swallowed. She stood too.

"Yeah." Carlos bit his lip. He looked around at the group, who were hiding their phones behind their backs.

Raelyn sighed. "I'm over here." She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her, before planting a sweet, yet firm, kiss on his lips.

After a moment, Carlos melted into the kiss as he closed his eyes. _She… tastes really good._

They heard a shutter noise, making them pull away.

"Who was that?" Carlos snapped.

Everyone put their hands up in defence.

He sighed and sat back down, face burning.

Raelyn sat back next to Evie.

"Aren't you the assertive one." Evie giggled.

"You're gonna pay for that one, princess." Raelyn smirked.

Evie swallowed nervously.

By the end of the night, Evie and Doug had danced around the room, Lonnie had raced Jay in eating as many doughnuts as they could in five minutes. Jay won, naturally. Mal had smacked cake into Ben's face.

"This was fun!" Raelyn laughed.

"Yeah, it was." Evie leaned against her. "Plus… I gave my ship a little nudge."

Raelyn frowned. "Ship?"

"Yeah… you and Carlos… I support you two being together. Your relationship." Evie grinned.

"How did you know we'd have those numbers? You don't have the mirror on you, do you?" Raelyn gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh, no! I wouldn't spoil a game like that. I just took a hopeful guess."

"Well, we're going to our room before we miss curfew." Audrey stood up. "We should do something like this again sometime."

Lonnie got up too. "Yeah, definitely. See you guys tomorrow. Don't forget practice tomorrow, Rae."

"I won't. See you guys." She smiled. When they left, Raelyn exhaled. "I love them a lot but they exhaust me." She leaned her head on Evie's shoulder.

"I know, right?" Mal sighed.

"Well, me and Doug are heading off too. Good night." Ben gave Mal a peck on the lips before leaving with Doug.

"You still don't have a cell phone, do you, Rae?" Evie asked, randomly.

Raelyn shook her head. "I've never had one."

Evie rummaged in her bag and handed Raelyn a shiny black smart phone. "Have this, I bought a new one yesterday. That one is just as good but I found a blue one and wanted it." She giggled.

Raelyn looked at the device. "Thank you."

Carlos watched as the brunette was clearly fascinated with the object. "Do you know how it works?"

She looked up to meet his gaze. She gave a shake of her head.

He chuckled and crawled over to sit next to her. "Give it here."

Evie watched the two. _How can they act like nothing has happened?!_ She pouted.

"There, I've set it up. I've put my, Evie, Mal and Jay's numbers into there already, you can add more as and when you want to." Carlos said after a few minutes of showing her the controls.

"Okay, I think I understand." She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"This will make it easier to contact you." Jay stated.

"Yeah." Raelyn nodded. She stood up. "I think I'm gonna go to bed." She stretched.

"I'll walk you to your room." Carlos said, standing too.

"Good night, guys." Raelyn waved at the others.

"Good night, Rae."

Raelyn walked into her room, throwing her bag onto her bed.

Dude jumped onto the bed and made himself comfortable.

Raelyn turned to Carlos. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

Carlos stared at her a little.

"What?"

"Before… when we… you know…?" He blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"What about it?" She felt her cheeks warm up too.

"Someone definitely took a photo."

She looked to the ground. "I know. But I doubt anyone but the people who saw it happen would see it. So, I'm not too bothered."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He bit his lip. "Well, I will see you tomorrow." He smiled at her.

She nodded. "Sweet dreams." She closed the door behind him.

Raelyn flopped onto her bed. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and checking her messages.

What she saw almost made her scream.

Evie had sent her a perfect snap of her kissing Carlos.

 _Momento._

Raelyn's hands shook a little. " _Why would you do that to me?"_ She typed back.

* _Ding*_

 _Because… it's a good photo._

Raelyn smiled a little. _It is a good photo… shame it or the kiss means nothing between me and him._ She sighed.

Carlos returned to his room to find that Evie and Mal had left.

"Today has been a weird one." Jay said as his frosty haired friend walked in.

Carlos nodded. "You could say that again." His phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked at his messages and nearly dropped his phone. _Evie…_ He stared at the photo of the beautiful girl kissing him.

"So, is she a good kisser?" Jay asked.

Carlos glared at him.

"Simple question."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Compared to who? That was… that was my first kiss."

"Did you enjoy it?" Jay wiggled his brows.

Carlos blushed. "I guess."

"Would you do it again?"

Carlos flopped onto his bed. "Mmmhmm…"

"She was really forward, I quite like that." Jay chuckled.

Carlos looked to Jay. "Are you jealous?"

"Yes." Jay replied bluntly. "Very. Also getting very impatient."

"Impatient?"

"Ask her out before I do."

Carlos looked to his roommate. "Before you do?"

"Yes. I think you know… that I'm pretty fond of our little she-wolf too. But I've kept my distance, because you are finally interested in someone." Jay added.

Carlos stared. "What do you mean?"

"If I waltzed up and stole her from you, I know it'd crush you. So, I've buried my feelings because my friendship with you is worth more."

Carlos bit his lip. "You… are the best friend in the world, you know that?"

"If that's true… say it! Tell me you are not gonna let me steal her… tell me that you'd fight for her." Jay stood up.

"Alright, alright! I love her, okay?!" Carlos exclaimed.

Jay's jaw dropped. "Love?" _I thought it was a simple crush._

"Yes, I mean… that's what I think this is." Carlos stood up.

"Okay…"

"I dunno what it's like to love someone. I mean… every time I see Rae… I want to be right next to her, I wanna talk to her every day. I'm always wondering what she's thinking about, what's she's doing… if she's happy…" Carlos trailed off. "I wanna be the one to make her smile the brightest. Her presence makes me calm and she always knows the right thing to say."

Jay sat back down. "Jeez… you're smitten! For how long?"

Carlos thought for a moment. "Since I first met her, I guess… I just never thought about the feeling until we were on the isle." He sighed. "But I wanna wait. Just a little. I wanna hold on to this feeling a little more… because I dunno what'll happen when I tell her." He looked at the photo again.

Jay sighed. "Well… for what it's worth… I won't intervene. You've told me and I accept it. I'll be rooting for you, buddy."

Carlos smiled softly. "Thanks." He crawled into bed and stared at his phone. _Will she be asleep?_ He brought the phone screen that displayed the photo to his lips. _Good night…_


	38. Believe in You

Friday flew around after a very uneventful week of school and practice. It was finally the day of the Tourney game.

Raelyn was sat with her friends at lunch, next to a very nervous Carlos. "Chin up! You'll be fine." She patted his head.

He met her gaze. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm cheering for all of you." She stated.

He chuckled. "I guess so."

Jay was getting swarmed by girls across from the two.

"Jay, I'll be rooting for you! Wave to me in the crowd okay?" One said, fluttering her lashes.

"I'll try, in between scoring goals." He winked.

The girl grinned. "I'll be the one holding the banner." She giggled.

Carlos and Raelyn shared a look.

Raelyn made a gagging face.

Carlos snorted and covered his mouth to prevent laughing aloud.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you cheer, Raelyn." The girl said, startling the brunette.

Raelyn cleared her throat and flashed a smile. "Thanks."

"I mean, you are like the talk of the school." The girl grinned.

"Well… I'm new, I'm sure the interest will die down in a week or so." She bit into her sandwich.

"How can you eat so many calories?"

Raelyn frowned and looked up at the girl before swallowing her food. "What?"

"You're so fit, yet you eat junk food." The girl gestured to Raelyn's lunch, which, apart from her sandwich, consisted of sweet things.

"I don't worry about stuff like that. I burn energy very quickly."

"Lucky." She sighed.

Raelyn rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"You can stop hovering now." Mal stated, looking at the girl.

She huffed and left.

"Thanks, Mal." Raelyn smiled.

"No problem."

"I can't stand girls like that." Raelyn finished her sandwich and picked up a homemade cookie.

Carlos leaned over and plucked one from her lunchbox. He bit into it. "Yum!" He hummed happily.

She placed the box in the middle of the table. "Help yourselves."

"Rae, we need to go soon so I can do your hair and makeup." Evie stated, taking a cookie.

Raelyn nodded. "Remember, princess, I'm cheering, not scaring."

"Yes, ma'am." She ate the cookie. "Mmmm… seriously, your future husband is a lucky guy!"

Mal nodded.

Raelyn dusted off her hands, trying to suppress her blush.

"Let's go, Rae." Evie patted her shoulder.

Raelyn nodded and grabbed her stuff. "Good luck, guys." She flashed one of her heart stopping smiles.

"See you there."

Out on the Tourney field, the cheer squad put on one heck of a show. They stood by the bleachers to watch the game, occasionally cheering for their team.

Carlos looked over to them, his eyes scanning for his favourite girl. When he found her, he felt his nerves etch away. _I'll win for you._ He recalled the text message she'd sent him before the game.

 _I believe in you ~Rae._

He gritted his teeth and tackled the opponent who had the ball. "Jay!" He called, making the pass.

Jay took a shot and scored yet another goal.

The crowd and cheer squad went crazy.

Jay ran to Carlos. "If we keep doing what we are, we'll win. What was in that cookie?" He smirked.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Maybe all her love and support."

Jay smirked. "Nah, all the love is for you."

Carlos nearly tripped over. "What?!"

Jay laughed. "You're so love sick, you can't even walk straight when I mention it."

Carlos elbowed him. "Shut up! You know she's got good hearing, right?"

Jay looked towards the squad who were chanting loudly. "I think that noise will drown out ours."

"Still." Carlos pouted, getting into position.

The game ended, with Knights of Auradon prep winning, of course.

Jay and Carlos sprinted towards Raelyn.

"We did it!" Carlos didn't think and wrapped his arms around Raelyn's waist, picking her up and spinning her around.

Lonnie and Jay shared a look then suppressed a laugh.

Carlos finally put Raelyn down, trying to catch his breath.

"You did good. All of you." She looked to Jay. "Nice finishing goal." She grinned.

Jay ruffled her hair. "Thank you, girls, for cheering us on." He went to join his team mates. "Gonna get some pizza with the guys to celebrate. Carlos?" He looked back to his smitten friend.

"Nah, I kinda wanna hang with Rae today."

"Of course, you do." Jay smirked and went away.

"You can go with the guys, y'know." Raelyn mock punched Carlos' shoulder. She walked over to the bleacher and picked up the familiar red jacket.

Carlos blushed. "You still wear that?"

She nodded. "It was important to you, so it's important to me too. Plus, it's really cosy." She added. She took a swing of water and offered the bottle to Carlos. "Looks like you need it."

He took the bottle gratefully. "Thanks." He drank some before pouring some onto his face and hair. "Jeez, that felt good!" He breathed. "I'll get a shower in the dorm." He stated, picking up his gym bag. "I hate the locker room."

"We'll see you guys later." The girls headed to the girls' locker room.

Raelyn waved. "I never change in the locker room. Sometimes if my spell is fading, the water will wash it away, and I can't wear a necklace whilst cheering." She added quietly, putting her gym bag over her shoulder and the jacket over her arm.

He nodded and caught her hand. "Let's go."


	39. Loyalty

Carlos knocked on Raelyn's door after showering and giving her about an hour to shower herself.

"Come in, door's unlocked." Her voice called.

He let himself in and saw Raelyn ready in jeans, her ripped t-shirt, and his red jacket. "Going somewhere?"

She nodded. "I'm going to the woods, you wanna come with me?"

He frowned.

"I heard them… when I got out of the shower and opened my window… I heard them… the wolves of my pack." She smiled. "I wanna see them."

"Wouldn't it be bad if I went with you? I mean… I'm not a wolf." He added, a little bit of fear evident in his voice.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then, don't fear them. They are my pack. They follow my orders. I'll protect you."

He smiled slightly. "There you go, protecting me again."

"You're worth protecting." She slipped on her gloves. "Are you coming?"

He nodded. "You bet."

Raelyn and Carlos arrived at the woods entrance.

They stayed close as they walked along the trail.

Raelyn reached out and took Carlos' hand. "They're nearby. They can sense me." She removed the spell from her ears and tail.

He could hear distant howls. "So, these wolves are loyal to you because your father is like the king of them?"

She shook her head. "They are no longer loyal to my dad. They see me as the alpha now." She looked ahead. "There's one." She whispered as they came to a clearing.

Carlos looked to see a beautiful white wolf, crouching near some bushes.

"Hello, girl. Did you miss me?" Raelyn crouched down and crept towards the wolf. "Reena."

The wolf's ears pricked up and she bounded towards Raelyn, nearly knocking said girl over.

"You probably got confused by my scent… sorry I stink of humans." She giggled, petting the wolf.

"Wow…" Carlos muttered, watching the wolf nuzzle Raelyn's neck and lick her face.

The wolf looked to Carlos. She growled.

"No, no!" Raelyn stepped in front of him. "He's a friend. He's a really good friend. He means us no harm." She added.

The wolf walked up to him, sniffing his hand and clothes, then sniffing Raelyn.

"She's a little confused, because I smell a little like you… and… I've kinda left my mark on you." Raelyn blushed.

"Your mark?"

"I kissed you."

Carlos' eyes widened. "What?! So, she thinks that you and I are… dating?"

"To put it mildly, yeah."

Carlos knelt. "I really like her, but we're not that close." He told the wolf.

The wolf gave a snort. _Yeah… right._

Raelyn petted the wolf's head. "It's true. I haven't chosen anyone yet. I was playing a human game, and I had to kiss him to win." She said.

Reena whined a little, then went to Carlos and licked his face. _Regardless… this one has a nice scent. A worthy mate for our queen._

Raelyn looked away. "I can hear what you're saying, you know, Reena." She pouted, her tail swished from side to side.

"Of course, you can communicate with her!" Carlos said after a confused five seconds. He petted the wolf fondly. "You are very beautiful." He told the wolf.

Reena held her head high with pride. _I definitely like this one._

Raelyn giggled. "Where are the others, Reena?"

Reena barked and went into the bushes again. _Follow me!_

Raelyn caught Carlos' hand and ran after her.

They got to a lake in the middle of the woods, surrounding it was a pack of about a dozen wolves, drinking the water.

 _Our alpha is here!_ Reena howled to the others.

All the wolves turned and lowered their heads to Raelyn.

Raelyn sighed. "Raise your heads, dear ones." She said kindly.

They all looked up.

A few walked up to her and nuzzled into her. Clearly, they have missed her.

A grey one sniffed Carlos.

Reena stood next to Carlos. _He is Lady Raelyn's friend. Not a threat._

The grey wolf nodded, sitting down.

Carlos went to Raelyn's side. "I wish I knew what they were saying." He muttered.

"You might understand them one day." She smiled at him. She went to a high rock and sat down.

Reena and other wolves went and lay next to her.

Reena had her head on Raelyn's lap.

"That one is particularly fond of you." Carlos remarked.

Raelyn smiled as she petted the white she-wolf's head. "I save her from a hunter when she was young. She has stood by me ever since."

Carlos went and sat in the space next to her. A black and grey wolf snuggled into him. "They're very friendly." He said.

"Yeah, they are. They're very loyal creatures and will protect you once you've gained their trust."

"I guess… not all of the stories are true." He ran his hand through his new friend's fur. "Does this one have a name?"

"That one is Rin. The grey one who came to investigate you before is Storm." She added.

"Amazing how you remember all of their names." He smiled widely.

"I have a good memory, and these three have helped me through thick and thin."

Reena lifted her head and nudged Raelyn's cheek with her nose.

"Its times like these when I am grateful for my dad being what he is." She snuggled into Reena's fur.

Carlos looked around to see all the wolves surrounding them, a few looked very young, play fighting, and having fun. "Thank you, for bringing me here."

Raelyn looked to him. "I will bring the others at some point, but I wanted you to be the first to meet my kin."

"So, are some of them shape shifters like you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "There's only my dad and me. Shape shifters are rare, us two are the only ones I know of that shift into a wolf."

"I'm glad that you trust me to tell me everything."

"You're my best friend, of course, I trust you."

"So… is your mother okay with you being the wolves' alpha?" He asked, remembering that her father abandoned her mother.

"She's a friend of the animals. She knows I have no contact with my father, so me being friends with wolves doesn't concern her. She knows I am nothing like my father." Raelyn added. "These wolves thought what my father did was wrong, when they discovered his daughter was different, they chose a side."

Carlos looked forward and saw the sun setting over the trees, golds and reds reflected off the water.

"So pretty." Raelyn's eyes glittered.

Carlos nodded in agreement.

"I think we should head back now, it'll be curfew soon." She sighed.

Reena whined a little, nuzzling Raelyn's neck.

"I'll come see you again soon." She promised. She kissed the wolf's head.

Rin looked up at Carlos and met his gaze. _Take care of her._

Carlos' eyes widened. _Did I hear him speak to me?!_ "I will. I promise." He petted Rin's head.

Rin stood up and went to Raelyn. He licked her face. _He's a nice human._

Raelyn giggled. "That he is." She scratched behind his ears.

Storm walked up to them.

"The three of them want to escort us to the clearing." Raelyn told Carlos. She pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of the sunset.

Reena looked at the device curiously.

"It's a modern thing, Reena. It allows me to capture pictures to keep as memories. I wanted to keep this beautiful view in my memories for years to come." Raelyn smiled down her.

They came to the clearing and parted ways with the wolves.

"Take care of yourselves." She cuddled Reena. "Look after them, girl." She stepped back.

"It was nice to meet you." Carlos grinned. He took Raelyn's hand as they went into the woods, following the trail to the exit.

After about five minutes of walking, they heard a chorus of howls.

"A farewell call?" Carlos asked.

"No… It's a _come back to us safely, we'll be waiting_ call." Raelyn grinned. She let go of Carlos' hand. She took a deep breath and let out an almighty howl.

Carlos stared. The sound was beautiful, almost harmonious with the others.

She closed her mouth and smiled softly.

"What… was your reply?" Carlos asked.

" _I will return, wait patiently._ " She replied as they approached the exit. She clasped her necklace on. Her ears and tail vanished accordingly.

"Next time, can I come with you again?"

She nodded. "They've accepted you. You can visit them even if I'm not there."

"That makes me happy." He grinned. "At least now… I can say I am not afraid of dogs anymore." He laughed.

"I'm glad that I could help you overcome your fear."

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you."

They headed home, hand in hand, both with smiles on their faces and pounding hearts.


	40. Childhood Friend

**((Okay guys! Chapter 40 is here... officially my longest fanfiction  
This is officially my most popular fanfiction... surpassing even my other popular one God Magic (Fairy Tail)! In 2 and a half months I have received over 70 reviews and 10,000 views. I mean, it may not be a lot to some, but to me this is amazing! So thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and stayed with this story until this point! **

**I am so glad that Raelyn has become so popular and accepted as a worthy girl for our cinnamon bun Carlos  
Special thanks to Coco (Guest) for pushing me to update a lot. I wish you had a fanfiction account so I could reply to all of your encouraging reviews.  
Also, as always, Thank you Random-Weird-Girl who has reviewed and aided me with this story from day one. I think she is the biggest CarLyn shipper out there.  
So without further ado... Here's chapter 40 guys! ~ Love, Yuuki))**

Evie was sat in Raelyn's room as the said girl got ready to meet her mom.

"Are you nervous?" Evie asked, watching Raelyn strip from the blue summer dress and trying on a pillar-box red skater dress.

"I dunno… do I look it?" She replied, checking her reflection. "Does this look okay? Or too dressy?" She asked.

"You always look great." Evie replied. "The red brings out your eyes though."

"Red it is then." She smiled and sat next to Evie. "Help me." She waved at her face.

"Okay." Evie grinned, grabbing the makeup bag. "Dark eyes, red lips I think."

Raelyn nodded and sat still, allowing Evie to work her magic.

"Your mother won't recognise you." She smiled.

Raelyn snorted softly. "I probably look more like a girl now than I used to."

Evie giggled. "I think I've been a good influence on you."

"Yes, definitely your doing."

Evie finished applying the makeup. "I'll paint your nails red too." She proceeded to do so.

"Thanks for this."

"No problem. I like painting your face. I'll be going all out for the ball though." She grinned.

"If I go."

"You will be going." Evie stated.

Raelyn rolled her eyes.

After strapping on her red heels and checking herself in the mirror, she was ready. "Too dressy?" She ran her hands through her choppy hair that she let hang loose.

"Nope, perfect." Evie squealed. She checked her watch. "It's almost noon. She'll be here soon." She held out her hand. "Let's go to get Mal and the boys." She smiled.

Raelyn nodded and took her friend's hand.

Carlos opened his and Jay's room door to be met by Evie and a girl in red. "Wow!" He gasped.

Evie smacked his arm lightly. "I know I'm beautiful but staring is rude." She joked.

He blinked and grinned widely. "You both look beautiful." He let them in and went to sit at the table. His eyes kept wondering to the brunette wolf girl. "Red suits you." He stated.

She smiled shyly. "Thanks. Is it too much, for just meeting my mother?"

He shook his head. "Casual, yet stunning. It's a special occasion for you so it's only natural that you wanna dress up a little."

She sat down next to him and looked at her hands.

"Don't be nervous." He said, taking her hand. "We're all going to be with you, besides, it's your mom. You miss her, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah… but I've changed a lot since coming here." She added.

Evie frowned. "Well, if she doesn't like the person you are now, she's mad. Because you are an amazing person, Rae."

Raelyn smiled. "Thanks, Evie. I feel a bit better now."

"So, are you ready to go?" Jay asked.

Raelyn nodded and stood up. "I'm ready."

The five of them and Ben waited in the library which was closed off to other students for the day.

Raelyn paced a little. _Why am I so nervous?! It's my mother for goodness sake._

"Rae." Carlos said as she walked past him again.

She didn't hear him.

Carlos sighed and caught her arm when she came back. "Rae!"

She blinked and looked to him. "What?"

"You look like a zombie."

She laughed. "Thanks." She heard footsteps. "She's here…" She sniffed a little. "But that scent…" Her eyes narrowed.

The library door opened as the Fairy Godmother walked in with a slender red-headed woman with green eyes, wearing a similar Huntsman outfit to that of what Raelyn wore to go to the woods. She was accompanied by a boy, who looked old enough to be the same age as Ben.

"Mom!" Raelyn forgot about her nerves and ran to her mother.

Her mom wrapped her arms around her. "Dear, Raelyn…" She pulled away and looked her daughter up and down. "You look stunning." She smiled warmly.

The villain kids stared at their friend's mother.

"Wow! Now we know where Rae gets her beauty from." Jay remarked.

Carlos nodded, he looked to the boy next to Raelyn's mom. _Who's he?_

Raelyn stepped back from her mother and turned to the boy.

"You look as pretty as ever, Raelyn." He smiled like a fox, holding out his hand.

"Nice to see you too, Robert." She replied, placing her hand in his.

"Look who went from Huntsman to princess in the space of a few weeks." He kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm far from being a princess, Robert… I can still kick your ass." She smiled sweetly.

He chuckled. "You still have wit about you."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her friends. "Mom, these are the friends that I have made here." She said. "This is King Ben of Auradon." She gestured to Ben.

He bowed. "A pleasure to meet you."

"And his beloved Mal."

"Nice to finally meet Rae's mom."

"The beautiful Evie."

"Your daughter is the perfect canvas for my fashions."

"Our resident charmer, Jay."

"Hello, ma'am." He smiled.

"And, this is Carlos, the smartest guy you could ever meet." Raelyn smiled, gesturing to her frosty haired friend.

"It's nice to meet you." He bowed his head.

"Guys, this is my mother Katherine, and my childhood Robert, Robin Hood's son." She explained.

Robert was a tall boy with muscular arms and short russet coloured hair. His blue eyes glistened in the sunlight. There was a light scar across his left brow and a silver earring at the top of his right ear, he also had a chain around his neck with a silver leaf hanging from it. He wore a dark green shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal his built chest with black pants and shoes.

Raelyn's mom stepped up and bowed to Ben, she shook the other's hands. "Thank you, for keeping an eye on my daughter." She smiled brightly.

Robert stepped forward and shook their hands also. When he got to Carlos, he noticed that the boy was glaring a little at him. He smirked. "I'm glad that Raelyn has made friends here."

"She's very important to us." Jay stated.

Fairy Godmother clapped her hands. "I think that everyone should show Raelyn's mother and friend around." She smiled sweetly, sensing the tension in the air.

"Yeah, come on." Raelyn smiled at her mother.

Ben lead the way out. "I have some duties I must attend to. I will see you at dinner time." He looked to Raelyn's mom and Robert. "It was lovely to meet you." He bowed and walked away.

"Okay, where to start." Raelyn mumbled.

"Flower garden?" Evie suggested.

Raelyn gave her a thankful glance. "Yeah!" She caught her mom's hand and led the way.

As they wondered around the garden Robert walked next to Carlos. "You won't take her from me." He whispered.

The frosty haired boy looked to Robert. "What are you talking about?"

Robert rolled his blue eyes. "Raelyn, she's mine, and will always be mine."

Carlos felt his temper spark. _What? Why does he say it like she's his property?!_

"I mean… we are childhood friends, I know her better than anyone does." He added.

"Doesn't mean you can lay claim to her like that." Carlos growled. _Okay, I already dislike this guy. Why would Rae choose a guy like him to befriend?_

"We even made a promise to each other to marry one day." Robert smirked.

Carlos' eyes widened. "When was this?"

"When she was twelve-years-old. I was just turning fourteen."

Carlos laughed. "You can't hold her to that."

"Why not?"

"You were kids. Every kid promises to marry their childhood friend." He stated.

Robert huffed. "Still, I won't hand her over to someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah… you're a kid from the isle, right? I wouldn't want my pure and beautiful Raelyn defiled by villain blood." He added.

Carlos' brain clicked. _So, he doesn't know about Raelyn's father?_ Carlos snorted. _You don't know her well at all._

Raelyn turned around to see the two boys trailing in the back. She zoned in on their conversation.

"I mean it, keep away from Raelyn." Robert warned.

Raelyn frowned and walked up to them. "Why are you guys trailing at the back?" She smiled.

"Ah, nothing. Just getting to know your friend." Robert assured her.

She looked to Carlos, who had a stormy expression. She sighed and took his hand in hers. "You okay?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He looked to her and nodded. "Yeah. Let's catch up with the others." He squeezed her hand gently.

Robert scowled at their interaction. "You two seem close."

"Oh, they're _really_ close." Evie replied, looking over her shoulder.

"Like, if they got any closer, they'd be married." Mal added. She sensed the tension in the air.

"Mal!" Raelyn and Carlos exclaimed together. Both blushing.

"What? It's true." She smirked. She looked to Robert and saw that he was clearly unhappy with the way Raelyn and Carlos were together. "So, how long have you known Rae, Robert?"

Robert looked up and met Mal's gaze. "Since we were kids. She used to come and train with me every day."

"With a dad like Robin Hood, I bet you are good with a bow." Jay remarked.

"I'm not bad. Not as good as Raelyn, though." He added.

"Of course, Rae never misses her target." Carlos stated.

"Have you ever see her shoot an arrow?" Robert asked.

Carlos nodded. "Many times. I go with her when she trains."

"I watched her shoot an arrow all the way from the Isle to this castle." Jay stated.

Robert frowned. "From the Isle?" He looked to the brunette. "You have been to the Isle of the Lost?"

Raelyn nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"You could have been hurt." He said.

Raelyn chuckled. "Well, I wasn't and it has nothing to do with you what I do."

"Why did you need to go there?" He asked, trying to cool his temper.

"She came with us. So that we could visit our parents for the first time in two years." Mal stated.

He sighed. "So, Raelyn went to the Isle to babysit the children who are from there?"

"Robert… I don't like the tone that you are using to address my friends." Raelyn said in a deep voice.

Carlos looked at her and saw that her eyes were glowing. "Rae. It's okay." He rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"No, it's not, Carlos. He's jealous that he's not the only person who has a place in my life now."

Robert rolled his eyes. "I'm not jealous. I just thought the great guardian of the forest would be more careful with who she associates with."

"Meaning?!" Raelyn snapped.

Robert snorted and walked ahead.

"Hey, answer me!" She released Carlos' hand and grabbed Robert's arm.

He met her eyes. "The Raelyn I knew steered away from danger if she could. She defended the weak and fought off evil. Now you're being all chummy with the children of the cruellest villains of them all." He added. "I mean, your closest friend of the bunch… his mother hunted puppies to make fur coats-"

 _Smack!_

"Enough." Raelyn growled. "You can say anything you want about me… but when you bad mouth my friends you've got it coming!" She felt the blood pumping in her veins. "They are nothing like their parents. How dare you judge them when you know nothing!"

Robert held his cheek, which was red from the impact of Raelyn's backhanded slap. He sighed. _When did she change? She's never struck me._ He looked to Carlos and the other Isle kids. _Because of them?_

Raelyn's mother walked back to the group. "Now, now. That was rude of you, Robert." She stated. "Apologise to Raelyn and her friends."

Robert looked to the others. _This will be the only way to get back on Raelyn's good side._ "I guess… I'm sorry about that. I must've really hit a nerve with Raelyn so I guess what she says about you lot is true, how about we all forgive and forget and try to get along? I'd hate our first meeting to end on a sour note."

Carlos clenched his fists but tried to smile as brightly as he could. "You're Rae's dear friend. Of course, we will forgive you." He walked up to the older boy. "But if you dare belittle Raelyn again, you'll see our villain side." He muttered.

Raelyn walked ahead. "I think we should go to the tea garden for a cup. Does that sound good?" She asked the others, her tone still had an edge to it.

"That sounds lovely, my dear." Katherine smiled, she looked to the Isle kids and Robert. "Shall we? And please try to get along. Raelyn has quite the temper."

They all nodded and followed the she-wolf.

Evie hung back with Carlos. "You alright?"

He gritted his teeth. "He's in love with Rae… he warned me to stay away from her." He muttered.

Evie cupped her mouth. "Well… he has as much chance as Chad." She giggled. "I think she's already chosen somebody."

He looked to her. "Really?"

She nodded, smirking.

Katherine glanced over at the two, she heard every word. _So, De Vil's son is in love with my Raelyn?_ She smiled cunningly. _Let's see if you're worthy of her heart._


	41. Mad Hatter's Tea Garden

Raelyn sat at one of the tables, made of tree stumps, in the Mad Hatter's tea garden.

Carlos sat next to her, whilst Evie sat at her other side.

Her mother and Robert were sat across from them with Jay sat between Robert and Evie and Mal between Katherine and Carlos.

Allison, Alice _in Wonderland'_ s daughter came to take their order. "Good afternoon to you all." She smiled, holding a notebook. "What can I get for you?"

"Can I have a cinnamon latte, please?" Raelyn asked.

Allison nodded. "You sure can!" She looked to Katherine. "Ma'am?"

"I think I'll just have a cup of English tea." She chuckled. "Nothing fancy."

"I'll second that!" Robert piped up.

After all the orders were taken, Allison looked to Raelyn. "I wasn't able to thank you for helping me on Wednesday." She bowed her head.

Raelyn raised a brow. "What did I do?"

Allison raised her head and met Raelyn's confused gaze. "You picked me up when I fell and dropped my books." She looked at her hands nervously. "I would've thanked you then but you seemed in a rush, once you helped me gather my books and picked me up, you ran off."

Raelyn thought for a moment, then something clicked. "Ohhh!" She waved her hand. "Don't think about it, I mean…" She met the girl's eyes. "It's only natural to help a pretty girl up when she's down… right?" She flashed her signature heart stopping smile.

Everyone watched as Allison's face turned rosy.

"Well… thanks! Your order will be with you shortly." At that she scurried away.

"Wow, Raelyn! You need to teach me some of your pickup lines." Jay laughed. "You've captured the men of Auradon, now you wanna steal the girls from me too?"

Raelyn frowned. "Dunno what you're talking about." She bit into one of the complimentary biscuits that were laid out on the table. "I was just being kind."

"Yeah, but that girl was blushing roses when you smiled at her." Mal stated.

Evie giggled. "She doesn't need a pickup line, one flash of that smile and she'll have you on your knees."

Katherine watched as the four Isle kids interacted with Raelyn. _So… you've finally smiling at your brightest._ She looked to Carlos, who was sat particularly close to her daughter.

"Rae, are you ready for the Chemistry exam next week?" Evie asked.

Raelyn dropped the biscuit she was about to bite into. "What exam?"

"The midterm exam. You know what we've been studying in class for?" Evie reminded her.

Raelyn made a pained face. "No…" She turned to Carlos. "Help?" She put her hands together. "Please?"

He chuckled. "Don't look at me like that, you know I can't say no to that look."

"So, is that a yes, then?"

He sighed. "I guess."

"Yay!" She flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Carlos!"

Carlos returned her hug, cause like hell was he going to pass this opportunity to hold her. "No problem."

She pulled away with a smile on her face.

"You have to promise to work hard to get an A in the test." He said.

She saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Katherine chuckled, making the teens look to her. "It looks like I had nothing to fear, sending you here."

Raelyn nodded. "I told you, mom. I will be alright."

Robert huffed a little. _I have plenty to worry about… my Raelyn… with that dork?! No way!_ He cleared his throat and looked to Mal. "So, you're the King's girlfriend? Must've been a shock to your mother."

Mal cleared her throat. "My mother no longer dictates my life." She stated. "I love Ben and he loves me, that's all I need. I don't care whether he's the king or not. He is my Ben."

Raelyn and Evie awed.

"You guys are so sweet!" Evie cooed.

Raelyn nodded in agreement. "When's the wedding?"

Mal blushed. "Guys!"

"Here's your order." Allison came with another waitress, carrying pots of tea and cups.

"Thanks, Allison." Raelyn smiled up at her.

Allison had a dusting of pink in her cheeks. "You're most welcome, enjoy." She bowed her head and went away.

Raelyn inhaled the rich warm cinnamon scent.

Carlos glanced in her direction. _She must really love cinnamon…_ He smirked a little. _She doesn't smell too bad either._


	42. Carlos Snaps

It was almost time to leave, but Katherine wanted some alone time with her daughter, so they both went to her room, whilst the Isle kids kept Robert _company._

Robert sat on the sofa in Carlos and Jay's room. "Nice dorm." He remarked.

"Thanks." Jay replied. "So, has Raelyn always been beautiful?"

"Yes, of course." Robert smiled slightly. "Inside and out."

Evie sat next to Carlos. "So, you have a crush on her?" She asked Robert.

Robert grinned. "Crush? Oh no, it's far more than that. I wish to marry her."

Evie and Mal shared a look.

"Well, she has never really mentioned you." Mal stated.

Robert chuckled. "Well, she's not one to gossip about her crushes and things like that."

"Well, she's told me a thing or two about the type of guy she'd be into." Evie said. "I mean, I am her best, girl, friend." She added, with a nod to Carlos. "Obviously the title of best friend in general goes to Carlos. I mean, they are joined at the hip." She laughed.

Robert frowned. "Okay, are you going to enlighten me on her preferences?"

"Hmmm… she likes kind, brown eyes for starters." She started. "Someone who is sweet and takes his time to listen and understand her. Someone she can feel at home with. When she's around the guy she doesn't wanna be nervous, she wants to feel comfortable to say or do anything, even if it seems embarrassing."

Carlos was taking this in, and started blushing a little.

"She also mentioned, she likes a guy with brains too." Mal piped up.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Evie smirked.

Robert thought for a bit. "I have brains. I'm an excellent tactician. I am, after all, Robin Hood's son. I learned everything about preparing for a battle and planning from him."

"Do you really think that she wants to marry a brute?" Jay raised his brow. "She fights enough on her own, I think she would wanna come home to peace and a hug."

Robert glared at him. "Calling me a brute? I am from a similar background as her. She's a huntsman's daughter, I'm a former outlaw's son, we both know what it's like to be outcasts and what it's like to fight."

"But do you know anything about her? Really?" Carlos snapped.

Everyone turned to him.

Evie bit her lip. _I think his fuse is nearly blown._

"Do you know her favourite colour, her favourite food… what she likes to do in her spare time?"

Robert snorted. "Those are unimportant things. What matters is that she is beautiful, kind, and honourable, fair but strong. Everything that man could ask for. She would make a perfect wife to a lord."

"Oh, and the fact she doesn't like spicy food, or she hates the smell of lavender because it makes her sneeze, or that she loves cinnamon buns, doesn't matter? People like you make me sick. You don't want a wife, you want a trophy."

"And how do you know so much about her?"

"I listen! I take things in. I ask her how her day has been, I stay by her side when she cries. I try my hardest to make sure she's always smiling, because she is the most precious person to me, and I never want to see her sad." He replied. "I know that she actually hates fighting but her instinct to protect the innocent takes over."

Robert smirked a little. "Would you fight me for her?"

"I would… but I know Raelyn would be sad if she saw that… I'm not going to be the reason for any of her tears if I can help it." Carlos sighed angrily. "You really don't know her at all. You are her childhood friend, I'm her best friend, I know that she'd resent both of us for fighting each other."

Jay cleared his throat. "Regardless… it's up to Rae to choose her own path. She's not a prize."

Carlos stood up. "I'm going to get some air. It stinks in here." He added, grabbing his jacket, and leaving.

Jay looked to Robert. "You have no chance. So back off whilst you still have your pride."

Robert looked at his hands. "He really does value Raelyn, doesn't he?"

"I've been friends with that dork since we could talk. He's never really bothered with girls, I mean I am his friend but Rae is the only one he's really _looked_ at. He looks at her that his world would end if she suddenly left it." Evie added.

"I do care for her dearly, so don't misunderstand. I do want to marry her with good intentions. The fact that he knows so much about her is surprising though, she never confided in me about anything, she's very secretive." He added. "I can't believe she'd trust someone like him over someone like me… I've known her since we were infants."

"Yes, but Carlos and Rae… have this connection. Maybe it was destined for them to meet. She's brought Carlos out of his shell too. He never really confided in anyone either, but with Rae… she's broken down his walls, I've never seen him smile so much." Mal said.

"She's been good for all of us. Our relationship as friends is stronger because of her." Evie put in.

"So, be warned. If you do anything to hurt Raelyn or Carlos or try to tear them apart… you have all of us to deal with. Carlos is as scary as a kitten compared to the rest of us." Mal's eyes glowed green menacingly.

Robert snorted. "Alright."


	43. Mother Knows Best

"Raelyn, I want to talk to you about Robert." Katherine said, sitting on Raelyn's couch.

"What about him?" She asked.

Katherine sighed. "He's asked me for permission to marry you."

Raelyn spun around. "And your answer?"

"I said that if you agree to it, I'll allow it." She sighed. "But, to be honest, I was hoping that with you being here, it would help you find someone else. I never cared much for Robert but he's never caused you harm so I saw nothing wrong with giving him permission if you agreed to it."

Raelyn exhaled. "Mom, I have no intention in marrying him." She stated. "Really, he knows nothing about me, and what would happen when he finds out my wolf side? You saw what he was like with my friends."

Katherine nodded. "Is there another reason that you don't want to marry him? A crush perhaps?" She raised a brow.

Raelyn blushed scarlet. "Mom!" She hid her face.

"This is sweet… my daughter is finally taking interest in boys!" Katherine clapped.

"Mom… the only boy in the far forest was Robert." Raelyn reminded her.

"Yes, that is true. So… this boy you like… is it young De Vil?" Katherine smirked.

Raelyn covered her face with a pillow and nodded silently.

"I knew it." She laughed. "Don't worry, I won't stop you falling for a villain's son. I mean, I loved your father."

Raelyn peeked over the pillow. "You're not mad?"

She shook her head. "He's not a bad boy, I can tell that from the way he looks at you, with so much care and admiration. He's clearly falling for you too."

Raelyn sighed. "But… what if he just sees me as a sister? Or a very good friend? What if I confess and in the end, I lose him?"

"Raelyn, wake up child. Even Robert saw through it and got defensive. He's denser than a door knob."

Raelyn bit her lip. "Alright… but in my own time. I wanna treasure what I already have with him."

Katherine sighed. "Very well." She checked her watch. "Look at that! If we don't leave soon, it'll be dark by the time we get home."

Raelyn nodded and stood up. "I'll come with you to the gates."

Katherine stood too and put her arms around her daughter. "Keep me updated. That boy… as far as I can tell… he's a good fit for you." She pulled away and looked like a thought had hit her. "Does he know about your father?" She asked.

"All four of them do." Raelyn replied.

"And they've still accepted you… you really do have a good judge of character. You never told Robert."

"Because, he's a stuck-up lord. Imagine what would happen if he found out? The whole of Auradon would know and be hunting me down." Raelyn added.

Katherine nodded in agreement. "You have a point, dear." She picked up her jacket. "Shall we?"

Raelyn nodded, grabbing Carlos' red hoodie since it was getting a little chilly outside.

"How ironic…" Katherine chuckled.

Jay, Robert, and the girls met Katherine and Raelyn at the doors.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all, take good care of Raelyn, okay?" Katherine gave them all a kiss on the cheek.

Robert bowed his head. "Let's meet again."

"Rae!" Audrey and Lonnie came running down the corridor.

Raelyn looked to them. "Yes?"

"You're not with Carlos?" Lonnie asked.

Raelyn spread her arms. "Does it look like he's here?" She looked to Jay. "Where _is_ Carlos, anyway?"

Jay shrugged. "He wanted to clear his head."

"Well, he's just loaned Ben's car and drove off. I thought we'd check with you, just in case something is up." Audrey added.

Raelyn's eyes narrowed. Without thinking, she opened the door and sprinted down the steps. Yes… in heels.

"Rae!" Jay called out to deaf ears, he chuckled to himself. "Just as impulsive as ever."

Robert looked to Katherine. "Should I go after her?"

She shook her head. "She's a huntsman. Tracking is what she does best."

"Sir, she'll be alright." Audrey said. "If it's Carlos, she's sure to find him in no time."

Robert looked to the beautiful girl. _Wow! Her beauty almost rivals that of Raelyn's._ "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Princess Audrey. Aurora's daughter, this is Lonnie, Mulan's daughter." She introduced.

Robert held out his hand. "I'm Raelyn's friend from childhood, Robert. My father is Robin Hood."

Audrey placed her hand in his. "Pleasure to meet you." She curtsied.

He kissed her hand then moved to Lonnie and did the same. "Pleasure to meet two stunning ladies. This is Katherine, Raelyn's mother."

Audrey stood straight. "Oh, gosh! You are beautiful! Now I know where Raelyn gets her flawless skin from." She grinned.

"Raelyn has spoken about you two, thank you for being her friends." Katherine smiled. "Now, we must be off, Robert." She turned to him.

Robert nodded. "Yes. Good bye for now." At that they walked out through the castle doors and to the car waiting for them.

Audrey stared at the car until it was out of view.

"You think Rae will find Carlos?" Evie asked Jay in a hushed voice.

"With her nose… of course."

Mal sighed. "I need to speak with Ben and ask him why exactly has he allowed Carlos to use his car." She strode up down the corridor.

"Good luck, Ben…" Evie muttered.


	44. Need You

Carlos walked down the familiar pathway towards the hidden lake in the forest. "Reena?" He called quietly. "Rin?" He looked around. "Storm?" _What was I thinking?!_

There were howls coming from close by.

"Reena?" He called again. "It's Raelyn's friend, Carlos!" He looked to see glowing blue eyes in the bushes. "Is that you, Reena? You can come out. I won't hurt you."

And sure enough, the snow-white wolf came out of hiding and approached him. _Why is he here? Unaccompanied by Raelyn._ She sniffed him. _He still smells a lot like her._ She gave his hand a lick of acceptance.

He petted her head. "Hello, girl." He smiled widely, glad that she recognised him. "Can I be in your company for a little while?"

Reena gave him a reassuring bark and lead the way to the lake, which was surrounded by the wolf pack again. _Raelyn's friend has returned. Show him respect._ She howled.

The others replied with a short chorus of howls.

Carlos smiled and sat on the rock where they had say the night before. "Thank you." He petted Reena.

A very familiar black and grey wolf went over and lay his head on his lap.

"Hello, buddy." He grinned.

After about half an hour, Reena's ears twitched. She suddenly stood up straight and gave an almighty howl.

Carlos jumped. "What is it, Reena?" He asked. He listened. He heard distant howls. "Raelyn?!" He stood up. "Is she here?!" He asked the second in command.

Reena gave him a look then took off towards the exit.

He chased after her. "Wait up!" He called.

He came to the clearing and saw something beautiful, yet it made his stomach turn a little.

"There you are!" Raelyn, barefoot, her legs scratched and her hair a mess from running. Her ears and tail on full display.

"Rae!" Carlos walked up to her. "What…?"

"You scared me!" She exclaimed. "I'm leading my mom out of the castle when Audrey and Lonnie come up to me and say that you had taken off with Ben's car." She panted. "You're lucky I have a good sense of smell."

"I'm sorry, Raelyn. I just… I lost my temper and didn't want you to see me like that so I got away for a little while. I should've text you or something. I'm sorry." He stared at the girl who had turned his world upside down.

She sighed. "I needed you. I really needed you when they left, after everything today… all I wanted was to be with you and I find you hanging out with my pack." She snorted.

He stepped up to her and pulled her into his embrace. "I'm sorry I scared you, but I'm right here." He whispered. "I came to the one place where I knew you would go after they were gone. I was waiting for you." He pulled away and looked at her appearance. "Do your feet hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not really." She replied, leaning in so her head rested on his chest.

"Let's go and get you cleaned up, okay?" He petted her head.

She nodded and looked down to see Reena staring up at her. "I'm okay, girl." She knelt to the wolf's height. "Thank you for looking after Carlos." She kissed Reena's face. "I'll see you tomorrow." She promised.

Reena licked Raelyn's bloody knee, which was scratched from running through bushes and thorns to take a shortcut though the woods. She whined a little.

"Good girl." Raelyn stood up and walked towards the exit.

Carlos petted Reena's head. "Thank you." He jogged to catch up with Raelyn.

She picked up her shoes from the edge of the forest, beside Ben's car. "By the way, I didn't know you can drive." She raised a brow.

He smirked. "Impressed?"

She rolled her eyes and got into the passenger side.

He grinned a little to himself and got in.

"Why did you run off?" Raelyn asked.

He sighed. "Because… your _friend_ said things that made me lose my cool. Things I really don't wanna repeat." He looked to her, she was staring off into space.

"Robert… asked for my mom's permission to marry me."

"And?" Carlos watched her face.

She swallowed. "She gave him permission… only if I say yes."

"And would you? Give him permission?"

She snorted into laughter. "Are you kidding?! No way!"

He exhaled.

"Besides, he's not my type."

Carlos blushed, remembering Evie's description. "You like guys with brains, I've heard."

She smiled a little. "It helps." She brushed the scratch on her knee and hissed. "Man, those thorns hurt."

Carlos started the car. "Won't be long until we're home."

She nodded. "Sorry I snapped at you."

He chuckled. "Well, it feels nice to be needed by you so much."

She blushed. "Please forget I said that! I sounded so desperate."

He glanced towards her. "How can I forget, when you looked so cute?" He smirked.

She pulled down the car mirror. "Man… I look like a mess."

"Eh… you're still beautiful." Carlos stated.

She looked to him again. "Aren't you becoming quite the charmer, did you get lessons from Jay?"

Carlos felt his cheeks burn. "No. You just make me confident." He turned down the main road leading to the school. "Thank you, for coming for me." He muttered.

"What else was I meant to do?" She replied. "I didn't know whether you were in trouble or just mad. You're important to me, so of course, I'd come running." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her necklace and clasped it around her neck.

"You…" Carlos breathed, pulling into the academy car park. He got out and went to her side to help her out. "Do you want me to carry you to the doors? These pebbles won't be nice on your feet." He added.

She nodded. "Sorry."

"It's nothing. Got your shoes?"

She nodded again.

He put one arm under her legs and one around her back and picked her up bridal style. He kicked the door shut and walked through the car park with the girl of his dreams in his arms.

She hid her face in the nook of his neck. Taking in her favourite scent. "I'm lucky to have met you, Carlos." She mumbled.

He squeezed her closer a little. "I'm lucky too."


	45. Blog

Raelyn and Carlos sat in her room whilst she cleaned up the cuts on her legs.

"You'll be fine tomorrow, right?" Carlos asked.

Raelyn nodded. "Yeah, just stings." She blew on her knee.

"Sorry that I panicked you." He said.

She shook her head. "I over reacted. It's just… today… I've been on edge."

"Me too, well I wasn't until I met him."

"Sorry about him, and whatever he said to you, take no heed." She smiled. "He's just jealous that I've found friends and he's still alone in his manor."

"Manor?"

"Yes, his mom and dad are Lady Marion and Lord Robin. They have a manor near the far forest, where I grew up." She explained.

"Oh… makes sense now." He sighed. He looked at her.

She was biting her lip, putting anti-septic on a particularly large cut up her calf.

He stood from the bed and sat beside her on the couch. "Come here. Put your leg up." He grabbed the bottle and cotton balls.

Raelyn did as she was told. "Thanks."

He nodded. "I'm the reason you got cut to shreds." He proceeded to clean up her leg.

"I'm the one who over reacted… I shouldn't depend on you so much." Raelyn looked at her hands.

"Don't worry about that. It was actually sweet, I'm glad that I'm needed." He smiled softly. "It's not every day that a beautiful girl comes chasing after you, in your old hoodie and a dress." He smirked a little, watching the wolf-girl's cheeks redden. "Barefoot at that." He ran his fingers over the scratches on the top of her foot.

"Shush!" She mock punched his shoulder.

He chuckled as he continued to treat the cut.

There was a knock at the door. "Rae! It's Evie!"

"Come in, doors open." Raelyn called, moving her leg from Carlos' lap. "I'm good now, thanks." She smiled. She collected all the first aid equipment.

Evie walked in, closing the bedroom door behind her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

They both nodded.

She sighed, looking at Raelyn's scratched up legs. "Where did you end up?" She asked Carlos.

"I was just in the woods, clearing my head. Raelyn came running to find me." He replied.

Evie sat down on Raelyn's bed. "Did you run barefoot?"

Raelyn nodded with a small laugh. "I ran in heels to the entrance of the woods, I dreaded my heels sinking in the mud so I took them off."

"I'm surprised at how fast you sprinted in them. You have some talent girl." Evie giggled.

Raelyn picked out a pair of leggings and an oversized t-shirt. "I'm gonna change, be a moment." She went into the bathroom.

Evie rounded on Carlos. "People saw you carrying her into the school."

Carlos shrugged. "She was barefoot and I wasn't gonna let her feet hurt more by walking across that carpark."

"Well you know that, we know that… but the rest of the school doesn't."

"Who cares?" Carlos rolled his eyes. "So, a villain kid can't act remotely like a prince?"

Raelyn came out of the bathroom, running a brush through her hair, her ears and tail were visible. "I need to comb my tail." She stated, looking behind her, and swishing her elegant tan tail.

Evie squealed a little. "It's a beautiful tail!"

Raelyn smiled. "Thanks, wolves are particularly proud of our tails." She grabbed her comb and sat on the bed next to Evie and began combing through the fur, getting all the twigs, and leaves out of it.

Evie reached out and ran her fingers through the fur. She stopped and blushed. "Sorry… I was curious."

Raelyn laughed. "No worries, I understand." She swished her tail so it brushed across Evie's face.

"That tickles!" Evie waft her hand.

Raelyn felt her phone buzz in her t-shirt pocket. She took it out and looked at it.

 _Rae, look at this! – Audrey._

Attached to the message was a link to the school's gossip blog page.

Evie looked over her shoulder. "What is it?"

Raelyn shrugged and clicked the link.

 ** _Is Carlos De Vil dating new girl Raelyn? Or are they simply close friends?_**

 ** _Raelyn started studying here at the beginning of the month and has already stolen, and broken, hearts all over campus. Is our resident lone wolf, Carlos, falling for the huntress?_**

 ** _They have been seen around school together, there is never one without the other in public, they even hold each other's hands openly. They insist on 'just being friends' but with the way the two act together, we are led to think maybe there's something more._**

 ** _If so, they could be the cutest and most popular couple since King Ben and Mal!_**

Below the article were images of Raelyn and Carlos together. Some holding hands, others just of them smiling at each other… and one of them in the carpark, Carlos holding Raelyn in his arms bridal style.

"Who took these?!" Raelyn exclaimed.

Carlos looked at her weirdly from the couch. "What is it?" He stood and went to sit at her other side on the bed. He looked over her shoulder and his face reddened.

"Good photos though." Evie remarked.

"Who cares who I date?" Carlos asked.

"Exactly, I can stand the rumours, but this is a bit much. Can't friends be close in this school?" Raelyn gritted her teeth.

"It's because, you're you, a beautiful daughter of a huntsman, part of the most legendary army in Auradon and he's one of us, a villain kid. Makes you two dating a big thing." Evie said.

"Sorry." Carlos looked down. "If I wasn't so forward with you, nobody would see it that way."

Raelyn frowned. "It's not your fault. Who is the author of this blog?" She asked. Looking for the foot note. "Jannah?"

"Dunno. I never read the blog." Evie shrugged.

Raelyn found Audrey's number and hit the call button.

 _"_ _Rae, you got my text?"_

"Audrey, I need you to tell me who Jannah is? She's the author of that article. I want to see her and explain the misunderstanding about Carlos and me."

 _"_ _She's Jasmine and Aladdin's daughter, she's in the same year as Mal and Jay. You'll most likely find her in the news room, two doors down from the library."_

"Thank you. I'll text you later." Raelyn ended the call and stood up. She performed her anti-wolf spell and lead the way out, barefoot.


	46. It's News, Sweetheart

Raelyn knocked on the door of the news room.

"Maybe she's not in." Evie mused.

Raelyn shook her head. "I can hear someone breathing in there." She muttered, knocking again. "I'm coming in." She stated, turning the door handle, and entering the room.

There was a girl with a mass of hair tied up in a messy bun, sat in front of a computer, typing away, and another two boys sat having a chat.

They all turned to see Raelyn, Evie and Carlos standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" Jannah asked, taking off her dark rimmed reading glasses.

"Maybe. Starting with explaining the reason why you wrote that blog?" Raelyn asked, hand on hip.

"It's news, sweetheart." One of the boys sighed. He had long chestnut hair that came to his shoulders, tanned skin, and dark eyes. "You are the top princess here, anything remotely interesting you do is hot news here. The fact that you have a boyfriend, and that he's from the isle, is a big thing." He donned a wicked smirk. "He's lucky. You're even prettier in person." He winked.

Raelyn glared at him. "Excuse me, first of all, I'm nobody's sweetheart. Second, that article is a load of bull. Third, you have taken and published pictures of me and my friend without our permission. Surely that's against the rules."

"Like anyone is gonna care about the rules when we deliver the hottest news on campus." Jannah smirked.

"I care." Raelyn snapped. "Now, you have one chance… delete that article or I'll report it to Fairy Godmother."

"Why so serious? I mean, the hype will die down by the time we publish a new post." The other boy said, his voice was softer than the other boy's. He had the same dark eyes as the other, but they were kinder, his hair was shorter too.

 _Are they twins? Oh, why do I care about that now?!_ "I don't care. I don't appreciate my personal life being splashed across the school website."

"Just delete it, Jannah." Evie put in, seeing her best friend fighting to keep in control of herself.

"Fine, fine." Jannah sighed.

"Carlos… you know how to do it, right?" Raelyn asked.

He nodded. "Why?"

"Because, I wanna make sure it's done."

Carlos stepped up. "Log in to the admin." He ordered.

Jannah nodded, obeying him. "So, how long have you been dating?"

Carlos took the computer mouse from her and proceeded to delete the post. "We aren't dating." He stepped back and looked to Raelyn. "It's done."

Evie exhaled.

"If you're not dating then… what's this?" The long-haired boy stepped forward. He held up his tablet.

The three friends stared at the photo.

It was of Raelyn kissing Carlos, when they played the King game.

"Where did you get that?" Evie demanded.

Jannah smirked. "I have my resources."

"That was a dare, a part of a game we were playing." Evie stated.

"Your word against the photo." Jannah laughed.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked her. "What will it cost to make you delete that?"

"Let me go on a date with Raelyn." The long haired one stated.

"What?!" Raelyn exclaimed.

"C'mon, it's win-win. You get to prove that you're not dating De Vil and Johnny here can go on a date with the school's leading princess."

Raelyn looked to Evie, who was shaking her head, then to Carlos.

He had turned pale, anger evident in his usually warm, chocolate coloured eyes. He met her gaze, then looked to Johnny. "You're not laying a finger on her." He'd had enough of these posers trying to win over Raelyn.

Johnny chuckled. "What does the lady say?" He stepped up to her and hooked her chin with his forefinger, tilting her face up to look at him. He leaned close to her, to the rest of the room, it looked like he was about to lock-lips with her.

Carlos stepped forward. "Hey!"

Raelyn held out her hand, signalling him to stay back. "The lady say's… not a chance." She stomped on his foot. "I mean it… spread anymore crap about me or my friends, you'll regret it." She growled.

Johnny glared at her. "You've got a nerve girl!"

"Oh… I'm I supposed to be scared?" She pouted. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Johnny, just back off. She's clearly not interested."

Johnny looked to the other boy. "Quiet, Paytah." He shot.

Raelyn frowned. "Pay…tah…? Pay-tah? Pay-tahhh?" She mumbled.

Carlos couldn't hold back his chuckle. _Adorable._

"What is it?" Paytah asked.

"What does your name mean?" Raelyn asked, curiously. "It's native American, right?"

He nodded. "Johnny and I are twins, sons of Pocahontas and John Rolfe. My name means _fire._ Johnny was named after our father and I got my name from our mother's tribe." He explained.

Raelyn made a small O with her lips.

Carlos had to bite his tongue. _Bad Carlos! We're proving that we're not dating… so you can't think about kissing her here and now…_ He sighed. _Bummer._

"Make faces like that and somebody might kiss you." Johnny teased Raelyn.

Carlos felt his eye twitch. _This one is asking for it! Almost as unbearable as Robert._

She closed her mouth and glared at Johnny. "Guys, let's go. It stinks in here." She spat, turning around, and leaving.

"See you around, sweetheart." Johnny called after them.

Raelyn felt her blood pumping. "I need to get to my room… this spell isn't gonna last long…" She muttered.

The other two nodded and picked up pace.


	47. Claustrophobia

Carlos and Raelyn walked to class on Monday morning.

"Are you alright? I barely saw you yesterday?" Carlos asked her.

She nodded. "Just trying to avoid stares."

He sighed. "Me too, to be honest." He looked around to see girls whispering and giggling. "But we can't avoid school. Not this week."

She groaned. "I know." Thinking about the Chemistry test.

They sat at the back of the lecture hall for Magical History class.

Evie sat on Raelyn's other side. "I've put everybody who spoke about it around me straight, Mal, Jay and Ben have promised to do the same. Hopefully this rumour will die down." She whispered.

Raelyn dropped her head onto Evie's shoulder. "Thank you."

"There, there." Evie patted Raelyn's arm, trying to comfort her.

Fairy Godmother walked into the classroom. "Let's get this lesson started, eh?" She smiled.

Raelyn took out her notebook and pen and sighed, ignoring the glances and stares from the rest of the class.

During lunchbreak, Carlos excused himself to use the bathroom, so Raelyn went to their usual table and sat with Evie, Mal, Doug and Lonnie.

"How was your morning?" Mal asked Raelyn.

Raelyn shrugged. "Like clockwork really." She bit into her sandwich.

Jay sat beside her. "Sup, Rae?" He smiled at her. "Where's Carlos?"

"Bathroom."

Jay frowned. "I've just been and I haven't bumped into him."

Raelyn cocked a brow. "That's weird."

Meanwhile…

Carlos walked out of the bathroom. He looked at his phone to see that he'd gotten a text.

 _I'll eat every single one of these cookies without you if you don't hurry up. ~Rae_

"No way." He grinned to himself, putting his phone back into his pocket and zipping it up.

"Hey Carlos!" Chad's voice echoed in the corridor.

Carlos turned around. "What is it?"

"I read that article, sly dog, aren't ya?" Chad sneered. "You act like the best friend when in the real world, you're chasing her skirt like the rest of us."

"Don't talk so vulgarly about her." Carlos snarled. "She is my friend, my best friend. That is all. We aren't dating or anything. That article took everything about us two and made it into whatever fantasy people liked to get views." He sighed. "So, just back off, Chad." He turned and headed down the corridor.

"I'm not done with you, nerd!"

Carlos turned to receive a blow to the chin. He stumbled back. _I'm not a fighter… what do I do?!_ He looked up to see three of Chad's friends start to surround this. "Rae…" He mumbled.

Raelyn frowned, seeing that she hadn't received a reply from Carlos. "Something is off." She muttered. She looked to the doors leading inside and saw Chad and a few of his friends walking out, laughing with each other. She strained her hearing.

 _"_ _Did you see his face?!"_ Chad laughed.

 _"_ _I dunno, Chad. We should let him out."_ His friend sounded guilty.

 _"_ _Nah, let him sweat for a while. Teach him to steal what's supposed to belong to me."_

 _"_ _Stinking villain."_

Raelyn stood up and strode over to the boys. "Where's Carlos?!" She demanded.

Chad snorted. "Why are you so worried about him?"

"Because he's my friend and I heard you, what did you do to him?"

"You heard me?" He raised a brow.

"Just tell me." Raelyn growled. _Something is up. I can feel it… not just with my wolf senses… but in my heart. Carlos..._

"Just tell her, Chad." Jay came up behind Raelyn. "Where's Carlos?" He folded his arms.

"C'mon, don't tell me you are okay with those two dating? You've read the article, right? He's your friend, isn't he? Doesn't that leave you with a sense of betrayal? Your friend, the dork, stealing the girl that could have been yours." One of Chad's lackeys added.

"Alright, for one, that article was a load of rubbish. They're close, but they're not a couple, and secondly, even if they were together, they are so right for each other that I would support them all the way." Jay snapped.

Chad sighed. "A princess should be with a prince. She should be with me and villains should stay in the gutter-"

"You are the lowest of the low!" Raelyn growled.

Chad held his bloodied up nose, a result of Raelyn's fist colliding with it. "What the hell?! Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care who you are, I know that if you have hurt my friend, you're gonna wish you have never met me." She said in a low and deadly voice. She looked to the guilty friend. "Where?"

"In the janitors' cupboard." He stammered out immediately.

Raelyn stepped over Chad and made her way inside. _"_ _I'm claustrophobic…"_

Jay and the others followed her.

They had checked many Janitors' cupboards.

"Jeez, how many is there in one school?!" Raelyn panicked a little as she slammed another cupboard door shut.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, tell me where Carlos is at?" Evie asked her mirror.

Raelyn looked over her shoulder and nearly threw up. She saw Carlos… _her Carlos_ curled up on the cupboard floor in the darkness. "Which floor?"

"Magic mirror, show me." Evie muttered. "It's room 423 C… next floor up." She added.

They ran up the stairs to a deserted corridor.

Raelyn's hearing picked up whimpers. "Carlos?!" She ran down the corridor and stopped at the cupboard. She pulled at the door. "Locked!" She cracked her knuckles. "I hope you know a fixing spell…" She looked to Mal.

Mal nodded, pulling out her spell book.

Raelyn gripped the door handle and braced the other hand on the door frame. With one sharp pull, the wood around the lock broke free and the door opened.

Carlos looked up to the blinding light to see six figures standing there, he couldn't make out their faces well. "What? Wanna beat me some more, I'm not dating Raelyn, alright?"

"I know that, dork." Jay chuckled.

Carlos' eyes widened as his vision adjusted. Out of the whole group, he saw one person clearly. "Raelyn?!" He jumped out of the cupboard and into Raelyn's arms. "Raelyn…" He sniffed back tears.

She put her arms around him, gently running her hand through his hair. "I'm here." She assured him, tears escaped her eyes.

He gripped the back of her jacket. "I… was scared." His body shook.

"I know, sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"You still came."

"I told you that I would… you're my precious friend."

"We're here too, you know." Lonnie piped up.

Carlos pulled away from Raelyn to look at everybody. "Yeah… thanks, you guys." He dried his eyes with his gloved hands.


	48. Scars

Everyone sat in the boys' dorms whilst Raelyn gently tended to Carlos' injuries. Lonnie had gone to her dorm to revise for Chemistry.

"When I next see that jerk…" Jay growled.

"I think it's best that we just let it go." Carlos said, wincing as Raelyn placed a bag of frozen peas onto his bruised fist.

"Keep it on there." She ordered. She rummaged through a small beaded bag and pulled out a few potion bottles. "Let's see… bruising…" She popped the cork on a blue coloured liquid filled phial. "You're lucky my potions work in Auradon." She smirked. She put some of the blue gloop onto a rag and rubbed it onto his jaw, that was sporting a nasty bruise. "Chad… thinks he can win me over like this… he's dumber than I thought." She breathed.

Mal watched as the blue potion glittered and disappeared, taking the bruise with it.

"Does it still hurt?" Raelyn prodded his jaw gently.

He shook his head. "Feels like I have pins and needles though."

"It's just the side effect of the potion." Raelyn assured.

"So… you know spells and how to make potions…"

"A shapeshifter is a magical being. We know all sorts of magic." Raelyn explained. "I'm not part witch or fairy. I am merely a shapeshifter crossed with a trained huntsman." She applied more of the bruise treating potion onto his knuckles and parts of his arms. "Alright, is underneath your shirt fine?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Thank you." He smiled. He stood up and stretched. "So, about those cookies?"

Raelyn frowned. "What…? Oh, yeah!"

Mal passed her bag. "I picked it up when you ran off to play hero." She smirked.

Raelyn stuck out her tongue at the remark. "Do you want a cookie or not?"

Mal laughed. "Please, I'm sorry."

Raelyn rolled her eyes and threw one to the purple haired girl.

Carlos grabbed one. "Thank you." He grinned, sitting down again.

"So, are you feeling better?" Jay patted Carlos' back.

Carlos nodded. "Sorry about before."

"No need to apologise. Chad and his gang are just a bunch of bullies. Chad just wants what he can't have." Evie sighed.

Raelyn stood up. "I need to go and study for this exam." She grabbed her bag.

Carlos stood too. "I did say that I'd help you." He smiled.

She grinned. "Yes, you did."

Raelyn and Carlos were in Raelyn's room.

Raelyn packed up her books and stationary.

"What are you doing?" Carlos raised his eyebrows.

"I fancy studying among creatures that aren't judgemental." She smiled.

His eyes widened. "The lake?"

She nodded. "Think Ben will loan his car again?"

Carlos pulled out his phone and sent Ben a text. "We'll know any second now." He grabbed her backpack. "Let's go and wait out front."

She nodded. "Let's."

Out in the carpark, Ben walked up to them. "Here you go. Don't be too late, don't want any more rumours spreading around." He didn't even question why they wanted to use his car.

Maybe Audrey was right, maybe Ben is just a little too trusting.

Reena came to greet Raelyn and Carlos at the clearing.

"Hey, girl!" Raelyn cuddled her. "Sorry about the other day. I'm okay now."

Reena licked Raelyn's face. She went to Carlos and licked his hand.

"Hey, Reena. We've come to study, is that okay with you?" He grinned, stroking her head.

Reena gave an agreeing bark and lead the way to the lake.

They sat on the high rock, overlooking the lake, and pulled out their study books.

"Okay… I can memorise everything in these books… but I dunno what I need for the test." Raelyn pulled at her hair.

He leaned over and circled page numbers in the contents. "Read these, and I've written up some mock questions that I think will be on the test. Answer these when you're done reading." He handed her a notebook.

"You really are the best." Raelyn grinned, flicking through her text book.

Reena walked over and looked over Raelyn's shoulder. She whined a little, tilting her head in confusion.

Raelyn giggled. "It's okay, Reena. This is a human thing, nothing for you to be concerned about, girl." She scratched Reena behind the ears.

Carlos looked up, and he honestly didn't know what could be more stunning. The love and trust Raelyn and the wolves had between each other was breath-taking. "Could I… take photos of your pack. I want to keep this memory." He added blushing.

Raelyn nodded. "You're the smartest kid in school, so I hope those photos are put under high security." She winked.

"I promise. Is that okay with you, Reena?" He looked to the blue-eyed she-wolf.

Reena bowed her head. _That is fine… if they are kept secret._

Carlos blinked. _Did I hear her speak? That's the second time._ "Nobody but Raelyn and I will see them. I promise." He took out his phone. "Now, the both of you, sit and look pretty." He laughed.

Raelyn raised a brow. "You want a photo of me?"

"Of course. You two look beautiful together." He added.

Reena nudged Raelyn's cheek. _This one has taste._

Raelyn giggled. "Alright." She cuddled into Reena's fur. "This okay?"

Carlos grinned. "Perfect. Three, two, one!" He clicked the shutter. He felt a tug at his jacket. He looked down to see Rin. "Hey, buddy." He petted him. "You want to be part of my memories too?"

Rin gave a yip.

"He says he doesn't understand, but what we're doing seems fun." Raelyn said. "Give me your cell, I'll take the shot of both of you." She reached out.

He handed his phone over to her. "Thank you." He sat down next to Rin.

Rin gave Carlos a big slobbery lick up the cheek.

Raelyn took the shot in perfect timing. "Cute!" She exclaimed.

Carlos pouted.

Rin barked excitedly.

"Rin is a young one, he's energetic." Raelyn added.

"I noticed." Carlos ran his hand along Rin's back.

Rin rolled over… yes, he rolled over for belly rubs.

"You really are just like a puppy." Carlos scratched the wolf's belly.

"You have a friend for life right there." Raelyn remarked. "Come here, let's take a photo together, me and you." She smiled. "And this photo will be taken with our consent."

He chuckled and went over to sit next to her. He took the phone and turned the camera around. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Her ears brushed against his cheek, tickling his skin.

Raelyn's cheeks reddened a little with the close contact.

Rin came and looked over Carlos' shoulder and Reena looked over Raelyn's.

"Okay, photo-bombers." Carlos grinned. "Smile in three, two, one!"

Raelyn gave her signature heart stopping smile, flashing pearly white teeth, her canines were longer in this form.

Carlos looked at the photo and smiled. _She looks beautiful… and dangerous at the same time._ "Who would have thought I'd be taking a selfie with a shapeshifting wolf-girl and two big wolves?" He shifted the way he was sitting and hissed a little.

Raelyn heard it. "What is it?"

"I'm just a little sore from before." He admitted.

"I asked you if you were hurt anywhere else." Raelyn frowned.

He nodded. "Not seriously. It's just tender to move a certain way. I'll be fine. It's not on my face so I don't need your magic healer." He added.

Raelyn folded her arms. "Where?"

He sighed. "One guy punched me in the side, I think it's bruised."

"Take off your shirt."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Take it off… let me see the damage." She ordered.

He sighed.

Rin nudged Carlos' side with his nose.

Carlos gave a yelp. "Please don't do that!" He whined.

Raelyn sat upon her knees and pushed Carlos' jacket off his shoulders.

Carlos sighed, defeated, and shrugged it off. "Fine, if it'll make you feel at ease." He pulled his vest up to reveal a dark bruise on his abdomen.

Raelyn stared… not just at the bruise.

Yes… he was built up under those clothes, and any girl would drool over him, but that wasn't what peaked her attention.

His skin was covered in old, faded, white scars.

"Carlos…" She breathed, running her finger over every scar on his chest. "How?"

He sighed. "I told you… I wasn't exactly the popular kid back on the isle." He muttered.

"Is this… why you didn't wanna show me?" She muttered.

He swallowed and dropped his t-shirt. "I didn't want you to see just how weak I was… that I still am."

"Carlos… you are not weak. You just have a heart made of gold. You don't have a bad bone in your body and fighting isn't something you wanna do. It's admirable." She smiled and searched in her bag and found her potions bag. "Let me treat that bruise… and if you want… I can make those scars disappear… give you a fresh start… clean of the bad memories of the past."

He sighed and nodded. "Thank you. Should I take this off?" He tugged at his vest.

She nodded, rummaging through the bag. "Bruising… and scars…" She took out the familiar blue potion and an eerie looking purple one.

He pulled his vest over his head and put it onto the ground beside him.

She opened the blue phial first and treated the bruising on his side.

He watched as her ears twitched, picking up sounds. "You're too good to me." He sighed, leaning towards her, and kissing the top of her head, between her ears.

"Somebody has to be there for you, right?" She replied, not daring to meet his gaze. _Why does he have to smell… and look… so good?! Damn teenage wolf hormones._ She picked up the purple potion. "This might feel really warm, please don't panic." She added.

He nodded. "I trust you."

Reena sat and watched her leader tend to her friend. _This is why we chose you to lead us… this is why you are the queen of the forest._ She gave a sigh and lay down.

After Raelyn had covered all of Carlos' visible scars with the purple paste, she sat back. "After a few minutes… wash it off in the water." She said.

"In the lake?" He asked.

She nodded. "You need to wash off the paste. Plus… this pool has healing properties." She smiled. "It's magical, that's why the wolves are drawn to it. It's invisible to the eyes of humans, but I've granted you passage. That's how you are seeing it." She petted Rin. "You don't have to dive in, just rinse off the potion."

He nodded and stood up. "Okay. Could you come and rinse it off my back?" He asked.

She nodded and picked up a cloth that she had in her bag. She kicked off her flat shoes and followed him down to the edge of the lake.

"Lucky that I'm wearing sweats." Carlos muttered as he rolled his pants up. He waded in and splashed the water up to his chest. He took the cloth from Raelyn and rubbed the potion off. "It worked…" He breathed.

"You had any doubt?" Raelyn replied.

He looked over to see her playing with a couple of the pups.

She had a long bendy branch, playing tug of war with them. "You can pull harder than that Casper, help your brother Rooke." She encouraged them.

Carlos grinned. _The love and respect within this pack… why can't human families be like that?_ He sighed.

Raelyn let the pups take the branch and went over to Carlos. "Give me that." She took the cloth from him and started to wipe the potion from his back. "There… all done." She smiled. She stepped away.

"Thanks." He grinned.

Raelyn turned to go back when one of the wolves ran past her, into the lake, knocking her off her feet and into the water.

Carlos looked to her and started to laugh.

Raelyn sat in the water and glared up at him, soaked. The water came up to below her bust.

"Sorry, sorry!" He held out his hand.

She smiled slyly and took his offered hand. "Oh, really?" She yanked on his arm and pulled him into the water with her.

He knelt upon his knees and looked at her, his wet hair hanging over his eyes. "Rae…" He growled.

She jumped to her feet and waded deeper into the lake. _Well, my clothes are already soaked._ She smirked at him. "Did I make you mad?" _Why did the way he spoke to me make my stomach flip-flop?!_

"Okay, wolf-girl. You asked for it." He went after her and splashed water into her face.

She let out a melodious laugh that would make any sane man drop to his knees. "Are you challenging me, dear Carlos? You realise that the forest is my kingdom?"

Carlos grinned. "Challenge you? In the presence of your wolf pack? I'm not stupid."

She used her whole strength to splash Carlos with a wave of water. "Good answer."

Reena and Rin looked to each other.

 _"_ _I like the human boy."_ Rin panted happily. _"_ _Judging by his scent, he's a kind person. He really seems to like our lady."_

Reena nodded her head. _"_ _I approve of him to be Raelyn's partner through life… but I sense something ominous is about to happen before we can see her be truly happy."_

Rin whined.

" _It's okay, Rin. We have Raelyn… we'll be alright."_ Reena licked the pup's cheek.

Carlos panted a little. "This isn't studying." He looked down at himself. "And we're soaked without any dry clothes."

Raelyn pouted. "Party pooper." She stuck her tongue out. She stood straight.

Carlos blushed scarlet and looked away from her. "Rae… white t-shirt… red bra."

Raelyn looked down at herself. "Shit!" She sat in the water again, trying to cover up a little. She looked to the edge of the water to see Reena holding the scarlet hoodie in her mouth. "Reena… you are my angel." She said. She looked to Carlos, who was looking in the opposite direction. "Keep looking that way."

He nodded and heard her get out of the water. He exhaled. _Three, two, one… she should be covered up._ He glanced around to see Raelyn zip up the hoodie. "Safe?"

"Yeah!" She replied. Her face was burning.

He waded out of the water and shook his hair. He looked to see Rin carrying his jacket and vest. "Thanks, buddy." He petted the wolf's head. He looked to see Raelyn holding her wet t-shirt. _So… she's just in a bra underneath my old hoodie…?_ "More studying or do you wanna go home?" He asked, going upon the big rock.

Raelyn slipped her shoes on. "Maybe study a little more… give ourselves a chance to dry off. I'll build a small camp fire." She added, going towards the trees and picking up fallen branches. "Can you find some dry grass?" She called.

He nodded and looked around.

Rin gave a yip and sniffed a pile of dry grass. _Here._

Carlos smiled. "Thank you, Rin." He picked some of the grass up. "I hope I can bring Dude with me one day, he's my pet dog. He's a lot smaller than you, so you'll have to be nice to him." He said.

Rin tilted his head before letting out a bark.

Carlos petted his head and stood up to go back to where Raelyn was setting up the twigs for a fire.

"Thanks." She took the grass and stuffed it into the cracks. "Could you get me the small leather pouch that's in my bag. It has flint in it." She added.

Carlos nodded and did as he was told.

Pretty soon there was a happy little fire burning on their rock.

They sat in front of it, studying until the sun started to set.

"Jeez… it's seven o'clock already?" Carlos checked his phone.

"Let's pack up and go." Raelyn gathered the books and stuffed them into her bag.

Carlos looked around for something to carry water in, to snuff out the fire.

Raelyn sighed and went to the lake and dunking her tail in. "Move out of the way." She walked up and wrung her tail out over the fire. "Sorted." She turned and grabbed her bag and damp t-shirt. "Shall we go. Got your cell?"

He double checked his bag. "Yeah, you?"

She nodded. She looked to her pack. "See you again soon. Sleep well." She petted Reena on the head. "Look after them, girl."

Reena gave a howl.

The pack followed her lead and began howling in chorus.

Raelyn grinned and let out her own howl.

Carlos laughed and gave a howl of his own, causing Raelyn to laugh.

She patted his shoulder. "Nice try." She smiled.

He looked down at her. _She's so close…_

She tugged on his jacket to make him move. "Let's go."

He nodded and followed her out of the woods.

They got into the car.

"That… was the best study date I've ever been on." Carlos sighed.

"Date?" She tilted her head.

He blushed. "Yeah… that's what you call it when friends meet up to study."

"Ohhh." She performed her spell and braided her hair.

He started up the car. "I mean… if we were on a couple date… we'd be alone, and not surrounded by your _family._ "

She nodded. "You're right."

He swallowed. _No harm in asking, right?_ "Out of curiosity… where would you want to go on a real date?"

She hummed in thought. "Somewhere fun. Like an amusement park or something. Somewhere where we can talk and mess around I guess. I don't understand why people go to the movie for a date… I mean you can't talk and get to know each other at all."

He smiled. "You're right. I'd take a girl to the zoo… because I'd date a girl who loves animals as well as likes to have fun."

She looked to him. "You have good taste in girls."

He blushed. _I know I do._

They pulled into the privet, royal carpark, reserved for Ben and his parents. "Come on, before someone catches us with a camera." He put his hand on the door handle, when Raelyn stopped him.

"Take me there one day?"

He frowned. "What?"

She looked down. "I want to see the zoo… could you take me one day? I've never been to one before."

 _Is she… asking me on a date?_ He blinked. _Nah… she's just asking her friend to go with her to the zoo because she's never been to one before._ He nodded to her. "Of course."

She grinned. "Thank you." She got out of the car. "Race you to the dorms." She smirked, running up the steps.

"Hey! Unfair advantage!" He called, locking the car and running after her.

Meanwhile, in the news room.

Jannah was typing away at her computer when a familiar monkey ran up to her, holding out a camera. "Hey, Abu… what you got for me?" She went through the photos on the film. One caught her eye in particular. "Is that…?"

It was a photo of Raelyn and Carlos in Ben's car at the edge of the woods.

Luckily for Raelyn, her hood covered her wolf ears.

"Nice one Abu. They forever deny it, but why would they be alone on the outskirts of the woods?" She clicked the next button to see Raelyn running into the school, and Carlos clearly chasing after her.

They both had wide grins on their faces.

"I believe… we have our next story…"


	49. Warning

"Hey, Raelyn!"

Raelyn turned in the corridor leading to the girls' locker room. She came face to face with Jannah. "Yes?"

"How did your date go yesterday?" Jannah asked with a sly smirk.

"Date? I didn't go on a date."

"Oh really? My sources spotted you and De Vil sitting in a parked car near the woods a few miles up the road. You seemed rather cosy."

Raelyn's eyes widened. _Did they see anything?!_ She ran a hand through her hair. "Well…"

"Rae!" Jay's voice echoed in the corridor.

Raelyn looked over Jannah's shoulder. "Jay!" She grinned.

Jay stood beside her. "Cheer practice?"

She nodded.

Jay looked to Jannah. "Hello?"

Jannah smirked. "I was just having a chat, we're done now. See you later, Raelyn." She walked away.

Raelyn exhaled and patted Jay's shoulder. "Thanks for the save." She muttered.

"What? Who was that?"

"That's the girl who wrote the bull on that blog." She replied.

Jay's eyes narrowed. "What?!"

"Leave it be, get to practise." She waved and continued her journey to the locker room.

Jay sighed and did as he was told. _That girl is the reason Carlos got beat up by Chad… I also need to figure out who took those photos of Carlos and Rae. If they keep it up it might drive a wedge between the two._

Raelyn was practising outside with the squad when she heard a shutter sound.

She looked around. Even her enhanced eyesight couldn't pick up a glare of a camera lens. _Jeez… that blogger has me jumpy._

"Looking good girls!" Jay called from the Tourney field.

Raelyn smiled. "This is all for you guys, so don't let us down!"

He grinned. "You can count on us, beautiful!"

Carlos waved to her.

She waved back. "Keep up the good work!"

He nodded and went back to practise.

Audrey tapped Raelyn's shoulder. "You're not helping your cause."

Raelyn rolled her eyes. "So, what? I'm meant to act differently around him to avoid being seen as a couple?"

"No, but you need to be wary. We still don't know how they got that kissing photo."

Raelyn frowned. She watched Carlos go and sit on the bench for a breather. "One moment." She grabbed a bottle of water from the ice bucket and walked over to him. "Carlos." She sat beside him.

He took off his helmet. "Hey." He smiled.

She held out the water.

"You are an angel." He took it gratefully.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"Shoot." He took a great gulp of water.

"I ran into Jannah today… she said that someone who works for her saw us in Ben's car yesterday, outside of the woods." She added in a whisper.

Carlos spat out his water. "What? Someone actually followed us?"

"Or saw us in passing."

"Your… you know… were on display, right? What if they saw?"

Raelyn paled. "Don't remind me. She doesn't seem to know, since she only talked about the fact that I was with you."

He sighed. "Typical. Maybe we should just officially date… then it won't be a silly rumour." He joked.

Raelyn blushed a little. "Quit joking around." She hit his shoulder.

He took another drink of water. _I wish I was joking around._

"Rae! Get over here!" Lonnie called.

Raelyn ruffled Carlos' hair. "Go get 'em!" She grinned and ran over to the cheer squad.

Later that evening, Raelyn left the library after an intensive self-study session. _The tips and mock questions that Carlos gave to me are really paying off._ She smiled. _Carlos, you really are my hero._

"Look what we have here…" A familiar deep, husky voice, came from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder.

Johnny Rolfe stood with his hands in his pockets. "Good evening, sweetheart."

Raelyn snorted softly and turned away. "It was good, until I saw you."

"You have spunk… I like it." He smirked and followed her. "Where's your lost puppy?"

Raelyn sighed. "Who?"

"De Vil… that's what he is right, since he's not your boyfriend… but he isn't seen anywhere but with you. So clearly he's hot for you and taking what he can get by playing the part of best friend."

Raelyn spun around, fist at the ready, aimed for the punk's nose.

Johnny caught her fist in his hand. "You have a pretty strong right hook, princess." He pulled her towards him. "Why don't you ditch the boy and be with a man?" He muttered.

"You stink…" She breathed, breaking free from his grip. "Stay away from me."

"Our photographer got some good snaps of you two yesterday. We somehow lost that one of you two making out."

 _Carlos…?_ Raelyn smirked. "What did your photographer get, exactly?"

He held up his phone. "Looking cosy, eh?"

She looked to see a photo, taken from outside of Ben's car window.

It showed the back of Carlos' damp white hair and her face smiling and blushing.

She sighed. "And?"

He swiped the photo.

The next one was of her running into the castle with damp hair and Carlos chasing after her.

"Can't friends be happy together?" Raelyn asked.

He sighed. "I guess. But I mean, our photographer is really good at getting into private spaces. Even the dorms. I mean… there could be worse news posted on the website."

 _He has a point._ "Fine… go ahead… post what you want about me and Carlos, because we know the truth." She stepped up to him and leaned close to his face. "But I'll warn you now, if Carlos gets hurt again because of the things you write… you'll see that we all have a little bit of evil within us." She breathed.

He leaned down. "Maybe I'd like to see that side of you…"

Raelyn smirked. "In your dreams. Good night." She stepped back and turned to leave.

He reached out to grab her but another hand grabbed his wrist.

"What do we have here? Someone who can't take a hint?"

Raelyn turned to see a very familiar face indeed. "What are you doing here?"


	50. A Step in the Right Direction

**(Here it is guys, the big 50! I have posted 10 chapters within the last 3 days! I'm on a roll aha.**

 **Well, all my Carlyn lovers, as always thank you for your support, and thank you to my new friend and fan Audi for your kind words and love for my story, it means the world to me!  
Remember to check out my drawings of Raelyn on my Deviantart account, Username - Yuukizero603 :)  
Without further ado... here's chapter 50)**

Raelyn stared at the one person she didn't expect to be in the school corridor, at eight o'clock in the evening, standing between her and Johnny Rolfe. "Robert?!"

The blue-eyed boy met her gaze. "Raelyn, did you miss me?" He smiled.

Raelyn stared at him. Utterly confused.

"I enrolled here today." He winked. "From now on, I'm your senior."

Johnny growled. "Hey, I was having a conversation with her, butt out pretty boy."

Robert returned his attention to him. "Raelyn belongs to me, so back off before somebody gets hurt."

"What?"

"She's mine."

Johnny smirked. "You get around, don't you, sweetheart?"

Raelyn growled.

Robert cracked his knuckles. "You're pushing your luck."

Johnny stepped up to him. "Now I see what trash she's messed around with… I'm not sure if she's good enough for me. I mean… look at me… my standards have to be set pretty high."

 _Snap_

"Robert! No!" Raelyn grabbed Robert around the waist to stop him leaping onto Johnny. "Don't fight on your first day!"

"Raelyn… let go of me!"

Carlos walked up the stairs to the third floor, towards the library. _She said she was heading back to her dorm… what's taking her so long._

"Robert! Leave it! You, keep away from me!"

Carlos ran to the sound of Raelyn's voice. _Robert?!_ He came to the library corridor and saw Raelyn pulling back, a very pissed off, Robert Hood away from a smug looking Johnny Rolfe. "Hey! What's going on?!"

Raelyn looked over her shoulder and sighed with relief. "Carlos. Help?"

Carlos walked up to them and helped hold Robert back. "Okay, what happened and why are you here?"

"This jerk was hitting on Raelyn. Then called her worse than trash." Robert spat. "I've transferred to here." He added, answering Carlos' second question.

Carlos' eyes darkened. "What did he say to her?"

"Carlos… let's go!" Raelyn half-begged. "Leave it be. Please."

Carlos looked to her. "But…"

She gave him the look.

You know, the look he can't say no to?

Yes, that one.

He sighed and took her hand. "C'mon." He turned to look at Johnny. "You're lucky that she asked me to back off, but If I see you bothering her again, you'll be sorry."

Robert sighed and followed the two. "That goes for me too, keep your hands-off Raelyn." He warned.

The three of them walked towards the dorms.

Carlos still had a firm hold of Raelyn's hand. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Thanks, and…" She looked to her childhood friend. "Thank you, Rob, for standing up for me." She smiled.

Robert cleared his throat. "Anytime. What was he talking about? I heard him say something about photographs and what-not."

"He and two of his friends have a blog on the school website. They posted an article, questioning whether we were dating or not, it included photographs of us together." Carlos explained. "Somehow, they managed to get other photos, of us going to the woods for Raelyn to train her Archery. Nobody knows that we go there apart from the group… so we've been a little on edge."

Robert sighed. "Well, since we're in the same school now… I can guarantee you that I am your ally. You may have rejected my love for you, but you are first and foremost, my dearest friend." He added.

"Robert…" Raelyn stared at him a little. "Thank you."

He petted her head. "Any time. This is my room… call round if you need me." He smiled and went into his dorm room.

Raelyn and Carlos entered her dorm.

Raelyn locked the door behind her and checked everywhere for cameras.

"Rae?" Carlos walked over to her. "What?"

"Johnny said that their photographer is good at getting into places… even our dorms. I mean, that photo of us kissing is proof… by the way, how did you erase the photo from their phones?" She asked.

"What? I didn't do anything."

She frowned. "The photo they had of the kiss? Johnny said that it was wiped from their system."

Carlos shrugged. "Wasn't me."

She sighed and checked on top of the wardrobe. "I'm looking for any cameras." She informed him.

He nodded and helped. "I see nothing."

She exhaled. "Thank goodness." She flopped onto the bed and took off her amulet. "I told Johnny that they could post what they like about us two being a couple and whatever… but if you get hurt again… the big bad wolf will be knocking down their door." She added, her eyes flashed golden. "I mean… there are worse things they could post about me. I just hope you're fine with this?"

"I don't really care, it's your reputation on the line, I don't really have one myself." He laughed. "Apart from, you know, being Cruella De Vil's son."

"We know the truth… our friends know the truth. That's all that matters." She smiled.

He nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Anyway, change of subject. How did your self-study go?"

"Not too bad. I finished the mock questions."

He held out his hand. "Let's see them."

She threw the notebook over. "Yes, Teach."

He flicked through the pages. "You seem to have gotten the hang of these. Do you think you'll be able to remember for Thursday?"

She nodded. "I have a good memory. Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

She moved to sit next to him. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

 _Rae, just a heads up. Carlos' birthday is on Friday… we're holding a party. Sorry I can never find you anywhere without him so I couldn't tell you today. -Evie._

Raelyn stared at the text then looked to Carlos. "Hey!" She smacked the back of his head lightly.

He looked to her in utter confusion. "What did I do?!"

"When is your birthday?!"

He frowned. "Friday… why?"

"And I don't know this key information about you, because…?"

He shrugged. "You never asked me, and I didn't think it was important."

"Of course, it is important! The most important person to me was born on that day. I would want to celebrate it with you." She added.

Carlos stared as a tear ran down her cheek. "Rae?" He caught the tear with his finger. "I'm sorry, okay." He gave her a smile.

It was her favourite, dorky, kind smile that, no matter what the situation, made her mood instantly take a U-turn. She sighed and put her forehead onto his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to jump down your throat."

He chuckled. "I don't know your birthday, either." He stated.

She sat back. "New Year's Eve." She said. "That's my birthday."

He nodded, taking note.

"So… what can I get you? For your birthday?" She asked him. "Your wish is my command!"

He met her gaze. "Spend the day with me?"

She nodded. "Naturally. Come on, what else?"

He bit his lip. "Um…" _Should I risk it?!_

She tilted her head, causing her fluffy ears to flop to the side. "What?"

"Well… go on a… date with me?" He mumbled the last few words.

"A what?" Raelyn leaned closer.

"A date…"

Raelyn stared at him. _Is he…?_ She turned scarlet.

Carlos panicked, _crap! I need to fix it, quick._ "Don't worry… I mean like a friend… date… I just want to go and do something fun, just the two of us. We can go anywhere you like. As long as it's with you I'll be happy." _Please._

"Yes."

Carlos looked up at her.

She smiled widely. "I'm happiest when I'm with you, so I would be glad to go on a _date_ with you." _Friend or otherwise._

He grinned. "Really?!"

She nodded. "You bet."

He stood up. "That's great!" _Jeez…_ "I'm gonna go to my dorm now… I need to shower and everything. I'll leave Dude with you tonight?" He added, gesturing towards the mutt, sleeping quite contently on her bed.

Raelyn nodded, a little bewildered by his sudden outburst. "Alright… I'll see you in the morning." She stood up to let him out.

He smiled at her. "Yes, ma'am. Sweet dreams." He patted her head.

"Sleep tight, and check your room for cameras before you go to sleep." She added.

He nodded and left.

Raelyn locked the door behind her and let out a happy squeal. _A date?! With Carlos…!_ She sighed. _A friend date…_ She flopped, face first, into her pillows. _Why did you have to ruin the little dance that my heart made… stupid Carlos._ She huffed.

Carlos went around his and Jay's dorm, looking for cameras.

"Carlos?"

"Raelyn asked me to check for cameras. I just seen her having a confrontation with him, apart from being a creep, he told her that their photographer had a way of getting into our dorms. She just wants me to be safe." His face was still burning.

Jay walked up to him. "Are you sick?" He placed a hand on his friend's cheek. "Did you make out with Rae or something?"

Carlos looked away. "No."

"Then what?"

Carlos sighed. "She asked me what I wanted for my birthday… I asked her if she'd go on a date with me."

"Whoo! Go get her tiger!" Jay cheered.

"Yeah… she turned all shy and stuff… so I thought I made her uncomfortable… so I had to change it to a mate-date." He sighed.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Only you would see a girl getting shy over being asked out as a sign to abort mission."

Carlos groaned and sat on the couch. "I know, but I panicked!" He looked at his phone and flicked through the photos, he reached the one of him with Raelyn and her wolf friends. He smiled softly. "I mean… I get to spend a whole day with her, just the two of us, doing something fun. I was thinking the amusement park… or a zoo?" He looked to Jay.

Jay thought for a moment. "Sounds good. I mean, Raelyn doesn't seem like the romantic meal for two and movies type to me."

"She told me that she wouldn't enjoy a date where she couldn't talk to the guy throughout it." Carlos said, remembering the talk in the car. Then he realised something. "We need to figure out a way to go and not get caught by Jannah's gang."

"Don't worry, I'll be your wing man." Jay grinned. "I'll go with you guys to the park and then we separate for the day and meet up at the end and head back together. Then Jannah can't say you were only there together, because I was there too." He added. "I'll meet up with you guys sometimes to make it look like we just parted ways to go on different rides."

Carlos stared at his best friend. "Jay… you are a genius and the best friend ever." He tackled the long-haired guy into a man hug. "Thank you."

Jay laughed. "You're welcome!"


	51. Happy Birthday Carlos

**(Hey guys, just a quick note to say I've drawn more fanart for this story. Please go check it out on Deviantart :) user. Yuukizero603)**

Friday morning, there was a knock at Carlos' and Jay's door.

Carlos got out of bed and yawned, checking the time. He opened the door and was instantly embraced by a certain brunette beauty. "Rae?" He staggered back a little, instinctively wrapping his arms around her. "Hello."

Raelyn pulled away. "Happy birthday!" She held out a lunchbox. It was then that she realised that he was half naked. She adverted her eyes from his chest. _I just embraced him… when he was topless… although those arms did feel good around me._

Clearly Carlos didn't notice her blushing face. "Thanks. Why so early, Rae?" He yawned.

Raelyn cleared her throat. "I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday." She grinned at him. "Plus… birthday breakfast is served." She pointed to the box.

He sat on the couch and opened the lunch box and stared at the contents. "You made all of my favourites." He exclaimed.

"Of course!"

"Thank you!"

Dude jumped up and sat between the two.

"Jeez… you two are so loud." Jay grumbled as he got out of bed. "Happy birthday, buddy." He stole a pancake. "Jeez, man, I know it's your birthday, but it's rude to wonder around in your pj pants when there is a lady present. At least put on a shirt." He chucked a t-shirt at Carlos.

Carlos flushed red. _I'm getting too comfortable in front of her._ "Sorry." He mumbled.

"I mean… I'm sure Raelyn doesn't mind seeing you topless… but it's manners." Jay smirked, receiving a pillow to the face.

"Shut up!"

Jay laughed.

Carlos stood up. "I'm going to get ready, I'll be five minutes." He smiled at Raelyn before going into the bathroom with some fresh clothes.

Raelyn rolled her eyes.

"You look stunning today, Rae." Jay remarked.

Raelyn blushed a little. "Thanks, Jay." She was wearing a casual white skater dress that had a v-shaped neckline, that came just above her knees, white converse low-rise shoes and her hair hung loose. Her makeup was all natural too.

"You literally look like a goddess. Special occasion?" He winked.

"Is it a crime to look good, Jay?" She shot at him.

"Well… if that was true… you'd be doing jail time right now with all the laws you're breaking, by looking so pretty." Carlos' voice made her jump.

She turned to look at him. _Did he really say something like that?!_

"Wow, Carlos! Where did you learn that one?" Jay chuckled. "I'm proud of you."

"What? I'm only saying what I thought." Carlos scratched the back of his head.

Raelyn pouted. "Fine… I'll go and change…" She sighed, turning to leave, when Carlos caught her hand to stop her.

"Hey, you dressed so cute for me, right? For my birthday?" He smiled. "I like what you're wearing."

Now the wolf-girl blushed scarlet. "Alright. Are you ready? Class starts soon." She looked to Jay, who was still in his pj shorts. "Jay… you can't go to class like that."

He looked down then back at her. "I guess so." He smiled, grabbing a pair of jeans. "Be two seconds."

Raelyn rolled her eyes then looked to Carlos. _He scrubs up well too._

He wore his classic skinny jeans, where one leg was white and the other black and a red t-shirt that had rips through it with white fabric behind the rips, along with his burgundy boots. He caught her staring. "Have I got something on my face?"

Raelyn shook her head. "I like looking at attractive things." She watched as his face reddened, she bit her lip. "Be careful, the big bad wolf part of me might be tempted to bite." She smirked slightly.

 _That was… so freaking hot._ Carlos swallowed. "I'm not sure if you're kidding or not…" He cleared his throat. He picked up his jacket.

"Test me and find out."

He stared at her for a moment. _I so would…_

"Alright, kids. Let's get going!" Jay exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom. He looked between the two. _Jeez… they look like they were about to make out any moment now… sorry, bro!_

Carlos nodded. "Come on." He flashed a smile in Raelyn's direction.

"Yeah."

Raelyn sat in her usual seat beside Carlos for Chemistry. They were working together with an experiment.

"Rae, come here for a second." Evie stage whispered.

Raelyn looked to Carlos. "You'll be fine?"

"Yeah, don't take too long, I'll get lonely." He teased.

She giggled and went over to Evie. "What is it?"

"You said you have plans for Carlos' birthday, involving me, Jay and Mal. Is this something… _you_ related? Cause we'll need to hold a bash involving the others to not arise suspicion." She added.

Raelyn nodded. "I'll text you a few details, but I want my surprise to be a one for the four of you, okay?"

Evie nodded.

Across from Evie, Chad knocked a phial of chemical over and it spilt onto Raelyn's naked leg.

She gave out a hiss. "Evie… what was it?" She muttered. "It burns."

Carlos was at her side instantly. "Rae?!" He crouched to look at her leg. "Ouch!"

"I am so sorry, Raelyn!" Chad exclaimed. "Shall I take you to the nurse?"

"What?! You keep away from me!" She snapped.

"Why the hell would she want you to do it when Carlos is here?!" Some girl yelled at him.

Both Raelyn and Carlos blushed bright at this input.

The professor looked at Raelyn's injury and sighed. "Carlos, get her seen to, her leg is blistering."

Evie met Raelyn's eyes.

Raelyn gave a quick nod. "Text, you later." She hissed. "Damn that hurts!"

Carlos asked Doug to pack away the Chemistry equipment for them. He grabbed their bags before turning to Raelyn, who was sitting on a stool, putting a damp paper towel against the acid burn. "Can you walk on it?"

She nodded and stood straight and limped a little.

He sighed and put his arm around her. "See you on Monday, Professor." He called over his shoulder.

The professor moaned. "Why does it always have to be in my class?"

Chad sat down. "Why did that chemical react like that to her skin? It only itches a little when it spills onto your skin."

Evie's eyes widened. _Rae…? Did her wolf side react to the chemical is some way?_

Meanwhile, in Raelyn's dorm.

"Here." Carlos handed her the beaded potion bag. "That's weird. For… us… that chemical is pretty harmless."

"Yeah, well it seems that it's a good thing to carry around if you're hunting shape shifters." She blew onto her thigh, where there was a palm sized, red burn mark. She rummaged through the bag and pulled out a tub. "For burns." She unscrewed the lid.

Carlos sat down beside her and peered into the pot curiously.

Inside was acid green powder. "And you do what with that?"

She sprinkled some of the powder, covering the burn. "Could you reach me the candle lighter from that beside table? Please?"

He frowned but learned by now not to question Raelyn on this stuff. He handed her the lighter.

She sighed and set the powder alight.

"Rae?!" Carlos jumped.

The flames died down to reveal perfect, undamaged skin underneath.

She met his gaze. "I know what I'm doing." She bushed her leg with her hand. "Good as new." She stood up. "Let's get back to class." She smiled at him.

"How will we explain your miraculous recovery?"

She hummed in thought. "I'll put it down to the huntsman blood. A bit of water and some healing cream made it not as red."

He nodded. "Sounds plausible."

She grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

He held her back. "Let's skip until lunch?" He smiled a little wickedly. "I mean, it is my birthday. My rules, right?"

She stared at his face. "Fine then, what do you wanna do?"

He hummed. "I wanna sneak out and get that yummy ice cream that they sell in the town."

"It's doable." She replied.

"Really? What about Jannah?"

She shrugged. "There's worse things that she can right about, like I said." She met his gaze. "The fact that they think I'm dating one of the sweetest guys in Auradon… it doesn't bother me at all. I mean… she could be saying I'm dating Chad, right?"

He grinned. "So… the thought of dating me doesn't repulse you?"

She shook her head. "Not at all." She picked up her white leather jacket and bag. "Let's go?"

He nodded. "Lets! By the way, this is your treat." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course." She smiled at him. "It's your birthday. I want you to be happy."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Believe me, you're what's making my day special."

They sneaked out of the school without a hitch, and hurried towards the town centre. They stopped at the famous Ice Cream parlour ran by Mr and Mrs Potts. Chip Potts' parents.

"Carlos, aren't you meant to be in school, dear." Mrs Potts asked, looked between him and the pretty girl next to him. "Bunking off to go on a date? Mind I don't blame you, she's stunning!"

Raelyn's eyes widened as the older lady fussed over her.

"Back in the day, I had a figure like that." Mrs Potts mumbled to herself.

"Mrs Potts, this is my friend, Raelyn. She's new at Auradon prep." Carlos added.

"Aah… so you're the one everyone's been talking about! You're the one who brought that nice lady and her daughter back from the Isle. They're a nice pair, you have a good judge of character, dear."

"So, will you serve us?" Carlos asked.

"Fine. What are you having?" Mr Potts asked him.

"Um… Chocolate and mint, please." He asked.

"Young lady?"

"Cinnamon and vanilla please."

"You really like cinnamon, don't you?" He smirked.

She counted out her money. "It relaxes me."

He nodded. "Sounds fair. So, do I calm you down?"

She blinked. "I guess… why?"

"Because you once said I smelled like cinnamon buns." He smirked.

Raelyn scowled at him. "When did I say that?!"

"Your ice cream, dears." Mrs Potts handed the two their tubs of ice cream. "Enjoy."

Raelyn handed the money over. "Birthday treat." She explained when Mrs Potts gave her a weird look.

Mrs Potts shook her head. "Then it's on us." She smiled. "Have a lovely day, and I won't breathe a word about seeing you to anyone." She winked.

Raelyn gave one of her heart stopping smiles. "Thank you." She turned and walked towards one of the booths in the parlour. "Let's sit in… and you can explain… what you were talking about." She sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"When did I say something like that to you?"

"Ohh… you were fast asleep… don't think about it, I didn't take it seriously." He blushed a little.

She frowned. "What did I say… exactly?"

He looked at her face.

She was staring at her ice cream, clearly avoiding eye contact.

He took a bite of ice cream. "If I tell you… would you tell me if it's true?"

She nodded mutely.

"When you were injured on the Isle, I fell asleep on your couch and you fell asleep too. I woke up early and left, to avoid my mother's wrath." He chuckled. "I noticed that you were still in pain. So, I asked if you were okay, thinking that the pain had woke you. You started talking in your sleep… at first… it was little mumbles then, when I leaned closer to hear what you were saying… you said something about your favourite scent, then you… called my name… saying that I smelled nice, warm and sweet… like cinnamon buns."

She blushed scarlet. _What?! I said that?! In my sleep?!_

"You also said that I was your favourite person." Carlos smirked.

Raelyn sank in her seat.

"So?"

She met his gaze. "What?"

"Is it true?"

"That you smell nice?"

"Everything."

She swallowed. "It's true… that the wolf part of me is attracted to your scent." She took a bite out of her ice cream. "It's soothing to me. I don't understand the reason behind it, it's just how it is."

He nodded, understanding. _I wonder what it means…_ He checked his watch. "We should eat up and get back to school before they miss us."

She nodded. "Do… you think it's weird?"

"What? That you like the way I smell?" He frowned.

"Yeah… creepy, right?"

He shook his head. "I mean… to me, you smell like roses and mint."

She finished her ice cream. "Carlos… you are the strangest yet sweetest and most considerate guy I know." She stated.

He was finished too. "Come on. Let's go and face Magical History." He held out his hand for her to take.

It was strange yet, it felt so natural for them to walk around town, holding hands without a care in the world.


	52. Song

Raelyn and the isle kids were sat in the car as Ben drove.

Mal had spelled the car to be able to accommodate all six of them.

"Thanks for inviting me along, Rae." Ben said.

"Well… you've known my secret since I've enrolled. This is just a little extra part of the secret." She replied from the back seat, sandwiched between Jay and Carlos.

Mal looked to her boyfriend. "Can't believe you were able to keep it from me."

"It was Raelyn's right to tell who she trusted about it." He replied, pulling in at the entrance to the woods.

"So why are we here, Rae?" Jay asked.

"You'll see." She smirked.

Carlos leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Are we going to see _them_?"

She grinned. "Maybe." She got out of the car.

Jay frowned. "Them?"

"You'll see." Carlos repeated Raelyn's earlier answer, following her out.

Raelyn led the way through the woods. "Don't be afraid when you see them." She told her friends.

Evie caught up with her and put her arm through hers. "You're freaking me out, Rae."

Raelyn laughed. "Don't worry."

They arrived at the clearing.

"Reena?" Raelyn called. "Please come out? I've brought new friends."

Reena stepped out from hiding, along with Rin.

Rin instantly leaped to Carlos, his tail wagged excitedly.

"Hey, Rin!" Carlos crouched and petted the young wolf.

"Rae…" Evie looked to her friend, who had taken off her amulet.

"Reena, Rin… this is Evie, Mal, Jay and the king of Auradon, Ben. They are my trusted friends, I hope you guys will accept them as you have accepted Carlos." Raelyn added.

Reena walked up to Evie and smelled her hand. _"_ _This one smells sweet."_

"I know, right?!" Raelyn replied.

Reena moved onto Jay, then Mal and finally Ben. _"_ _They don't seem dangerous. Okay, I accept them."_ She bowed her head to Raelyn.

Raelyn grinned. "Thank you! Let's go and get this party started!"

Carlos looked to the others. "They accepted you guys."

Evie was the first to reach out to Reena. "Hello." She smiled.

Reena nudged Evie's hand, inviting her to pet her.

"She's so beautiful!" Evie grinned.

"Follow me." Raelyn headed into the trees.

The rest of the gang followed her.

Jay walked next to Carlos. "She brought you here before?"

Carlos nodded. "Many times. Wait till you see this place."

They came to the lake.

Those who hadn't been there before just stood and stared at the sight before them.

"Raelyn! This is gorgeous!" Mal awed.

Raelyn grinned. "Welcome to my paradise."

Reena gave a couple of barks and short howls, gaining the other wolves attention. _"_ _As planned, we will give our friend a birthday gift…"_ She looked to Raelyn.

Raelyn nodded and turned to the others. "Watch and listen." She smiled, walking backwards.

Carlos sat on the big rock, watching Raelyn, as she walked around, it seemed as though she was gathering her pack.

Jay sat next to him. "She's amazing…" He breathed. "You are so lucky, Carlos."

"I know." Carlos grinned. "She's the best friend… anyone could ask for…" He added.

Jay smirked. _"_ _Friend."_

Raelyn was stood, ankle deep in the lake, she nodded to her wolves.

They began a chorus of howls. It sounded like beautiful music.

Raelyn opened her mouth and the most angelic sound came out of it.

She was singing.

The forest was her orchestra.

Everybody stared at her, then watched as the magic radiated from her and everything around her.

She was singing in a language that they didn't understand. Her voice was soft and smooth… but also powerful.

The water of the lake swirled around and changed colours. The trees swayed in sync to her notes, the various wild life responded with their own calls, contributing harmoniously to the wolves' howls.

Carlos was hypnotised by the sheer beauty of his crush and her voice. _She's singing a song… most likely in her own wolf or shifter language… for me… in this magical paradise._ He swallowed. "That's it…" _I'm 100% in love._ His heart was pounding at the thought. _I'm in love with a stunning wolf queen…_

Raelyn finished on a powerful high note. Causing the magic to surround her, making her hair dance like fire.

Carlos watched as a single tear ran down her cheek and dropped into the pool. The water rippled with magic energy.

Raelyn exhaled and stepped out of the water.

Reena went to her and jumped up, front paws on Raelyn's shoulders. She gently licked the escaping tear away from her cheek.

Raelyn blinked and wiped away any more that dared to show. "Thanks, I'm fine, girl." She petted Reena.

Carlos didn't need to think. He jumped off the rock and threw his arms around Raelyn.

She returned his hug. "Happy birthday." She smiled.

Carlos pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."

"Raelyn… could you be any more perfect?" Evie stepped up and hugged her best friend.

"Okay… you not only look like an angel, you have to sound like one too?!" Jay exclaimed.

Raelyn blushed.

Ben looked to Mal. "I think that… letting Rae stay in Auradon was a wise choice of my parents."

Mal nodded. "Definitely." She walked up to the she-wolf. "Come here!" She hugged her tight. "Thank you so much for showing us this place."

"I trust you guys with my life, and with my pack." She replied.

Carlos smiled to himself.

Jay elbowed him. "Ask. Her. Out." He hissed.

"I will, I will." Carlos replied.

Jay sighed and folded his arms. "If not me, someone else could just be waiting for the right moment."

Carlos curled his gloved hands into fists. _I know that._


	53. Zoo

Raelyn text Evie to sleep in her room the night before she and Carlos were going on a date.

In the morning, Evie went through her closet. "Where are you guys going?"

"The zoo I think." She shrugged.

"Okay." She picked out a baggy, pillar box red t-shirt that had a heart shaped panel cut into shreds on the back. "This and…" She looked in the drawers and picked out a dark grey pair of short shorts that looked like they'd been torn from a pair of jeans, threads were hanging from the legs. "These." She handed them to Raelyn.

Raelyn nodded and stripped down, not caring that Evie was there. She shoved the t-shirt. It slipped off one of her shoulders. She tied it up at the front so it exposed her stomach.

"It looks cute but edgy at the same time." She picked up Raelyn's white converse that she wore the night before. "These will be comfier to walk around in."

Raelyn buttoned up the shorts and found a white belt to hold them up. "Good?" She turned around. "Or too much skin?"

"Raelyn, your skin is one of your assets, flaunt it girl. Now it, hair and makeup time."

Raelyn nodded and obeyed the blue haired girl. "Not over the top… it's just a _mate date_." She added.

"A _mate date_ with the boy you like." Evie teased.

"Shush!"

"I need details when you come back."

"Yes, yes." Raelyn rolled her eyes.

Carlos was running around his and Jay's room in a panic.

"Calm down, Carlos! Its Raelyn. Your best friend if anything and you're nervous about going to the zoo with her… on a mate date." Jay added.

"I know, but I know that she's gonna look hot… and I… do I dress up or go casual or what?" He looked to his roommate. "Help?!"

"Casual, but a little dressed up. Shows you put in effort but aren't expecting more from this date."

Carlos grabbed a black t-shirt. "This? Jeans and my short-sleeved jacket?" He added.

Jay nodded. "Yes."

"Okay… does my breath smell bad? I brushed but I dunno…" Carlos breathed in Jay's face.

Jay stepped away. "Its fine… are you hoping for a kiss or something?"

Carlos shrugged. "Might happen."

"You two are both as stubborn as each other…" Jay rolled his eyes.

Carlos sighed and went into the bathroom to change.

Raelyn looked in the mirror and bit her lip.

"Rae, you look so good." Mal, who had joined the girls, said.

"Too much?" Raelyn asked. Grabbing her white leather jacket.

"Not at all! Raelyn, it's Carlos… your best friend. Why are you so nervous?" Evie added.

She bit her lip. "I don't wanna look like I'm expecting anything to come out of this."

"Raelyn… you look gorgeous every day, you have put in extra effort because you are going to the zoo with the guy you like. It's normal."

She covered her face. "Don't say it like that."

"Okay, okay, you're going with your friend. Carlos. The one who you trust most in the world, the one who makes you feel comfortable. The one you trusted to tell your secret to first. He's the boy who loves your pancakes and comes to you for comfort when he's afraid or upset." Mal added. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah… I am." She grinned. "I'm going to the zoo with Carlos. My best friend, as part of his birthday wish."

"That's the spirit. Now go and knock him dead!" Evie embraced Raelyn. "You'll be fine."

"I know, I panicked over nothing." She took a deep breath.

Carlos waited outside his dorm door with Jay. He kept bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Carlos… buddy… you know I love you, okay… but please stand still!" Jay snapped.

"Sorry! This is my first date… mate date or otherwise."

"Well… it's too late to back out now…" Jay looked over Carlos' shoulder. "Wow, lucky dork." A smirk spread across his lips.

Carlos turned around and nearly passed out. "Rae… hey!" He smiled, trying to act casual, which was not easy when faced with a beauty to rival any princess' in the school.

Raelyn returned his smile. _Man, he looks… wow…_ She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. "Ready?" She added.

"Yeah, totally." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Jay sighed. _Never thought that I'd be the third wheel for that nerd._ "Let's get this show on the road. Ben gave us the keys to his car and even extended our curfew." He jingled the keys in front of Carlos. "Here you go, Mr. I Got A Licence Without Telling My Friends." He huffed a little.

"I didn't want the fuss. Come on."

At that they all made their way to the car and Carlos drove them to the Zoo, that had theme park rides a few blocks down.

"So… I'm gonna head to the theme park area so you guys can have alone time, text when you are ready to meet up." Jay stated, heading to the other entrance.

"Thanks for doing this Jay, we owe you." Raelyn smiled.

Jay smirked. "I'll hold you to that, beautiful." He winked.

Carlos looked to Raelyn. "So, where to first?" He asked.

She looked thoughtful. "I dunno… like I have told you, I've never been to this sort of place before. You choose first."

He nodded. "Sure… how about the big cats? Like lions and tigers."

"Sounds good." She grinned.

"Let's go!" He caught her hand and lead the way into the zoo.

Later, after seeing all the big cats, bears and even dolphins, they entered the butterfly room. It was a large greenhouse type building, filled with all sorts of exotic butterflies.

Raelyn danced around, taking in all the colours and beauty. "This is… it's amazing!" She couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

Carlos watched her with a goofy grin on his face. "Thought you'd like it in here.

She looked to him. "I love it!"

A butterfly landed on her nose.

She kept perfectly still. "Carlos…" She breathed.

He took out his phone and took a photo. He stared at it. _A memento._

The butterfly flew away.

Raelyn exhaled.

"See… everything is drawn to you." He remarked.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm hungry!" She dragged him out of the butterfly house. "What you do you want to eat?" _The girls were right… this feels… normal… nothing awkward or to be nervous about._

"I dunno… maybe a burger or something?" He suggested. _Why was I so nervous? Being around her is the most natural thing to me now._

"Burger it is, I saw a restaurant on the way towards the aquarium." She replied.

"Cool."

They sat together in one of the booths to eat their food.

"So… do you wanna head to the park after this? Go on a few rides?" Carlos asked.

She nodded. "What ride do you like the best?"

"I'd have to say the claw." He grinned.

"Claw?"

"You know the one that has a circle of seats, and a huge arm that swings you around and upside down?"

Raelyn nodded. "I've never been on it before, though. I haven't actually been to an amusement park, I've always wanted to go to one though. I saw some of the rides from the mountain."

"Seems like today is a lot of firsts for you." He remarked.

"Yeah. I'm happy you are with me." She smiled.

"Me too."

"I don't think we should go on any big rides straight after burgers, though." Raelyn stated.

He nodded in agreement. "We can go to the stalls and play some games."

"Well, let's go." She smiled, picking up the tray of rubbish and taking it to the bin.

"Raelyn?"

Raelyn turned to see Audrey and Lonnie sat, sharing a pizza. "Hey."

"You here with someone?" Lonnie craned her neck around the booth sofa and spotted Carlos putting on his jacket. "Ohhh." She smirked a little. "On a little date?"

Raelyn scratched the back of her neck. "Sorta."

Audrey grinned. "Well… you look great. Hope you're enjoying yourself."

Raelyn forced a smile. "Yeah. I'm having a nice day."

Carlos went to her side. "Ready to go?" He asked, carrying her jacket.

She nodded, taking it from him.

He turned to see Audrey and Lonnie. "Hey, girls."

"Hey, Carlos." They replied in sync, both with smiles to match the Cheshire cat.

Carlos raised his brow. Then looked to Raelyn. "Let's get going." He took her hand. "See you girls later."

"See you!" They waved.

Once Raelyn and Carlos were gone, the girls looked to each other and squealed.

"Oh, my gosh! They are so cute together!" Lonnie exclaimed.

"From the start, I knew they were meant to be, I bet it was love at first sight." Audrey sighed happily. "When they become official, that Jannah will definitely have something to write about."

"We should maybe keep an eye on Jannah, I don't want something like that blog post to happen again, I heard that Rae snapped." Lonnie added.

"Do you blame her? She's a privet person, she doesn't want her personal life plastered all over the school." Audrey sipped at her drink. "I want to look out for Raelyn. She has shown me that I don't need a prince, or any man to be honest, my friends are my priority."

"Me too, I mean, she's currently the most popular girl in her year, maybe in the whole school. She even rivals Mal's popularity. She's gonna need all the _real_ friends she can get." Lonnie bit her lip.

"It's because, she's shown that she's very accepting and kind. She's honourable and honest. Plus… her looks get her a long way. I mean, she's natural. She doesn't care for what others think about her."

"I think that's why Carlos has latched on to her. She's given him the love and attention that even his own mother hasn't given him."

"The way he looks at her… I hope the man I fall for will look at me like that." Lonnie's eyes sparkled.

Audrey nodded. "Don't we all."


	54. Reward

"Raelyn, let's try this!" Carlos headed over to a Shooting gallery, where you shoot at the targets and win prizes.

"Sure." She followed him.

He caught the tender's attention. "Two please." He held out the tickets that he had purchased at the entrance.

The tender smiled at the two and handed them a gun each, both filled with fifteen BB bullets. "Shoot down four to win the small prize, shoot them all and you can choose from the bigger ones." He explained.

"Alright." Raelyn looked at the gun.

Carlos looked at her. "Never shot one of these before I'm guessing?"

"I use a bow, not a gun." She replied quietly.

"Alright… well…" He put his down and helped Raelyn position hers properly. "You hold it like this… which target do you wanna shoot?" He asked, standing behind her and holding the gun with her.

"Uhhh…" She could feel his warmth radiating from him. "Centre." She told him. _Jeez… why does he have to smell so good?!_

"Okay, well you know how to aim from your experience with archery. Take your aim and pull the trigger." He stepped back.

She nodded and aimed, pointing the gun to the center target and pulled the trigger.

The metal target went backwards with the impact of the plastic bullet.

"I got it!" She grinned.

"Knew you would." Carlos chuckled, picking up his gun. He aimed and shot down his first target.

"You're quite good at this." She remarked. She took her aim again, but this time she missed. "Ugh… I still need to get the hang of this."

He patted her head. "Practice."

She finished her round and got six out of ten targets down. She chose a small photo frame as her prize. It was silver with sparkling crystals embedded into the metal. She watched Carlos as he took down his eighth target.

He looked at her. "Alright, which prize were you aiming for?"

She bit her lip and blushed. "Umm… that." She pointed up at a grey furred wolf plush with blue eyes.

He looked to it. He gave her a smirk. "If I get it… do I get a reward from you?"

If she was blushing before… she was as red as Ariel's hair now. "Umm…" She nodded.

He grinned like an idiot. "Alright." He took aim and shot the ninth target down.

She watched as he took a deep breath and aimed at the tenth target.

He pulled the trigger.

"Well done, lad!" The tender clapped his hands. "You have talent with a gun." He reached for the wolf. "This one, right? You won it for your lady?"

Carlos nodded. "Sure did." He took the stuffed toy and handed it over to Raelyn.

"You… were great!" She smiled softly, hugging it tight.

He returned her smile.

"I think… you deserved the reward… as I agreed." She added.

He turned red. "I was teasing! You don't need to repay me in any way… your smile is enough."

She sighed and stepped up to him, putting her hand at the nape of his neck and guiding him towards her.

 _Of course, kiss on cheek… like she did before, to show gratitude._ Carlos allowed her to bring him close.

"Carlos! Rae!"

Raelyn dropped her hand and stepped back from Carlos.

 _Dang it! A kiss on cheek is better than nothing and that jerk had to ruin it!_ Carlos turned to see Jay walking towards them. "Hey, bro." He forced a smile.

"Ahhh… I interrupted on a Carlyn moment…" Jay facepalmed. "Sorry!"

"What… Carlyn?" Carlos frowned.

"Yeah… it's what the girls are calling the pair of you." Jay explained.

Raelyn raised a brow. "Okay…"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "I wanna go on a ride next." He said to Raelyn, currently ignoring Jay's presence.

"How about… that?" Raelyn pointed to the tall tower.

"I'm up for it. Hope you're not afraid of heights."

"Of course, I'm not." She laughed.

"Because you're not afraid of anything." Jay put in.

Raelyn looked to him. "Oh, I'm afraid of plenty… but a wolf never lets their fear show."

After a few hours of going from attraction to attraction, Jay called it a day and hitched a lift home with Lonnie and Audrey, who he bumped into at the confectionary stand. "Don't stay out too late, you two." He waved as he headed off.

Carlos checked his watch. "Do you wanna head home?"

She hummed. "Yeah… but can we go on that first?" She pointed to the big wheel.

Carlos blushed. "Um… yeah, sure."

She took his hand and pulled him towards the small queue.

They sat in the cart together.

Raelyn stared out of the window, admiring the lights of the park. She cleared her throat. "Carlos."

He looked to her, watching all the colours dance in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I… have something for you. I wanted to give it to you yesterday… but I never really found the right time." She added. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small drawstring bag. "Here." She held it out to him.

He frowned but took the bag. He pulled it open and tipped the contents into his hand.

On his palm was a beaded bracelet. The colour of the stones matched her eyes, and glowed like fire.

"Now… you'll understand the wolves like I do…"

He met her gaze.

"It's made from sacred fire amber, from my homeland. It's gifted to humans, who sympathise the wolves… and people like me…" She added. "I trust you and choose for you to have this. The wolves seem to have accepted you and I thought it was only right that you could understand them and bond better with them."

He stared at the shimmering stones. "Rae…"

"Hmmm?"

He stood up in the cart and held out his hand. "C'mere." He grinned.

She took his hand and was pulled into his embrace. "Carlos…"

"Thank you…" He whispered. "I'll treasure it forever." He pulled away and slipped the beads over his wrist.

"It suites you." _I knew it was a good choice to put the stones onto a bracelet._

He sat down again. "So… that song you sang yesterday… I could understand your words if I'm wearing this?"

She nodded.

"Sing it again?"

She swallowed. "Maybe another time." She smiled.

He nodded. "Alright." _I know better than to push her._ "I can't wait."

They drove back to the school.

Raelyn checked her phone to find messages from Evie. She put her phone away. _I'll text back when I get to my dorm._

"About the Christmas ball in a few weeks… have you got a date yet?" Carlos asked her.

She looked to him. "Of course, not." She replied. "You?"

"You kidding?" He chuckled.

"Maybe we should just go together… I mean it's what everyone expects." She added.

Carlos pulled into the car park and bit his lip. "Would you go with me?"

She frowned. "Like this…? Like a mate date?"

"No." He looked to her. "I mean… like a real date."

She stared at him a little. Words failing her.

He met her gaze and blushed. _Damn!_ "I mean… if you think it's weird like that… a mate date is fine…" He got out of the car and power walked to the door.

Raelyn sat in shock for a moment. _He… asked me out?!_ She blinked. _Stupid Carlos! Why does he always assume that I'd reject him?!_ She got out of the car and cast a spell, since Carlos ran off with the keys, to lock the doors. She went after him.

She got to the corridors and saw him walking towards his dorm room. "Carlos!" She called, trying to keep her voice down. "Sorry! I didn't mean to take my time in answering…" She caught his hand.

He met her gaze. "Don't worry about it. I get it. I'm your best friend, and you wanna go as friends… or you like someone else. That's alright, because I will always be your friend…"

Raelyn covered his mouth with her hand. "Carlos… quit over analysing it!"

"Hmmm?"

"What I'm trying to say is… yes I'll be your date. As friends or otherwise." She smiled, dropping her hand.

He blinked multiple times. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

A blush creeped up his face. "Oh… great!" He stammered.

"Anyway, isn't it etiquette for the guy to escort the girl to her home after a date?" She smirked.

He laughed. "I guess I can take you a few metres down the corridor to your dorm." He held out his hand.

She took it. "How kind of you." She giggled.

They got to her door.

"Well, I'll probably see you tomorrow." He said.

She nodded, unlocking her room. "Oh… yeah!" She turned to him and pulled him by the collar of his t-shirt to meet her level before planting a kiss squarely on his lips.

Carlos' had no idea what was happening but he kissed her back, raising his hands to hold her.

But she pulled away quickly, flitting into her room and closing the door behind her. _That did not go as I had planned it in my head!_ She touched her lips. But _I want… more._ She could still taste the warmness of his lips, feeling him kiss her back. She pulled out her phone and typed a text to Carlos.

 _Your reward for winning at the amusement park. – Rae_

Carlos was standing in the dorm hallway, dumbstruck. He pulled out his phone and checked the message that had just came through. Reading the words that Raelyn had sent, a goofy grin spread across his face… _if that's how you kiss someone as a reward… how would you kiss your boyfriend?_ His heart pounded at the thought. _Jeez, why did she have to stop? Why did I get so into it?!_ He started walking back to his dorm and looked up.

Stood, outside of his own dorm room door, was Robert.

And he had seen everything.

He was not happy at all.


	55. Confession?

"So… Carlos…" Robert walked over to the frosty haired boy. "You didn't hear my warning? About staying away from Raelyn?"

Carlos snapped out of his day dream. "I don't see her kissing you." He smirked. "I mean… looks like it should be me… warning you… to stay away from my girl."

Robert grabbed him by the collar. "There is no way that she'd settle for you! You are really just a phase to her, every good girl loves a bad boy, until they get hurt."

"She's no angel, Hood. I know that for sure." Carlos shrugged Robert from him. "Just give up already. If she wanted to be with you, she wouldn't have kissed me, especially not like that. Anyway, I thought her friendship was worth more than anything else."

"And as her friend, I don't think you are right for her."

"Carlos is perfect for Rae…" Jay had come out of his room, hearing the raised voices. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just putting Rob in his place." Carlos smiled innocently, shooting a warning glance towards Robert. "I mean it, leave her alone." He followed Jay back to their dorm.

"So… what was that?"

"Rae kissed me and Robert saw it." Carlos stated.

"Rae… what?!" Jay grinned. "You kissed?!"

"She kissed me."

"For real?"

"Well… what do you mean by, for real?"

"Was it a peck? Like a kiss to say thank you or good night. Or a wowzah? Like it meant something?"

"A… wowzah I think." Carlos raised a brow in confusion. "I mean… it blew me away."

"So, Robert Hood is jealous that a villain kid bagged the princess of the forest." Jay chuckled.

Carlos smirked and looked at the bracelet on his wrist. "She's not officially mine… yet."

"But she kissed you!"

"I earned it by winning her the wolf at the shooting gallery… but that kiss…" He touched his lips. "Felt like more."

Jay was grinning like a fox. "Did she give you that?"

He nodded. "It is my birthday present from her."

"Looks special."

"It is… because it is from her." Carlos smiled.

"Since when have you been so sickly sweet." Jay rolled his eyes.

Carlos chuckled.

Raelyn lay on her bed texting Evie.

 _Audrey and Lonnie saw the two of you, said you looked like a real couple – Evie_

 _It was fun – Rae._

 _So? – Evie._

 _I kissed him. – Rae_

 _WHAT?! I'M COMING OVER TO YOUR DORM! MAL TOO. – Evie._

Raelyn stared at the big letters. "What's up with her? I'm the one in total confusion."

Evie didn't even bother to knock on Raelyn's door and barged in, Mal in tow. "Spill! Was it a dare or real or what?!"

Mal sighed, locking Raelyn's door. "Evie, don't bombard her like that."

"But… Mal this is big!"

"It's not like I haven't kissed him before."

"I know… but this is the first time that it was without us pressuring you or anything, so give me details."

"It… he asked me, that if he was able to win a game at the amusement park, if he could have a reward… so when we got back… I gave him a reward." She bit her lip.

"Oh, so it was like a peck on the lips… not a kiss…kiss?" Mal added.

Raelyn blushed. "Felt like a _kiss_ kiss to me."

Evie stared at her. "Go get him girl!"

Raelyn shrugged. "I dunno. Being with me… is dangerous."

Mal sat down. "What do you mean?"

"Well… when my emotions run high, the wolf part of me… it can sometimes take over… and I have never done a full shape shift before… I dunno what will happen when I do. I mean… my father lured and killed women for fun. What if my attraction to Carlos ends up getting him killed? By myself." She bit her lip.

"Raelyn. I can't see you killing anyone. Chad maybe, but Carlos, definitely not. We all know that he's most precious to you. I mean, your dad didn't kill your mom, right?" Evie added.

"Yeah, you said yourself that she was the one your father truly loved, so maybe it's the same for you and Carlos."

Raelyn gave a sigh. "I mean… I do… really like him." She hugged the stuffed wolf to her chest. "Girls… can you two stay here tonight?" She asked, looking up hopefully.

The two nodded.

"Only if you inform me of every little detail about today." Evie climbed into Raelyn's double bed. "Mal, you can have the couch." She stuck out her tongue.

Mal sighed. "Fine." She grabbed a pillow and blanket.

Raelyn slipped into bed next to Evie. "Thank you." She sighed.

"So, what happened?" Evie smirked.

"Well…" She began to tell them everything that had happened.

It wasn't long until the three girls drifted off to sleep.

They woke up the next morning to frantic knocking at Raelyn's door.

Raelyn got up and performed her spell, before answering the door. "What's up?" She yawned.

"Raelyn…"

She looked up to see Carlos and Jay standing at her doorway. "Yeah, come in." She made way for them.

"Raelyn, ears." Jay stated, closing the door behind them.

She frowned. "What about them?"

"They're on display and you just flung the door open. You should be more careful." He petted her fluffy wolf ears.

Raelyn's eyes widened. "What?!" She walked over to her mirror. Sure enough, her wolf features were on full display. "I used my spell!" She exclaimed.

Carlos frowned. "She always casts it when someone comes to the door, regardless who they are. Rae isn't as careless."

"Mal?" Raelyn turned to the purple haired girl, who was sat up on the couch. "Why won't my spell work?"

Mal yawned and pulled out her spell book. "Maybe your body is immune to it since you've used it for so long." She flicked the pages. "I'll try one of mine."

Raelyn paced back and forward.

"Okay, Rae, stand still."

Raelyn stopped and looked to Mal.

"You with a secret to hide, invisible be your wolf side." Mal flicked her hand.

Green magic energy covered Raelyn's ears and tail then dispersed.

Raelyn looked to Carlos. "Anything?"

"Nope… still wolf-girl. Try putting on your necklace."

"The necklace only holds onto the spell that I put on it."

"But it's from Fairy Godmother." Evie added.

Raelyn grabbed it from her side table. "Alright, no harm in trying." She clasped it around her neck and mumbled the enchantment.

"Nope." Jay sighed. "I'll go and get Fairy Godmother."

"Wait! What's the matter? You were knocking so franticly on my door, tell me what happened before you leave." Raelyn added.

"Oh, yeah. Check Jannah's blog." Jay nodded to Carlos then left to get some help for Raelyn.

"What now?" Evie sighed.

Carlos sat down on the couch with his laptop and flipped it over. "This one is my fault guys."

Raelyn sat down next to him and peered over his shoulder. "Is that you…? And Rob?"

He nodded.

She read the article aloud. _"_ _Carlos' rival for the Huntress' love?"_ She frowned. " _Carlos was seen having a confrontation with Robert Hood outside the latter's dorm room. Words of warnings were spoken, each telling the other to back off from Raelyn. Could this spell trouble in paradise for Carlos and Raelyn? Will Raelyn choose a hero over a villain or will she stand by De Vil?"_

"Jeez… they don't have enough drama so they sponge from other peoples'." Mal sighed. "And if they catch sight of you in this state, we're in big trouble."

Raelyn nodded, staring at the photo of Carlos and Robert, clearly having a standoff. "Why were the two of you arguing?" She asked, getting up to brush her teeth in the bathroom, leaving the door open so she could hear him.

He blushed. "Well…"

"We're leaving." Evie smiled. "I need to get a shower." She dragged Mal by the arm. "About your wolf thing, I'm sure Fairy Godmother will figure it out." At that she left the room.

Raelyn frowned a little before finishing up in the bathroom and returning to Carlos. "So?"

"He saw you kissing me and told me to stay away from you… and I sorta told him to back off too." He scratched the back of his head.

"Carlos… I told you just to ignore him." She chuckled.

"I can't when he's telling me to keep away from you when I…" He trailed off.

Raelyn's ears twitched, she tilted her head to the side. "What?"

He met her gaze. "I can't… I can't stay away." He added quietly.

She felt her heart hammer against her ribs. "Then… don't…" She reached out and took his hand. "Because if you weren't by my side after all this time… I'd feel lost."

He impulsively leaned in towards her. "Then I won't go anywhere." His lips were so close to hers that he could almost taste the peppermint of the toothpaste that she had just used.

She leaned towards him to close the gap. _This is right. He is right. We… are right._

"Rae! I've returned with Fairy Godmother." Jay's voice sounded as he opened the door.

The two sat on the couch jumped apart.

Raelyn stood up and went to the headmistress. "Nothing is working…" She whined.

"Let me see… what's different today? Feel strange?"

Raelyn shook her head. "Not really."

Carlos licked his bottom lip.

Jay caught this action and sat next to him. He gave him a nudge in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows.

Carlos blushed. _"_ _Shut up!"_ He mouthed.

Jay stifled a chuckle.

Fairy Godmother caught the interaction then returned her attention to Raelyn. "I heard you went out with Carlos yesterday?"

"And? What's that got to do with it?"

"Well… you went on a date, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Love changes people… even those of magic origin." She raised a brow.

"Love?" Raelyn coughed. "I…"

"It's fine to feel that way, dear. I just think that your magic and your body is confused with it all and isn't obeying you. I mean… he knows about your father, obviously. Maybe your other side feels comfortable knowing it's accepted that it's rejecting the magic."

Raelyn blushed. "Do you have a spell or something to help me? I don't what the whole school to think that I am a monster…" She added.

"Give me your necklace." Fairy Godmother held out her hand.

Raelyn handed the shimmering jewellery over.

Carlos stared at his hands. _Is it my fault?!_ He raised his gaze and watched as Raelyn paced back and forth in her pjs. "Rae…?"

She stopped and looked to him. She flashed a smile, seeing his unease. "I'll be fine. Everything is gonna be alright."

Carlos watched as her tail swished behind her. _She is obviously unsure herself._ He stood up and encircled her in his arms. He looked to Fairy Godmother who was using her magic wand to perform a spell on the pendant.

Fairy Godmother suppressed a knowing smile. _You've all grown so much in two years._

Raelyn instinctively snuggled closer into his chest.

Jay rolled his eyes. _Just make it official already._

"Raelyn… try this?" Fairy Godmother held out the pendant, which glowed brightly with magic.

Raelyn took it and fastened it around her neck. She felt the magical energy radiating from the stone.

"Raelyn… looks like a human!" Jay announced. "Ears and tail… poof!"

Raelyn exhaled. "Thank you, so much." She hugged the Fairy Godmother.

"I can't let you skip classes tomorrow, can I?" Fairy Godmother winked and left the room. "Anything else, come and see me."

Raelyn bowed her head. "Thank you!"

She smiled and closed the door.

Raelyn exhaled and dropped down onto the bed.

"Well, I'm gonna see what I can do about that article. Catch you guys later." Jay stood up and gave Carlos a look before leaving.

Carlos sat down again. "Are you feeling alright?"

She sat up and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry." She smiled.

"For what?"

"You have your own troubles. This new blog post isn't about how we are… it's showing the side of you that you tend to keep to yourself."

He frowned.

"You know… the side that says that you're a De Vil."

"Ohhh… well… he was lucky he didn't receive a right hook to the nose." He chuckled. "I honestly don't care about what he says about me. I'm a villain kid, there's always gonna be news about me, Evie, Jay and especially Mal. You should have seen the paparazzi when she was made a lady of the court, since she's dating Ben."

"I'm so glad that I am not in love with a prince." She breathed.

Carlos smirked a little. "So, you are in love with somebody… I heard what the Fairy Godmother said."

She threw a cushion at him. "Of course, I am… jeez you're not that slow are you?" She stood up, her cheeks burning. _Did I really say that?!_ "I need some air." She walked out of the room, leaving a very stunned Carlos sat on her couch.

"Was… that her way of confessing to me?!" He breathed. He jumped up and followed her out. "Rae!"

Raelyn looked over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I'm not slow."

She smiled. "Good." She made her way down the corridor. "See you later!"

Carlos grinned to himself. "Sure will." He went into his and Jay's room.

Robert stopped the door from closing. "We need to deal with this…"

Carlos stared at him. "I told you… I'm not giving her up!"

"Not that! I mean this!" He shoved his phone in Carlos' face. "If it concerns you… it has an impact on her too."

Carlos sighed. "We've chosen to ignore the blog. We know what's what and that's all that matters."

"I just wanna know how people are getting this information… and these photographs. They're too good quality to just be taken with a cell-phone. Someone was in that corridor with us." Robert added.

Carlos sighed. "You're right, Jay's already gone to try to get the post taken down."

"And I bet, Raelyn is there too."

Carlos' eyes widened. "She's going out for some air."

"That's what she told you. She's probably trying not to get you involved. Let's go." Robert added.

 _Although I wanna knock his lights out…_ "Yeah." Carlos nodded, following the blue-eyed boy out.


	56. The Mystery Photographer Revealed

The boys arrived at the library corridor and spotted Raelyn, still in her pjs, talking to someone.

"You mean… you deleted that photo of Carlos and me?" Raelyn asked in a hushed whisper.

Paytah nodded. "It's one thing for them to post lies and rumours, it's another thing going into your private dorms and taking photos." He scratched the back of his neck. "I know what they do is unfair, and I've asked them many times to stop."

Carlos approached them casually. "Rae, I thought you went for some air?" He asked.

Paytah looked to him. "We bumped into each other." He explained.

"Paytah was telling me how he's the one who deleted the photo from that game we played."

"And many others…" Paytah put in. "They had gotten photos of the two of you out in the woods… photos of you, Miss Raelyn…" He trailed off.

"Of me?"

He leaned in. "Photos of you in your half-wolf form." He whispered, so quietly so that Robert and Carlos couldn't hear.

Raelyn stared at him. "So, you three know?!" She gasped.

"No… just the photographer and me." He straightened. "I had managed to get the camera before he had gotten to Johnny or Jannah."

"So… who's the photographer?"

Paytah sighed. "Abu, you can come out."

"Abu?" Raelyn frowned.

A monkey came and sat on Paytah's shoulder, he had a small digital camera hanging from his neck.

"A monkey?" Carlos looked closer. "He's your photographer?"

Paytah nodded. "He can get into places that we can't."

"Because he's so small and agile." Robert observed. _What was he whispering to Raelyn? Why was he so close to her?_

"Why are you here?" Raelyn turned to Robert.

Robert blinked. "I… ah…" _Jeez she's cute._ "I came with Carlos because I wanted to sort this misunderstanding out."

"Johnny was the one that heard your argument. It is he who you have to convince it was otherwise." Paytah explained. "I will try to get them to take it down, but it's rare that they listen to me."

"Is he hanging around?" Raelyn asked.

Paytah shrugged. "I just saw him talking to the guy with the long hair… the one from the isle."

"Jay." Carlos sighed. "Where were they?"

"Near the lockers is where I saw them. Your friend didn't look so happy." Paytah added.

Raelyn sighed. "Please… about me…"

"Your secret is safe with me, and I've told Abu not to take photos of you in that form again. But… I study people like you, it'd be nice to be able to ask questions about it." He added, blushing slightly.

Raelyn nodded. "Fine, I don't mind telling you about my kind, but it's between us."

He bowed his head. "Here… take my number." He handed her a card with eleven digits scrawled on it.

"Okay, we'll arrange something. Let's go and find Jay, guys." Raelyn said, turning to the boys. "I need to change before we go look for him."

They nodded and followed her back to the dorms.

Carlos followed Raelyn into the bedroom he looked over his shoulder to see Robert glaring at him. "What?"

"You just walk into her room without an invite?" Robert growled.

"Well, she left her door open, meaning I can follow. Jeez. Are you in or out?" He asked, hand on the door, ready to close it.

Robert stepped into Raelyn's bedroom. "Pardon the intrusion."

Raelyn sighed and went over to her wardrobe. "Think I'll wear…" She mumbled, taking out a baggy checked shirt and a crop top. She went into her draws and pulled out her ripped skinny jeans. "Be two minutes." She stated, going into her bathroom, and locking the door.

Robert sat on the couch. "Carlos… what did she mean… when she said to that guy that she doesn't mind telling him about her kind? Did she mean about her Huntsman powers?"

"Raelyn is a very private person, what makes you think I know?"

"Because… you're you." He sighed. "By the looks of things, if she confides in anyone… it's you."

"Well… the fact that she trusts me… do you really think I'd tell you anything? Like hell would I betray her trust. I may be a villain kid, but I am nothing like my mother." He added.

Rob nodded. "I guess you're right." He looked around the room and saw the red hoodie hanging on Raelyn's bed frame. "So, how often do you come here?"

Carlos sat down on the bed. "Pretty much every day… ever since she came to this school." He added. He looked at the amber bracelet around his wrist. It really did look like shards of crystallised fire.

"I've seen that stone before… Katherine wears it around her neck… it's rare. Why do you have it?" Robert asked him.

Carlos met his gaze.

"I gave it to him." Raelyn came out of the bathroom, dressed, and cleaned up. "It was his birthday on Friday."

Robert looked to her. "Oh, right." He stared at her a little.

"Let's go and find Jay." Raelyn said to Carlos, who nodded.

"Come on." He caught her hand and led the way out of her room.

Robert followed and closed the door behind him.

They found Jay in one of the classrooms, talking to Johnny.

"What are you guys doing?!" Raelyn hissed.

"Ahh… it's the princess and her loyal dogs." Johnny chuckled. "Jay and I were just having a chat about the article we put up. I mean, Raelyn did say it was okay for us to post about her and Carlos' little relationship."

Raelyn folded her arms. "Yes, but what did I say about talking trash that could get Carlos in trouble?"

"It's not like he'd get expelled for telling another guy to back off his girl, if anything it shows that he's valiant and will fight for you. You should be happy."

"Still… you were spying on them! I mean, how else would you know what they were arguing about?" Jay put in.

"I wasn't spying. I live in the dorms too. I was merely passing by and overheard. I told Jannah in conversation and she wanted to write about it."

"And the photo?"

"Well…"

"Don't worry about that Jay, I already know who the photographer is." Raelyn stated. She looked to Johnny. "Just take the blog post down and quit stalking us."

"Will do." Johnny said in a bored tone. "I'll tell Jannah to take it down by tonight."

Raelyn raised a brow. "That was too easy." She breathed. "Wait… what's the catch?"

He smirked. "Smart as you are beautiful… well… the catch is that you'll be my date to the ball."

Raelyn's eyes narrowed. "Are you kidding me?!"

"No way!" Carlos stepped in front of her. "She's my date, so find somebody else."

All the males in the room stared at him.

Raelyn on the other hand was blushing like a rose.

"That true, Raelyn?" Robert asked.

Raelyn nodded mutely.

"Seriously, everyone needs to leave her alone. She's not a trophy… she's not a piece of meat that you all have to fight for. She's a human being, with feelings and a right to say no and for you to respect that." Carlos added. "If you freaking like her, you'd not use other means, that might hurt her feelings, as leverage to win her over." He glared at Johnny.

Raelyn bit her lip. _Here he is… defending me… again._

"She doesn't want to go with you." He pointed to Johnny. "Or you." He turned his finger to Robert. "Just so happens that she chose me, so you all need to back off." He exhaled. "And they say I'm the villain kid."

Jay sighed. "Come on, let's go." He patted Carlos on the shoulder. "Nice one, bud."

Carlos shot one more scorching glare at Johnny before taking Raelyn's hand and heading out of the door.

Robert followed them. _He's fighting for her… so hard. Against that guy who's easily twice his size._ He sighed. _Maybe he is good for her after all…_


	57. Winter

Carlos, Raelyn and Jay sat in the boys' dorm room, Robert had gone to his room to figure things out.

"At least we know we have a kinda ally in that news room." Jay said. "Who would've known old Abu would be Jannah's sidekick. I mean, why isn't he goofing off with that dork Aladdin?" He added.

"Maybe Aladdin sent Abu with Jannah to be a guardian, I mean she's still a princess after all." Raelyn replied, she took a sip of water. "We're just lucky her mother didn't send her tiger."

 _"_ _Hey, let me in?!"_ A small voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oh, sorry Dude!" Raelyn went and opened the door.

Carlos stared as the mutt walked in. _He… spoke?!_

 _"_ _Man, where did you go to, Rae? I was waiting patiently at the kitchen back door, you said you'd walk me."_

"Um… Rae?" Carlos was still staring at the dog.

Raelyn shook her wrist in the air.

He looked to the fire amber bracelet. _Oh! Of course._ "This is cool."

Jay frowned but ignored it.

"Okay, I am really sorry, Dude. I guess I can take you now." She smiled, petting Dude on the head.

"I'll go too." Carlos grabbed his jacket. "Be back later, Jay." He smiled to his friend.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Raelyn and Carlos walked comfortably through the town, with Dude walking obediently beside them.

"I'm hungry…" Raelyn mumbled as her stomach gave a growl. She looked to Carlos. "Do you wanna stop by a café or something?"

He nodded. "Sounds good."

They stopped at a cute little café with tables outside, so they could sit and have Dude with them.

"What do you want? My treat." Carlos smiled.

"Um… a cinnamon latte and one of those steak sandwiches?" She added. She found a table near the doorway and sat down.

"Your wish is my command, m'lady." He winked. "Be two seconds." He promised. "You look after her." He ordered Dude.

 _"_ _Jeez. You know she's a wolf and I'm a mutt, right? You worry too much."_ Dude sighed and lay on the ground by Raelyn's legs.

Carlos chuckled and walked into the café.

Raelyn sighed, watching people pass by the café, some rushing to get to stores before they all closed, others strolling leisurely without a care. She sniffed the air. _These different smells… different sounds… humans… really are interesting._ One particular sound caused her ears to prick.

"Hey, where's my homework for tomorrow? I need it now so I can re-write it in my own words. Do you want me to get expelled?"

Raelyn looked around and spotted some girls from the school, hounding a girl, with blonde hair. She sniffed the air and picked up the scent of a certain shy girl. "Dude… stay." She said to the dog. "Tell Carlos I won't be long." She stood up and headed for the group.

"So, Ally. Where is it?" One girl pushed Allison.

"I'm sorry, I had enough of my own work to do." Allison shielded her face in fear.

"Hey!" Raelyn grabbed Allison by the arm and expertly pulled her away from the crowding girls, to behind her.

Allison looked up to see her idol shielding her from Winter Rayne, Daughter of Snow White, and her posse.

"Oh, so it's you. Thought you'd try to save the day." Winter smirked. "You realise that you're sworn to protect my family, so you can't do anything to me."

"Oh really?" Raelyn grinned wickedly. "Well, as you have said, I can't do anything physically to you… but I can make your life a living hell in other ways."

Daphne, daughter of Doc folded her arms. "You have a nerve talking to her like that."

Raelyn laughed. "Oh, really? You have a nerve talking to me like that… especially when I'm already in a rough mood." She stepped up to Daphne and leaned in to her ear. "So, I suggest that you shut your mouth before that pretty little nose of yours gets bruised."

Daphne's heart raced and her breath got caught in her throat.

"Much better." Raelyn stepped back and turned back to Winter. "Here's the deal, brat. Either you stop harassing this girl and do your own homework, or I'll report you to your mother." She growled.

Winter glared at the older girl. "I think that you are forgetting that I am the princess and you are the servant. I give the orders here, and I don't take kindly to you threatening me." She huffed.

"You are forgetting that I am older, smarter and stronger than you are, so I suggest you take my advice."

Carlos came out of the café to see Dude waiting patiently. "Dude? Where's Rae?"

Dude stared off into the crowds. _"_ _Raelyn is helping one of the Auradon Prep kids out. She was getting bullied I think. She told me she'd be right back and to tell you not to worry."_ Dude replied.

Carlos sighed and sat down. "I guess I'll wait here, she'd get mad at me if she thinks I'm over worrying." He took a sip of his milkshake.

 _"_ _You know, Raelyn is not as strong as she makes out… emotionally at least. So stop playing around and tell her that you like her."_ Dude blurted out.

Carlos' eyes widened. _Oh yeah, he stays with Raelyn most of the time… I bet she told him everything because he couldn't blab._ "What do you mean?"

 _"_ _You humans are confusing… Raelyn likes you, you like her. Simple. But she's scared you just see her as a sister or a good friend. A wolf finds one soul mate, and it's forever. She believes that it's you. That's why she gave you the gift."_ Dude explained. _"_ _So, man up! She's not gonna do the asking."_

"Alright!" Carlos exhaled. "When it's the right time."

Dude grumbled. His ears pricked up a little. _"_ _She's taking a while. Maybe you should go see what's happening."_

Carlos nodded. "Stay and guard our drinks."

 _"_ _Yes, sir."_

Raelyn and Winter were having a glaring contest when Carlos arrived.

"Rae? Is everything alright?" He put his hand on her shoulder. He looked to Allison. "What's going on?"

Winter's eyes snapped to the frosty haired boy. _Carlos De Vil?_ Her heart fluttered a little.

Raelyn picked up the irregularity of her heartbeat. _What? Winter Rayne likes… him?_

Allison looked down at her hands. "Um… Raelyn's standing up for me…"

Carlos raised a brow. "Why's that?" He looked to the girl in question.

"Winter has been picking on Allison, making her do homework and stuff like that." She explained, keeping her eyes trained on Winter.

"So…?"

"Raelyn can't do anything, other than make empty threats, because she serves Winter's family." Savanna, Sleepy's daughter, yawned.

Winter was staring at Carlos the whole time. _How can he be so interested in trash like her?_

His eyes met hers. "If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate Raelyn." He told her. "Princess or not, going against her would be your last mistake."

Winter blinked. "I… I… ah…" She stammered. She looked to her posse. "Come on, I've have wasted enough time with this trash." She said.

Raelyn frowned. _She backed down that easily?!_ "Just remember what I told you!" She warned.

Winter snorted and turned on her heel, leading her posse into the crowds.

Raelyn turned to Allison. "Are you alright? We need to stop meeting like this." She smiled.

Allison nodded, returning her smile with a shy one of her own. "You're right. Thank you for helping me."

Raelyn took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Anytime."

"Well, I should get going. Good bye, Raelyn, Carlos." She bowed her head.

Carlos looked to Raelyn. "Are you okay?"

"I really want to punch something…" She breathed.

"Come on, your latte will be getting cold." He took her hand and led the way back to the café table where Dude was waiting for their return.

They headed back to the school after an hour looking around the town.

Raelyn had cooled off a little.

"Ooohh look who it is!"

And her temper sparked up again.

The two of them turned to see Chad and his goons.

"If I were you Chad, I'd walk away… right now." Carlos warned, sensing that Raelyn was about to snap.

"I just wanted to tell Raelyn that she's looking smoking hot in that outfit." Chad smirked. "Wouldn't mind a piece of that."

 _Smack!_

Raelyn's eyes widened as she watched Chad crumble to the floor, nursing his eye.

"Talk like that about her again… and I'll kill you." Carlos growled, holding an offensive stance.

Chad staggered to his feet. "You finally manned up… huh?" He snickered. "This'll be fun." He took up a defensive stance.

His goons stepped up too.

"Don't you dare interfere!" Chad snapped at them.

Raelyn stepped forward. "Carlos…"

Carlos stopped her with his hand. "For once… let me protect you." He said. "Let me prove that I am worthy of being by your side!" _That I have a right to be in love with you…_ He looked to Chad.

Raelyn bit her lip. "Kick his ass." She said.

Carlos nodded once. "Will do."


	58. Man Up!

Carlos staggered back, after taking a kick to the stomach. He coughed up blood. _Damn it!_

"Give up now, punk." One of Chad's goons called.

Carlos chuckled. "Not a chance… I've been waiting for this." He shrugged off his jacket. "Rae?" He threw it over to her.

She caught it and held it tightly to her chest. She was fighting the urge to jump in between them. _Carlos... he's not a fighter... yet he's standing his ground... taking hit after hit... to defend my honour?_

"Rae!"

Evie and Mal ran up to them.

"What's going on?" Evie asked.

Raelyn swallowed. "Chad said something rude about me…"

Evie looked to the fight. "He's fighting for you?!" _Go Carlos!_

Raelyn nodded. "Believe me, I didn't ask him to do it."

"I believe you." Evie gripped Raelyn's arm.

Carlos was holding his ground, barely. _I don't think I'll be able to take much more... I need to finish it._ "Why don't you just stay down?!" He yelled, landing a kick to Chad's chest.

Chad doubled over. He smirked. "Because this is so much fun!" He threw an uppercut to Carlos' chin. _Raelyn will see who's the better man._ "Why would she want a villain kid when she could have a prince?"

"Because, why would she want a puny prince when she could have a knight?!" Evie yelled. "She needs love, not a throne."

Chad shot her a glare. "A knight...?" He laughed loudly.

"Someone to stand by her no matter what." Mal stated. "You just want a pretty jewel, or a doll that would do whatever you ask. Rae isn't that type of girl."

"Raelyn... is the prettiest girl in the school. My father married the prettiest girl at the ball, so I shall do the same." He smirked, looking to said girl, his eyes taking in every inch of her beauty, from her flawless skin to her curves, to her long legs. "It helps that she has a rocking body too."

Carlos punched him again. "Shut your filthy mouth."

Chad kicked out again. "Make me, loser."

Raelyn gritted her teeth. "I can't stand here and watch any longer…" She muttered. "Stop fighting now!" She exclaimed.

Carlos looked over to her. "Rae?" _She's…_

Tears fell down the she-wolf's face. "Stop… you're getting hurt… just stop… he's a jerk… stop."

Carlos dropped his guard, panting a little. "Whatever you say…" He breathed. _I can't say no... not to that face._

"Did I say this fight was over, De Vil?!" Chad ran to Carlos and drew back his fist.

"Carlos!" Raelyn screamed.

Carlos tuned to receive a blow to the cheekbone. He fell to the floor with the unexpected impact.

"Nerd... think Raelyn would want a weakling like you?" Chad sneered. Ready to deal another blow.

Raelyn rushed to Carlos' side and shielded his body with her own. "Try it." She said in a deadly voice, glaring up at Chad.

Chad stood down. "Seriously...?" He snorted.

She focused on Carlos. "Hey?" She put one hand on his shoulder, easing him up into a sitting position, she used the other to raise his head so she could meet his eyes. "Are you okay? Not dizzy, are you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm okay…" He wiped his bust lip. "So much for protecting you… in the end you came to my aid again."

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She looked to Chad and his goons. "Why are you still here?! Make like a tree and leave, before you see what damage a huntsman can do to that charming face of yours." She growled.

Chad needed no more warning, one look at those glowing eyes and he legged it.

Raelyn helped Carlos to his feet. "You can walk alright?" _He's bleeding... a lot._

He nodded, tightening his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, Rae…"

"Hmmm?"

 _Its now or never._ "Will… you be my girlfriend? For real?"

Raelyn's cheeks combusted. _He's serious..._ She smacked his uninjured arm. "Yes… you dork!" She let out a laugh.

Evie and Mal squealed.

Raelyn hid her face in Carlos' jacket. "Shut up!" She whined.

Carlos chuckled. "So, you know the fact that I am injured and… you are now my girlfriend?"

"What about it-?" She was cut off by Carlos' lips meeting hers.

He pulled away. "I feel much better."

Raelyn looked away from him. "Idiot…"

Carlos grinned. "I love you… you know that?" _There I said it!_

"Yeah… and I love you too…" She added quietly. "Now come on, we need to see to your wounds." She urged him forward.

Evie and Mal tailed behind and giggled.

"About time he manned up and told her." Mal smirked.

Evie nodded. "Things… will be easier from now on."

"I hope so. Maybe all of her 'admirers' will back off."

Evie bit her lip. "I'm more worried about how Robert will react. He seemed to be really in love with her."

Mal waved the suggestion away. "Who cares, he's a jerk."

Evie laughed. "But I do feel sorry for him though… maybe we should set him up with someone."

"But who…?"

"Leave that to me." Evie grinned. _I know the perfect someone._

Carlos sat on Raelyn's couch, shirtless, patiently allowing her to tend to his cuts and bruises. _She's my girlfriend, she's my girlfriend_... He supressed a goofy grin. He hissed when she rubbed some potion onto a cut across his brow.

"You didn't have to fight him…" She breathed, as she got out some more bruising potion. "You know that he's better trained in combat than you are."

"I guess… but he had it coming." He grumbled.

"I know, but I was worried."

"I'm not that weak." Carlos chuckled. "If anything... it gave me the courage to say something to you about how I felt, so it's not all bad. I mean, I've been holding back for a while." He smiled. "I took Dude's advice and manned up. I stood up for my girl... and eventually told her that I'm in love with her."

Raelyn's cheeks noticeably reddened. "That damn mutt." She muttered.

"Cute." He pinched her cheek.

She smacked his hand away. "Hey…" She pouted.

He bit his lip and leaned towards her. _I'm allowed… right?_

She met his gaze and slowly moved to meet him half way. _This is real... he loves me..._

Jay walked down the corridor to Raelyn's room. He knocked twice. The door opened a little. _What? Rae isn't so careless…_ "Rae, I need to ask you what happened outside? The whole school is going on about it…" He pushed the door open. "Oh!?"

Carlos and Raelyn didn't hear him at all, their lips were locked together.

Carlos had his arms around her possessively.

Raelyn's hands gripped at his hair.

Jay bit back a chuckle and eased the door closed again. _Guess I'll interrogate the two of you later…_


	59. Cupcakes

**((Quick note to say that I revised chapter 58 as I found it was lacking. So to my followers who read the chapter as soon as it came out, re-read that one before starting this one, ones that have already re-read and are new to this fiction, it's okay keep reading aha. Sorry for inconvenience but I assure you the new content in the previous chapter is worth it. Thanks for all your support! ~Yuuki))**

* * *

Raelyn was at her locker, exchanging her books for her lunch box. She closed the locker door and bit back a scream. "Carlos!" She exhaled.

He grinned. "Hey, did you hear that we have a substitute teacher for History of Woodsmen and Pirates?" He asked, leaning on her locker door.

Raelyn frowned. "That's news to me. We have that on Wednesday, right?"

He nodded. "Yep. We've never had a sub before, it'll be interesting."

She folded her arms. "I need to go to the lake tonight, wanna come along?" She asked.

"Yeah, you bet." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "So… what did you pack for lunch?" He asked as the made their way to the courtyard together, his arm around her.

"Oh, just the usual… sandwich, fruit, cupcakes." She mused.

"Cupcakes?"

"That's what I said." She giggled.

"Yay!" He cheered.

"Child." She snorted.

"Speaking of child, look who it is." He pointed out towards the archway, separating the pre-school kids and the high-schoolers.

Rose was dragging her mother towards the high-school courtyard. "There she is, momma!" She grinned, waving at Raelyn and Carlos.

"Rose?" Raelyn smiled.

Rose ran up to her. "Raelyn!" She hugged the older girl around the middle.

"Hey, there." Raelyn wrapped her arms around the little girl. "I've missed your face."

Rebecca hurried over to them. "Sorry, she insisted on coming over as soon as she saw you."

"Don't sweat it. This is a nice surprise." Raelyn waved her hand. "But we are going to have lunch, so maybe you can sit with us?"

Rose nodded, leading the way to an empty picnic table.

Their friends from the isle sat in front of Carlos and Raelyn.

Rose was happily chatting away about her school.

Carlos grabbed one of the blueberry cupcakes from Raelyn's lunch box. "Thank you!" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes.

Rebecca smiled at the two. "You two always amaze me."

The two of them looked to her.

"What do you mean?" Raelyn frowned.

"You show so much love and affection for each other, even more so than you did on the isle." She drank her juice. "I read the articles. Those kids are just out to stir gossip. They're just jealous that they don't have your relationship."

"We aren't that bothered about those articles anymore, I mean, the rumours were made true yesterday." Carlos said easily. "I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. So, there's not much 'news' they can stir up now."

Rebecca's eyes widened a little. "So, that's what all the fuss was about yesterday, apparently you fought one of the young princes."

Carlos shrugged. "Well, he was being really rude to her. I wanted to shut him up."

"So, you're really dating now?!" Rose squealed a little.

Raelyn swallowed and nodded.

"I'm so happy!" Rose looked like all her wishes had come true.

"That means that Carlyn is official…" Lonnie's voice said in a sing-song voice, startling Raelyn with how close she was. "I bet Evie and Mal are buzzing."

"Hey, Lonnie!" Carlos greeted. "And you're not calling us that too, are you?"

Lonnie laughed. "It's cute!"

He rolled his eyes. _Somehow… I kinda like that name._

Raelyn cleared her throat. "Lonnie, this is Rebecca and her daughter Rose. Girls, this is Lonnie, Mulan's daughter." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you both, finally. Raelyn talks a lot about you." Lonnie grinned.

Rebecca flashed a kind smile. "Lovely to meet you too. Now I had better take Rose back to the other end of the school before her next class starts." She said.

Rose went around the table and hugged Raelyn. "See you again." She pulled away.

Raelyn kissed her forehead. "You bet." She smiled widely.

Rose giggled and hugged Carlos too. "Bye, bye!" She waved as she walked away.

Lonnie moved to sit opposite Raelyn and Carlos. "So, those are the ones from the isle?"

Raelyn nodded.

"They seem lovely."

"They are." Raelyn stated, taking a bite of her apple.

"So… Carlos, the story about the showdown with Chad is true?" Lonnie squeezed herself onto the end of the seat beside Raelyn.

Carlos sighed. "Yeah. I'd rather not go into details." _It'll just rile me up again._

"That's fine, I'm just thinking people are more abuzz that the two of you have finally started dating." She smirked.

Raelyn took another bite, savouring the sour taste. "They can think what they want, I don't really care much." She paused mid-bite. _I can hear them…_ Her senses pricked up.

Carlos watched her. "Rae?"

She closed her eyes and listened. _Why are you scared? What's the matter?!_

"Rae?"

 _"They are very restless today."_ She muttered, opening her eyes, and meeting his gaze.

Lonnie was staring at her in confusion. "What?" What Raelyn was saying sounded foreign to her.

 _Lonnie doesn't understand what Rae is saying? So, is it because she's speaking in her shifter language…? I can understand because of the fire-amber?_ Carlos took a deep breath and faced Lonnie. "Nothing to worry about." He smiled at her. "She was just having a funny moment."

Lonnie looked sceptical but let the matter drop. "Have you heard about the new sub? I hear he's smoking hot!"

They both looked at her.

"Who said that?"

"Like… every girl who has had a lesson with him this morning."

"Do you know his name?"

"Oh well, he's quite cool and doesn't want to be formal, so he said to call him Alex."

"That's strange, but I guess, each to their own. When do you get his class?" Raelyn asked.

"After lunch, I'll give you a review." She winked.

Carlos snorted softly.

Lonnie sniggered. "Now you're acting like a boyfriend. Scared in case she falls for the hot teacher."

"Why would I be scared? She chose me, didn't she? She had a lot of possible princes and heroes to choose from."

Lonnie raised a brow. "You're right." She smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go and find Audrey. I'll text you later, Rae." She added.

Raelyn nodded.

Lonnie went away. _Those two… they're so cute!_

Raelyn felt her phone buzz.

 _Could we meet up to study tomorrow? – Paytah._

Raelyn bit her lip and typed back; _Sure, I'll meet you at the library at five?_

 _Yes, that sounds good. Look forward to it. – Paytah_

Carlos read it over her shoulder. "I'll come with you in case he asks too many questions."

Raelyn nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, I need to keep an eye out for guys stealing my girl." He smirked.

She shook her head. "I've done alright keeping undesirables away myself, haven't I?"

"Yes, but it's my job now." He chuckled.

"Sure, sure." She laughed.

"Do you think _they'll_ be alright?" He asked.

She sighed and stared off towards the woods. "Something is really stressing them out, as soon as school's out, I'm going."

He nodded and kissed her temple. "You're not alone." He mumbled.

She gave him a warm smile. "I know, I'm not. I have you." She leaned up and kissed his lips. "You're my light."

Winter and her posse were sat a few tables away from the new couple.

"How dare she take him from me!" Winter growled, banging the table with her balled fist.

"Winter, you have never spoken to that boy in your life. How can you say that she took him?" Savanna asked.

"Because. I wanted him when I first met him last year, and what I want, I get. So technically he's mine." She looked around and saw a bummed-out Chad, staring at the said couple. "Hey, he's the one who really likes little miss perfect, isn't he?"

"I heard he just wants _this and that_ from her." Daphne added.

"So, he wants her and I want to be with Carlos… done." She got up and walked to the moping prince. "Hey, Chad." She sat in front of him.

He looked up to see a girl with flowing white hair and stormy grey eyes. _Snow White's daughter._ "What?"

"You wanna win Raelyn?"

His eyes widened. "I can't, she's… with him." He shot a glare at the frosty haired boy.

"How about we make a deal… we'll both end up with what we want." She leaned forward. "I want to be Carlos' girlfriend, I've liked him for a while now. But she just swooped in here with her long legs, golden eyes and amazing boobs and snatched him up." She folded her arms, subconsciously covering her small chest.

Chad chuckled. "So, you're saying if I help you break them up, you'll not stop me going after Raelyn? I mean, she is the jewel of you mother's army."

"Screw that! She shows me nothing but disrespect, she's got what's coming to her." She huffed. "So, are you with me or not?"

He sighed. "Sure, if anything I wanna get back at them for tarnishing my pride." He held out his hand.

"Then we've got a deal." Winter slid her hand into his and they shook on it. "I can't wait to work with you." She shot a look to Raelyn and Carlos to see them kissing. _Ugh! Just you wait, huntsman._


	60. Fear

Raelyn and Carlos walked into her dorm room and she began to gather things that she needed.

"Rae?"

She stopped, holding her head in her hands. "I need to bring Mal… maybe Evie also." She stated. "Could you fetch them, Jay too." She asked him. "Something is terribly wrong."

He nodded. "Be right back. I'll tell Mal to bring her spell book."

"Please." She packed her potions and other things. She changed into her huntsman uniform and equipped herself with all her weapons. "Something is really wrong…" She breathed. _I can feel their fear and… anger? This damn spell on this necklace is somewhat suppressing my senses…_ She sighed.

"Raelyn?" Mal's voice startled her.

Raelyn looked to see all her friends standing in her room. "Thanks, guys."

"I have a copy of Ben's car keys, he said we can use it whenever to go to the forest." Mal jingled a set of keys in the air before throwing them to Carlos.

"Mal, do you have a spell to make the car invisible? I don't want anyone following us." Raelyn asked.

Mal flicked through her book. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay, let's go." Raelyn grabbed her bag and they headed out.

They arrived at the entrance of the woods.

Raelyn took off the pendant and put it into the glove box. She was hit with a wave of emotion. "Let's go." She said in a shaky voice. "I don't like this feeling I'm getting." She swallowed, opening her door, and jumping out, pulling her hood over her ears.

Carlos looked back to the others. "Something is really scaring her." He muttered, getting out.

Raelyn sniffed the air as she walked the trail leading to the clearing. "There's a new scent here… and I can smell…" Her eyes widened. _Wolf blood!_ She took off sprinting."

Carlos ran after her. "Rae!"

They got to the main clearing.

Carlos felt a wave of panic as Rin came limping through the bushes, holding his front paw up. "He's…"

"Rin!" Raelyn went to the injured pup. "What happened?"

 _"Lady Raelyn. We were attacked. Someone tried to get through the barrier, we came to investigate and were attacked by another wolf… a big black one."_ He added.

"Father…" She breathed.

Carlos frowned.

 _"Reena is really hurt."_ Rin whined.

The rest of the isle kids had caught up with them.

"What happened?" Evie asked.

"Take me to her!" Raelyn ordered Rin.

He bowed his head and let out a howl, before walking through the bushes and trees, leading them towards the secret lake.

The sight awaiting them was horrifying.

Many of the older wolves were nursing scratch marks and bite wounds, but were alright.

"Is everyone alive?" She asked Rin.

 _"Luckily, it seems like all he wanted to do was warn us."_ Rin replied. _"But Reena is as stubborn as you are… she stood her ground and guarded the barrier until he gave up."_

Raelyn looked up to see something that made her stomach churn. "REENA!" She let out a scream, racing towards the snowy wolf, who was spattered with blood. She dropped to her knees next to her friend. "Reena…? Please speak to me girl…"

Evie looked around at the injured wolves. "Mal… you know healing magic?"

Mal nodded. "I'll start treating some of them. But any of them with serious injuries will be up to Raelyn to treat. Her potions are powerful."

"I'll help you." Evie stated, going with Mal to Storm.

Carlos dropped down next to Raelyn. "Rae…"

"Don't worry, girl. I'll take the pain away. You did good. I am so sorry I didn't come sooner. Please, forgive me." Tears fell down her face. She sniffled as she rummaged through her potions bag. She looked to Jay. "Please get me some water from the lake? Use this bottle." She held out a used water bottle.

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am!" He obeyed her.

Raelyn stroked Reena's head. "Thank you… for protecting them. I swear, I'll hunt him down for this."

Reena slowly lifted her head and licked Raelyn affectionately. _"You're here. That's all I need."_ She sighed. _"It was him… it was your father. He's here… I think he's sensed that the new alpha is here and is hunting you. It's a game for him. He doesn't seem to know who the alpha is though."_ She yelped a little as Raelyn started applying potions to her bites. She looked to Carlos. _"I see… she's given you the gift… and you stink of her. I take it… you are hers now."_

"If that's how you put it, yeah." Carlos blushed.

"Reena, this'll sting." Raelyn warned as she put some paste onto her side.

 _"Raelyn… that stuff stinks."_ Reena wrinkled her nose.

Jay brought back the water. "Here." He handed the bottle over to Raelyn. "Anything else?"

"You can check Rin? Carlos will help you." She pulled out a box of pills. "Give him one of these to fix his leg, but you'll have to but it into a sling of some sort so it'll heal straight." She looked though her bag and pulled out a blanket. "Cut this up, and rub this potion onto his open wounds" She added, handing everything to Carlos.

The boys nodded and went to work.

 _"Raelyn… we need to move from here. He knows where we are now."_ Reena said.

Raelyn sighed. "But if you move… it'll be easier for him to pick you guys off, one by one. He'll go for the pups first. He's cruel like that." She added. "Stay here. I'll strengthen the barrier with Mal's help. I'll tell the Fairy Godmother and she can use her own magic too. I will protect my pack."

Reena whined a little, nuzzling Raelyn's hand. _"I just hope that someone catches him soon, I am tired of running in fear. I mean, he doesn't even know he has a daughter, imagine if he found out about you?"_

"He won't, if I ever meet him, he won't even get the chance to say boo." Raelyn growled.


	61. Trust

Throughout Tuesday, Raelyn stayed with her pack, making sure they were recovering well and strengthened the barrier around the lake, with help from Mal and Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother couldn't see the lake, nor the wolves of course.

"Thank you, so much, ma'am." She bowed to Fairy Godmother.

"Oh, dear. I hate to see you sad and afraid." She added. "I don't know what's so special about this place to you, but the look in your eyes says it's something important to you and it needs protected. I think the barrier will be strong enough to keep intruders away." She looked around. _It… must be wolf related._ All she could see was a big rock surrounded by trees and flowers. "I trust you, so I will help you with whatever you need." She bowed her head. "I'm heading back to the school, don't be here too much longer, dear one." At that Fairy Godmother disappeared in a flurry of sparkles.

Raelyn exhaled and walked through the Barrier and saw her pack sniffing at the border. "I know Mal's and the Fairy Godmother's magic smell and feel different to mine, but if the big guy is here then I want to protect all of you with every resource I have." She explained, going to a recovering, but sore Reena. "You guys will be safe, stay within the barrier, I have called my mother, she and other huntsmen will be searching the woods as we speak."

Reena sighed. _"_ _But… they haven't caught him in over five decades, what makes you think they'll catch him now?"_

Raelyn sat down on the ground next to the snowy wolf. "But he's looking for the new alpha… he's looking for me. If we can't find him… he'll find me first. As long as my family is safe, that's all that matters." She felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket.

 _Raelyn, are we still good for this afternoon? I haven't seen you around all day. -Paytah._

Raelyn facepalmed. "Shit! I forgot about him."

"What's wrong?" Carlos looked towards her, he was entertaining Casper and Rooke.

"Paytah, I promised him I'd _study_ with him today, remember?" She looked to Reena. "I'll be back soon, girl." She gave her loyal friend a kiss on the head and a scratch behind the ears. She looked to Rin and Storm. "Make sure everyone stays within the barrier." She ordered.

Storm bowed his head. _"_ _Yes, milady."_

Rin went up to Carlos and licked his hand. _"_ _You're coming back too, right?"_

Carlos nodded. "Yes."

Rin wagged his tail a little. _"_ _I'm glad she chose someone like you."_

Carlos chuckled and petted the pup's head. "See you soon, buddy." He went over to Raelyn and put his arm around her. "They'll be okay." He assured her, kissing the top of her head.

She met his warm eyes. "I know. Let's go." She led the way out of the woods and they drove back to the school.

Paytah, as planned, waited for Raelyn outside of the library.

Raelyn and Carlos arrived just in time.

"Hey, how are you?" Paytah asked, shooting a glance towards Carlos. "I'm assuming he knows about this?"

Carlos nodded. "Sure do."

Paytah met Raelyn's gaze. "So, where would you like to _study?_ " He asked.

Raelyn looked to Carlos. "My room?"

Carlos nodded. "Sounds good, Paytah?" He looked to the other boy.

Paytah agreed and they all headed for Raelyn's dorm room.

"You haven't brought that monkey with you?" Carlos asked, raising his brow.

Paytah shook his head. "I have earned Raelyn's trust, I wouldn't want to break it like that. Abu's harmless, but can be bribed by Jannah and Johnny." He added.

Carlos nodded slowly, still wary of him.

Raelyn unlocked her door and let the two boys inside.

Carlos locked the door behind them and went to sit on Raelyn's bed with his laptop. "I'll be here if you need me." He said to Raelyn. Dude jumped upon the bed and settled next to the frosty haired boy.

She nodded and sat at her table, inviting Paytah to sit with her.

"Again, thank you for this opportunity." He smiled, sitting opposite to her.

She sighed. "Well… what do you wanna know?"

He took a breath. "How did you come to have the shape-shifting ability? Did you perform an enchantment or was it some kinda ritual?"

"I was born this way; my father is a shapeshifter too." She explained, briefly, avoiding mentioning much about her dad.

"Are you able to turn into different animals?"

"No, just a wolf. Each shapeshifter has a specific being that they _shift_ into."

"So, it's not a choice?"

She shook her head. "We are what we are… when we are young attributes of what we shift into develop into our 'human' bodies too. With wolves, we have the ears, tail, eyes and fangs. Some, like me, learn spells to hide the said attributes."

"Can… I see your wolf form?" He asked.

She swallowed. "Actually, I have never fully _shifted_ before, and if and when I do, I don't particularly want humans around, because I might lose control of the human side of me."

Paytah nodded. "Are all shapeshifters as beautiful as you are?"

Carlos looked up. _Don't go there, buddy…_

Raelyn shrugged. "I've never met any others. Not even my own father." She added.

He frowned. "Sorry."

"It's fine. He's nothing to me." She stood up and went to her mini-fridge to grab some soda. "Carlos, catch!" She threw a can towards him, which he caught swiftly.

"Thanks, Rae." He smiled.

She placed a can in front of Paytah and sat down. "What's next?"

He looked around her room. "I'm guessing that you can communicate with dogs?"

She nodded. "It's a given."

"That's really cool." He grinned, taking a sip of his drink. He glanced towards Carlos. "I heard that you two are _official_ now. Johnny wasn't too pleased." He chuckled.

Carlos met his gaze. "Well, I was done with watching jerks like your brother hounding her. Maybe now they'll back off."

"I heard that you gave that puny excuse of a prince a good beating, I wish I could have seen it."

"He was pretty amazing." Raelyn smiled fondly.

Carlos' cheeks were dusted with pink. "Sure…" He mumbled.

Raelyn giggled.

Paytah looked to the brunette girl. _Yeah, these two were made for each other._ He felt a small smile creep across his face.

Raelyn turned her attention back to Paytah. "So… do we have any more articles to look forward to?" She asked him.

He thought for a moment. "I don't think so. There may be something about you two being an official couple now, but I've seen nothing outrageous about you this week."

"That's a relief." Carlos sighed.

"Like I said, I am your ally and will make sure they don't get any… _exposing_ information from anywhere. Abu comes to me before going to Jannah and Johnny so, if there's anything that could cause you trouble, I can erase before anyone else can see them." He added.

"Thank you." Raelyn flashed her famous heart-stopping smile.

"It's my pleasure." He looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go to the news room now." He finished his drink and stood up. "Sorry, please excuse me." He smiled at Raelyn. "I am so glad to know more about your kind, I promise that this will stay between us."

Carlos stood from the bed and saw Paytah out. "Thanks for helping us too." He opened the door. "See you around."

Paytah nodded and held out his hand to shake Carlos'.

Carlos frowned a little but slid his hand into Paytah's.

Paytah pulled him a little closer. "Look after her. A wolf's heart is bound to one." He let go and smiled. "Good night." He left the room.

Carlos closed the door behind him and turned to look at Raelyn, who was staring at her can of soda. _Bound to one, huh?_ He smiled. _I like that idea._ He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind her chair. "How are you feeling?" He muttered into her hair.

She sighed and nuzzled into the nook of his neck. "I'll be alright." She replied.

"Your pack… they're safe now. They are all healing very well thanks to you."

She snorted softly. "If this necklace did not suppress my senses, I would have heard them sooner… I would have been able to go there and protect them. I feel so useless in this form now. I know Fairy Godmother's enchantment is helping my situation of being a wolf girl in a school, but it's totally messing my wolf powers up. I can't hear them well; my sense of smell has dulled. I mean, I used to be able to pick up people's scents before they knock on my door, now it's hard to determine who is who." She sighed.

He moved so he sat beside her. "I'm sorry."

She frowned. "What?"

"She said… because you love me, it might be affecting your magic." He looked away from her. "If I hadn't gotten so close, you'd be fine."

She pouted. "Saying that you wish you didn't become my friend?"

His eyes widened. "No! Becoming your friend… and falling for you… is the best thing that has happened in my life." He took her hand. "I just wish it didn't cause you trouble."

She leaned close. "If you were trouble for me, I wouldn't be in the same room as you right now." She grinned. "Maybe falling for you did falter my spell, but I rather know this feeling that I have for you than worry about a that." She kissed his forehead. "I think I just need to see the Fairy Godmother. I'll see her tomorrow."

He touched her nose with his affectionately. "I'll be with you."

"I know." She stroked his cheek. "Thank you." She kissed him softly.


	62. Breathless

**Sorry for not updating in... like a month! I've had deadlines and other things to think about. Also had a bit of a writers block.**

 **But I am back in action! So thank you for being patient with me :) Seriously, your reviews/faves/follows make my grin with pride.  
((also, I have drawn ALOT of Raelyn/Carlyn fanart so check out my DA (yuukizero603) or for more regular updates go and like my art page (Rogue Artist))**

 **So without further ado... lets see what's in store for our cotton-candy sweet Carlyn ;)  
**

* * *

 ****Raelyn sat between Carlos and Evie for their History of Woodsmen and Pirates lesson.

"Teacher sure is late." Evie remarked.

"This isn't the best start to his first week teaching here." Carlos sighed, draping his arm across Raelyn's shoulders. He looked at his girlfriend's face.

Worry was still reflecting in her fiery eyes.

"Rae?"

She met his gaze. "I'm fine." She assured him.

The classroom door swung open.

"I apologise for being so late, class. I had an errand to run before I came here." A deep, husky voice came from the man walking towards the teacher's podium. He had untamed hair the colour of the night sky, shadowing over his golden-brown eyes, and was lean built, defined muscles evident through his white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, revealing his built chest.

Indeed, the rumours were true.

"Damn, he's a hunk!" One of the girls spoke everyone's thoughts from behind Raelyn.

Raelyn examined the substitute. Something about him made her skin crawl.

"I'm not big on formality, so, you guys can call me Alex and I will be covering your lessons for the time being." The teacher, Alex, sat on his desk, scanning each and every student's faces.

Raelyn met his gaze as it landed on her.

His eyes widened ever so slightly, then continued to Carlos.

Raelyn noticed a slight… ever so slight… look of disgust in his features when he looked to her boyfriend. _What's his problem?!_ She clenched her teeth, keeping her mouth shut. _I already don't like him one bit._

Carlos glanced towards the girl next to him, then to the new teacher. _She senses something off with him too…_

Alex continued with the class and as the bell rang, he handed out this week's homework as they walked out of the door. "I want this done by our next lesson, anyone who doesn't hand it in will receive detention." He said, handing Raelyn the sheet of paper.

She quirked a smile and brushed past him.

His head jerked to look at her retreating figure. _This scent…_

"Sir?" Carlos waved his hand in front of Alex.

The teacher looked to him. "Oh, sorry. I was distracted."

Carlos raised a brow. "By my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Alex frowned.

"Yes, Raelyn is my girlfriend." _Jeez, do I have to warn him to back off too?!_

"Ahh, well you are a lucky fellow. Don't worry, she just reminded me of somebody I knew, long ago." Alex gave a smile that'd send any girl to their knees.

Carlos somewhat recognised that smile… _no… can't be._ He shook his head. "Well, see you next week." He waved, leaving the sub standing by the empty classroom door.

Raelyn sat in her room, looking through her text book for physics.

Carlos was beside her, working on his laptop. He looked at her.

Her mint scented hair was loose and was hanging like a curtain, shielding both sides of her face. Her long legs were crossed over each other as she sat comfortably beside him, leaning against him slightly. She wore her comfy black sports shorts and white oversized t-shirt.

"I'm glad that the wolves were alright when we went to visit." He stated.

She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips.

"But something else is bothering you." It wasn't a question.

Raelyn sighed, closing her book. "Something… about that new sub… makes my stomach turn." She admitted.

He put his laptop down and encircled her in his arms, pulling her close. "I didn't like him either." He kissed the top of her head.

She snuggled into his chest, allowing his scent to sooth her. "He looked at you funny, like something about you repulsed him, and I don't think it's because you're a villain's kid." She stated. "I mean… maybe it's just my imagination, but… I'm sure I saw it."

"He couldn't stop looking at you for the full hour." Carlos grumbled.

She smirked a little into his jumper. _Jealous much…_ "It was like he was trying to figure me out."

"He might know about shape-shifters?"

"Or he might be one."

Carlos' eyes widened. "Could he be…?"

"No, I would've sensed him as soon as I entered that room."

"Rae… your senses are going crazy lately, maybe you just can't sense that it's him?" Carlos suggested.

"Why would he be here?"

"To find you." Carlos stated. "Maybe your amulet masks your scent too." He reached out and touched the pendant. "Maybe he twigged that you weren't normal, but couldn't pick up what you were, maybe it was frustrating him."

"But surely the Fairy Godmother must know something."

"You said yourself, your father is good at getting what he wants. Maybe he used his shifter magic." Carlos sighed. "I mean, we need more evidence, but we should keep an eye on him for now."

She nodded. "Can you let Mal, Evie and Jay into the loop too? I need every ally I can get."

He nodded. "We are part of your pack too, as it were." He chuckled. "We are always going to come running when you call."

She pulled away to meet his eyes. "You act like you are obliged to." She frowned.

"You're our friend, of course. But not an obligation, it's a choice. You've been there for us since you entered our lives, we will return the favour no matter what." He stroked her cheek.

"You…" She breathed.

He gave her his signature goofy grin. "I love you. We all love you."

She blushed, giving him a brilliant smile of her own. "And I love you all, too."

Carlos bit his lip a little before hooking his forefinger under her chin and tilting her face up. "I am so glad that I found you in that kitchen… I'm glad that I got to know you… when I first saw those fire-like eyes… I knew you were going to turn my world upside down."

Whatever Raelyn was about to say, never left her lips.

Carlos met her lips, pulling her closer. His heart pounded as he heard a slight rumble of a growl coming from the she-wolf's throat, feeling her hands move up his chest to his hair.

Raelyn felt her whole body heat up as she kissed him back with just as much hunger.

His fingers brushed her bare skin, sending tingles in their wake.

Carlos was startled when he was suddenly pushed away. "What?!" He gasped, breathless. _Did I go too far or something?!_ He panicked. "Rae?"

She was gasping for air… a lot more than he was.

"Rae, what's the matter?"

She sat up properly and gripped the amulet. "I feel like I'm suffocating…" She pulled the amulet and the chain snapped. She dropped it to the floor. She took in deep breaths. _My blood is boiling… what's going on… I'm too hot._ She looked down at her t-shirt. "Sorry, excuse me." She muttered, standing up and began to pull her t-shirt up and over her head as she made her way, unsteadily to the bathroom.

"Rae!" He looked away instinctively.

"Too hot…" She whined, closing the bathroom door.

He frowned, staring at the bathroom door. "What?" _She looked in pain…_ He looked to the discarded necklace. _Was that suppressing her wolf stuff so much that it was starting to feel restricting on her physically?_ He stood up and went to the bathroom door. "Rae?" He knocked. "Are you okay?!" He heard what could only be her vomiting. "Raelyn!" He knocked again.


	63. Problems

Raelyn's phone rang on the couch.

Carlos grabbed it and answered. "Evie?"

"Carlos? Why are you all breathless… and why do you have Rae's phone? Steamy make out session?" Carlos could _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

"Well… kinda… but that's not it. Can you get here? Like now? If Mal is with you bring her too." He added.

"Carlos… what's the matter with Rae?" Evie's voice changed from playful to anxious in a split second.

"Please, I can't say it over the phone, just get here… I'm worried." He added, hanging up and going back to the bathroom door. "Rae…" He hesitatingly tried the bathroom door handle. It was unlocked. "I'm coming in." He eased it open and found Raelyn finishing brushing her teeth.

She met his gaze. "I'm fine, just a bit of a funny turn… that amulet must be too restricting on my magical energy."

He raised a brow. _That can't just be it!_ He reached out and felt her forehead. "You're really warm." He looked down and realised that she was still just in her bra. He blushed and turned around. "Sorry!"

She laughed.

And what a welcome sound that was to Carlos. He gave a small sigh. "I'll let you change."

"Well, Jay's seen me dressed like this. I am sure that my boyfriend has more of a right to see this much skin."

He spun around, not even thinking about her attire. "JAY?!"

She frowned. "Yeah, he was there when Rebecca ordered me to take off my shirt to show her my wounds." She explained. "He had looked away when I did so, but Rebecca panicked because I was pretty banged up, making him turn to see what was the matter."

Carlos snorted. "Sly git." He growled.

Raelyn smirked. "Only you've seen me like this when my skin is not covered in cuts and bruises… if that helps?" She reached out and petted the back of his hair.

He let out a chuckle. "I guess. Now, put on a t-shirt, the girls are on their way over."

She rolled her eyes and closed the door as he walked out into the bedroom.

Evie and Mal arrived at Raelyn's dorm.

Carlos let them in.

"Carlos?" Mal asked.

Carlos ran his hand through his frosty hair. "Raelyn… something's wrong with her. We were… you know… then she pushed me away saying she felt like she was suffocating. Something to do with her amulet and her wolf powers." He explained briefly.

Mal frowned. "She in the bathroom?"

Carlos nodded.

Evie walked to the bathroom door. "Rae?"

Raelyn opened the door, wearing a red vest. "Evie?" She smiled slightly before walking out and sitting on the bed. "Sorry… I must've worried Carlos and he called you. I'm fine, really."

Evie folded her arms. "Rae?"

Mal sat beside Raelyn. "Raelyn… you need to see Fairy Godmother."

"I know that." Raelyn stated. "But what do I say? _Oh, sorry. The spell you put on my pendant is suppressing all my shifter magic and making me lose control?_ Yeah, I'm totally not a danger to society at the moment."

Evie and Carlos shared a look.

"Maybe it's the fact that your wolves were attacked, it triggered your instincts to heighten." Evie suggested. "The amulet is keeping your _other you_ a secret the best it can."

"My spell would have let my shifter magic take over…"

"But your shifter magic became too strong for even your spell to suppress. Fairy Godmother's magic is different to what you're used to. Your shifter magic is fighting harder to take over." Carlos said.

Raelyn combed her fingers through her tail in thought. "I need some air." She stated. She picked up her amulet. _I'll only wear this to get out of the school._ She kissed Carlos on the cheek. "See you later." She put the chain around her neck and grabbed the red hoodie before leaving.

Carlos sighed, sitting on the couch again. "This is my fault…" He sighed.

Evie moved to sit beside him and put her arm around him. "No, it's not. It's nobody's fault."

He put his head in his hands. "She's hurting… I know it. She looked like she was in so much pain." His voice cracked a little. "And I didn't know what to do… I couldn't make her hurt go away."

"Carlos. You love her. That's all she needs right now. Someone she can come back to and cry in their arms." Mal stated. "To her, you are her life-line. Her soulmate… her home."

"What if her _loving_ me is the reason she's going through this? Fairy Godmother said something about falling in love can make a magical being's magic go crazy."

"Well… that just proves she's truly in love with you, and once she's learned to control this crazy side of her magic, it'll be worth all of this." Evie added.

Carlos looked to her. "You're right." He sniffed. "I'm going to see Fairy Godmother, see if she knows anything useful about what's happening to Rae, and if she can do something about the amulet suppressive behaviour." He stood up. "Thanks girls."

Mal smiled. "She'll be fine. She's the daughter of the two most badass survivors in the world."

Carlos' stopped before opening the door. "Oh, another thing. We have suspicions about the new sub, keep an eye on him when you've got classes with him?"

The girls nodded.

He walked out and headed towards the headmistress's office.

Raelyn ran through the woods, feeling the adrenaline pumping through her. Her feet pounding on the earth keeping in rhythm with her heartbeat.

Her ears pricked, picking up movement behind her. She sniffed the air. _Damn it!_ She looked over her shoulder before leaping up into a tall tree overlooking the trail. She quickly put on the amulet, just in case.

A familiar green hat stopped below her, sat upon russet coloured locks.


	64. Answers

"Robert?" She breathed.

He jumped and looked up to see Raelyn sat upon a branch in shorts and a vest with the scarlet red hoodie over it. "My dear Raelyn, why are you up there?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and jumped down smoothly. "More to the point, why are you following me?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"I assure you that I wasn't, I was running the trail. I still need to keep up my strength, Sherwood forest would be done for if I lose my form." He smirked.

She dropped her hands. "I guess so." She turned to walk deeper into the forest, off the beaten trail.

"Raelyn?" Robert caught her hand. "Are you alright?"

She met his gaze. "I'm fine."

"You look frustrated."

"Yeah, because I thought someone was following me." She waved her hand at him. "Be on your way."

He sighed. "Don't you miss… us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, you and me, going on long runs and training."

"Before you become an egomaniac who was hell-bent of making me your trophy wife?" She folded her arms.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I never thought of you that way."

"Then why? Why did you suddenly want me to marry you?"

"It wasn't sudden… I thought about courting you since you were fifteen. But you were always off with Katherine, private huntsman training." He pulled her towards him. "A girl of your league shouldn't be running around, chasing bandits. You should…"

"Stay home, cooking, cleaning and being a good little housewife waiting for you to get home?" She fluttered her eyelashes. She snorted. "No thanks. You and Gaston would get along with your snotty ideas of a perfect bride. He thought he could win the queen over like that… and look where that got him."

Robert chuckled. "Your sense of humour is something I love about you."

"Well I best be on my way then…" She moved to pull away.

"Raelyn!"

She was pulled back and felt warm lips pressed against hers. _Huh?!_ She shoved Robert away and slapped him across his face. Her blood began to boil again. _No, no, no! Not again!_ She glared at him. "Try anything like that again and I'll show you how a huntsman is trained." She shook him off and sprinted into the trees.

Robert exhaled. _Why can't I let her go?!_ He kicked the dirt. "Now I've done it…" He looked to where she ran off. "Raelyn! I am so sorry!" He called. "Please come back!"

Raelyn kept running, tears falling down her face, ignoring Robert's calls. _I do miss you Robert… the old you… the you who was like a brother to me._ She stopped and doubled over, catching her breath. "Can't he just understand that I am with the one that I love? Stupid humans." She grumbled, wiping her face. She took off her necklace again.

Suddenly a high-pitched scream came from the direction in which she came.

"Damn…" She spat, the scent of a foreign wolf reached her nose. _It's him…_ She sighed and ran as fast as her legs would take her, back to the trail. "Robert!" She called.

"Raelyn, don't come!" He gave a pained yell.

Raelyn jumped out from the trees to see Robert on the ground, clutching his shoulder. "Shit!" She looked around, there was nothing in sight. She knelt beside him and pried his hand away from his shoulder to reveal claw marks, ripped through his shirt and etched into his flesh. "Who did this? What did this?" She demanded to know.

His eyes were squeezed shut with the pain. "Wolf… a big black wolf." He breathed out.

She looked down at her hoodie then back at the wound. "Look away." She ordered, taking off her jacket and pulling her vest over her head. She threw the jacket back on and zipped it up. She began tearing the vest into shreds. "I need to get you back to the school." She stated, she ripped off the damaged fabric of his shirt and wrapped the shreds of her vest around the wound.

He managed to open his eyes to look up at her. "Raelyn…?" He frowned. "Why… do you look like that?"

She sighed. "I'll explain later. Can you stand?" She asked, pulling out her phone and dialling Carlos' number, only to find that his phone was switched off. "Okay, plan B."

"Rae?"

"Ben, I need you to bring a car to the edge of the woods. Be discreet as possible." She said.

"I'll be right there. Mal too?"

"Yes, that would be helpful." She hung up and looked down at the pained Robert. "Come on, before he comes back."

He stood up unsteadily. "Raelyn…?" He stumbled.

Raelyn rolled her eyes and threw him over her shoulder. "Just keep quiet." She snapped and began to run through the forest towards the exit.

Meanwhile, Carlos was stood in front of Fairy Godmother in her office.

"Something is wrong with her and that amulet isn't helping at all!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sure it's just the side effects of the spell, it'll be better in a few days, it's like taking medication, in the long run it'll be better for her."

"What? To suppress her magic? To trap the wolf inside her?" He snapped.

"She wanted to hide her wolf features from the school, so I did what I could. My magic is different from her shifter magic. Maybe she's having a bad reaction. I'll look more into it and see if I can find a better solution." Fairy Godmother smiled. "It's nice to see how much you care about her."

"I love her." He stated. "And she is hurting, something is causing her pain and I don't like it."

She sighed. "Best thing we can do for her is make sure, when she's having these _attacks,_ that she's in a private space where she can let her _wolf_ out, as it were."

"I knew that much. Please do what you can, sorry for getting at you about it. I know you're only trying to do what's best by everyone." He scratched the back of his head. "Another thing…"

Fairy Godmother's attention perked. "Yes?"

"Rae and I… we were… um… anyway, and she bolted for the bathroom, and started vomiting, complaining that she was feeling too hot, and I touched her forehead and she was like a furnace." He added. "She said it was just a funny turn because of the amulet's suppressive state, but I think it was something more. Do you have any answers?"

Fairy Godmother cleared her throat. "Well, like I said, love can make all magical beings change. Plus, she is almost seventeen…"

"What's her age got to do about it?"

"Well… it seems that she's a _late_ bloomer, in the shifter sense. She hasn't yet fully shifted into her wolf state. They normally have their first full shift when they turn thirteen, this is when they _come of age_ as it were. But having a mother who is a human maybe slowed that process. When her emotions were running high… when you were getting _closer_ as a couple, it may have triggered her shift."

"You mean… she was beginning to shape shift?"

Fairy Godmother nodded. "I believe so."

Carlos ran his hand through his hair. "You sure know a lot."

"Carlos, I've been studying shifters since I found out that the big bad wolf wasn't actually a wolf, but a man who shifts into one. I've been trying to get him captured since putting the barrier around the Isle." She added. She went to a cabinet and whispered a spell.

The cabinet door melted away to reveal an iron door.

She entered the combination and opened the door. She reached in and pulled out an old, worn book. "This belonged to Raelyn's mother, it's everything she knows about the wolf. Maybe it'll help you figure out how to handle Raelyn." She walked over to him.

The door closed behind her and the cabinet restored itself.

"I'm trusting you with this, other than Raelyn, let nobody else see it." She handed the book over. "She chose you to be her life long soulmate, you are the one who should protect her."

Carlos stared at the book. _This is all the shifter secrets that Rae's mom found out from being with Xander?!_ He swallowed thickly. "Thank you."

"Raelyn should know a spell to keep it hidden." She patted his shoulder. "She chose well, I think. Far better choice than Robin Hood's boy… or Chad Charming, I dunno where Cindy went wrong with that boy."

Carlos smiled. "I chose well too." He put the book into the inside pocket of his jacket. "Good night, ma'am." He bowed his head and walked out.

A few feet down the hall he collided with someone he didn't wish to encounter on that evening.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, was it?"

Carlos looked up at Alex's face, which was sporting a dark bruise across the jawline. "It's quite alright, sir. Did you get into a fight with a door?" He asked jokingly.

Alex smirked. "No, a flying Tourney ball actually, some kids were playing this afternoon."

"Well, you should put ice on that, I know that Tourney balls pack quite a punch, good night, sir." Carlos forced a smile and speed walked towards the dorms.

Alex looked over his shoulder at the retreating frosty-haired boy, his eyes darkening. "You stink… of a certain pack of mutts I met the other day." He breathed so softly that nobody would be able hear it.


	65. Helping Hand

Raelyn was sat in the back of Ben's car with Robert, who had passed out.

"What happened?" Mal asked.

"We had a fight and I ran away. I heard him scream and when I got back to him I saw him like this." Raelyn sniffed back tears. "Xander did it." She spat. "He's picking at people that seem remotely connected to the alpha or whoever he runs into in those woods. Ben…"

The king glanced at her through his rear-view mirror.

"Could you make a rule or something that nobody is allowed to enter that forest? Just until I take care this mess."

He nodded once. "Understood. I will declare it in the morning."

"Thank you." She looked to Robert's pained face. "I am so sorry, Rob." She whispered, gripping his hand.

Mal sighed and reached back to take Raelyn's other hand. "It's not your fault, Rae. We will catch him."

Raelyn brushed her lips across Mal's knuckles. "I am glad to have you guys."

They arrived at the royal carpark.

"We need to get in there without attracting too much attention." Raelyn said, clasping the amulet around her neck and getting out of the car. "Ben, help me carry him?" She went around to the other side and opened the door.

Robert slumped sideways, falling out of the car.

Raelyn caught him and held him under the arms.

Ben held him under the legs. "Okay, let's go. Your room?"

Raelyn nodded. "I've got the potions to help him."

They made it half way down the main hallway when Paytah turned a corner and saw them.

"Raelyn?!" He made his way over to them. He looked to Robert. "What happened?" He reached out and lifted Robert out of Raelyn's and Ben's arms. "Your room?"

Raelyn nodded. "Please."

Paytah turned and headed in the direction of the dorms.

They walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Put him on the table." Raelyn ordered, going to her dresser, and picking up her potions bag.

Paytah obeyed her. "Who did this?" He asked.

"Ah… how should I know? I just found him." She liked as she looked through the bag.

Someone knocked on Raelyn's door.

"See who it is, Ben?" She looked up to the king.

He nodded and went to the door. He opened it a crack. "Jay?" He instinctively opened the door wider.

"Ben?"

"Where's Rae?" Audrey popped up from behind Jay. Her eyes widened at the site of Robert Hood laying on the table and Raelyn frantically looking through her beaded bag. "Rae?!" She pushed through. "What…?" She stared at the blood seeping through Robert's torn shirt.

"I found him like this in the woods." Raelyn replied as she tore open the boy's shirt. "Could you get a bowl or something and fill it with cold water and grab a cloth?" She felt Robert's forehead. "He's starting to burn up." _If Alex is my dad… I need to find out soon… and I can't do it with my senses being suppressed… and my other side going insane!_ She uncorked one of the many bottles. "I'll make it better, just hang on." She whispered, rubbing the potion onto the wound.

"Rae-lyn…" He mumbled.

Audrey was back and began to dab the sweat away from his forehead. "Will he be alright?"

"I need some sort of bandage or something, I have none left, and I need to wrap it with this potion on, so it stays put and clean, it takes a few hours to take effect. A wound this deep… he's lucky to be alive." Raelyn looked to Mal. "Could you possibly find me something?"

She nodded. "I'm sure Evie has some spare fabric, will that work? I can put a spell on it to sanitise it." She added.

Raelyn nodded. "That'll be great."

Mal left the room.

Carlos made his way towards Raelyn's room. _I wonder if she's back yet._ He looked up to see Mal heading towards them. "Mal!" Carlos smiled a little. "Heard from Rae?"

Mal gave him a look. "Carlos… she's…" She sighed, leaning closer. "She's a mess. Rob has been attacked." She whispered. "She's treating him now in her room."

"Robert Hood? What?"

"Just… she needs you right now. Tell her I'll be back in a few minutes with the fabric I promised." Mal went into the room she shared with Evie.

Carlos picked up his pace. _Rae…_

Audrey watched as Raelyn treated Robert's wounds. "You… you are very skilled with medicine." She remarked, looking towards the different coloured potions scattered around Raelyn.

"Comes with the huntsman territory." She replied.

The door opened. "Rae!"

Raelyn looked up to see Carlos closing the door behind him.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Anything I can do to help?" He took off his jacket.

"We're good here, thanks." She smiled a little.

Carlos stood next to her. "He'll be fine, right?" He rubbed her back.

She nodded again. "I think I've stopped the bleeding. I'm just waiting for Mal to come back with some form of dressing." She wiped her brow.

"Rae, I'm back!" Mal walked in with some fabric. "Evie will be here soon." She handed the fabric over to her. "Will this be okay?"

"Yeah, perfect." Raelyn took the fabric and folded it up. "Boys, please try to sit him up, gently. I need to wrap this around him." She found another bowl and poured some potion into it before dipping pieces of fabric into it and placing them onto the cuts.

Paytah, Carlos and Jay eased the man up into a sitting position before Raelyn wrapped the long piece of fabric around his shoulder and across his chest and back.

Audrey handed her bits of medical tape so she can stick the fabric down where it was loose.

"That should do it." Raelyn sighed. "He needs to rest for the night, I also need to keep an eye on him… so take him to the bed, I'll sleep on the couch tonight." She added.

Paytah and Jay obeyed her orders whilst Carlos was staring at the she-wolf.

"Raelyn?" Carlos mumbled, pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here."

"It's fine. You're here now." She nuzzled into his neck, allowing his scent to ease her anxiety.

Audrey continued to dab the sweat from Robert's forehead. "He's looking a lot better!" She cheered. "Raelyn, you are a miracle."

Raelyn sighed. "Thanks for your help, Audrey."

Audrey smiled at her. "You're welcome, Rae. I assume you don't want Fairy Godmother knowing of this? That's why you snuck him in."

Raelyn nodded. "Please."

"My lips are sealed."

"Rae…lyn." Robert began to mumble in his sleep. "Raelyn… I'm sorry." A tear trickled down his cheek.

"Um, Rae?" Audrey frowned.

Raelyn went over and sat on the bed beside her.

"What happened between the two of you, Rae?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Long story. Not the time to tell it." She replied.

Audrey nodded, not wanting to pry into her personal territory. She looked at Roberts face again. _He must really be in love with you, Raelyn._ She sighed. "Well, I'll get going before Lonnie starts wondering where I am and ends up here." She stood up. "Can I pop back and check on him later?" She asked.

"Be my guest." Raelyn replied.

"Okay, see you later." She walked out. "Evie, they're all in there." She said, allowing the blue haired beauty into Raelyn's room before closing the door behind her.

"Raelyn!" Evie walked over to her best friend and gave her a squeezing hug. "Are you alright? Mal explained what happened."

"I'm fine." Raelyn exhaled and pulled away, before removing her necklace. "Much better." She stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her hands of blood. "What a day!"

"You can say that again." Ben scratched the back of his head.

"I'll call my mother about it, up the security around the forest." She stated.

"Good idea." Ben agreed, sitting on the couch next to Jay and Paytah.

"Thank you all for your help." She came out of the bathroom.

"It was a pleasure." Paytah stood up. "I'm going to see if I can find Jannah and Johnny, just in case they saw or heard something."

"Good thinking, thanks." Carlos patted his shoulder.

Paytah met Raelyn's gaze and bowed his head. "You are a fine leader." At that he walked out of the room.

Evie frowned. "That was weird, but he seems sweet." She added.

"He is, he's good friend to have." Raelyn smiled.

"Well, I have some king stuff to deal with, including banning everyone from going into the forest or any other remote woods." Ben stated.

"I'll go with you." Mal hugged Raelyn. "Be strong, okay. You were brilliant today." She smiled before leaving.

Raelyn sat next to Jay. "I hurt all over." She whined.

"How do you mean?" Jay asked.

"Well, I feel as though all my muscles are on fire and my head hurts so bad. My teeth ache too." She rubbed her cheek.

Carlos frowned. "Could I… be alone with Raelyn for a little bit?" He asked the other two.

"Well, unless you count Rob over there, sure. We'll give you two some peace." Jay stood up. "Let's go, Evie."

"Okay, if you need me you know where I am." Evie kissed Raelyn's forehead before giving her a quick hug. She followed Jay out.

Raelyn turned to Carlos. "What's the matter?"

He grabbed his jacket and walked over to the table that Mal had cleaned using magic. "Come here." He patted the seat next to him.

Raelyn frowned. "Alright." She sat next to him.

He pulled out the shape-shifting book that he had gotten from the Fairy Godmother. "This is your mothers, it's a journal about everything she knows about shape-shifters and your father. Fairy Godmother asked me to give this to you and only allow you and I to look at it as the information could be dangerous if it ends up in the wrong hands."

Raelyn took the book from him and ran her hands over the cover. _This presence… I recognise it… is it my father's?_

"Rae?"

Raelyn blinked. "Oh, sorry. I'm just a bit dazed… thank you for this… maybe I can finally get some answers on what's happening to me." She flipped the book open to the first page.

Carlos glanced over his shoulder. "Is he out for the count?" His eyes on Robert's face.

Raelyn nodded. "I gave him a sleeping draught to help with the painful healing process, he won't wake up for at least another six hours."

Carlos scooted closer to read over her shoulder. _"_ _For my future child, I know you'll have questions, and these are all the answers I can give you. This is every account of what I have learned about Shape-shifters, and your father, Xander Moon, the big bad wolf and the only shifter to take a wolf form."_ He looked to Raelyn. "This was written when she knew she was going to have you. Do you think she wrote it when he left her?"

"It is quite possible." She continued to flick through the pages, her mother had drawn sketches of her father as a human and in his wolf form. There were also pictures of herbs and objects that repel him, maybe even weaken him. "Thank you, mom." She breathed. She looked to Carlos. "Thank you, too. For not being freaked out by what happened before I left."

"Raelyn, I love you. Don't worry, I won't freak out and run away." He kissed her temple.

She smiled. "I'm lucky."


	66. Groggy Start to The Day

**Hey guys, sorry about the unexpected hiatus, I've gone through a heck of a lot these past months, including a break up of a 3year relationship, so yeah, my head's been in a pretty dark place for a while. I'm also job hunting, so my updates won't be as regular as usual, sorry aha**

 **Well I'm back now and have got loads of ideas for this story, so stay tuned. Thanks to those who have stayed to see what's up next even though I've been away for a few months.**

 **Also discovered that this fic has been added to 2 communities  
One is called 'Ultimate OCs' so I'm really happy (first community my fics have been added to, ever, and I am glad it's because of Rae and my other OCs in this fic.) and the other is called Sizmo's reading list.** **Thanks for the add guys**

Without further ado, we shall continue...

* * *

Carlos woke up on the sofa where he and Raelyn had moved to read. He looked to his shoulder to see Raelyn sleeping soundly. A soft smile graced his lips, she looked so peaceful.

A grumble came from the bed.

Robert sat up and mumbled to himself about the dull ache in his shoulder. "What…?" He looked to the sofa at Carlos and Raelyn cuddled up. _Ugh…_

Carlos gently shook Raelyn awake. "Hey…" He whispered.

Raelyn woke up groggily. "What?"

"Rob is awake."

Raelyn jumped up and looked to the boy in question. "Rob… you okay?" She asked.

He sighed. "Yeah… I ache all over though." He added.

"That's to be expected." She went into the bathroom and got him a drink of water. She returned. "So… do you remember anything?" She asked, sitting at the edge of the bed handing him the glass.

"Sorta… I remember… calling after you then… a wolf."

"Well, you're alright now." She cleared her throat.

Robert thought for a bit and then wide eyed. "Oh, Raelyn, I am so sorry about before, I wasn't thinking straight!" He exclaimed.

Carlos frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Robert looked to Carlos. _Damn!_ "Um… I… ah…"

"What did you say to her?" Carlos stood up.

"Nothing you should worry about…" Robert met Raelyn's eyes. _She didn't tell him about the kiss?_

Carlos looked to Raelyn, to see her staring into space. "Rae?"

She swallowed. "The reason he was calling after me… he kissed me, so I hit him and ran away." She added in a low voice.

"He what?!" Carlos lunged for the boy in the bed.

Raelyn stood in the away and grabbed Carlos' by the shoulders. "Carlos, leave it. I've dealt with it."

Carlos looked over her shoulder. "I told you to back off." He growled.

"I know… I wasn't in my right mind. Sorry." Robert covered his face with his hands.

Carlos sat back down with a sigh.

Robert swung his legs out of the bed. "Thanks for patching me up." He mumbled.

Raelyn went into her potions bag and pulled out a box of pills. "Take one of these pills every hour." She stated, handing them over to him.

He frowned at the purple pills. "What are they?"

"To help with the pain." She cleared her throat.

He stood. "Okay. Thanks." He looked around. "Shirt?"

Raelyn hummed. "Good point."

Carlos sighed and pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it at Robert. "I want it back."

Raelyn blushed, trying to look everywhere but at him.

There was a knock at the door. "It's Audrey."

Carlos shoved the book underneath the couch.

"Yeah?" Raelyn called.

Audrey made her way into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She stopped still at the sight before her. "Should I ask?"

Carlos swallowed. "Robert needed a shirt."

Robert pulled the black shirt with white rips across the chest, over his head. "Thanks. I'll return it tomorrow."

Carlos gave a stiff nod.

"How about I walk you to your room?" Audrey asked, smiling brightly.

Robert met her eyes. "That'd be nice."

"Audrey helped me when I was healing you. She stayed by your side." Raelyn suppressed a small smirk.

Audrey's eyes went wide. "Rae!" She hissed.

They both walked out, closing the door behind them.

Carlos sighed and sat back down. "Why didn't you tell me what he did?" He asked.

Raelyn ran her hand through her hair. "I was going to tell you. I was just going through so many emotions last night."

He looked up at her.

She was taking deep breaths, pacing back and forth. "I'm so sorry." She breathed.

Carlos jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"I don't blame you. If it were me and someone came on to you… my instincts would probably had kicked in" She added, inhaling his scent.

"Oh, believe me… I kinda thought I was part wolf for a moment, I would have been baring my teeth with my hackles up if I was." He chuckled. He pulled away and grabbed the book. "Have you got a safe place to hide this?"

She nodded taking it and putting it into a pillowcase, she walked towards her wardrobe, pulling it back, away from the wall. She knelt, and pried the vent hatch on the wall, she placed the book into the hole in the wall before closing the hatch and whispering an enchantment. She stood up and returned the wardrobe to where it was before. "There, I think that's quite safe. I enchanted it to have no scent and I will be alerted if that hatch moves." She dusted her hands before taking out some clothes. "Do we have _him_ today?" She asked.

Carlos checked his timetable on his phone. "Doesn't look like it." He gave her a smile.

Raelyn exhaled. "Good, I don't want any bad vibes today." She went into the bathroom. "Go get ready, I'll meet you in the hallway!" She called, turning the shower on.

"Okay, see you in a bit." He went out, closing the door behind him.


	67. Curious

"Carlos! How's Raelyn?" Jay asked as his frosty haired friend walked into their room.

"She's alright." He replied, grabbing the bottle of juice that was sat on the coffee table.

"Is Rob all healed?"

Carlos snorted. "If he was totally healed, he would end up needing fixed again…" He grumbled, clenching his fist.

"What did he do this time?" Jay sighed pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Well he decided to kiss her… before he got attacked."

Jay frowned. "He did what?"

"He kissed her Jay! That stuck up jerk thought it would be clever to kiss my girlfriend…"

Jay groaned. "Hasn't he gotten it into his thick head? She chose you, she's rejected him so many times."

"Yes, but he still doesn't think I'm right for her."

"If you weren't, do you think that she'd trust you with her pack? With her secrets? Rob doesn't even know a fraction of what you do about her."

Carlos smiled slightly, raising his arm, watching the sunlight dance in the fire amber. "I know."

Jay rolled his eyes. "You are being weird again." He barked a laugh. "Get ready so we can go to class."

Carlos nodded and went into the bathroom.

Raelyn stood in the shower, letting the white-hot water hit her skin. _My father… he hurt my pack… my friend… what else is he going to do? Is he doing this to draw me out? Make me lose my cool? Or is he just being plain cruel?_ The water merged with the salty tears pouring from her eyes. _Why can't he just leave me alone? Does he even sense that the new alpha shares his blood? If that new sub is involved, whether he's my father or just working for him… then the school is in danger._ She looked down to see blood swirling down the plughole. She opened her hand to see little but deep half moon shape cuts, caused by her nails digging into the flesh. She sighed and turned off the water. "Once I find out who you are… you better run and hide…"

Raelyn met Carlos and Jay at their door as planned and they walked to class.

Later that day, Raelyn went back to her room alone and started to read her mother's journal.

 _She talks of him like he's a kind person… but the big bad wolf I've had problems with is cruel, heartless, and cowardly._ She flicked through the pages. _But… she truly loved him._ She stopped at one of the pages. "First transition?" She swallowed.

 _I know this is going to sound scary, little one. But I need to tell what will happen when you go through your first full shift into a wolf. I am going to explain as best as I can, the way your father explained to me._

 _He said that the first shift happens when shape shifters are about thirteen years old. Since you are half human… so I don't know if the same rule would apply for you._

 _Normally after the first, a shift will occur when emotions are running high. Anger, sadness and deep love and passion. Your father learned how to control his shifts, so he could do it at will, I don't know how he did that, I'm sorry I can't help you with that._

 _He told me that it was like his blood was boiling, his jaw began to hurt, and his eye sight was more vivid than it already was. He experienced a lot of pain but said that it's not so bad after the first._

 _Now, I don't want you to be afraid my love, I know that you're going to be strong and amazing, just like he was. If you feel the change starting, lock yourself in a room where you can't hurt yourself or anyone around you._

 _This is all I can tell you, good luck my child._

Raelyn felt herself shake, closing the journal. "Is that what's happening to me? Am I preparing for my first full shift?" She put the journal back in it's hiding place and walked around the room. "What if it happens… and my friends are around? What if the rest of the school sees?" She sighed. "What if I hurt somebody?" She made up her mind and headed for the library.

"Carlos! Heads up!"

Carlos looked over to receive a blow to the head with the tourney ball.

"Carlos!" Ben jogged over. "What's the matter with you?"

Carlos sighed. "It's nothing, sorry I kinda spaced out."

"You've been doing that all day by the sounds of it." Ben put his hands on his hips. "Is it Rae?"

Carlos took off his helmet. "Sorry. I'm just worried about her since yesterday."

Ben bit his lip and looked over to the coach. "One moment." He walked towards the said man.

"What is it, King Ben?" Coach asked.

"I was wondering if we could stop for the day? Carlos has something he needs to do, and I think Jay and I need to be there to help."

Coach looked over to the frosty haired boy. "Alright. But we'll put in an extra hour in tomorrow."

Ben smiled. "You know it." He went back to Carlos. "Get going." He patted his friend's shoulder.

Carlos met his gaze. "What?"

"Go and see her or whatever you have to do."

Carlos smiled. "Thanks." He ran to the changing rooms.

Raelyn was standing on stepladders, looking at all the titles on the top shelf. _Shape shifters…_

"Extra-curricular study?"

Raelyn snapped her gaze towards the familiar voice of her sub teacher, Alex. "You could say that." She mumbled. _Why is he here? Why now?_

"Watch yourself, those ladders don't look very sturdy." He observed.

She looked down at him. "I think I'll be fine." She smiled slightly. A book caught her interest, so she pulled it from the shelf before carefully climbing back down the ladders. She walked to her chair at one of the tables.

Alex watched her quietly. "I hear that you are a huntsman? A bit young, aren't you?"

She frowned. "It's in my blood." She replied.

He sighed and sat down across from her and picked up a book, flicking through it. "You recently went to the Isle with Lady Mal and her friends, yes?"

She finally met his gaze. "Yes, I did."

"So, the isle. How was it?"

"Kinda like most places, only there is a magical barrier keeping them there." She returned to her reading.

"You're dating one of the four that Ben allowed into Auradon a few years ago."

She exhaled. "I'm sorry, but really, what has that got to do with you?"

"Just curious. I'm new here."

"I've only been here since October. Join the club."

"Rae?" Carlos appeared around the bookshelves.

Raelyn looked up and smiled at him, relieved to see him. "Hey!"

"Hey." He looked to Alex. "Sir." He walked up and sat next to Raelyn. "You alright?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, I'll leave you love-birds alone." Alex got up. "Raelyn, just a pointer, don't believe everything you read in those books. Only an actual shape shifter can give you the real facts." He added.

"Well, if I find one, I'll ask them." She met his eyes again.

A ghost of a smirk flashed across his features. "Good luck." He saluted and strode away.

Carlos glared at Alex's retreating figure. "He still gives me the creeps." He looked to Raelyn. "Raelyn?" He took her hand. "You're heating up again?" He whispered.

She swallowed and took deep calming breaths. "I'm on the verge of my first shift…" She breathed.

"Fairy Godmother did say that if your emotions run high, it can be triggered." Carlos recalled.

She nodded. "Exactly…" She stood up and put the books into her bag. "Let's go."

He got up too and they left the library.

"I was reading my mom's journal. She mentions what to expect but not many details. I thought I'd do a bit of research." She sighed, feeling herself calm down with his presence. "Anyway, I thought you had practice." She rounded him.

He took her hand. "I couldn't concentrate. I'm worried about you."

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'll be fine. After my first shift it should be plain sailing."

"So, what did that teacher want?"

"He seemed very interested in me and the fact I hang out with you guys from the isle."

"Strange. He seems very interested in you."

They arrived at Raelyn's dorm and locked the door.

Raelyn collapsed onto her bed. "I was thinking…" She mused.

He lay down next to her on his side, watching her face. "What?"

"Maybe I should just let the shift take over… in a safe place of course. But if the first is the worst… I might as well get it over with." She swallowed. "My mom's journal said that my father learned how to control his shifts. Maybe I can too."

"Is that what you were researching?"

She nodded. "She said after this first shift, my wolf will take over every time my emotions go haywire. I can't have that kinda problem in my line of work."

"Yeah, okay then. Next time we're somewhere you can freely wolf out, I'll keep a look out whilst you do your thing." He sighed softly. "You'll get through this. Once you've shifted, you'll be strong enough to fight your dad head on."

She smiled. "Yeah, and I can truly be the alpha of my pack." She shuffled closer to him and snuggled into his chest. "I'm glad that I have you and everyone else."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Me too."


End file.
